Changes to the Heart
by Tomboy Amy
Summary: Esme and Bella were mother and daughter as humans, but their relationship was not a good one. Years later, they meet as vampires in Forks. Bella is tired to playing nice and in the early years of being a vampire, her family was the Volturi. Warning, first few chapters are terrible since I was little when I started writing this story, but it gets MUCH better.
1. Dream Child

**Summary: What if Esme was a completely different person when she was human? What if Bella was her daughter? What if Bella and Esme see each other many years as vampires?**

**A/N: Hey Everybody!!!!! This is my first fanfiction story. Be easy on me, kay? I am more of a poetry kind of person. Also, some of the poems I write will be featured in this story. Also, the first few chapters are going to be short, I want them to be like that. Please review! I could really use advice on how to write long chapters in the later chapters. I also accept criticism. **

**Cut me some slack okay! I am only 12!!!!**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you.

~Marsha Norman

* * *

_September 6, 1912 - The week before Bella was born_

Esme POV

A week from now, I will have given birth to a beautiful child. I will finally have someone to cherish my life with. A cute little child who will look up to me, who I would be able to teach from wrong to right, a child who I would catch stealing cookies from the jar. I already thought of a name!

Thomas James Platt-Evenson, my beautiful baby BOY. The child of my dreams.

I already imagine how he looks like. Caramel hair like me, but with Charles' curls. Deep, brown eyes like Charles'. My nose and lips. He is perfect.

But I am scared for this baby. What if Charles abuses him like he does to me? But he wouldn't, would he? I feel sorry for the little boy though. Charles had always wanted a girl. Someone he could be protective of. Someone better then me.

My other worry is, will I be a good mother?

* * *

**Please review! I know it is short, but I want it that way for the first few chapters.**


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Summary: What if Esme was a completely different person when she was human? What if Bella was her daughter? What if Bella and Esme see each other many years as vampires?**

**Hey! Next chappy is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_September 13, 1912, Houston, Texas - The day Bella is born and Esme's dream comes to an end._

Esme POV

_After Bella is born_

I am in the hospital, tired and excited. Tired because I just gave birth and excited because the doctor will come here any minute with my baby boy.

I hear the door open. It's the doctor, holding a little bundle in his arms. My little Thomas, or Tom as I should call him.

"Congradulations, Mrs. Evenson," I hear the doctor say.

"You've given birth to a healthy baby** girl**."

What! No!...


	3. Desdemona

**Hi! Amy here! I got chapter three written down here! Bla Bla Bla. Hopefully this is a bit longer. I am writing my chapters down on paper, so they seem longer. Sorry about that...  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and guess what. I had 85 hits and 49 visitors and only a few reviews! Not fair. Reviews are what keep me going. Also, I forgot something  
really important so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I DON'T wish I did. Stephanie Meyer ownes Twilight. Although, I wish she could re write Breaking dawn though. I don't really like Renesmee (sorry to Nessie fans).**

**On with the story!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Don't complain that you are not getting what you want,

Just be glad you are not getting what you deserve!

~Anonymous

* * *

_Previous Events:_

_"Congratulations, Mrs. Evenson," I hear the doctor say._

_"You've given birth to a healthy baby girl."_

Chapter 3

What? There has got to be a mistake. I don't have a baby boy?

The doctor hands the little bundle to me and leaves. I look at her face. I hate to say this, but she is the most beautiful baby in the world. No doubt that men will be lusting her when she is older. She has beautiful doe like brown eyes; a heart shaped face; and lips a little too big for her face. She had beautiful ivory colored skin with extremely red colored cheeks. I can tell she will be a blusher when she's older. She had my button nose, that's obvious. Her hair was amazing. She had little wisps of mahogany hair and you could see caramel and red highlights in it. As I examined her, I realized I held no lover for this baby. She isn't my little Tom.

The door opened once again, but it wasn't the doctor. It was Charles. I see myself looking into his eyes. She obviously has his eyes. She still looks more like me though, unfortunately.

"Esme! She's beautiful!" Charles says.

"Yes, isn't she." I say, half hearted.

"What shall we name her?"

I shrug my shoulders, why should I care what her name is. She's just a girl for Pete's sake. "I don't know."

"Esme! Why aren't you happy? You just got a little girl. What's wrong with you?" Charles says angrily.

"What's wrong with me-" I say menacingly, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!! I wanted a boy. Not a stupid little girl. Of coarse I have the right to be mad!"

Charles raises is hand to slap me. I cringe and close my eyes. I wait for a few seconds and realize that I don't feel the familiar stinging feeling on my cheek. I open my eyes to see that his hand is frozen a few inches from my cheek.

Gritting his teeth together, Charles says, "We will talk about this later."

I hear an annoying crying like sound and immediately look down towards the baby in my arms. _Shut up you little brat! _I thought.

Charles takes her away from my arms and starts rocking her. "It's okay, it's okay, daddy's here." I hear him mutter. "Shhhhhh..."

He rocks her for a few more minutes and she finally calms down. I look at her and see that she has fallen asleep. I can't help but wonder, but, what has happened to Charles. He is never like this. Who is he and what has he done to my abusive husband?

"Esme," Charles says, "What shall we name her?"

She deserves to be names Desdemona. It means of the devil. Perfect name for the devil's child. " I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"How about Isabella? Bella for short. It means beautiful in Italian."

"That's a great name for her--" NOT "Her middle name could be Marie, after my mother."

"Perfect. Isabella Marie Evenson. Would you like to add your maiden name to it?"

"Sure, it would fit in nicely." Like I care about her name. Ugh....

"Okay. So she is now officially Isabella Marie Platt-Evenson. The daughter of Charles and Esme Evenson."

* * *

**Yay! A longer chapter...I think! I hope you are happy! Whoever reviews this chapter first gets a preview of the poem Esme writes about her and Bella!!!!**


	4. There's a First Time for Everything 1

**Hey everybody! I wrote chappy 4!!!!!! Yay! Horray!!!! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it! You know, you should have reviewed if you didn't! You didn't get a sneak peak!!!! But,  
you're lucky. That sneak peak is in this chapter. The poem Esme writes is very crucial in the story. Oh and here is my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I DON'T wish I did either. I'd be really pressurized by my fans if I did :)**

**I also want to give a shout out to my four reviewers! They are great!!!! I hope you guys don't mind me posting your names up in my authors note!!!!!**

**Twilight.013**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**LionLambLove **

**Locketful O' Heartache**

**Oh and check out LionLambLove's and Locketful O' Heartache! They are awesome story writers!!!!**

**Also, I may not update next week cause my dad will be there and he doesn't know about fanfiction. If he did, I'd be in a lot of trouble :) Sorry!**

**On to the story!!!!**

* * *

Above all things, I must not get angry. If I do get angry, I knock all

the teeth out of the mouth of the poor wretch who had angered me.

~Franz Schubert

* * *

_Time Skip! - When Bella is_ 5 _years old._

_February 19, 1918_

Esme POV

Ahhhh... peace and quiet. No Charles and Bella (or as I like to call her in my mind, Desdemona) to ruin my day. Bella must be playing in the garden. She better not ruin my flowers... . Why is Bella so loved anyway? No one cares for girls these days. Although, her beauty will be useful in the future. If Bella is so beautiful, how would Tom look like? I bet he would be the most beautiful child on earth. Anyways, having Bella around is a good thing. Who knew! I may not like the little brat, but she keeps Charles occupied when he's home from work. That means less beatings for me.

Oh what am I doing? I shouldn't doze of like that. I shake my head. As much as I hate Bella and Charles, they are always on my mind.

I hope I don't forget the lines I thought of writing. Writing poetry calms me. I resume writing.

_One minute later_

Ugh! Writers block. What can be the last verse? Hmmm...

Common Esme! Think!!! How did you feel when you found out you got a girl? I was...examining her...then I realized I can't love her... THAT'S IT!!!!

_I'm sorry god,  
I cannot love this sin,  
My EX daughter..._

_Isabella Marie Platt-Evenson._

Perfect!!! I quickly write that down. Proud of my results, I read it aloud. **(A/N: Here is the really important poem! You have to read it. It is really important. Trust me. I'm the writer.)**

_Beautiful brown eyes,  
__And caramel hair,__  
So innocent and cute,  
__For her life isn't fair._

_A heart shaped face,  
__And lips a little big for her face,  
__No place for her in my heart,  
__Though she is a work of art._

_Red colored cheeks,  
__And ivory skin,  
__I cannot love her,  
__I don't want her to be my kin._

_She won't be loved by me,  
__Even though we're family,  
__My heart is too cold,  
__For her heart of gold._

_I'm sorry god,  
__I cannot love this sin,  
__My EX- daughter…_

_Isabella Marie Platt-Evenson._

This good. Not that great, but so isn't Bella.

I fold the paper up and put it in my drawer. I have to make lunch for me and Desdemona.

I stand up and straighten out my dress. It's my favorite. A beautiful yellow dress with a squared neck and short, puffy sleeves. It flowed beautifully from my waist to my knees.

I walk into the hall and to the living room. As soon as I'm there, I stop. There is Bella, covered head to toe in mood, on my WHITE sofa.

"Bella!!"

"Hi mommy!"

She runs to me and hugs me. I quickly push her away and look down at my dress. It is covered in mud from the waist and down. I'll never be able to wash it off. That's it. I officially HATE her!

"Oops, sorry mommy."

Sorry mommy! SORRY MOMMY!!! My dress and sofa are ruined and all she can say is SORRY!!!

I grit my teeth together and say, "Bella, you're in big trouble."

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't run. She's just standing there, doing nothing.

I glare at her and lift my hand up. Before I can control my actions, my hand comes in contact with her cheek.

My eyes widen. What have I done? Charles will kill me! I look at Bella.

Her hand is on her cheek. Tears are falling down her cheek and she is biting her lips. As she starts running off to her room, I hear her whisper,

"Why does my mommy hate me?"

* * *

**Awwww... poor Bella. Esme is so mean! Instead of asking Bella if she was alright, she just thought about herself. **Shakes head****

**Please review. If I don't get 3 more reviews, I'm not updating tomorrow! I only have 8 reviews and I've written 4 chapters. Even if they're short...**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. There's a First Time for Everything 2

**Hey Everybody!!!!!!! Man I missed you all =) Sorry for not updating!!!!!!! My dad was home ALL week and he doesn't know about fanfiction. If he knew, you are all welcome to come to my funeral...**

**I really want to thank everybody who has read this story, escpecially the people who reviewed. I only have nice comments, not bad ones. Thank You Thank You Thank You! Here are the people who reviewed for chapter 4.**

**Adrianna**

**Imstardancer**

**Ilina**

**diamondlake**

**Darken For Tear Drops**

**Locketful O' Heartache (my bestie on fanfic)**

**nb4eva**

**twilighter2967**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The most terrible poverty is loneliness

and the feeling of being unloved.

~Mother Teresa

* * *

_Okay. So this chapter is Chapter 4 technically, but in Bella's POV._

Bella POV (from when she is playing in the garden)

"La La La..." -- "Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky..." I sang while making mud pies. It's so much fun!!!!!! You get mud...and you make a PIE! (A/N: Well not really, but remember, Bella is a five year old. I would say the same thing if I were five.) Yay!!! I looked down so I could get more mud but realized that there wasn't that much mud left. "Uh Oh. No more mud!" I looked around the garden. It had rained all night last night so there was a lot of mud on the grass. The garden is my favorite place in the world other than my room. Mommy did a really good job. There was really pretty flowers around the garden. They were in all the colors you could think of. On the left side of the garden was a really big tree with my pink treehouse in it. It was so cool! Daddy made it for me! There was also a tire swing on it. On the right side of the garden was the best thing though. Mommy had gotten really pretty white flowers and planted them on the ground. When they grew, it spelled our last name, Evenson.

I looked around again. There it was! Right under the tree was a pile of mud!! Yay!!! I ran over to it. But, being the klutz I am, I tripped head first into the. "Ewwwwww!!" I screamed. The whole front part of my body was covered in mud. I got up, but slipped on the really slippery mud. "Ahhh!!" Now I was covered in mud all over my body. Mommy's going to be really angry at me. I don't know why, but I think mommy hates me. I didn't do anything to her...I think. Maybe she hates me because I fall down a lot, or always listen to or sing songs. Or! Maybe she hates me because I'm really shy. It's not my fault that it is hard for me to make friends.

Uh Oh! I dozed off, again! **(A/N: Wonder where she got that from...)** I've been in the mud for a long time. I shake my head, I hate it when that happens!

I should go inside now. I have to take a bath before the mud dries. I'm really hungry...

I open the door and go inside. As usual, everything is really pretty and clean. I walk over to the sofa and sit down. I don't want to bother mommy, so I'll just wait for her to come here. It's almost time for lunch anyways.

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway, so I look up. I see mommy walking towards me in her favorite dress. She sees me too and a look of rage crosses her face. But it goes as fast as it came because she suddenly freezes and instead of the look of rage on her face, there is shock.

"BELLA!!!" I hear her scream. Is she mad at me or something? I mean, she didn't have to shout! I'm just a few feet away from her...

"Hi Mommy!" I say as I run up to her and hug her. But, she quickly pushes me away. She looks down towards her dress and I mimick her.

Uh oh! What have I done! I ruined mommy's favorite dress. She is going to kill me!

Mud is covering her dress starting from the belly button and ending at the very bottom.

"Oops. Sorry Mommy." I hear myself say. I truly am sorry about the dress. I know it is, no, was her favorite.

Her face becomes really red. Not because she is embarrassed, I mean who would be embarrassed in front of a five year old? Anyways, her face is red because she is angry. I have never seen her lie this before. I know she doesn't like me, but still, I have NEVER seen her like this! She is really scaring me now. I want daddy...

I hear a faint gritting sound. I think it's her teeth. Yeah, It's her teeth. I can see that she is trying no to do anything bad to me. As much as she doesn't like me, she never hurts me physically or verbally. But she does hurt me emotionally, even if she doesn't know it.

"Bella,"-- I hear mommy say --"You are in BIG trouble."

I feel my eyes widening. Instead of running away, I just stay where I am.

She glares at me.

I helplessly look back.

Before I know what is going on. I feel my hand rising up and touching my cheek. But touching for a reason. Touching because it is trying to SOOTH the stinging feeling on my cheek. I look at mommy. Her hand is in the air, in the direction of my cheek. Mommy's eyes are wide open, and a look of worry is on her face. But no for me. I mean, WHY would she WORRY about me? But still, mommy slapped me. My own mother SLAPPED me.

I bite my lips and start running to my room. But before I am out of the living room, I say, "Why does my mommy hate me?"

Yes, HATE. She has proved that she only hates me. Hate is the only feeling she feels towards me. HATE. That's right. HATE.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Aww...thanks!!! No really, did ya like it? **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I won't update,  
Till I get 7 reviews.**

**Please! 7 reviews for the chapter! 9 people reviewed last chapter!!!!**


	6. Cards and Overprotective Dads

**Hiya Peoples! Sorry I took so long! I had a soccer camp all last week and then a big tournament this weekend. I'm really busy. So this is my longest chapter yet! Oh Yeah! The POV's will be mixed a bit in the end. This chapter was actually supposed to be much, much bigger. But I shortened it so this story would have more chapters! **

**Here are my awesome reviewers!!!!**

**Darken For Tear Drops  
Ilina  
Bestvampirenovels  
nbf4eva  
Susanj01  
MARGEmuffin  
twilighter2967-Give a round of applause for her!  
Locketful O'Heartache- Give a round of applause for her!  
Adrianna**

**On to the Story!**

* * *

"It is not flesh and blood,

But the heart which makes

us fathers and sons."

~Johann Schiller

* * *

I reached my bedroom and flung myself on the bed. Thank god the mud is dried out on my dress. What have I done wrong? I mean, I know that I ruined mommy's favorite dress, but still, it was an accident. I am a five year old! Us five year olds tend to be forgetful and naughty. But, really, what did I do wrong!

Ummm…okay let's see… I woke up in the morning…ate breakfast. Got ready…told daddy to have a nice day before he went to work…I can't think of anything! Or maybe I did something wrong just before mommy hit me! Yes! Okay. I went to our garden and made mud pies. I made myself dirty and went in the house for lunch and to clean up. I guess no lunch for me…

Wait, didn't I sit on the couch when I went in? Oh no! I ruined my dress, mommy's dress, AND the sofa! It was a WHITE sofa! Now I know what I did wrong. But, that still doesn't give mommy the right to hit me. I didn't know! I just figured it out!

Now what can I do to make it up to mommy and show that I am sorry? Hmmm…I wonder… Let's see. At school, Ms. Melanie said that if you do something wrong, you should make a card saying how sorry you are. And, you should say sorry before you give the card. She said that if you do that, you would be forgiven in no time. Thank You Ms. Melanie!!! I'll make mommy a card!!!

Yes! This is going to be the best sorry card in the world!!

I head over to my desk to get some color pencils, markers, and pink colored paper.

Now, what would be a good card cover? Hmmmm…

Two Minutes Later

Okay, so far I have five ideas. All of them are written on notebook paper so I don't forget them. But, they are a bit hard to read…

My face with a heart next to it. On the other side, it would say "I'm sorry mommy" in the speaking bubble thingamabob.

2. "I'm sorry" will be written in big letters on the top half of the card. The bottom

will have a picture of mommy and me together.

3. A big heart will be drawn on the card and "I'm sorry" will be written in it in

capital letters.

4. A red flower is going to be on the left side of the card and on the other side

of the card, it will say, "I'm really sorry mommy."

5. A lot of little hearts in all kinds of colors are going to be around the card and

I'm sorry will be written in rows repeatedly.

They are all good ideas. Man! I have no idea which one I should make! Hey…! Maybe I can choose the card that has something that mommy really likes! Yeah…! Well, mommy doesn't like me, so card choice number one and two are ruled out. So that leaves three, four, and five. Well, number three isn't really original so I'll rule that out. That leaves four and five. Which one do I choose! Ugh…they're both so good! I'm not bragging or anything, but for a five year old…I RULE!!!! **(A/N: If she is like this when she is a vampire, she and Emmett will get along well =))** What??? I'm cute and I'm nice. Wait a minute…did I just talk to myself! I am going crazy. Yep, the past two or three sentences just proved that I am crazy and I talk to myself. Maybe all kids talk to themselves…probably not…since I am a weird kid. Or maybe I'm not…Ugh!!!! Life is so confusing! Hey! What am I doing? I should be choosing the cover design for the card. What does design mean anyways. I think it's mommy's favorite word. She is like always saying it! For example…she is like, "Should the design for the living room be authentic or modern…" or, "should the…" Hey wait! I'm dozing off and talking to myself again! You are weird girl Bella! Okay, okay. Bella concentrate. You are supposed to be choosing what to draw on the card cover! What is wrong with you! No wait let me rephrase that. What is wrong with me!! Gosh Bella! Stop distracting yourself! No, myself! Ugh…

Okay Bella. Calm down. Since it is so hard to decide which great idea I should use, I have come up with a very serious and grown up way to choose. I will use Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe. Okay.

I go over to number 4 and start singing.

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, _

_Catch a tiger by the toe. _

_If he hollers let him go, _

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe._

_My mother told me to pick the very best one, _

_And that is Y-O-U._

I stopped. It ended on number four. Good choice finger and song. Mommy loves flowers! How could I not think of that! I shake my head. How can a finger and a song out smart me? Impossible. And I thought I was smart for my age…

Okay Bella! Get to work! You've got a card to make!!!

I reach over for my red marker and draw the outline of a flower. I would draw a rose since it's mommy's favorite flower, but I can't. I am not a very good drawer. This is why I have to concentrate and put all my effort into this card. It has got to be perfect, just like my mommy. Okay. I am done drawing the flower. You know, it's not that bad! Yay!!!! This is probably the best flower I have ever drawn in my short five years of living. Yeah… Okay. So anyways, right next to the flower, or as I like to call it, "The-rose-that-had-surgery-to-look-like-a-normal-flower" I write, "I'm sorry" in BIG, PINK letters. I normally wouldn't have done pink, but it matches with the pink paper and the red "rose."

Okay.

"Rose"

Check

I'm sorry written in big letters

Check

Note to mommy

Gotta do

Give to mommy

Only after daddy comes home

Okay. Good. Everything is set. When daddy comes home, I will give mommy the card. I shudder. Only god knows what she will do to me if I give it to her before daddy comes home.

I reach over and get the red marker. I open the card so I can write a nice little letter to mommy. Hmmm… what to write. Well, obviously I will write that I'm really sorry, but I want to write something personel. Something she will always remember. Well, she will remember what happened to her favorite dress and her sofa, I thought sourly. Anyways, I need to start writing. I want this to be a surprise. I don't want daddy to see me working on the card when he comes home. If I go to my room right after greeting him, he will definetly get suspicious.

So, if I want to make this personel, I got to write a letter that a seven or eight year old would write. I want to sound mature and sophisticated. **(A/N: Bella only think that seven or eight year old kids are like that cause they're older then her)**. Okay Bella, you can do this. You have to be forgiven by mommy. And maybe daddy too if he gets mad.

Let's see…hmmmmmm….

_Two Minutes Later_

Yes! I am done! Oh yeah! Go Bella, Go Bella! Woo Hoo!!! You rock Bella! You finished before daddy got home! Yeah!!! I started dancing around and chanting "Go Bella!" I am so happy! I stopped dancing because the sounds may disturb mommy and headed over to my desk to check out my extremely awesome card.

Man! I really over did myself! It looks like a card that an ADULT would make. Not a seven or eight year old!

It is a very girly card. It is made of pink construction paper. Duh…. What does Duh mean anyways? Actually, there are a lot of words that I know how to use, but don't know the meaning of. Like, what is the definition of the word, the? Or, what is the definition of the word, definition? Oh! I got another one. What is the defintion of the word, word?! Wait, wasn't I checking out how awesome my card is? Man! I have got to stop dozing off like that! So, what did I say before thinking of words and their defintion. Oh yeah. I got it. Never mind. Wait, I'm talking to myself…AGAIN!! Ugh…

I look at the card while shaking my head. I think I have gone crazy, and I mean CRAZY.

As I was saying…or thinking. The card is made of pink construction paper and is horizontal. It has a really pretty "rose" drawn on it and right next the the "rose" is written "I'm sorry" in BIG, PINK, letters. I know I already thought this, but I want this card to be PERFECT. You know what, I think I thought that too….

Man! Why am I making my life so complicated! I am supposed to be looking over my card! Get a grip on your mind Bella!

I look over at the card again and open it. I find myself reading the letter in my messy scrawl.

_Dear Mommy,_

_I am really sorry over what happened today. I know I ruined your favorite dress and sofa because of playing in the mud outside. I didn't even realize that I did anything wrong until I thought it over after running to my room. Please forgive me. Did you realize that I used grown up words in this letter! Isn't it cool! Also, I really hope that you like the card. I spent a lot of time trying to make it perfect. I hope it is perfect because I want your forgivness and for the card to be just like you. You are the perfect mother and person. I know that I made you have a bad day. Please please please forgive me! _

_I love you no matter what mommy,_

_Bella Platt_

Well. That's done! Yay! I just made the best card in the history of the best hand made cards! Oh yeah! Anyways, I have to go give the card to mommy.

I get up from my desk and head over to the door with the card in my hand. But, stop just one step away from the door. I can't go out there…ALONE! Remember Bella! Mommy's is pissed at you. Take a step towards her and daddy will be telling everybody to come to your funeral! When daddy comes home today, give him a hug and talk to him, so he doesn't get suspicious. Then, tell daddy to wait for one minute and run over to your room. Get the card and go back to daddy. After that, go over to mommy and give her the card. The minute she sees the "rose" she will forgive you! The plan is fullproof! Yes! Wait, I'm talking to myself again. What in the world is wrong with me!!! I am the most…the most…uh…weirdest! Yes, weirdest, girl in the world, or maybe the USA. Cause there could be other wacko's out there. You know what! I give up! I know I will never stop talking to myself. So, I will give my brain a name. How about…Ella! Yeah! Ella is technically Bella, but without the B. Or…is Bella technically Ella, but with a B? What do you think Ella?

**(A/N: So this is the conversation between Ella and Bella. Bella is bold and Ella is **_**italic**_**.)**

_Well…_

**Well what!**

_Bella is technically Ella. Yup._

**Okay…so what is your reason?**

_Cause my name is Ella! It is much cooler. Duh…_

**No it's not! Bella is way cooler. Cause of what you, or I, said, I so think that Ella is technically Bella. You know why! Cause…umm…well…I don't really have a reason. Oh! Bella means beautiful! Ha! What does Ella mean?**

_Ella means young girl. Young girls are beautiful, that is how the name Bella was born._

**Aw Man! Come on! I guess you win Ella…**

Wait a minute! I know I am talking to myself again, but seriously! I am creepy! How can I argue against myself and LOOSE! That is just plain weird.

_Slam!_

What was that? I think it was a door. Wait, is it a theif! Oh no! Theif is going down! But he must be a dumb theif, I mean, which theif enters a house through a DOOR. And is loud! I mean, aren't theifs supposed to be like, sneaky…and quiet? I roll my eyes, a trait I got from mommy. Bella! You're off topic! You've got to stop the theif from robbing the house!

I put the card back on my desk and tip toe over to the door and stepping out of my room. Again, I tip toe into the hall and in no time, I reach our door. I look around and to my surprise, I don't see anyone! I look around once again and turn out with the same results. Wait a minute, I hear footsteps behind me. The hairs on my neck go up. Oh no! The thief is going to kill me! I decide to turn around so I can see the person about to kill me. That way I'll know who killed me before I die. I slowly turn around and am met with a face. I gasp! It's…it's…

"DADDY!!!!" I shout. "YOU'RE HOME!"

I jump on him and give him a huge bear hug. I can't believe I thought he was a burgler! I mean, how stupid can I get! Uh Oh…I used a bad word…Let's just keep that between us, kay? Good.

He laughs a big laugh and pulls me against him. One hand in my hair and the other on my back, holding be up.

"I missed you too, Squirt. Why are you so dirty?" He says with a hint of amusment in his voice.

"Good. I cause I missed you a lot! And, I was playing in the garden. Tripped into some mud…" I hug him even tigher. I like the feeling of being safe in his arms.

"Oh. Of coarse." He says with a hint of a smile on his face. "Wow. That's a tight hug. Where's your mother? I am hungry." He lets me down and takes off his coat to put on the hook.

"I think she's in her room, changing her dress. I accidently put mud on while hugging her. I also ruined the sofa…"

"Bella. What am I going to do with you? Did you say sorry?"

"Well, not yet. I was in my room, making a card for her. I wanted to give it to her after you came home."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I lied. He looks over at my face. He looks into my eyes and I realize the he knows I just lied to him. I've never lied to him before. Actually, I've never lied in my life.

"Bella…" A frown appears on his face.

"Yes daddy?" I say, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Now's not the best time."

"Okay. I trust you."

"O…O..k…k..ay." I stutter. I really hope that I don't have to lie to him again.

"Charles!" I hear someone shout. Probably mommy.

"Oh, hello Esme." Daddy says. He gets up and gives her a hug. I look over at them and see that they are both in stiff positions. Okay…that's sort of weird. He let go of her and asks,

"What's for lunch?"

"Well, today we are having chicken sandwiches and lemonade. Hope that's okay for you." Mommy says

"Yes. My mouth is already watering. Is lunch ready yet?" Daddy asks

"Almost. I need to add some more things to the sandwich and make the lemonade."

"Good. Cause I am starving."

Mommy dissapears into the kitchen and daddy comes over to me.

"You know," Daddy starts of saying, "We haven't given each other our daily kiss." A smile comes over and settles down on his face.

"Sorry daddy." I hear myself say. I reach over to him and plant a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks sweety. My turn." Wait a minute. Didn't I have a bruise on my face from when mommy slapped me? Uh Oh…

He removes the hair covering the bruise. I see shock on his face. I guess he can see the bruise. I guess I forgot to mention it…huh. The bruise is pretty ugly. I starts from my left cheekbone and ends just an inch before my jaw. Mommy's got strong arms…

"Charles! Bella! Lunch is ready!" Mommy shouts. She comes to us and sees daddy staring at the bruise on my face.

"Esme." Daddy says menacingly. "What. Happened. To. Bella." It came out more as a command then a question.

"Umm…well. I don't really know." Mommy lied. "I think maybe she fell down or something." Mommy was a much better liar then me. Well obviously. She is much older. Much, much older…

Remind me not to say that in front of mommy…

"Bella. What. Happened. To. Your. Face." He said, gritting his teeth.

I look over at mommy. She glares at me. I looks like the "say-anything-and-you-die" kind a look. I gulp. Message understood.

I take a deep breath and say, "I fell in my room just before you came. I didn't want you to worry, so I covered the bruise with my hair. I should have told you. I'm sorry daddy."

His face softened. I guess he believed me. Weird…

"It's okay baby girl. You should have told me though. Sorry I over reacted Esme."

"It's okay Charles. How about we forget what happened over lunch."

"Good idea."

**Charles POV**

"I fell in my room just before you came. I didn't want you to worry, so I covered the bruise with my hair. I should have told you. I'm sorry daddy." Bella said. Or _lied._

Why would Bella lie to me. I look over at Esme from the corner of my eye. She is glaring at Bella. Esme's the reason she got the bruise. She is so dead.

"It's okay baby girl. You should have told me though. Sorry I over reacted Esme." I said.

"It's okay Charles. How about we forget what happened over lunch."

"Good idea."

As we're walking over to the table, I glare at Esme. She looks at me with wide eyes. She knows she's in trouble now.

**Esme POV**

As we're walking over to the table. I see Charles glaring at me.

I'm so dead.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, please check out the story _Sk8er Boi _By _vampire-legend._ It is really nice. Also, in that story, their was an awful review. That reviewer stated that whoever wrote reviews for Sk8er Boi and thought the story was amazing wrote suckish stories. It may have not meant much, but I was deeply offended by it. I've read some of the stories by some of the reviewers. They have great stories.**

**Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I won't update  
Till I get 10 reviews.**

**Please! I beg you!**


	7. Everything We Do Today, Changes Tomorrow

**Hello beloved readers! I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating! This chapter was supposed to be EXTREMELY long, but...sadly...it's not. I've been really busy with school and soccer. I'm pretty serious about soccer now. My friends already thought that I was ignoring them because of soccer, and so I spent most of my free time with them. Anyways, this chapter was supposed to have the Charles-beating-Esme-Up Scene. But I decided that to be in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy this and please tell me all the things I did wrong.**

**So...my poll is over! The Volturi will be in this story and I've decided that there will be a bit of romance between Demitri and Bella. But don't worry, right after Bella dies, I will skip over to like 200 years later and mention what happened with the Volturi in between the lines of the story!**

**Also, I'd love to have more reviews. I'm starting to feel extremely discouraged. Should I stop writing this story?**

* * *

Previously:

_**Charles POV**_

"_I fell in my room just before you came. I didn't want you to worry, so I covered the bruise with my hair. I should have told you. I'm sorry daddy." Bella said. Or lied._

_Why would Bella lie to me. I look over at Esme from the corner of my eye. She is glaring at Bella. Esme's the reason she got the bruise. She is so dead._

"_It's okay baby girl. You should have told me though. Sorry I over reacted Esme." I said._

"_It's okay Charles. How about we forget what happened over lunch."_

"_Good idea."_

_As we're walking over to the table, I glare at Esme. She looks at me with wide eyes. She knows she's in trouble now._

_**Esme POV**_

_As we're walking over to the table. I see Charles glaring at me._

_I'm so dead._

* * *

Bella POV

We go over to the table to see the most delicious looking lunch ever. The lemonade looked so inviting and don't get me started on the chicken sandwiches. It looked so juicy! Yum…

Mommy got a pitcher from the kitchen and put it near the center of the table.

"If anyone wants more lemonade, just pour some more in your glass from the pitcher. There's a lot."

Mommy pulled the chair back a bit and sat down. Daddy came over to me and pulled my chair back. Then did the same for him.

"Thanks Daddy."

"No problem, baby girl."

I smiled. Daddy always calls me that. It's one of my favorite nicknames from him. At least someone loves me…

Daddy interrupted my thoughts by asking, "So what did you and your mother do today, baby girl?"

"Well…you already know the bad thing that happened, right?"

"Obviously. Don't forget to take a shower after lunch. You were supposed to do it before, but you were busy, right?"

I rolled my eyes like mommy does sometimes. He is making it obvious that he knows what I was doing. He's not a very good secret keeper…I think.

"Yeah. Other then that, I played in the tree house with my dolls and made mud pies in the garden. It was fun." I smiled at the last part.

"What about you Esme?"

"Well, I cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, I read, and I wrote in my journal. Nothing interesting."

"Well, from what I see, you also did something for the first time today." Daddy said.

I looked at him quickly. Did I just see him moving his eyes over to my face? I must me imagining things. Mommy's looking at daddy too, and he's looking back. It's like their having a silent conversation or something. Whatever…

I picked up my glass of lemonade and chugged down the rest of it. I stood up and pushed my chair back into the table.

"Well, I'm going to take my shower now." I grumbled. I don't like showers…

"Don't forget to scrub behind the ears. And take an extra long shower. I don't want you dirty." Daddy said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Okay. But it's sort of wrong to waste all of that water, right? I'll just go outside and use the hose to clean myself."

Excuse number one.

"NO! I mean, you'll get the ground dirty." Daddy said. **(A/N: Hint: Now why did he shout out like that? Hmmm…)**

"But if I take a shower in the bathroom, that'll make the bathroom dirty."

Excuse number two.

"Please. Just go in the bathroom and take an EXTRA long shower." He sounded like he was begging now.

Don't look at him in the eyes. Don't look at him in the eyes. Don't look at him in the eyes. I hate that puppy dogface of his!!! It's too cute!!! Last time he did it and I looked, my mouth was stuck with the after taste of broccoli. Yuck…

_Flashback:_

"_Common baby girl. Eat it!" Daddy says. He picks up a broccoli from my plate and puts it in his mouth and starts chewing it. _

"_Yummy…" I see a grimace on his face. As soon as he catches my looking, he quickly covers it with a smile. HA! I knew it! He doesn't like broccoli!! Yay!!! I was right! I was right! Oh yeah!_

_Daddy reaches over for another broccoli. YES! Keep eating MY broccoli daddy. I'd rather starve then eat this. But, instead of putting it in his mouth, he puts it near mine. NO!!!!_

"_No. I will not eat this…this…thing."_

"_Please," Oh No. Not the puppy dogface! Whenever he wants something, he just puts the most adorable face in history on and he gets it! Awwww…his lips are in a pout and his eyes are wide and watery. _

"_Fine." I say with a sigh. I hate that face! _

_His adorable face is gone now, but replaced with a nice smile. _

"_Good girl." He puts the broccoli in my mouth. I swallow it with a grimace. As soon as it's in my mouth, I make a vomiting sound, but nothing comes out. I quickly chew and swallow. I shudder. That was one of the worst experiences in my life._

_End of Flashback_

No. Don't. Fall. For. Really. Cute. Puppy. Dog. Face.

"Please baby girl?" Oh. No. He. Didn't. He knows how much I love that nickname! I look at his face.

I didn't know this now, and I probably never will. But this is one of the worst mistakes I could have ever done.

"Okay daddy. You win." I say, ending with a sigh.

"Okay baby girl. Now head on upstairs and DON'T come down until you're done. Remember. Please take an extra long shower. I want every single speck of mud on you gone." **(A/N: Hint Number two)**

"Okay." I frown and take my plate and glass to the sink. I head back over to daddy and give him a kiss on the cheek. I do the same for mommy. Even though she hates me, I have to do it otherwise daddy will think something is wrong.

I walk through the living room and go to the hall. My room is the very last one. It's so quiet here. So quiet that I can hear my shoes squeak against the marble. As I get closer to my room, I can't help but notice the picture on the wall. It's my favorite. Every time I walk in this hall, I always look at this picture. It's called "Field of Innocence" and mommy drew it herself. There's a girl in the picture whose wearing a blue shirt with these crisscross strings on the back **(A/N: Remember, Bella is like five years old. So I have to do the description in her point of view. The painting is in my profile.)**. She's also wearing a white puffy skirt. It's a really pretty dress. I've always wanted a dress like that. She has dark brown hair just like mine and her hands are behind her back. She's also holding a blue rose in her hands and wearing a blue rose in her hair. She's standing in a field of white flowers and looking at a gray tornado in the sky. Those flowers look like the flowers I usually pick up from the grass and make a wish on. But I don't know what they're called.

Suddenly, the hairs on my neck stand up. It feels like someone's watching me. I quickly turn around and look around. No ones there. Okay Bella, you're loosing it.

I go in my room and immediately head over to my closet. Hmmm…what do I wear today? There are all kinds of dresses. Every color you can imagine. You name it I have it. I look over at the dresses and see the perfect one. It's a really pretty pink dress with a bow on the stomach. It was a light pink at the top and a darker pink at the bottom. I love it! **(A/N: Link on profile)** I pick it up and head to the bathroom. Yes, I have a bathroom in my room. Mom didn't want to share a bathroom with me so she told daddy that it would be better for me to have my own bathroom. I pick up the towel from the counter and hang it on the rod next to the shower door. I undress quickly and put all of my dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I put my shoes next to it too. I turn around and turn on the shower. I spin the knobs that say hot and cold on them until the water is warm. I wait for about a minute and then step in.

Wow. The water feels so good. Nice and hot, just the way I like it. I could feel the mud slipping off my body as the water flows on my body.

**Charles POV (A/N: Uh Oh…)**

"Wait here Esme. I'm going to deal with you in a few minutes." I say menacingly. That little bit** is going to pay. HOW DARE SHE HURT MY DAUGHTER! What kind of a mother is she? Mothers are supposed to be sweet, and kind. That is the kind of mother Bella deserves. But no, this is what she gets, an evil little witch with the mind of a devil. Oh yes, she will pay.

I go after Bella just as she disappears into the hallway. When I reach the entrance to the hallway, I see her looking at "Field of Innocence." I feel a smile come up on my face. She just loves that painting. Every time she is in the hallway, she stops to look at it. As much as I hate Esme, I've got to admit that she is an amazing artist. She's actually an interior designer. She practically designed our whole house. In my opinion, this painting is one of the best things she has ever done. I can still remember the look on her face when she finished it. That beautiful smile that reached her eyes, the messed up hair, her face a lovely shade of red, and that sparkle in her eyes. That is the Esme I fell in love with. I shake my head. Esme has just changed way too much to go back to her old self. A frown replaces the smile on my face. She can never change back. My beautiful Esme is gone. She got replaced by the devil.

Suddenly, Bella turns around towards me. She moves her head right and left several times before she looks at the painting one last time and heads into her room. I didn't even move and she knew I was here! She is one special girl. I stand there for a few more minutes and then walk forward. I quietly walk through the hallway and into her room. I could see the bathroom light being turned on through the closed door. Silly Bella, you're supposed to turn on the light first and then close the door in the bathroom. Who knows what could happen when the worlds clumsiest person is in a dark room. Ha ha ha. This reminds me of the first time Bella actually walked. She didn't trip or TEN whole steps.

_Flashback_

"_Come on baby girl! You can do it!" My southern accent leaked into my voice, showing my excitement __**(A/N: I decided to make him southern because I really like the idea of Bella and Jasper having something in common.)**_

_She grunted and tried to stand up using the head of the sofa. She fell down faster than a cookie jar on the end of the cliff. _

"_Here baby girl." I went over to her and helped her up. I held both of her hands and made her walk forward. With the help of my hands, she made her first step…EVER! My baby girl walked! WALKED! I smiled that widest smile anyone can ever smile. I looked at the clock and remembered the time. 10:15 am. Since Esme doesn't like Bella much, I have to be both the mother AND father of the family. I always thought it was the mother that did that, not the father…Oh well._

_She made her second step. She's doing it! She's doing it! I let go of one of her hands. She looks up at me with those doe eyes. She is absolutely adorable.__She steps forward and forward until she reaches her fifth step._

"_Bella, honey, I'm going to let go now. Okay?" I say to her. She's ready. I know it. Call it…dad's intuition. I let go of her other hand and…_

_Nothing happens. She's standing on her own! I bend down to her level. "You're doing it sweetie! Now come to daddy! I'll give you a BIG piece of chocolate after this." She looks up at me again. She looks hungry. No wait, she looks determined. No, hungry, no determined. Ugh…never mind. Maybe, somehow, she understood me when I said I'd give her a big piece of chocolate. Uh oh…I didn't know she'd take me seriously! Like I'd keep chocolate in the house! It's too unhealthy. _

_She comes towards me. She walked! On her own!! Yes!! I did it!! I feel a smile creeping up on my face. She walked! My baby girl just walked! Wow, they just grow up so fast…_

_BAM!_

_I look over at her and see that she fell on the floor. She looks up at me with a dark red face. Instead of crying, she starts laughing. I stand there, looking at her in shock. She looks at me again and starts laughing twice as much, practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Her laughter got contagious and I start laughing like crazy. She brings so much happiness._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Did ya like it? I know there are many flashbacks, but their needed. **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I won't update...  
Until I get...  
20 reviews.**


	8. Important Message! Please read!

**Hello beloved readers! I'm am so------------------ sorry that this isn't a chapter. But don't worry, it will be posted soon! It was extremely hard for me to write the chapter because I had to write a scene that I didn't like writing, but it was crucial for the story. I hope it turned out well.**

**Now for the real message. I've decided to make some changes to this story. But I won't change the chapters or anything. **

**I've always liked the idea of Bella and Jasper having a very close sibling relationship- their going to have a lot of things in common. So, everyone who alerted this story will be getting an alert for Chapter 1. The only change in that chapter is that Bella was born in Houston, Texas. So here is what will happen.**

**1. Evenson family lived in Houston, Texas  
2. Bella was born there  
3. Evenson family moves to Ohio (where Esme is from)**

**Okay? But these will NOT be mentioned in the story. Please keep these in mind. **

**Another thing. Vampire Bella is going to be about 15-16 years old. Is that okay?**

**Also, Bella will never fully forgive Esme. If my mother was like her, I'd run away in an instant! I am planning on Rosalie and Bella having a mother/daughter bond because they kinda will have things in common. **

**Oh, and remember in the previous chapter, I said that there will be a bit of romance between Demetri and Bella? Don't worry awesome readers! This is an Edward/Bella story. I just wanted to spice things up a bit ;)**

**Also, Bella's experience with the Volturi will NOT be in the story. It will all be told when she is in Forks. **

**Sorry for this author message and sorry for putting this all on you =( It's extremely important for this story.**

**I also wanted to thank ALL of my readers for supporting me with this story! I love you all and thank you so much for your advice, ideas, and inspiration! I truly love you all =D**

**This author's note will NOT be replaced! So, please feel welcome to review and tell me how you feel about all of this. I don't care if you hate it, I just want your opinion on it =D**

**Love, **

**Amy xoxoxoxoxox  
**


	9. Life's Not Perfect

****

Hello beloved readers!!! I updated!!! Sorry I took a long time. I had soccer...DURING VACATION! Oh well...  
Important: I changed the rating to T because of the scene below.  
Warning: There will be a usage of bad words in here.  
Also, there is going to be a princess story in here. It was very hard writing that one. But, I don't think I wrote it well. But, read it, you'll see something you like ;)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. But, I do own the books in the saga =D

**ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
When your fast asleep,  
In dreams you will loose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep.

~Mack David, Al Hoffman, Jerry Livingston

**

* * *

**

**Charles POV**

Ahhhhh…those were the good old days. I head over to the kitchen and grab Esme by her hair, she screams. Uh Oh, I never thought about that. Suddenly, an idea pops up in my head. I quickly run over to the hall and into my room. I open one of the drawers and take out two bandanas. I run back to the kitchen to see that Esme trying to escape through the front door. That little bitch isn't going anywhere. I go over to Esme, cover her mouth, and drag her to the living room. I push her down to the floor and put the first bandana in her mouth. I wrap the other one around her face. That'll take care of that problem.

"If you try to run, I'll actually kill you." I run over to the supply closet and get some rope and my police boots. Steel toe Boots. I quickly take my loafers of and put on my boots. I go over to Esme with a wicked smile on my face and start tying her arms and legs. She struggles, but she's no match for me. I am a police officer after all. I kick her stomach, enjoying the whimpers escaping her mouth. I make sure to keep a distance from Bella's room, but stay close too. I punch her face repeatedly until almost every part of it is a blue or black. I go over to her legs and step on one of them. A sickening crack breaks the almost silence. Esme's eyes go wide and tears fall down her face like a waterfall. I smile at that.

"This will teach you not to mess with _my_ daughter."

I quickly run to the kitchen and get out one of my wine bottles. The wine will make the sting be even more painful. I can feel my smile get even bigger. I run back to Esme and kick her once more in the face. I lift her up by her hair and smash the wine bottle on her head. A few cuts come up on my hand, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I've been through worse, much worse. She screams, but it only comes out as a painful moan. I don't usually do this, but she hurt my baby girl. No one can get away with that, not even Esme.

I look over at my masterpiece. She's unconscious and covered in spots of black, blue, and purple all over her body. Her left leg all red and swollen up and just plain disgusting. _I broke her leg!_ Her face is the worst though. It's filled with cuts and bruises. Her once shining caramel hair is all red and sticky looking. I bend down to slap her awake, but I hear the shower stop. The room is met with a deadly silence. Oh no, Bella's done!

I run over to the kitchen again and fill up a glass with water. I turn the glass upside down and make it look like Esme fell on the floor. I get a few utensils and scatter them on the ground. Avoiding the water, I run to the refrigerator and get some left over soup. I put it in the microwave for a minute and wait. The story is that Esme was making some of her world famous chicken noodle soup and slipped on a puddle of water on the ground that she didn't feel or see. She was holding the soup and as she fell, her hand knocked over a few utensils. Pots and pans fell all over her body with the soup. Instead of asking for my help, she tried to get up herself, but fell down again. This time, she fell over on her leg and as she landed, it was in a very weird angle. I was in the living room reading the newspaper, and I heard the commotion. I raced over to the kitchen and saw Esme on the floor, unconscious. Mortified, I picked her up and put her on the sofa in the living room. I smirk. This is the perfect story. Am I good or what!

I look over Esme again and see that she is still bound by the ropes. I untie them and put them in the storage closet. I sit back on the sofa near Esme's legs and look worried. I hear Bella's footsteps get louder and louder until she reaches the living room. My face breaks out into a smile. She looks so cute!

"Daddy!!!!" She says. I don't think she sees Esme on the sofa. I run over to her and spin her around in my arms. My smile gets even wider as I hear her scream and giggle. I set her down.

"Hey there baby girl. How was your shower?" I ask, already knowing what the answer will be.

"Oh yeah. It was wonderful. I loved every single minute of it." She said, sarcastically. I smile, but it's more of a wicked kind of smile. She gets more and more like me everyday. She will be one heck of a girl when she's older.

"Oh really?" I reply. We have this conversation every time she takes a bath. It's a game for us.

"NO!! Daddy, if you love me, you won't put me through that…uh…torture again!" The sweet little southern accent she has leaks through her voice.

"I love you baby girl. But if you don't take a shower, you'll be very dirty. And that's a bad thing."

"Sure. Sure— OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMMY!" She screams and runs over to Esme, gently caressing her arms. She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"Well, mommy fell on some water in the kitchen. She was holding some hot soup and that fell on her. Some pots and pans fell on her too. She tried to get up without my help, but fell down again and broke her leg." I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"Poor mommy." She says. All of a sudden, a twinkle appears in her eyes. She probably got an idea.

"I know how to make her feel better!" She screams.

"How, sweetie?" I ask curiously.

"Well, when mommy was angry at me, I made her a card. Can I give it to her to make her feel better?"

"Of course you can, baby girl. I'm sure the minute she sees it, she'll hug you and kiss you till the best of her ability." _Or rip it apart in pieces and break her daughter's heart._

"Okay! I'll go get it!" She says excitedly. I put my face in my hands. Bella will be heartbroken. But, this will hopefully teach her a lesson. And me. First of all, don't trust your mother. Second, never leave Bella alone with Esme.

She comes back into the living room, holding a pink and red card in her hand. I ask her to give it to me.

I open it. It's absolutely beautiful. I have a very talented daughter. The card says…

_Dear Mommy,_

_I am really sorry over what happened today. I know I ruined your favorite dress and sofa because of playing in the mud outside. I didn't even realize that I did anything wrong until I thought it over after running to my room. Please forgive me. Did you realize that I used grown up words in this letter! Isn't it cool! Also, I really hope that you like the card. I spent a lot of time trying to make it perfect. I hope it is perfect because I want your forgiveness and for the card to be just like you. You are the perfect mother and person. I know that I made you have a bad day. Please please please forgive me! _

_I love you no matter what mommy,_

_Bella Platt_

Wow. That was very touching. Who knew Bella could be this sophisticated. I read over it again. I see red in my eyes. WHY DID SHE SIGN IT **BELLA PLATT**? I quickly calm myself down and look at Bella's hopeful face.

"It's beautiful honey. I love it. But, why is it signed Bella **Platt**?

"Thanks daddy," She says with a bright smile on her face, "I signed it Bella Platt because she doesn't like Evenson. Sorry." She looks down. I put my thumb and pointer finger on her chin and lift her face up.

"It's okay baby girl," A small smile appears on her face, "But from now on, I always want you to sign your name as, Bella Evenson, okay? It's your name and you should be proud of it." She nods her head.

"Okay daddy."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She holds her pinky out and I join mine with hers.

I hear a slight noise come up from behind me and see that it's Esme. She's woken up. I look at Bella and find her staring at Esme with a concerned look on her face. I look back at Esme and see that she's glaring at me. If you can call it glaring…

"Esme, dear! You've awakened. How are you feeling?" I ask, politely.

"How am I? HOW AM I! You…you…you did this to me!" She shouts back. I glare at her and she immediately shrinks back in fear.

"Me? I know I didn't help you up, but I didn't even know that you got hurt until I heard you scream." I reply

"YOU BAS--" I cover Bella's ears, "--TARD! YOU LIAR!" She shouts. I would have slapped her for speaking such crude words in front of Bella, but I can't.

"Esme, I will not tolerate you speaking like this in front of your five year old daughter," I remove my hands from Bella's ears, "We will continue this discussion later if you wish, but for now, I must attend to your injuries. We will go to the doctor later to fix up your leg." I turn to Bella now. "Baby girl, why don't you show mommy the special card you made for her? I'm going to run over to the bathroom and get the first aid kit."

"Okay daddy!" She replied back. I think her southern accent is permanent now. Her emotions are so strong.

I run to the bathroom, but as I come out, I hide over in the hallway and listen to the conversation.

"Mommy. I made this card for you when you were mad at me. I'm sorry." She holds out the card in Esme's direction. Esme's face is of one in anger. Poor Bella.

"Apology NOT excepted. But I know what I will do with the card." She holds it out right in front of Bella's face and rips it, straight down in the middle. She continues to rip it until it's pieces of useless scrap. I go over to Bella and hug her. The face that she made just now will forever be embedded in my mind. I look down at my grief stricken daughter. Her body is shaking with sobs and tears like a waterfall are fall down on her face. Her face is red and her mouth is in a sad pout. But what's worse is that her expressive brown eyes portray the ultimate kind of sadness.

Paying no attention to Esme, I carry Bella like how a groom carries his bride, and take her to her room. It's extremely quiet, so the only things you can hear are Bella's sobs. She didn't deserve this. She deserves happiness. She deserves to have a mother who loves her and cherishes her forever. I lay Bella down on her bed and kiss her head. I start to head out to give her some peace, but stop as I feel a soft hand around my wrist. I turn around and see that Bella is looking at me with her doe like eyes.

"Can you," sob, "stay with," sob, "with me," sob, "daddy?" She says softly

"Of coarse, baby girl." I say. Of coarse I'll stay with her! Who else will comfort her?

"Can you tell me a story, Daddy?"

"Sure. What story do you want me to tell you?" She loves my stories and always asks me to tell her some to take her mind of things.

"Anything." She says, or sobs…

"Okay. This story is going to be similar to Cinderella. Okay, honey?" I say

"Okay! Thank you daddy!" She says. She's already feeling better. My baby girl is such a strong girl. I'm so proud of her.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, here is the story. There was once a girl named…Ellie. She was such a sweet little girl. She lived with her father. Her father thought she needed a mother, so he re-married. Her new step- mother also had children, Ester and Gazelle. Her father was a very busy man, so he could not tend to her needs. So, whenever he was away, the evil step- mother and step- sisters would be really mean to Ellie. The step- mother would make her do work all the time. The only time she would be nice to Ellie was when her father came home. Otherwise, she would make Ellie suffer.

Bella gasped. "The step- mommy is so mean!"

"I know, baby girl. But in truth, the step mother is just jealous." I reply.

"What's jeawous?" She said. She's so cute. She pronounced her L as a W.

"It means that she wants to be like Ellie, but can never be. She envies her. You know what that means, don't you honey?" I ask.

"Yup! I'm a smart girl!" She exclaims. But, she's still sad. You can hear it in her voice.

"Yes you are, baby girl. Anyways, on to the story. As I was saying, the step- mother was very mean to Ellie. One day, Ellie was given extra work around the house. She was cleaning the floor with a rag when she heard the doorbell ring. When she went to answer it, she saw a man in fancy clothes give her an invitation. Apparently, the prince was looking for wife and was holding this ball to find the prettiest and nicest girl to be his princess. She went to the step- mother and told her all about it. When she asked if she could go, the step- mother and step- sisters just laughed in her face."

Bella gasped, "That's so sad. No one deserves that." I guess she hasn't realized that this story is modeled after her life.

"I know baby girl," I replied, "but that's what happened. Anyways, Ellie became really sad. All she would do was work, work, and work, and nothing else. It was the day of the ball, and Ellie was as miserable as ever. The step- mother and sisters looked horrible in their dresses- too much make- up and too much glam. As Ellie walked them to the door, Ester pushed her down to the floor and said that she was a loser. That she will always be a loner. But, Ester didn't get the reaction she expected. Ellie stood up, and slammed the door in their faces. She didn't shed even one tear. What Ester did made her determined and suddenly courageous. She marched straight up to her room and got out a dress that her mother had made for Ellie when she was alive. It was a dark blue and it made her beautiful blue eyes stand out. But, she realized that she didn't have any shoes to wear with her dress. The only pair she owned was brown and dirty. Dejected, she headed out to her garden. In the rose garden, she found the most beautiful and unique pair of shoes she had ever seen. They were made of glass! She sat down on one of the benches and carefully put on of the shoes on. She was amazed. The shoes were a perfect fit! Cautiously, she stood up. The shoes didn't break! It was amazing. She started to walk in them and she realized that the slippers bent with her. She smiled. She headed out her front door and thanked the gods that the castle was just a few minutes away by walking. When she stepped into the castle, she saw the most handsome man ever. He was very pale and beautiful. His hair was the most unique; it was a bronze like color. His eyes were a startling shade of green. She could gaze into them forever. But, his face showed boredom- and disgust. She kept staring at him, even though she was in the center of the dance floor. Looking for a way to escape the girls, the prince started to look around him. As he was looking, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. What amazed him even more was that she was staring right back at him. They held the gaze for a few minutes until the prince rudely shoved all the girls out of his way and headed over to the beautiful girl in blue. When he was within speaking distance of her, he said…

"Hello, I'm prince Edric. Would you like to dance?"

Ellie was stunned. First of all, his voice sounded like velvet, and secondly, why would he want to dance with her? "Sure." She curtsied.

The prince held out his hand for her. The minute she touched it, she felt a spark in her hand. She looked up at him, astonished. He too had felt the spark.

They started to dance. They only looked at each other, and nothing else. It was as if they were in their own little world. Ellie couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Edric. They were completely oblivious to the murmurs around them. All the people were wondering where this hidden beauty had come from. The step- mother looked closer. For some reason, this girl looked a lot like Ellie.

Ellie and Edric started to drift towards the palace garden. They just danced and danced. As they reached the fountain, they stopped and sat down. They slowly leaned towards each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, the clock chimed twelve. For some unknown reason, Ellie felt the need to run and leave.

Getting up, she said, "I've got to go. I'm sorry." She starts to run, but Edric grabs her wrist.

"Please. Don't go. What's your name?" He asks

She removes her hand from his grip. "I'm sorry." She runs, but Edric doesn't grab her in time. He starts running, but surprisingly, she's faster.

As she runs down the staircase, one of her glass slippers falls off. She quickly looks behind her and sees that the prince is catching up with her. Forgetting the slipper, she runs down the stairs. And disappears into the night.

"Don't go!" Edric shouts, but it's too late. She's gone. He runs down the staircase to wear her slipper was. He stands up and gently caresses it in his hands.

"Sire, Sire!" Edric turns around and is face to face with the duke. "What happened?"

Edric hangs his head down for a few minutes. He slowly brings his head up. The duke sees that there are tears in his eyes.

"She's gone.""

Charles was about to continue, but Bella was fast asleep. With a slight smile on his face, he puts the blanket on top of her.

"I love you, baby girl." He says. Sighing, he turns off the light and heads on out of the door, leaving Bella emerged in her dreams.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I won't update,  
Till I get 25 reviews. **

**We didn't reach the twenty review mark last chapter, but lets try harder this time!**

**Love You All!**

**Amy xoxoxo**


	10. The New Doctor

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry! I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated. You won't believe this. I had this chapter written way back in March. Just a few days before my birthday (March 24. I'm offically 13!!!), my internet was gone. I asked my friend, Anabella (some may recognize her) to upload it for me. She uses my account to read stories. She said she did. I didn't bother checking my story and was so sad when I didn't get any reviews. A week ago, I decided to check my story and realized that Chapter 9 wasn't there!!! I was so shocked. I emailed Anabella and she said she did. She's really sorry so don't blame her. For a reward, this chapter was actually 7,715 words long! But, it would've totally unbalanced the story so I split it into two. So, I have another chapter ready for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't want to either. **

**I have a poll! Please do it! Also, I've uploaded a few pictures for the story. Check them out!**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed. There's too many to list!**

* * *

April 14, 1918

**Esme POV**

I rushed to the bathroom and puked my guts out in the toilet. What is wrong with me! For three weeks now, I've been feeling awfully sick. I tried to tell Charles, but he keeps saying, "I'm trying to mend my child's broken heart."

I don't understand what I did to her. All I did was rip that card in her face. There's nothing wrong with that… is there? Anyways, if there is, that little demon deserves it. Why did she have to come in the world? I'd have my son and we would all be a happy family. But no, god just hates me.

Oh no. I get a sickly feeling in my stomach. I puke down in the toilet again. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Esme! Time to go to the doctor!" Charles shouts.

I flush the toilet and limp over to the hall- my leg is killing me. There I see Charles in all his glory. He looks a little flushed…what happened?

"Charles? You look a little flushed, you okay?" I ask sweetly, thinking Bella is here.

"Shut up you bitch. Bella's not here, so drop the act. I just came back from Tracey William's house. I dropped Bella there to play with Andrew." He replied back harshly.

Ahh…Andrew, such a sweet little boy. He's such a darling. If I were to have a son, it would be like him- he's just plain gorgeous! With his messy dirty blonde hair with soft blue eyes, he'll have every single girl in the neighborhood fawning over him. I don't know what he sees in Bella though. For some reason, they're the best of friends.

We walk over to the car and head on over to the hospital. The car ride is silent, except for the soft sounds of classical music from the radio. I don't see what he likes about classical music. It's so…BORING.

I put my hand on the radio and change the channel to some country music- now we're talking.

Charles glares at me, but doesn't do anything about it. I grin in my head…I win!

I can see the hospital from a distance now. The hospital here is one of the best in the state. It looks like the hospital Bella was born in back in Texas. Maybe they're the same branch. It's massive building with polished glass windows and French doors. The color is a soft pearl white which gives the people coming here a calm feeling.

Charles, somehow, managed to get a parking spot right in front of the hospital. I was expecting him to put it in the far back so I would have to walk a lot.

"Charles, why did you park so close to the hospital?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a sneer on his face. But as a person passes by us, he turns it into a heartwarming smile. As I look at his face, I can see he hasn't changed at all from when I met him.

Flashback

_I was thirteen years old and I just came back from my ballroom dancing class. Mother wanted me to have lessons so I could charm the lucky boy who asks me to dance. As I walked down the road, I could see the stares of many people. I looked down at myself. I guess I was a bit overdressed. But that's because my dance teacher, Madame Eloise, wanted us to dress formally. It was a beautiful floor length dark blue dress with quarter sleeves and a plunging neckline; it floated in the air as I walked. The dress was actually a gift from Madame Eloise. She's actually a close friend of Mama's. They were best friends in high school, and still are very close. _

_BAM!_

_I think I bumped in to wall. But, wait…that's not possible…I'm on the sidewalk. I look up and see the most gorgeous man in the world. He's looking down at me with a smile on his beautiful face. He had mahogany colored hair that was wavy and stopped at his shoulders. This hairstyle was quite stylish now and everybody had it, but only he could look good in it. He had deep chocolate colored eyes that had flecks of green and blue. His nose was narrow and the perfect size for his face. And his lips, were just…wow. He had full lips that only he could pull off. There the kind a girl would just swoon over. Pink and perfect…_

_His smile grew wider as I stared at him. As soon as I realized that I was staring intently at his face, I blushed. I quickly stood up and smoothed out my dress. _

_Still smiling, he said, "Hi, I'm Charles Evenson."_

_I blushed again, "I'm Esme Platt. It's a pleasure to meet you." I curtsied and held my hand out. Instead of shaking it, he gently held it and kissed it. Oh yeah, he's definitely a charmer._

"_It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." He replied. I didn't realize this before, but he has a southern accent._

"_Thank you, sir. I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?" I asked politely._

_He laughed a little. "I'm actually visiting my family. I go to a boarding school in Texas." A boarding school, huh. He must be a rich fellow. Mother would love to meet him and his family._

"_Wow. It must be amazing there, I've always wanted to go to Texas." I actually do. Mother wanted to send me to a finishing school there, but decided to wait until I turned fifteen. _

"_Do you really, or are you just saying that to impress me?" His smile was more of a sly one now. Was he…dare I say it…flirting…with me?_

"_Both actually," I put my best flirt face on, "My mother was going planning on sending me to finishing school there."_

"_Really? Which school? Because every boarding school back in Texas has a sister school." He replied._

"_Um…she wants to send me to…St. Agnes Academy in Houston." I replied. I heard it's a very good school. It also teaches girls school subjects. It is said that they want girls to have a higher place in society. _

"_St. Agnes Academy! That's wonderful!" Charles exclaimed._

"_I see you've heard of it." I smiled._

"_Of coarse I have! St. Agnes is adjacent to Strake Jesuit College Preparatory, which is the school I go too!" Charles said happily. _

"_Oh my god! That's…great! I guess I will see you there in a year then?"_

"_Yes, you will. The schools do many activities together. You'll see me- and others- daily." His smile widened. I wonder if it hurt…_

"_That's great! Also, would you mind telling me what the time is?" I ask._

"_Sure. It is four o' clock pm. Why?"_

"_Four o' clock! Oh no! I'm sorry, but I must go. My mother was expecting me at 3:45 pm!" _

"_Well, time flies by when you're having a great time." Charles said slyly. _

_I looked at him through my lashes, "Yes, it does. I must go now! Good bye!" I start to walk away, but am stopped as I feel a hand on my wrist. I turn around._

"_A young lady shouldn't be walking home alone at this hour. Where do you live?" He asked me, still holding on to my wrist._

"_I live on Sixth Street, house number 4329." I reply. I trust him…_

"_Amazing! I live right across you!"_

"_Wait, your last name is Evenson, right?" I try to see if I know anything about him. I suddenly remember, "You're Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Evenson's son!"_

"_Yes, ma'am, I am. Now, let's get you home." He smiled and held out his arm for me to take. I gently loop my arm around it and walk home with him, in utter bliss."_

_End of Flashback_

I miss the old him. If only I had known that he would turn like this.

As soon as the person was gone, the ugly sneer on Charles' face came back.

"So you wouldn't have to walk much to the hospital, of coarse." He replied.

Wait…what!?

"Okay, I'm confused. You hate me." I stated.

"Yes, I do. But it would be suspicious if I parked far away instead of the perfectly available space here." A smug grin appeared on his face.

I rolled my eyes and beckoned Charles to put his arm around me. As soon as I felt his dirty hands on my waist, I started to limp towards the large French doors of the hospital.

I soon felt the mint like smell of the waiting room as we entered. Charles left to get me checked in while I made my way over to an empty chair.

When I sat down, I realized that I was directly in view of the children's play section. Over there, was a beautiful young boy. He had curly caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. Strangely enough, he looked a lot like Charles and me. I looked over at Charles and saw that he was in a conversation with some man. I look back over at the mesmerizing boy and just sat there, watching him.

After a few moments, he returned back my gaze. I smiled in my head. He's just gorgeous. He looked about to be a year older than Bella- around seven years old. He smiled at me and displayed his cute dimples. I smiled back at the boy. Slowly, he started to head over to me, as if he were scared. Who would be scared at me? I'm the perfect mother!

Soon enough, he was just a few feet away from me. I saw him scanning my face and the rest of my body.

"Ma'am, what happened to you?" Wow, boys around here have a lot of manners.

"I slipped in my kitchen and injured my leg. I think it's broken." I replied back.

"Aw, that's too bad. I've broken my leg while riding my bike. It must really hurt." He said smoothly.

"Yes, son, it does. But thank you for your concern."

"No problem ma'am. I was just wondering what a pretty lady like you was doing in this place." He faintly smiled. Wow, I really like this kid. He's definitely going to be a charmer once he's grown up.

He headed off to who seemed to be his mother. He pointed towards me and I managed to be in the sight of his mother. He looked a lot like her. Her eyes widened and she frantically took the hands of her son while also looking at the tall man next to her. Maybe he was her husband. I strained my ears so I could hear their conversation.

"That woman is Chief Evenson's wife." The man said. "I've talked to him before. He's a very talented officer- and a nice one at that. I heard they had a daughter, Isabella."

"That's a beautiful name. I'd love to meet her. You know, something seems off about his wife. I don't know why, but I just don't want Jason to be around her." She said. Jason, so that's his name. Why doesn't she want me around him?

"ESME EVENSON." I turn around and see that a nurse has called me.

Charles rushes over to me and helps me up. He says good-bye to the man and heads inside to the doctor with me.

"Hello Mrs. Evenson. I'm Nurse Stewart. I'm sorry to say, but your family doctor isn't available at the moment, so we have another doctor for you. His name is Dr. Cullen and he is the best doctor around."

"That's alright Ms. Stewart. We appreciate it a lot." Charles said. His voice was much smoother and velvet like. I saw him looking intensely at the nurse. Was he…flirting…with her?

The nurse, blushing, said, "No problem Mr. Evenson. It's the least we can do for the Chief and his wife."

Charles shifted his gaze on her even more. "Thank you ma'am. Oh and please, call me Charles."

The nurse was clearly flustered. She cleared her throat. "Okay. Anyways, Charles, Mrs. Evenson, we have arrived to your room. Dr. Cullen will be here shortly."

She turned around to leave, but before she stepped out the door, she said, "Good bye Charles. I hope we get to talk again."

Smirking, Charles said, "Of coarse. It was great talking to you, but unfortunately, it had to happen in these circumstances. I'll make sure to get your number later."

Biting her lip, "Um…o…o.k.. Bye now…" She looked over at me, glared, and then ran out.

"Charles!" I exclaimed.

"What. Just…having a…friendly…conversation with the nurse." He was smiling really big now.

"Humph. Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. What can I say? I know I'm going to sound like a teenager, but, I'm god's gift to the ladies." With that, he straightened the collar from his shirt.

I've got to admit that is true…

"Don't be so full of yourself, Charles, it isn't healthy." I replied.

"It isn't healthy to break a little girl's heart either, Esme." He replied, all traces of his smile gone.

I didn't say anything. I feel no regret for what happened with Bella. That little devil deserved it.

I heard a noise come from near the door and realized that the closed door was now open. Into the room, stepped a god. Seriously, a god. He had pure blonde hair and topaz eyes. I could find myself looking into them forever. He had a straight nose and perfect pink lips. He was around six foot one and could easily be described to having "movie star looks."

It seemed as if time was in slow motion. Like, I found the one thing I lived for. This was different from when I met Charles. It was more intense, more…deep.

I could see him looking at me too. A small smile on his face as he took over my features. A look of shock was over his features though. As if he were in shock, but in utter happiness at the same time. Suddenly, a loud noise comes from over the corner and both Dr. Cullen and I turn over in its direction.

It was Charles.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen." My eyes widened. His voice was so…beautiful. It was as smooth as honey and as pure as church bells.

I straighten myself up and look at him right in the eye. Smoothly, I say, "Hi, I'm Esme."

"I'm Charles…Evenson." A rough voice says. Charles voice isn't anything like Dr. Cullen's.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Evenson. Now, to business, from looking.."

"Please, call me Esme and my husband, Charles." I interrupted.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Well then, please call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle." I bit my lip and looked at him from under my eyelashes. I'm a bit rusty, but I'm sure I can flirt a bit.

"Now, as I was saying. From looking at your files, you've broken your leg?"

"Um…yes. We tried to come right after it happened, but we couldn't seem to get an appointment." I replied.

"I completely understand. Can you tell me how this happened?" He asked.

Charles got up from his chair from the corner and made his way over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Esme here, being the kind person she is, was trying to get a kitten up from a tree, but slipped from the ladder. I wasn't there at the time, as I was working. She called me and I tried to get here as soon as possible. The scars on her face are from the cat." I've got to admit that Charles is a good liar.

"That's quite brave of you to do. But, please don't do that again. The cat could've had rabies." Carlisle said worriedly.

"I completely agree with him, hon." Charles southern accent leaked at the last part.

"Now lets take a look at that leg. I'm going to run my hand over your leg. Tell me where it hurts the most, okay?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Good. I'm going to need you take your skirt off." What!! Now I see why there are so many male physical therapists…

I carefully took my skirt off, trying my best to not hurt my leg. I do it as fast as I can though, my flirt like nature gone. I really like Dr. Cullen; I will try my best not to be the teenage me.

He put his hand over on my leg. I gasped- it's so cold! His hand started to move down my leg. I suddenly felt an unbearable pain on my mid thigh. My eyes widened and Carlisle seemed to have noticed. He got his clipboard and started to write some things down. His hand once again moved down my leg. He was almost through until I felt a slight pain on my calf. Once again, Carlisle got out his clipboard and wrote some things down.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Based on what we just did, your leg is broken in two places. On your mid thigh and towards the end of your shin. Unfortunately, the x- ray machine isn't working, so I can't confirm my suspicions. But, I'm sure that it is broken. Also, instead of a cast, I'm going to give you a leg brace because the bone has been broken way up your leg."

Charles, who had been right behind Carlisle, came up to me, "Thank you, Carlisle. Are there any other things you need to do before we can leave?"

Carlisle, who had already brought out the brace, started talking to Charles and me as he put it on my leg. "Well, since your family doctor isn't here, we can do Esme's annual check up now. I know you already did it a few months ago because of some police related stuff."

I looked up at both of them and said, "That's a wonderful suggestion. I hope you don't mind Charles."

Charles glared at me behind Carlisle, "Of coarse not. Do you want me to stay with you? Because I've got to pick up Bella soon." Was she going to be here? I hope not! I don't want Carlisle to see my monster of a daughter. But, I've got to be alone with him.

"Sure. Are you coming back or heading back home?" I begrudgingly agreed.

"Well, if I head home, then I'd have to come back and pick you up. I'll just bring Bella here with me, she already most of all the doctors and nurses here." Charles added with a chuckle. Charles and I always come here to fix her up. I swear, Bella has got to be the clumsiest person on Earth. Another reason to hate her.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can- around forty-five minutes. Dr. Cullen, please be careful with her." Charles added. But instead of a soft expression, he had an angry one and he stormed out of the room.

Carlisle had me do all kinds of tests. He had me tested for scoliosis- which is weird because I thought only youngsters got it, checked if I was sick, did allergy testing again. As he was looking over some bruises I had on my stomach, his face got all weird like. Lines appeared on his forehead and his eyes showed that he was shocked. He got his hands and put them over my womb area. Why was he doing that?

He abruptly stood up and said, "Esme, I need to get more test supplies. I feel that if I am right, you will be quite joyous." He smiled and left the room.

The door opened again, but instead of Carlisle coming in, it was Charles, holding a happy Bella. Her smile outshined the sun. Even though I hold no feelings for her, she has got to be the prettiest girl in the world. But, I still want my little Tom.

"Hi Esme. Sorry I took so long, Bella didn't want to leave Andrew. You know how stubborn she is." He said harshly. Immediately, Bella looked up at me. Her smile disappeared and tears pooled under her brown eyes. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her face turned red. She put her head in the crook of Charles's neck. The soft cries of Bella soon filled the room.

Dr. Cullen was still gone and Bella was starting to calm down. Charles was gently rocking her and whispering in her ear. I've got to admit that he's a good father.

Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small chocolate bar. He keeps them around in case Bella's hungry. But only sometimes- he doesn't like Bella eating unhealthy foods.

"Bella, I've got chocolate." Bella's head snapped up and she quickly grabbed the chocolate bar. Charles helped her open the wrapper and she soon started to dig in. A dream like expression appeared on her face as the sweet flavor of chocolate danced on her tongue. When she finished, she hugged Charles and kissed him on the cheek.

A smile appeared on his face and that's how Carlisle found us. Charles and Bella staring at each other with warm smiles on their faces and I was looking at them with disgust on my face- but it changed to a fake smile as soon as Carlisle stepped in.

"I'm back. Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought." Carlisle said. He looked over to Bella and Charles and a look of surprise appeared on his face.

* * *

**Ta- Daaa!!! So...how was it?? You can tell me in a review! In this story, Bella is going to be different. She will be tall (when she is a vampire, she will be around 5'9), she will be an athletic girl (kind of a tomboy), a pure southern girl like her father, and as a vampire, she will be around 15 years old (Changed 3 months before her birthday). Don't worry, she will still be the Bella we all know and love!**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I won't update  
Till I get...27 reviews.**


	11. How's that possible!

**Carlisle POV**

I opened the door and stepped out of the examination room. I had a feeling that if I was correct, then the fake smile that was always on Esme's face might turn real. She seems to hate her husband. Not that I blame her. Something about him just doesn't feel right. The bruises she has all over her body looks too manmade. What if Charles hurts her? I growled, how dare he hurt her! She's beautiful, sweet, loving, and just wonderful. The way her smile lit up the room and when she started to talk to someone, happiness filled their souls. She made everyone happy around her.

Esme's face popped in my head and a smile slowly made its way onto my face. She was just too darn beautiful. As I walked down the hallway, I started to hear the conversations of the nurses. They were gushing over some man…again. I just hope it's not me…

I reached the supply room and got out the special stethoscope, and a few more additional materials for the test. I hope I'm right about this. If I'm right, I'll tell her after the test. But if I'm wrong, I don't think I'll tell Esme what I was doing. I don't want to see her hurt.

I closed the door behind me and walked back to the examination room. The nurses had drifted closer to the hallway and I found myself hearing their conversation…perfectly.

"Did you see Charles Swan! Oh My Gosh, he is one handsome man…"

"_His daughter is so cute! He'll definitely be warding off boys when she's older. I wouldn't be surprised if most of her friends were boys at this time." _

Esme has a daughter? I listened in closer. I found a conversation that was particularly interesting.

"_I'd do anything to be with Charles! That horrible wife of his, Esme, doesn't deserve him."_

"_Yeah right, Alicia, like he'd be with you. Anyways, you already have a nice family. Don't need to be complaining now."_

"_Sorry. It's just that he and Bella are like…the perfect family."_

"_What about Esme?"_

"_Don't tell anyone this, but I think she hates Bella. I always see her in a bad mood when she's with her."_

"_Really? What did that poor girl do to her?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. We should be getting back to work."_

"_Good idea."_

Humans these days, they are so judgmental! How dare they accuse her like that! I'm sure she's a wonderful mother. Her daughter…Bella…is very lucky to have a mother like her. Idiots.

The door to the examination room was coming closer and closer and there were two extra heartbeats. Charles must have come back from picking up Bella.

I opened the door and the scene before me melted my long dead heart.

There was Charles, holding a small beauty in his arms. She had a warm smile on her face and was looking at her father with adoration and love. I turned my head a bit over to Charles and saw that he was looking at her in the same way. He really loves his daughter…doesn't he.

Bella looked a lot like her father. I'm not gay or anything, but Charles is actually quite good looking as a human. The attractiveness that he seems to hold is the flashy kind- while Esme has a soft… forever, kind of beauty. Bella seems to have gotten both. Her beauty shines everywhere, but never wears off. Her chocolate brown eyes were the windows to her soul and very deep. They were quite unusual actually. They had small specks of green, blue, silver, and gold. She had Charles brown eyes and Esme's small nose. Her lips were as red as the rose and her face glowed with gold and the soft pink color of her blush. Her hair was made up of an assortment of colors. Each highlight in her hair was different and never repeated. It would look awful on some people, but she looks beautiful. I wonder where she got the highlights from. Both Charles and Esme seem to have the same colored hair, except Charles is more on the red side while Esme's is close to caramel. She truly is a magnificent little human. If she were a vampire, she would easily be the most beautiful person in the world. Her human beauty already surpasses the attractiveness of most vampires (both men and women).

But what shocked me the most was the look on Esme's face. It was…disgust? But, as soon as I came in the room, she had put up one of her fake smiles again.

I cleared my throat, and the serene moment between Charles and Bella was over. All three of them shifted their eyes over to me. All three of them had brown eyes, but Bella's was the most expressive. It showed what she felt inside.

"Who are you?" I gasped. Even Bella's voice was like a vampire. How old is she? Around…five? If the Volturi saw her, they would immediately think of her to be an immortal child.

"Hi Sweetie. I'm Carlisle, your mommy's doctor." I said in a soft voice. Instantly, Bella's eyes filled up with tears and she sunk her head into her father's shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"

Charles quickly looked over at Esme from the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry, Carlisle. You didn't do anything. Bella wasn't very keen on leaving Andrew; their best friends."

"Oh. But still, let me make her feel better. I'm a doctor after all." I said with a smile. I went over to the cupboard and got out organic lollipops. They taste a bit different, but I'm sure she can deal with it. She looks like a strong girl.

I walked over to Charles and Bella. I looked at Charles for permission and he nodded. Slowly, I took Bella off his arms.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I don't want to leave Daddy! Please! I'll be a good girl!" She screamed. My eyed widened, this poor girl thought she was being punished.

"Calm down, Honey. I just wanted to give you a lollipop." I said. Immediately, she stopped struggling in my arms and hugged me. I laughed; this little girl is just too cute.

"A lollipop!" She asked.

"Yes. What flavor would you like?" I asked sweetly.

"Um…do you have strawberry?"

"Of course, let me go get it for you." I stood up with her in my arms and got the box full of lollipops from the table. I gave her the strawberry flavored one and she started to devour it right away. She looked so adorable.

I walked over to Charles and passed her over to him. As soon as she left my arms, they felt cold- well colder than they normally do. She was like the daughter I've always wanted.

I went over to the counter and got the supplies I needed for the testing. Something in my gut tells me I'm right about this. Then, I headed over to my Esme and…wait…_my _Esme! Where did that come from? Anyways, I put the supplies on the movable table next the bed and said, "Esme, can you please lie down on your back on the bed?" It was more of a soft demand than a question.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice is so smooth and calming.

"I need to perform one more test and you'll be done. I can't tell you what it is until the end of the test." I replied back.

"Can you please tell me? I really want to know." She pleaded. _Resist her Carlisle, you can do it. Resist her charms. _I chanted in my mind.

"Sorry Esme, I can't. But, do you trust me?" I asked. I'd heard this line in a movie once…

"What?" Okay, I know I've heard this dialogue before…but where?

"Do you trust me?" I asked. WHERE DID I HEAR THIS BEFORE!

She contemplated it for a minute and smiled. "Yes, I do. Do what you're supposed to do."

"Thank you."

I performed the necessary stages and actions to perform the test. **(A/N: Sorry everybody! I don't know how to explain this type of test. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter)**. I got my stethoscope out and told her to breathe in and out while I tried to hear the sounds from it. There was a very faint sound that sounded like a heartbeat…

I WAS RIGHT!

I noted down all the information in the chart and headed over to the phone on the counter. I called the reception and when she answered, I said, "Hello. This is Dr. Cullen; I need you to send a nurse over here to get my chart. Can you please have them to double check my work. I don't want to cause any confusion or pain to my patient."

The receptionist replied, "Yes, of course, Dr. Cullen. I'll send a nurse over immediately." She hung up on the phone and I went over to Esme, Charles, and Bella.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on, Carlisle?" Charles said.

"I will, but after I get the results back. Please, just trust me." I said in a hurry. When is that nurse going to come!

Well, they do say if you speak of the devil, they will appear. Once again, the saying has worked. A nurse hurried in and came over to me. I handed her the clipboard and she scurried away.

It was quiet in the room. The only sounds were of Bella whispering softly in Charles ear. Both of them had a twinkle in their eyes. They really love each other. I've never seen a father daughter bond this deep in all the years I've lived, and that's been a long time. I tried not to listen to their secret conversation, but I couldn't help it- I was a vampire after all.

Bella was whispering such cute things in his ear. Such as the types of mud pies that she made with her friend, Andrew. It turns out that there are over twelve kinds of mud pies. But she whispered some of the most sweetest and innocent things in his ear. Like how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be like him when she was older. I snickered at that one. She wanted to be a police officer? But with her stubbornness and her will to do things, I'm sure she'll succeed in anything she wants to do. But, what I loved hearing the most was when she was scolding him. She was rubbing her pointer finger against the one on her other hand and had a look of disappointment and amusement on her face. She was telling him that he should never leave her and stay with her forever. My eyes watered with venom and warmth filled up my long dead heart. She loves him with all her being. I wonder why I had that strange feeling about him earlier. It's obvious that he loves her with all he has.

A harsh ringing filled the room and interrupted the lovely moment between Charles and Bella. I went over to it and answered it.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hi, this is Nurse Linda. I've got the results. Would you like me to bring them over for you?" She replied.

"It's okay, I can get it." I said. I was raised to be a gentleman.

"No, it's fine. I can get it. The examination room is on the way to the operating room anyways." She said.

"If it's no trouble…" I said; my voice wandering off.

"It's no problem."

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cullen. Goodbye." And with that, she cut off the phone.

I headed over to where Esme was and looked into her eyes. They were so deep. I could find myself gazing into them. No, stop it Carlisle. She is human, you are a vampire. She has a family. You can't take that away from her. She has a daughter to raise. You don't.

After my internal struggle, I said, "The results should be coming any time now. I assure you that the results will be remarkable."

Esme's eyes glazed over. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She looked…_dazzled?_

Her mouth opened and closed for about half a minute. Her eyes went back to normal and she cleared her through. Although, it seemed as if she were trying to put herself back together rather than trying to get everybody's attention. Her mouth opened again, but this time, words came out. "How are you so sure about that?"

"I've been a doctor for quite some time, ma'am. I've been trained to trust my instincts and to use my knowledge wisely in every hunch and decision I make." I said, leaning closer to her.

A wicked smile appeared on her face, and she started to twirl her hair. "Well…" She said in a seductive voice, "What are your instincts telling you now?" Her upper body moved closer to me; our faces just a few inches apart. I leaned even closer to her and our noses touched. She looked at me softly and whispered, "Carlisle…" I loved the sound of my name on her tongue. Her hand limply fell down as I moved a little bit closer and our lips just started to meet. A spark formed between them. I was about to kiss her when suddenly, a noise interrupted us. Esme and I jumped up and moved away from each other.

I looked over at Charles and relief over took my body. He was too preoccupied with Bella to see what was happening between me and Esme a some moments ago.

That noise came up again. It was the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by the smiling face of Linda Callaway- the nurse.

She started to speak. "Hello, Carlisle. Here are the papers you needed. Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy day today. A lot of the doctors were there to collect their papers too."

"Sorry you had to wait so long. Thank you so much for the papers. I really appreciate it." I replied back. She was a very nice nurse. She was one of the few who didn't swoon over me.

"It's fine." She handed me the papers. "Well, I've got to go. Bye!" She scurried off.

I closed the door and walked towards the Evenson family. Tousling my hair and hiding my excitement for them, I say, "These are the results."

All of them look at me. Esme looked confused, Charles looked annoyed (and happy because of Bella), and Bella looked curious and happy (because of her lollipop).

I went over to Esme and handed her the papers. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Esme's elegant hands reached up to the side of the envelope and ripped it. She slowly took out the papers. As she finished reading it, her face reflected ultimate happiness and her smile lit up the entire room.

Looking up at me, she said, "Carlisle, is this true?" Why yes, my dear, sweet Esme, it is true.

"Yes, it is true. Congratulations, Esme." My voice was flooded with happiness.

"OH. MY. GOD! THIS IS GREAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She screamed. She leaped off the bed and jumped up and down. My laughter soon joined hers. She is so happy. I wish it were my child she was carrying though. Wait…where did _that_ come from? No, it's not possible. I can't love her, for she is human and I am a vampire.

"Esme, what are you so happy about?" Charles asked. Esme immediately stopped jumping and looked at him in distain. I looked at them in confusion. It was as if they hated each other.

"Look at the papers yourself. I'm going to go and tell the good news to the nurses!" With that, she ran out the door and into the hall.

"Tell the nurses?" I asked Charles.

"Yeah, Esme's real close with the nurses here." He replied.

"Really? How come I haven't seen her around then?"

"Oh. Most of these nurses transferred here from the hospital in Texas. We used to live in Texas until about a year after Bells was born." He said. They lived in Texas? Wasn't that where the new born wars took place?

"Yeah, Esme and I went to school there. Esme's from here, while I was born in Texas. But, I was raised here until I was around eight years old." He must have forgotten about the papers…

"That explains the southern accent you seem to have." I said. "So, Bella gets it from you?" That accent was adorable on Bella. She looked like a southern girl with the blonde highlights in her hair and the golden glow on her skin.

"Fortunately, yes. I couldn't be more proud of my accent. I love that Bella has it too." He said with pleasure. He must have noted my puzzled expression, so he added, "My accent is highlighted when I feel strong emotion, which is around Bella a lot."

"It suits her…and you. Also, I couldn't help but notice that Bella acts a lot mature for her age and is able to speak sentences very clearly." It is truly remarkable.

"You've asked a very commonly asked question, Dr. Cullen. Bella has a very high IQ for her age. The doctors predict that she will have an IQ of about 140 when she's older." He said. 140! That's amazing! Imagine all the possibilities if she became a vampire…

"Amazing, that's just amazing. You've got quite the daughter in your hands." I said. This little child keeps intriguing me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I've heard that a lot, but it's nice to know the opinions people have about my baby girl once in a while." Baby girl? That's a cute nickname. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that I was almost late for an operation.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but I've got to go. Would you like to see the results?" I asked him. I needed to go soon.

"I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me." He exclaimed.

"No problem. Is it okay if you view it outside? I'm due for an operation." I said. I really needed to go!

"Sure. It was really nice meetin' ya." He held out his hand for me to shake. I returned it with a good grip. He quickly took his hand away; feeling the coldness in my hands.

"It was nice to meet you too." I said. I looked over at Bella. "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

She giggled. "It was nice to meetin' ya too, Carlisle." She's so cute! She pronounced my name like Carwile. I held my hand out for her to shake but she ignored it and flung her arms around my neck instead. At first, it was a bit shocking. But I started to relax into her embrace and hug her back too. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch at the coldness.

With a nod of his head, Charles turned around to leave. Bella looked up at me with her doe like eyes and waved. I waved back just as the door started to close.

I sat down on the bed and embraced Esme's scent. It was like honey and lavender. I sighed, a human trait I recently acquired. Esme's face popped into my mind. Her shining hair, deep brown eyes, pale- but creamy- skin, her beautiful smile; I could go on and on. All of a sudden, everything came crashing down to me.

I'm in love with Esme Evenson.

**Charles POV**

With Bella in my arms, and the papers in my hands, I walked over to Esme. She was happily chatting with the nurses. I cleared my throat and started to walk towards them. They must have heard me because they looked up too. Most of the nurses got a dazed looked in their eyes and a dreamy look on their faces. I smirked, which seemed to intensify the expression their faces held. I love the affect I have on women.

"Hi ya'll." I said, accentuating my accent. Their eyes widened. I waited for a few minutes so they could put themselves back together. Esme included.

"Hi, Charles!" Diana said. I knew all of the nurses, they came over often. The rest of the nurses soon followed.

"Bella!" They all exclaimed. Wow, that was perfectly in sync. How the hell did they do that?

"Hi!" Bella's innocent voice shouted. She loves them just like they love her. They act like mothers to her.

"Can I hold her Charles?" Alexia, one of the nurses, said. She's the most motherly of the group. Bella loved her.

"Of course you can." I hand Bella over to her and turned over to Esme. "We should be heading out now."

"What. No congrats or anything?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't even read the papers yet. I'll read them at home." I said.

Both of us got quiet. I looked over at the nurses and Bella. They were all passing her around and asking her questions. Like what was her favorite color, what toy she wanted, what was her favorite hobby- an endless list of questions. My sweet baby girl was blushing with all the attention. She didn't like a lot of attention- like I did when I was her age. That would change when she was older though. She soon started to get used to them and her bell like laugh filled the hallway.

I went over to the nurses. "Sorry ladies, but we've got to go. It's time for Bella to take a nap."

Valerie, another nurse and friend, came over and handed Bella over. "Thanks for letting us play with her."

"No problem, Valerie." I said.

Alexia came up to me and Bella and kissed Bella's cheek. "Bye, baby girl. I love you."

Bella blushed, but hugged her close. With a hint of tears in her eyes, she said, "I love you too." She kissed her cheek and then put her head in the crook of my neck. Alexia smiled at that and nudged me.

"You got quite a daughter there. Keep her close forever. Because if you lose her, you've lost the very reason you live." She smiled at me, and when Esme wasn't looking, she kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened at that action. My cheek felt hot at the spot she kissed me. "Don't worry; I'll be with her until my very last breath." I turned around and walked to the exit. I heard footsteps behind me and knew that Esme was right behind me.

We soon reached the car and I buckled Bella in. The car ride back home was silent. I remember dating Alexia back in Texas. I broke up with her when I met Esme. What a bad decision I made. Bella's giggles started to fill the car. No, being with Esme wasn't a bad decision. Because of her, I got Bella. I quickly looked back at her and saw her looking out the window. She found happiness in such little things.

As soon as we reached our home, Esme sprinted in; no doubt wanting to spread the news. What is so great about it anyways?

Bella and I went into our house. I put the papers on the sofa and took Bella to her room, changed her into her pajamas (which was my shirt. She said that the smell helped her sleep. Isn't that cute?), and tucked her into bed. She looked adorable in my T- shirt. Granted, she was tall for her age, but my shirt reached a few inches below her feet.

"I'll wake you up in two hours, okay baby girl? We can go to the park and play." I whispered.

"Okie Dokie. Nitey Night, Daddy. I love you." She yawned and finally fell asleep.

"I love you too." I said as I walked out of the room.

I rushed over to the living room and looked over at the paper. My eyes widened with realization and my brain immediately went into overdrive. No. No. No. No. No. NO! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? She can't be. No. NO! That bitch. How the hell is she…ugh. I don't want to think about this. I'm going to have to have a talk with her. And a real talk this time. I can't afford to take her to the doctor…again. They're going to start being suspicious.

I need to go for a walk.

I throw the paper behind me and somewhere in the room. I slam the door behind me and head out.

**Third Person POV**

The paper, lying underneath the dining table was wide open and was left for the world to see.

_Name Of Patient: Esme Ann Platt- Evenson._

_Birth Date: May 9, 1895_

_Birth Place: Columbus, Ohio, United States of America_

_Husband: Charles Alexander Evenson_

_Birth Date: September 31st, 1895_

_Birth Place: Houston, Texas, United States of America_

_Hospital: _

_Date of Prognosis: April 21st, 1918_

_Doctor: Carlisle Cullen; PhD medicine_

_Prognosis: Positive_

_Concluded Results: Miss Esme Ann Platt-Evenson has been tested positive for being nine weeks pregnant._


	12. Bad News, and Heartfelt Stories

**Hellooo! Today is the one year anniversary of Changes to the Heart! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This day is the reason I haven't updated. Cuz I really wanted to update today :) There a few things I have to tell you guys before we begin.**

**1. Thank you so much for reviewing! A lot of the reviews were very nice and encouraging :) However, there is one reviewer I would like to acknowledge :) _Reluctant Twilight Fan_. I wish I could PM you, but your an anonymous reviewer. I am greatly honored that you decided to review for my story :) Thank you soo much! I hope I can live up to your expectations. I would probably send you a preview of the next chapter or something. Btw, she will not be alienated. No way. Only by Rosalie and a little bit of Jasper...a bit of Edward too of course :) But thank you to ALL of the reviewers. I make it a point to reply back to EVERY review I get, except for the anonymous ones. **

**2. Unfortunately, Esme won't be dying in this chapter. She's killing herself in Chapter 12. I've already started on Chapter 13, so you guys are lucky! **

**3. If I get enough reviews, I will post up Chapter 12 soon. I need more reviews for this and Chapter 12 because these two chapters are the hardest chapters I've written so far. Chapter 12 was by far extremely hard to write because of the emotions shown. **

**4. If you want to see what's going on with the stories and stuffs, please go on my profile. I've started a list of future stories (only one so far). I also have a small little blog. It tells you how far I am in stories and what's going on in my life :) I'd like it if people read it!**

**5. There is a bit of religious stuff in the chapter. I got help from a friend who is Catholic. If I am wrong, please correct me! I'm Agnostic (only me, not my family). I got a PM about that (religious connection in story). Whoever wrote it had good reasoning. Since Esme calls Bella the Devil's child, there should be a reason with connects to Catholicism. They wished to remain anonymous, and I respect that. **

**6. Warning. There will be a few bad words in the story here and there. Remember, the rating is T.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_Seven Months Later- September 13, 1918_

**Esme POV**

I looked down on my stomach and marveled at the sight. Yes, it was huge, and a bit disgusting, but it held the most precious baby in the world. About a month ago, Charles and I had gone over to the doctor to see what gender _my_ little baby is. Charles had to tag along because otherwise, it would be suspicious if he didn't come. I didn't want Bella to come along (she may have jinxed us), so after constant nagging, I finally convinced Charles to leave her at home with one of his friends. Who was it? Oh yes, Alexia. The crime rate has been low and he was taking a few days off to be with Bella. So if he didn't come, people would start asking questions. Ugh. If the little devil gets worse, Charles may just quit his job and we will all go broke. Anyways, I would have kept the gender a surprise, but after having the devil child, I didn't want to take any chances. We were in the hospital all morning. But…it was all worth it! My little baby is a BOY! All my dreams have finally come true. I could tell that Charles wasn't happy though. On the way home, he told me that if the baby was anything like me, then Bella's life would be hell. I want the baby even more now!

I stop replaying all the events and my head and started to put my shoes on. Well…tried to. My stomach is too big.

"You know what, screw shoes. I have a hospital to get to." I put the shoes in my head and used the little strength I had to get off the sofa. I stretched a little before hearing the loud honk outside. Since Charles wasn't here, I had one of my friends take me to the hospital. Charles, as usual, is out with Bella.

I lock the door and head over to the car as fast as I can. I really want to go to the hospital!

"Hi, Esme!" Mackenzie says. She's always so excited!

"Hey, Mackenzie. Thanks so much for taking me to the hospital." I say sincerely.

"Esme, how many times do I have to tell you this? Call me Kennie! Oh, and no problem!" I start laughing. She's still the tomboy I used to know at school.

"I just can't thank you enough for taking me, Kennie." Why are my friends more reliable then my own husband?

"Esme. I work at the hospital for Pete's sake! And, your house is on the way there." She's got a point there. "I can't help but wonder, but where is Charles and your lil' cutie pie, Bella?" Of course she would ask that.

"Charles took Bella out for the day for some reason. They left early in the morning. He left me a note saying that he didn't want me coming because of my appointment." I lied. Well, everything was true…except for the part about leaving me a note.

The car is filled with silence, and my mind wonders over to Carlisle. My face drops down and my eyes close. His face pops into my mind. Tears start to gather in my eyes and I start blinking to move them out of the way. About two months after my appointment, he told me that he was going to Chicago. He had gotten a better job there as a doctor and he just couldn't turn it down. I missed him so much. After looking in his eyes, I realized that I had fallen in love with him. Unfortunately, I just couldn't let him go. So, in memory of my lost love, I have decided to name my baby Thomas Carlisle Platt- Evenson. I haven't told Charles yet though.

We soon reach the hospital and get out of the car. Together, we walk in and say our goodbyes before going different ways. I walk over to the familiar waiting room and sit down on one of the chairs. I'm exhausted!

"ESME EVENSON." Wow, that was quick! I follow the nurse in and she leads me over to a room.

"The doctor should be here momentarily." She says in a monotone voice. She looks at me one last time and leaves. What's up with her?

The door opens and a man about thirty- five years comes in. He is tall, around six feet, and has dark, curly brown hair which falls in his face. His eyes are as gray as a storm cloud.

"Hello, Mrs. Evenson, I'm Dr. Collins. I'm here to take some tests." Wait…tests? For what?

"Please, call me Esme. And may I ask what tests?" I say. I thought this was just the normal monthly check up. I didn't have to do this with Bella.

"I'm not supposed to tell you all the details. But, in the notes your previous doctor took, there seemed to be a few problems." I started hyperventilating. WHAT PROBLEMS!

I take a deep breath and say, "What kinds of problems, doctor?"

"Your pregnancy."

"But, that can't be. I've been keeping myself in mint condition. I haven't had any alcohol, or gone near smoke. I've taken hour long walks every day, and I've kept my diet as healthy and normal as possible." I start to panic even more.

"Esme, calm down. Don't worry right now. It's not healthy for the baby. I'm sure there's nothing wrong. We just need to take a few tests to see if Dr. Lennon's assumptions were correct. Please, just try to remain as calm as possible." He said. I guess I was just over reacting. Nothing to worry about.

For the next two hours, Dr. Collins had me doing all kinds of tests. Some were…rather stupid, while some were…painful, and a few were…disgusting. The stupid tests were me walking, jogging, and stretching. He was watching me so intently! Painful tests included my resistance to certain kinds of food (that smelled divine) and shots. Peeing in a cup, him looking at my crap, and inspecting my private area are a few examples of the disgusting tests.

"Okay, Esme. The tests are done and all I need to do is ask you a couple of questions. Is that fine?" A few questions? Sure, as long as I get out of here alive, I'm good.

"Sure. Why not." I answer.

"Okay. Good. Here's the first question. Have you been experiencing any back pain?" How did he know?

"Yes, I have." He jotted that down on his clip board.

"Next question. Have you experienced any weight loss during this pregnancy?" What the hell? How does he know this stuff!

"Yes. I was actually surprised when I realized that. It never happened while I was pregnant with my daughter." That was quite hard to say.

"Next. Have you noticed anything different about this pregnancy from your previous one?" I actually have…

"Yes. My stomach has actually gotten smaller than it was a month ago. That was really weird. But I didn't really think of it as a problem. I've also been getting more tired and fatigued. My diet is also more…normal." My voice got quiet at the end. I really hope nothing is wrong.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Esme. The results should be here soon." A frown appeared on his face and he sat down with his head in his hands. I just passed this up as stress and lied down on the bed. What's happening to me?

I put my hand on my stomach and just looked up at the ceiling. A thought went through my head and my eyes widened. I sat up as quickly as I could and looked down on my bulging stomach. Why haven't I felt my baby kicking?

"Dr. Collins, I noticed something else about my pregnancy. I haven't felt any kicks from my baby yet." As if I wasn't distraught enough, he slumps down even more on his chair and scratches his head.

"I'm sorry." That's all he said. Why is he sorry? WHY. IS. HE. SORRY!

A sharp knocking noise filled up the room. It must be the nurse with the results! Dr. Collins stood up and slowly walked through the door. Why is he like that? Did he get some bad news or something?

"Thanks for getting it over here." The faint voice of Dr. Collins echoed in the room. He opened the envelope and read over the data. With a grim expression on his face, he walked over to me and gently handed me the paper.

I suddenly felt scared. The way the doctor is acting is as if there is something wrong with my baby. I'm fine with it as long as he can live a long and happy life.

"Go on, read it. Feel free to talk to me." He encouraged. It was as if he didn't want me to read it, but read it, at the same time. Hmmm…

I slowly unraveled the folded paper. I gasped. No. This…this can't be happening to me! It's not fair.

"Please, tell me it's a joke. Please…I beg of you." I exclaimed. I've been good. I haven't done anything bad. No…this…can't be possible.

"I'm very sorry, Esme." He sat next to me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I wish this never happened, you seem to be a nice woman." Flattery won't get you anywhere right now, doctor.

"Can you explain to me what happened? I would like to know why my baby died." It was so hard to say that. My head went down and tears rapidly started falling from my eyes. My hand limply fell on my stomach, the very stomach that once held a growing baby, but now holds a baby who would never get a chance to see the world.

"Of course. You've gotten a missed miscarriage. It's when the pregnancy ends on its own. Usually, women in their first trimester of pregnancy get it, but there have been cases of women getting it in their late months of pregnancy. We're not sure the exact date you got a miscarriage, but I'm assuming that it happened around two months ago. When you told me of those weird things happening during your pregnancy, I immediately knew what happened because all of them were symptoms of a miscarriage. Now, there are many types of miscarriages. You happened to get the missed miscarriage. Women don't know that it even happened. It is when the fetus dies, but the body continues on thinking that nothing has happened. We would have figured out what happened during your ultra sound, but since you got it so late, there was no way of anyone knowing. When you get a missed miscarriage, there is a loss of pregnancy symptoms, such as, no baby kicking or having a normal diet. But otherwise, that's it."

"Wow. I just can't get it in my head that…that my baby died. Do you know the cause?" I said faintly.

"Your egg was of poor quality." What?

"What do you mean by 'poor quality'?" I said, while putting quotation marks around poor quality.

"It says that you had a previous pregnancy. Well…because of the stress your body had during your first one, it wasn't able to handle the new one even after many years." Wait…so this is…Bella's fault?

"So you're saying that my baby died because of my first pregnancy." That bitch is dead.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it was also caused by too much stress." Again…Bella's fault. "Also, in order to keep you safe, we need you to go through a surgery that will remove all the products of your misconception." Why does he have to keep reminding me!

"Oh." That's all I said. I really hope he understands.

"Esme, I know you must feel extremely down, but at least you have your family with you to support and help you." Yeah right. My husband and I hate each other and my kid is the reason I can't have children.

"I guess you're right. So can I ever have children?" Please say yes.

"I'm sorry, but…no." Right then, my barriers went down. The tears started flowing faster from my eyes. I put my head on the doctor's chest. I couldn't help myself. My little baby is dead. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair. He reminds me of Charles and I when we were younger, but in a brotherly way. That got me crying even harder. "Shhhhh. It's okay Esme. It's not your fault. There are many other options."

After a few minutes, I had calmed down and even though I was still crying, they were slower and more lasting. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt. It's just that—" My voice cracked at the end and I couldn't make myself finish the sentence.

"Esme, its fine. Don't worry. Now, do you have someone picking you up?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. My friend is nurse here, so she'll be taking me home." I want to see those papers again. "May I see the papers again?" I asked

"Of course, they're yours after all." He picked them up from the table and gave them over to me. I read the paper from top to bottom a few times. As I went to the top of the paper again, one thing stood out more to me than the others.

September 13, 1918

It's her birthday today. It all makes sense now. Everything that has happened to me is _Bella's _fault. Because of her birth, I can never be pregnant again! And…is it just coincidence that on _Bella's__birthday_, I find out that my little Tom is _dead._ It's. All. Her. Fault.

Dr. Collins and I spent rest of the time figuring out when I would have the surgery. We finally agreed that it would happen a week from tomorrow.

I thanked him for all the help and left the hospital. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone- especially_ Mackenzie_- so I decided to walk the three miles home. I also wanted space to think, so this was the perfect opportunity.

A few tears escaped my eyes and I hastily wiped them by the sleeve of my sweater. My little baby…is _gone_. After all these years of praying and begging to god, I never got what I've always wanted…a _child. _Instead, as punishment, he brings up a demon from hell for me to raise. What did I ever do to him? All I did was dream and hope more than most people, and for that, I get punished.

People often call…Bella…a…angel. My hands curled over as I thought that. Bella…an angel? Ha. If people could see through her glamour, they would see her for what she really is. An ugly demon from hell whose purpose is to make people's lives miserable.

There is a reason why she has the looks of an angel. She, after all, is a _fallen angel_. By rebelling God, they were believed to have turned evil, since God is only good and holy. Satan sent her up here to torture passionate believers of God. He wanted me to live life as if I were already in hell.

Why am I wasting my time thinking about her? She is the reason my baby died! Then why does she STILL get all of the attention? WHY? SHE KILLED MY LITTLE TOM! THAT LITTLE BITCH IS THE REASON I CAN NEVER BE A MOTHER!

Calm down, Esme, calm down. People would send you to an institution if they saw you like this. You deserve better. You deserve a good husband, a human child (who is a _boy_), and a happy life WITHOUT any demons.

I bet Charles would be happy about this. No, he will be _ecstatic_. Now, there won't be a little boy torturing Bella. Actually, even if my little Tom lived, he wouldn't torture Bella. Why would I _ever_ let him near a _demon_? I'm not that stupid.

Tom. He would have been a gorgeous boy. He would have wavy, caramel color hair like me. He would also have Charles' straight nose and pouty lips. His eyes would be a mix of mine and Charles'. It would be soft brown like mine and have green and blue flecks in them likes Charles'. He would be as tall as Charles, but not have as much as muscle. His face would be made of angles- sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw. He would be every girl's dream. But as I closed my eyes to envision him, his face immediately morphed into Bella's. I could see the similarities. It would be obvious that they were related. And…if Tom was anything like Charles or me in the inside, he would protect Bella with everything he had. She is a beauty- even if it is a mask. By being a pure southern girl, she is tall (she is too tall for her own good), blonde (well…sort of…her hair is strange…), and athletic (plays soccer, softball, gymnastics, will be starting ice skating, swimming, tae kwon do, and judo), she will be the most loved girl…ever. But…that is so embarrassing. I mean, which woman is the same height (or taller) than her husband? And…her hair! So many colors, it's like seeing a rainbow. Also, which girl plays sports? That is degrading! In our time, girls were taught to dress nicely, clean, cook, and listen to their husbands (except for the girls who were rich and wealthy- one example would be me). All she does is get herself dirty by being around those adorable boys. I rolled my eyes. She is just like her father.

STOP! Why are you thinking such thoughts about Bella? She single handedly ruined your whole life (with a little help from her father)! Just erase all your thoughts about Bella and try to walk in peace.

I continued walking and mourning my unborn child. I looked around the neighborhood I grew up in and saw all the changes that have been done. My eyes wondered over to the road in which I used to live in as a child. I soon found my old house. My parents had passed away about two years before my marriage with Charles. I was a mere fifteen year old girl when I learned of their death. They were walking under the rain, when suddenly, a car crashed into them. I imagine they were taking one of their walks. I remember when I asked them about their walks. They would take one every week, on a Wednesday. Ever since I was five years old, I always wondered what the significance was. They especially liked it when it was raining and they always took a walk on the same road. Like me, they too had grown up here. This town is filled with things from our past. Many generations of our family have resided here.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Daddy, why do you always take a walk every Wednesday?" A small, nine year old me asked._

"_Well, Esme dear, this walk is very important to us." Mommy said. Daddy nodded._

"_But why do you always make a big deal about it when it rains?" I really want to know! Please, please, please tell me!_

"_Should we tell her the story, Sweetheart?" Daddy asked Mommy. She grabbed his hand and said yes._

"_Okay. We're going to tell you a little story." Mommy said._

"_But I wanna know why you love these walks so much!" I exclaimed._

_Mommy and Daddy started laughing. "Well, Honey, if you want to know why we love these walks, you have to hear the story!" Daddy said._

"_Oh. I knew that." Nope. I didn't know one bit. But I'm about to find out!_

"_Here we go! Your mother and I were fourteen years old. Our parents were on an outing together- we were family friends- and we had decided to take a walk. We were about five minutes into the walk until it started to rain…" My mind immediately started imagining what it was like while Daddy continued on with the story. _

"_Marie! Stop running! It's just rain! Marie!" A young man with the name of Jonathan exclaimed. He continued to run after her. "I'm going to get you, Clary!" She started laughing and ran harder underneath the rain. Clarissa was Marie's middle name. Jonathan couldn't think of a nickname that went with Marie, so he called her Clary._

"_Yeah right…Jacey!" She laughed even harder as she imagined how his face would look like. He hates that nickname just as much as she hated the nickname Clary. Jacey came from his first and middle initials. His name was Jonathan Christopher. J.C. Jacey_

"_You're going to get it now, Clary!" She screamed in delight as he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Because of the momentum, they fell to the ground and rolled around a bit. Jonathan kept his arms firmly around Marie, never wanting to let go._

_They eventually stopped rolling. Marie, feeling scared, didn't dare open her tightly closed eyes. But when she moved her body a little, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Knowing it was Jonathan, she immediately felt safe. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Somehow, when Jonathan was chasing her, they seemed to have stumbled across a clearing. It was beautiful. Jonathan, hearing her gasp, stopped smelling Marie's hair and looked up. He too gasped. He removed his arms around her waist and stood up. He held a hand out for the girl he secretly loved and helped her up. _

"_This place is beautiful, Jonathan. Don't you think?" Marie asked while basking in the beauty of this place._

_Jonathan let out a faint yes before looking around. Before his eyes, was a circle of trees. On the left side, there was a small waterfall that eventually flowed into a pond. Colorful flowers were scattered against the ground everywhere. But there was one tree that stood out. It was larger than the others, and was the only tree that held flowers. What made it special was that there were no flowers in a seven foot radius of the tree; it was as if the flowers from the floor put themselves onto the tree. The flowers were only in shades of blue though. Instead of flowers on the ground, there was a bright green grass instead._

"_Marie, look." He pointed his finger at the tree and she followed it. Her eyes widened. It was so beautiful to her._

_Suddenly, Marie got an idea. Not caring that it was raining heavily, she ran to the center of the meadow and started spinning in the rain. Jonathan gazed at her adoringly, for he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life. _

"_Come on, Jonathan!" Marie shouted while spinning. She was having so much fun. _

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jonathan ran into the rain and put his hands on her waist, so he could spin around with her. Marie had let her hair down and her face was towards the sky. Her eyes were closed and Jonathan looked at her as if he had found a long lost treasure. Her arms were spread out wide and to Jonathan, she looked like an angel calling heaven from earth. _

_Jonathan and Marie eventually ended up under the special tree. But what amazed them was that there wasn't a single drop of rain falling from the tree. _

_Jonathan's hands were still on Marie's waist. She looked at him from under her eyes and saw him staring right back at her. She blushed, for she had been caught. Jonathan took one of his hands of her waist and rested it upon her cheek. She leaned her head into it. _

_He softly said, "Marie." She looked into his soft brown eyes while he looked into her sky blue ones. They slowly started to get closer and closer until their lips were just a few inches away from each other. Marie's and Jonathan's eyes closed as their lips met together in a soft kiss. Jonathan's put his other hand on her cheek and cupped her face. Her arms tangled together around his neck like wines. The kissed progressed, but never became rough. Jonathan's hands let go of her face, but his arms went around her, pulling her to him. Needing air, they both pulled away, but their foreheads touched each other. _

"_Marie, I need to tell you something." Jonathan said while straightening his head. _

"_Yes." She said. She was still under the effects of the kiss._

_Jonathan took a deep breath. "I love you, Marie Clarissa Danvers." _

_Marie looked in his eyes, shocked. She never knew that he felt the same way. Jonathan, seeing the shock on her face, felt heartbroken, thinking that she didn't love him back._

_Marie realized this and said, "I love you too, Jonathan Christopher Platt." _

_It was Jonathan's turn to be shocked. "Really?" He asked_

_She smiled and nodded. Jonathan's face stretched out into a wide smile. He picked her up like a groom would with his bride, ran into the heavy rain, and spun around. The couple started laughing and the clearing was filled with happiness. _

_All of a sudden, Jonathan put Marie down and ran to the exact spot where they kissed._

"_Jonathan…what are you doing?" Marie asks. She's always been a curious person. Jonathan ignores her and takes out a Swiss army knife. Marie gasps. What is he going to do? Wordlessly, Jonathan marks a large __**X **__on the floor, right where both of them were standing moments before. _

_Jonathan heads back to Marie and stands in front of her while putting the knife back in his pocket._

_Marie looks at him with a wondering look. "Why did you put an __**X**__ on that spot?" She asked._

"_Because it was the spot we kissed for the first time and declared our love to each other. That spot is sacred." He softly smiles at her when she gasps. She smiles back. Jonathan picks up her hand and gently kisses her hand. Marie bites her lip and hugs him tightly. She tucks her head in his chest and puts her hands next to her head. Jonathan's arms go around her in a warm embrace filled with love. He kisses her head and they stand there, under the rain in the middle of their meadow, enjoying each other's presence._

_Little Esme shook her head as her mind wandered back into the real world. Her mommy and daddy were looking at each other with so much love; Esme couldn't help but look away, feeling as if she were interrupting a private moment. _

"_So, there it is, Honey. That's why we always go walk every Wednesday, because that is the day we first found out we were in love with each other." Mommy said._

"_It was also the day we first kissed each other." Daddy added. _

"_This place is special to us dear. Your father also proposed to me there- right where he marked the __**X**__. It was also on a Wednesday" Mommy added. _

"_Your mother also told me that she was pregnant with you. Again, it was on a Wednesday." Daddy smiled and put an arm around me. They love this place._

"_You know what; we should take her to our meadow next week. I think she'll like it." Mommy said. I WANNA GO THERE!_

"_That is an amazing idea, Love." Daddy said as he looked into her eyes. Mommy smiled. _

_End of Flashback_

I love that story. I would always have mom and dad tell me that as a bed time story. I also remember the first time they took her there. The minute I saw their meadow, I fell in love with it.

I remember when I told Charles about the meadow. When we graduated, I took him there for the first time. That was when he proposed to me, right where the faint **X **was. He did exactly what my father did to my mother. He took me in his arms and spun with me in the rain after I said yes. I had made sure to take him in the rain that day, so he could see the full significance of the place. After we stopped spinning in the rain, he took his knife out, retraced the **X**, and went behind the tree. He screamed my name and I ran to him. There on the tree was written…

Jonathan + Marie= Lovers till the end of time

I hugged Charles from the side then, remembering the story. Under my parents' names, he carved our names. But instead of a small message, he drew a heart around it.

The engravings remain there till this very day. Charles and I may not love each other very more, but that very mark symbolizes the love we once held for each other. I may hate him now, but I'm glad I fell in love with him once upon a time. Because the memories we shared together were magical.

But now, I hate him. And I hate his devil daughter.

* * *

**Well...the chapter is done :) Next chapter...you will either love it or hate it. **

**Also, should I shorten my chapters? Because in the story I'm writing with my friends, she said she couldn't finish my entry because it was so long and boring (I don't know how...since there was loads of action in it). I was kinda hurt by that, but should I seriously shorten my chapters to lets say...2,000- 3,000 words?**

**Well, I'm going to say what I usually do at the end of every chapter**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I won't update (and if I don't update, you will miss a pretty cool chappie!)  
Till I get 26 reviews. **

**Ya'll want to see everybody as vamps, right? Well...you better review!**


	13. The End of Everything Bad

**Hey hey hey Darlin'! Teehee, that's how I greet my BFFL on chat everyday! Yes, we're so close we talk every day and text till like 4 am. Right now, she's at my house for a sleepover, so I decided to update early today. **

**Consider yourselves lucky! Because this chapter is where everything happens :D And...I got 183 reviews! Two more reviews! Yayayayayayayay!**

**You guys are going to hate me. Trust me on this. **

* * *

Esme POV

With my head being in the clouds, I was surprised when I reached my house. It seemed as if I walked for only a few moments.

I walked through the front door and saw that there were toys scattered across the floor. Charles and Bella are home. Ignoring the mess, I flop down on the couch and put my head on the pillow. I can't believe that the little bitch cost me my baby. There was a one in a million chance that my baby would die and my baby ends up being the one. I will kill her if it's the last thing I do.

Laughing, Charles and Bella walk into the house from the garden. They were surprisingly clean.

"I totally pawned you, Baby Girl!" Charles exclaimed while holding Bella's hand.

"No way! I beat you! I'm a way better soccer player than you!" Bella shouted.

Charles put up a sly smirk on his face. "Oh really." He said.

"Yuppers!" Ugh. That's a word she made up for yes. Apparently, people think it's adorable. When she wasn't looking, Charles crept up behind her and started tickling her. The room was soon filled with laughter and screams.

"Say I'm better than you, Bells! Otherwise I won't stop!" Charles said while tickling her.

"No way! Nope!" Bella screamed. Charles started tickling her harder. He tickled her so hard, she fell to the floor and rolled around. Charles was on his knees and towered over her. "Okay, fine, fine! You're better! Please stop!" She could barely say it, she was laughing so hard.

Charles stopped right away and lay down on the ground next to Bella. He tenderly tucked the stray hairs behind her ear and wrapped his left arm around her. Bella smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. I was able to hear a faint 'I love you, daddy' from her.

Ugh. What a daddy's little girl.

**Charles POV**

My little Baby Girl. She's growin' up way too fast for my own good. Just yesterday, she was makin' mud pies in the backyard…wait…that was yesterday.

For my baby's sixth birthday, I took her over to the local amusement park. There were rides, competitions, and tons of booths filled with prizes and games. The ride to the park was certainly interesting though.

_Flashback_

"_Are we there yet?" Bella asked. _

"_Just a few more minutes, Hon." I lied. We were a good thirty minutes away from the park and had only been riding for ten minutes. I wish Alexia were here with me, but no, she had to just meet us at the park!_

"_Are we there yet?" Bella asked…again._

"_Sweetheart, you've got to be patient. We'll get there soon, don't worry." I said as calmly as I could. She is such an energetic little girl._

"_Okay," She said with a pout, "Sorry, Daddy." _

"_Aw, there's nothin' to be sorry about, Baby Girl." She was just the sweetest little thing._

_Bella stopped jumping around and looked out the window. She must have seen something interesting out the window because her face was suddenly squished against it. _

"_Daddy, why is the sky blue?" She asked curiously. How do I answer that?_

"_There are some things that a Daddy doesn't know, Bells, and the answer to that is one of them." Oh, how I hated disappointing my daughter._

"_That's okay, Daddy." She said. God, I love her so much. "Daddy, why does the sun rise every morning?" Why does she keep asking questions that I don't know the answer of (or don't know how to answer it to a six year old). _

"_Umm…it rises every morning so people could play outside?" It was more of a question than an answer. _

"_Ohhhhh. I get it!" Bella exclaimed. She seemed so excited over such a little thing. Bella's face scrunched up for a few moments, before she asked, "Why is the sea salty?" How the hell does she come up with these questions?_

"_I'm sorry, Hon, but I don't know the answer to that either." I say. Can't she ask a simple question?_

"_Oh. Okay. But here's a question you should know the answer to." She said. FINALLY! SHE'S GONNA ASK A QUESTION THAT I ACTUALLY KNOW THE ANSWER TO!_

"_And what is that, Sweetheart?" I asked her._

"_Are we there yet?" _

_End of Flashback_

Seriously? Why must she ask such questions! But, I can never stay mad at her, I simply love her way too much.

After tickling her, I lay down on the floor next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. Her hair was sprawled all around her and she was playing with her hands. I turned around so I was facing her and put my arm around her. Sensing it was me; she moved closer to me and cuddled me.

I bend my head to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Baby Girl." She sniffled a bit and if possible, snuggled more into me. I tightened my arm around her.

"I love you to, Daddy, more than anyone in the whole wide world." She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek. Tears gathered up in my eyes, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I stood up, taking my little girl up with me. I gently set her down on the floor and turned to Esme, who was reading on the sofa. "Esme, I have to go out for around an hour or two. Take care of Bella while I'm gone, kay?" I said.

She put her book down and looked at me. As my eyes took in her face, I wondered what had happened to her. There were dried up tear tracks on her face and her eyes looked oddly empty.

"Whatever. Just go." She covered her face with the book.

I bent down to Bella. "I have to go out for some time. I'll try to be back soon. Be a good girl for Mommy, Baby Girl." Bella looked scared to be alone at home with Esme (I couldn't blame her), but I couldn't take her with me. It's supposed to be a surprise.

Bella's eyes watered and she frowned. "Can't I go with you, Daddy? Please." She pleaded.

"I'm going out to get your birthday present. It's supposed to be a surprise." I told her gently. She stopped frowning and looked up at me.

"A present, really!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yes, Hon. A present."

"Oh, okay then, but hurry back!" She started pushing my back. I hugged her before I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door.

I had the best present for her. It was custom made and the only one in existence. Both the locket and chain were made of platinum (platinum lasts forever, just like my love for my little girl). The locket was shaped like a heart and in the front; it said "I Love You." Surrounding the outline of the heart, were small diamonds. In the locket, was a picture of me, Bella, and Alexia. Next to the picture, was an engraving, which said "You're always going to be our little Baby Girl." The locket was actually a present for both of us (we both paid for the locket), but Alexia insisted on bringing a little present of her own. I don't even know what it is.

While driving, I realized that I had to pick up Alexia. We were going to get our gifts for Bella picked up together (her gift was also custom made) and then order the cake at the bakery.

I soon reached her house and saw that she was waiting for me outside. She opened the door and sat inside.

"Hi, Charles!" Alexia says enthusiastically.

I smile, she reminds me a lot of Bella sometimes. "Hey, Lex. You ready to go?" I say as I pull out of the drive way.

"Yes. Drive faster! I wanna go to Bella!" She whines. Yup, she's just like Bella.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Both of us wanted to get the cake and gifts as soon as possible and surprise Bella. Soon enough, we reached the jewelry shop. We shot out of the car and practically ran into the building.

"Hey, there Jim? You got the jewelry we ordered?" Alexia asked as we walked to the counter.

"Yeah. Lemme go get it." Jim said. He turned around and opened a drawer with a key. He took out two boxes. They were both around the same size, but held two different things. "Here it is. This one is yours," He handed the purple box to Alexia, "and this is yours, Chief Evenson." He gently gave me the small blue box.

"Please, call me Charlie." I told him. After all, he made our jewelry. Must have taken him a while.

"Since you already pre- paid, you're free to go. Have a good day!" Jim said.

"Good day to you to, Sir." I said to him as Alexia and I walked out the door. As we entered the car, an idea popped up into my head. "Lex?" I said, turning to the blonde next to me.

"Yeah?" She said back.

"I got an idea. How 'bout I go get the cake, and you go to Bella. Esme's in one of her moods right now, and I don't feel comfortable leaving Bells alone with her." I told her. I had to lie about the Esme thing. I don't like leaving Bella alone with her in general. I wonder what she's up to…

"That's a pretty good idea, but the jewelry shop is pretty far from your house." Alexia said back.

"Hmmm, the bakery isn't. Actually, it's only a few blocks away. You fine with walking there?" I asked. I started the ignition and starting driving as soon as she finished putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah, sure. But…I get to help choose the cake! You can wait for it to be done." She said.

I grumbled, of course she'd want me to wait for it. "Fine, fine. But we'll give her the gifts together, kay?" She better agree to this.

She pondered over it for a moment. Sighing, she said, "Fine." Right then, I realized she was acting. I rolled my eyes- a habit I seemed to have gotten from Esme- she can be so…ummm…I don't really know the word for it…eh, whatever.

I parked into the bakery and opened the door for Alexia. Bowing her head, she said Thank You in a horrible English accent and hightailed into the bakery with her head held up high. Such a drama queen.

Right as I entered the room, I saw Alexia talking to the man behind the counter. He was wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the Cook." Wow. That's all I have to say.

I walked up to Alexia and heard the remaining bits of her sentence.

"…triple chocolate cake would be just fine." I smiled. She knows just what to get.

Adding to her words, I said, "And can you write 'Happy Birthday Bella' on it and draw some flowers or something on the cake?" The baker nodded and I took that as a yes. "How long will it take for the cake to be made?" I asked.

"It should take about…thirty to forty- five minutes. No less than that." He replied. I looked around the room and saw that they had some magazines and newspapers in the corner. At least I'll have something to do while waiting.

"That's fine, thank you. Oh and can you make the writing and flowers blue, purple, and white? Those are Bella's favorite colors." Alexia said for me. I smiled again, she knows Bella better than Esme.

"Of course." The baker said. He went through some door on the right and probably starting baking the cake.

"Charles, honey, I'm going to go now, okay?" She came up to me, kissed my cheek, and skipped out of the room. My smile widened and my hand touched the spot she kissed.

I walked over to the rack which held the newspapers, and picked up the one for today. I settled myself onto a chair, put my legs up on another, and starting reading.

It had been twenty minutes until the baker's telephone started ringing. The baker came out of the room and said, "The cake in the oven right now. It should be ready in thirty minutes." He picked up the phone. "Sir, this is for you." I walked to the counter and took the phone from his hands.

"Hello?" It has to be Alexia. Only she knows that I'm at the bakery.

"Charles! You have to come home now! Please!" Alexia screamed through the phone. Oh god, something happened. "It's Bella. YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!" Oh please, God, make sure Bella's okay. My Baby Girl's hurt. "CHARLES! Panicking isn't going to help. Calm down." Listening to her, I try to relax my breathing.

When I was finally relaxed, I said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. But…there's blood…everywhere. All over the floor and all over her body…"

"Wait…WHAT!" I interrupted her.

"…and there are bruises on her…all over her…and she has cuts on her arms. JUST GET HERE NOW!" She started sobbing, "Please." She pleaded. If Alexia's crying, then this is serious.

Looking for a pad of paper and a pen, I quickly scribbled a note to the baker saying I had to leave for an emergency. I put forty dollars next to it and left the bakery. I started driving immediately and at least twenty miles over the speed limit. No one can really do anything to me since I am, after all, the Chief of Police.

Because of speeding, I reached the house in a minimum of five minutes and sprinted inside. Right as I got in, I was met with a heartbreaking sight.

My little girl was on the floor, unconscious, and covered and surrounded in blood. Blue, black, and purple bruises covered up her arms, legs, and face. Blood was on the blue rug around her and there was a trail of blood probably behind her. Alexia was next to her, her hands covered in blood, and holding a bundled up red rag over Bella's stomach.

Alexia caught me looking at it, because she said, "The rag was originally white." She didn't dare wipe the tears from her face.

"Did you call the hospital?" I asked before walking up to her and my daughter.

"…And the police. They should be here soon." She added.

"I can't believe this happened to my Baby Girl. And on her birthday…" My voice trailed off. "What can I do to help?"

"The blood is flowing out of her at an extremely fast rate. But, I have a feeling she'll survive; she's a strong girl. There's nothing else we can do, although, I do want you to follow the trail into the kitchen. Whoever did this is a sick, sick person." She said.

I followed her advice and walked into the kitchen. There, on the floor, where the trail started, was a big puddle of blood. Oh God. The attacker either dragged her from the kitchen, to the living room, or Bella dragged herself. I looked around for more clues, making sure not to touch anything. I wanted this person caught and given the death penalty. I can make sure of it…personally.

Right there on the floor, was a long knife…covered in blood…from top to bottom. Bella was stabbed and cut, repeatedly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed as I banged my fists against the counter. HOW COULD ANYONE DO THIS! Especially to a small, six year old girl! Whoever did this, is going to pay.

"Charles, come here, quickly!" Alexia shouted from the living room. I ran over to her, and saw that the tears were coming out of her eyes even faster and harder than before. She let up a shaky hand, and pointed to a bloody spot a few feet away from Bella. As I walked closer to it, I saw that the spot of blood, was actually a group of closely written…words…written in her hand writing.

**I love you Daddy and Lexi. Forev…**

The last part of forever wasn't written. She must have lost consciousness while trying to write it. For the first time in my life, I started to cry. Sobs took over my body and I fell down to the floor on my knees. I put my head into my hands and cried even harder. She thought she was going to die and tried spending her last moments telling us how much she loved us.

Wait…a minute, she didn't write Esme. Bella is the most kind and selfless person in the world. Even though Esme treats her bad, she still loves her.

Rage filled my body as I pieced everything together. It was Esme. She did this to Bella. I took my head out of my hands and crawled over to Alexia. Her face showed horror as she took in the note.

I have to tell Alexia…everything. Starting from the day Bella was born, until now. The way Esme has treated her…everything.

"Alexia, I have to tell you something. It's about Bella and Esme." I said. Her face showed confusion and I explained everything to her. From the day she realized she isn't getting her little…Tom? And when she slapped Bella, and the time she ripped the card that took hours for Bella to make. I even told her about the day I hit Esme, not wanting to leave anything out. I told her about Esme calling Bella a bitch and giving her the name of Desdemona (yes, I knew about that). I told her about the unexpected pregnancy and the way Esme totally ignored Bella and tortured me with late nights and early mornings. I told her about the appointment with Carlisle and how she made it obvious that she was attracted to him, including the almost kiss. But I also told her about how everyone cooed at Bella at the hospital, even Carlisle. He was a very nice man and Esme didn't deserve him. I ended everything off with my hunch about who did this.

After I finished, Alexia's face showed many emotions; misery and most of all, anger.

"That BITCH! HOW COULD SHE! To such a little kid! The next time I see her, she will be dead, or my name isn't Alexia Whitman." She screamed. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. She put her one arm around while the other was holding the rag against Bella's stomach. We stayed like that until a harsh knock dominated the sobs.

"That must be the police and the ambulance." I let go of Alexia and opened the door. I screamed at the paramedics to help Bella and led the cops to the kitchen. They were my friends and as soon as they saw what happened to Bella, they went right to work. Whenever I took her to the station, they pampered her like anything. They were also very protective of her.

The rest of the team went over to where Bella was before. The paramedics had loaded her onto a stretcher and taken her down to the ambulance. I told Alexia to go with her to the hospital, while I would stay here and help the cops.

A few of the cops went outside to wrap a crime scene tape around the house. When they came back in, they headed over to me for directions.

"Hey! Listen up! Here's what we're going to do. Jeff, Bill, and Austin; you guys work on finding clues and fingerprints over in the kitchen. Trace, Mitchell, and Conrad; you'll do the same thing, but here in the living room. Ken, Aaron, Jim, Alex, and Chris; you go outside and tell all the people to go back to their houses and mind their own frickin business. The rest of you, check other areas of the house for clues and fingerprints." Right after I was done speaking, everybody got to work.

Jeff put the knife in a zip log bag and silently gave it over to me. I looked at it with sadness and disgust. How could Esme, do this to her own _daughter_? I get that she hated Bella and all, but…only a monster could do this.

"Oh wait, hold on. I got another. He ran back to the kitchen and gave me another zip log bag. This one had small glass bits with blood on them. The glass looked a bit like my beer bottles. Oh no.

I was about to tell this to the others until I heard a voice come up behind me.

"Hey, Boss! We found something." Austin shouted. I ran to the kitchen and saw him and Bill holding small glass sides with blood on them. They got plastic covers and put them on top of the blood, so nothing could happen to it. On the back of each sample, it said "Sample A" and "Sample B."

"We found blood that didn't match Bella's. Sample A is Bella's blood and Sample B is the attacker's blood." Jeff said.

"Have you figured out the blood types?" I asked. Jeff, Bill, and Austin were expert forensics.

"Bella's blood type is A+ while the attacker has an O-, sir." Austin said. I was right, the attacker is Esme.

"Call everyone in. I know who did this." I said with a straight face. I have to tell everybody about Esme.

Jeff, Austin, and Bill put all the supplies on the outside of the crime scene tape and called everyone in. Ken and the others had finally managed to get rid of the crowd, so they helped find the rest.

Once everyone came in, I stood up on our coffee table and told everyone to shut up. "Look, you guys, there's something I really need to tell you." I told them everything I told Alexia. But I didn't tell them about me hitting Esme. They already thought that she actually fell off a tree. Instead, I told them that I slapped her. In these times, it's normal to do that, even though, I'm not very comfortable with that. I always hated it when my father hit my mother. It's just that, I care about Bella a lot. I would do anything for her.

When I told them "everything," I was surprised by how angry they all looked. "Okay, that's it. Let's keep working now." I stepped down the coffee table, but nobody moved. Instead, everyone had started murmuring to each other. I was able to catch little snippets.

"…_I can't believe Esme….always got bad feeling about her...Bella…"_

"…_poor little girl…if I ever find that woman…work….."_

"…_.get to work…least we can do for Bella….poor Charles…"_

"…_..that bitch….dare she….Bella…"_

"…_.will kill her…of course not literally you idiot…..you're messed up, Trace…..wow, how dumb can he get…."_

"…_...I heard that, Aaron…Esme will die…oh, I sound like Aaron….ew…."_

That was…interesting…

After a few more minutes of whispering, everyone finally went to their stations.

Joe, one of the people searching for clues everywhere in the house, came up to me. "Hey. Austin sent me here to ask you what Esme's blood type was…"

"It's O-, which was the attacker's- which is Esme- blood type. How come you came instead of Austin?" I asked.

"Austin and Jeff found a lead. They think they have proof that it was Esme. Bill's checking if there were any other fingerprints in the house other than yours, Bella's, Alexia's, and Esme's. You didn't have any company over, right?"

"Na, haven't really had any guests in a while now. Why's Bill checking for other fingerprints?" Seriously, why?

"Just in case someone helped Esme do this to Bella. This is serious, Boss. If Esme was the only one to do this, she's one dangerous woman." He had a point there.

"You go to Bill and see what he's got. I'm sure Esme was the only one who did this. I'll go to Austin and Bill and check out what they have." We looked at each other for a second, and walked off in different directions.

Austin and Jeff had moved from the kitchen to the dining table.

Austin must have heard me coming, because he looked up and smiled…or tried to at least.

"C'mon over," He gestured with his hand. When I finally came over and stood next to him, he started talking again. "We had Bill collect some fingerprints from Esme's dressing table in your room. The finger prints from the dressing table match the ones on the knife. We also contacted the hospital and had them check Bella's fingernails to see if any skin was underneath them; they said yes. They did an analysis of it and realized that it was indeed Esme's skin. We now have two pieces of evidence that it was Esme."

I felt like jumping in joy. That woman will finally get what she deserves. "What do you think will happen to Esme if we find her?" Even though I was Chief of Police, Austin has had more field experience, and he certainly has participated in many court decisions.

"She will most likely be in jail for life, or for a long period of time. Probably ninety years of jail, with no bail what so ever. She'd spend all of her life in jail anyways, so they would almost certainly have it be life sentence. And the decision would be final, so she can't get released early or anything with community service." Austin said.

Jeff turned over to me. "So what are you going to do after this?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. The only reason I live in this shitty town is because of Esme. Everyone is leaving anyways. You know the Williams' family- Tracey, Dave, and Andrew? Well, their moving back to Texas. We actually moved here together." I said. Maybe I will move back to Texas.

"It's funny, how practically everyone in this town went to the same school in Texas together. When we moved here, I never thought I'd see any of you again. Imagine how surprised I was when I saw everyone from my senior class living here." Austin added. That's true…

"Back to the case boys," Austin said. "I think we should wrap it up now that we know who the criminal is."

"That's a good idea." I added.

"Oh, and Charles; you're going to have to find some other living arrangement. This house is a crime scene and I'm sure that you don't want to live here with all the blood around." Jeff said.

"That's okay. I'll ask Alexia if I could stay over at hers." I started gathering everyone up to the living room again. "Hey, everybody. Austin, Bill, and Jeff found evidence that Esme did this, so ya'll are free to go." I shouted. All the men gave me one arm hugs and pats on the back before leaving. They all knew how much Bella meant to me.

When everybody left, I looked around the house. No longer was it the house in which my little girl first learned to talk, no longer was it the place where she and I spent endless hours playing with each other, no longer was it the place where I found peace. It was now the place where my daughter almost died.

**Esme POV (Right after Charles leaves to pick up the gift)**

He finally left. He's most likely to be gone for a while now. I put my book on the couch and walked to my room. I went into Charles closet and found the stash of beer he keeps for when his friends come over. He doesn't want Bella to see them, so he hides them in his closet. I took out around seven beer bottles and headed into the living room. On the way there, I saw that Bella had gone to her room to play. Good; I don't want Bella telling on me, now do I.

I fell down on the couch and put the beer bottles on the floor. I removed the cap of one and chugged the liquid down my throat. I winced as I felt a slight burning.

Soon enough, all seven of the bottles were used up and sprayed across the floor. The room was spinning and everything was bright. I giggled. Everything was so…colorful! A lazy smile came up on my face and my eyes watered. I want more! Where was it again? Oh yeah, the…closet.

I stumbled across the room, falling a few times. I walked- or tried to- down the hallway and finally reached my room. I opened the door and saw Bella playing on MY bed. Hey…who changed my room? It was blue and had pictures of princesses, sports posters, and a round bed. I thought my room was brown and red with a wedding picture of me and Charles and a long rectangular bed? She changed my room! How dare she? Why is the little demon hell bent on ruining my life? First of all, she was born. Second, she ruined my marriage. Third, she made my second baby die. She will pay.

"YOU BITCH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" It wasn't very clear, it sounded a little blurred.

Bella looked up at me in confusion. "This is my room, Mommy. You're room is the first room you see when you go down the hall…"

She's trying to confuse me. I marched straight to her and yanked her off the bed, causing her to fall down and scream.

"MOMMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted as I dragged her out of MY room. I dragged her to the kitchen and threw her down on the hard marble floor.

She's a loud screamer…

"Shut up." She kept screaming so I picked the knife from and held in front of her face. She stopped screaming right away and cowered away from it. I walked closer to her and she scooted back. Eventually, she had to stop due to the corner.

"You've been a bad girl, Isabella. And now you will pay." Her eyes widened and she trashed around. I bent down to her and slapped her cheek hard. Her hand clutched her cheek and tears rapidly fell from her face. I put the knife on the counter next to me and pulled Bella's hair. She screamed even louder. I punched her in the stomach to shut her up. Her arms went around her body to try and catch her breath. Short and shallow gasps came out of her as result of the punch. "Never mess with me." Bella's face came up at an amazingly fast speed. Her eyes narrowed down and her hands fisted up. What's up with her?

"Me? I never did anything to you, Mommy. I haven't talked to you…at all! I haven't even been near you." She said calmly. She looked like an angry kitten. She's only six years old and she's fighting with me. Who knew such a little girl had such a big attitude?

"You ruined my life since the day you were born, Sweetie." I strained. I punched her in the face and stood up. I kicked her legs and her stomach. "If you scream, I'll kill you." I punched every part of her and was satisfied when bruises formed. "No. Hard. Feelings."

I got the knife from the counter and took a deep breath. Bella looked at me with wild eyes and sprang up. But because of the damage I did, she fell right back down on the floor.

"Any last words?" I asked her.

"I love you, Mommy." She's such a liar! And with that, I stabbed her in the stomach with all I had. She gasped as the sharp knife made contact with her skin. I twisted it around and slowly took it out of her. I threw down the knife and walked towards the refrigerator. I took out a dry piece of bread and chewed it bit by bit.

Everything was less fuzzy now. I was able to walk without stumbling…much. As I entered my room, I realized that it had changed back. My eyes widened. Oh no.

I ran to Bella's room and saw that I was wrong. Bella didn't change or take my room. She was leaving me alone and coloring in her room. A strange emotion over took me. What have I done? Sure, Bella's a devil sent from hell, but no six year old deserves to be beaten and stabbed. I ran back towards the living room and saw Bella there. I was filled with shock. Where did she find the energy to move? There was a bloody trail from the kitchen to the crumpled little girl on the floor. She was unconscious now.

Looking closer, there seemed to be a message on the floor? Walking close, my suspicions were confirmed. It was a message made of her blood, it said…

**I love you Daddy and Lexi. Forev…**

She didn't write Esme. My jaw dropped down. She's smarter than I thought. As soon as Charles sees the message, he'll realize that I'm the one who did this to her.

I've got to get out.

Running back to my room, I scramble for a paper and pen. I write a letter addressed to Charles, Bella, and Alexia. I seal the letter in an envelope and gently set it under Charles' pillow.

I head out of my room and walk down the halls for the last time. I grab a rag from the kitchen and go to Bella. I put it down on her stomach and run my fingers through her unusual hair. I hope she doesn't die.

The rag is soaked with blood. I'm a monster.

The door starts shaking. Oh no. Charles is back. I look down at Bella and whisper, "Good Luck."

Panicking, I run straight to the backyard and through the fence. Not once do I look back.

Before going over to the cliff, there's one place I have to see. The meadow.

Taking the same path my parents once took, I stumble across the meadow like they did. It looks just like it did the last time I came here. I run behind the tree and look at the engravings. This meadow is only meant for true lovers. One day, Bella will come here and have her special man engrave the tree. Hopefully, their love will last for the longest of time.

Tears fall down my eyes as I exit the meadow. But…it's for the best.

As I walk towards the edge of the cliff, something wet falls from my hands and stains my pants. It's a red liquid. Looking down at my hand, I realize that it is the rag I used to help stop the blood from flowing out of Bella. Great, even when I die, something of Bella's has to be around me. When I want her away from me, she always seems to be near.

It's all Bella's fault. Everything bad in my life is her fault.

"I hate you, Bella Evenson."

And those are my last words as I leap off the cliff and fall into a hopeful death.

* * *

**Hehe. So did ya like it? Haha, please answer that question in a review :D**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I won't update,  
Till I get 30 reviews.**


	14. Esme's Letter

**Hehe, you guys are going to hate me. This chapter is really short, and I haven't updated in a month. I'm soooo sorry about it though! The last month has literally been...crazy :P School started last week, and the week before that I had web training. You see, I was going to update the minute I got Chapter 15 done. I still haven't finished it. I have Chapter 14 all ready for you guys. But that chapter will be updated in...around a month, or a little less that that. Now that school has started, updates are going to be far less frequent.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got last chapter :) It means a lot to me :) But, I think you guys are over exagerating about how I write :) You guys were like, "Magnificent. You are an artist." That was a very nice review, and I thank you for that :) But I'm sure I'm not that good.**

**Anyways, this is a letter that Esme writes to Bella. It's pretty long for a letter, but really short for a chapter. The next chapter is...maybe 5,000 words? Around that. Give or take a hundred.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dear Charles, Alexia, and Bella,

This letter is formally addressed to the three of you. It shall correspond in the following order as listed above.

Charles, my life with you has certainly been interesting. When I first meet you, I thought you were the one for me. You were my whole world. I remember day dreaming about raising a family with you; me, you, and our adorable little boy. I remember when we would spend hours in the meadow, just gazing into each other's eyes. Our first date, our one month anniversary, the day you proposed to me, and the day we got married. You took me out to the meadow and right under the rain, you said, "Esme Ann Platt, I love you with all my heart. I cannot imagine a day of my life without you by my side. You are my sun, my reason to live. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" And when I said yes, we danced under the rain for hours, in our own world. But then, all my dreams crashed on September 13th, 1912, the day our daughter, Isabella Marie Platt- Evenson was born. I was so sad, that I didn't get my little boy. And because of that, I despised the little angel in my arms. As she grew up, my hatred for her increased. But, a few months ago, I got the greatest news of my life, that I was pregnant again. I don't know how that happened, but I assure you, that it was your child. A few months after, I learned that it was a boy, and all my dreams had come true. Unfortunately, on the day of Bella's sixth birthday, I learned that I had gone through a missed miscarriage. That is when the body doesn't know that the baby growing inside has gone, and thinks that a baby is still forming. My case was rare, as it wasn't found out until the seventh month that my little Tom had perished.

When you left me at home with Bella, I was still distressed. So…I went to your stash of beer in the closet and…well…got drunk. And when I went to my room, I saw that Bella was there and got extremely angry. Sadly, she was the victim of the anger I've kept hidden inside for six years now. I didn't realize my mistake until _after_ I hurt her. That she wasn't in my room…she was in her own and I was mistaken. I tried to tend to her, but was too late. I realized that I was a monster. Who would harm such an innocent angel?

Because of her being born, I grew to hate you too, as you showed affection to a person I considered the "devil." I often called her Desdemona in my head. Thank you for all the years you've kept up with me. I don't know how you've done it, but you have.

I also have a confession to make. Do you remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen? The one who told me that I was pregnant? With the two months I knew him, I…fell in love with him. And I never forgot him, even after he left. And we almost kissed.

I don't hate you. I just hate myself.

Next up is Alexia. I don't really know you, but I remember you a little bit from school and for all the years you've been with Charles and Bella. I know that you and Charles dated before. He broke up with you in order to be with me. I also know that after all these years, you never stopped loving him. You became a mother figure to Bella and a best friend to Charles, and for that, I thank you. Because of my selfish needs, Bella never got to have a mother she deserved. Because of me, her view on mothers got twisted and my actions made her scared.

Bella and Charles love you a lot. I've seen the kisses you give him when you think I'm not looking. I'm not stupid. Don't worry though, because it's been like this since the day we met. I always know if a girl is around him, is crushing on him, or having some sort of physical contact.

I hope you realize this, but you and Charles are soul mates. I was the one person who stood between your love. But I can't bring myself to regret it, because if we were never together, we wouldn't have gotten little Bella.

And if you ever get together, people will most definitely think you are Bella's biological mother. The love you feel for her over powers everything.

Thank you for taking care of my family.

The last person this letter is dedicated to is Bella. Hi Honey. I am very sorry, for everything. You've grown up with a mother who hates you. I've ruined your life. I slapped you, disrespected you, hit you, kicked you, tried to embarrass you, and stabbed you in the stomach, but yet, you still say that you love me. I'm sure after recent events, you hate me. I don't blame you. Only a monster could have done what I did to you.

Even though I've hated you over these years, I couldn't help but be happy with the person you're becoming. Being only six, you're very responsible and mature and everybody loves you. I used to hate that about you, but then I thought about it. You are Charles daughter after all.

I've told you lies over the years. You're not ugly. You are actually the most beautiful girl I know. You have your father's eyes and mouth, with my nose and face shape. Your hair…though unusual…is amazing. I've always been jealous of it. You're tall, something I've always wanted, and you are a pure, innocent little southern girl. You take after your father…a lot…and I love that about you. Your beauty shines everywhere.

You're very smart. Charles is always telling everybody about your IQ. And when I…did...that thing today…you wrote how much you loved Charles and Alexia. I don't know if you did it thinking you were going to die, or because you wanted them to know who your attacker was, or both. Just by reading that little incomplete message, Charles will be able to figure out that it was me.

You are incredibly selfless. You care about everybody's needs above yours.

Charles and I are very lucky to have you, but sadly, I never realized that, and I don't think I ever will. I can't stop hating you. Because you did…unintentionally, ruin my life. Because of my previous pregnancy (you), I lost the child I always wanted. Also because of stress…caused by you.

And…don't worry…you can never be a devil's child. You're just a misunderstood angel.

Here's some advice; please forget me. If you do, then your life will be so much better. I've always insulted you on how you act like a boy …and in my mind…call you some names which I never want to hear come out of your mouth. Not that I ever will though…

By the time you all read this letter, I will be dead…and gone from this earth.

I wish you all the best of luck in life,

Esme Platt

* * *

**Haha, so how was the letter. It had to be formal of course, cuz the year is...1918, so yeah :P**

**Umm...here's the usual :)**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You guys won't get a long chapter,  
If you give me less than 32 reviews :)**

**I decided to change the poem :)**

**I'm surprised that none of you guys hated me after was I had Esme do to Bella. You guys must really like me :P Haha, jk jk jk :)**


	15. The Change

**Heyy Heyy Heyy everybody! Here is your update :) Hope ya'll like it :D This chapter, you get a teenage Bella about to be turned into a vampire :D**

**Warning: Bella and OC kissing scene towards the end. One reviewer didn't want to read an Edward/Bella story (This is one though), so I just had to add a kissing scene for her :)**

**Anonymous reviewers! I can't stand not replying to you guyz! You gotta get an account...pleaseeeee just for me **pouty face**. Ahahahaha, just kidding :) You don't have to get an account if you don't want to, but it would be coool (yes, I added an extra o cuz I'm coool like that). **

**Anyways, hope u guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter, Bella meets the Cullens :D But not Carlisle and Esme. Not yet :D**

**Also, Surfside Beach is an actual city in Texas. But...I don't know much about it so I'm gonna have to make some stuff up, kay? Just remember that and you're good :D**

**Oooo, I also have a poll :) Vote please!**

**Ahhhh I can't believe I forgot this!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot of this story line. Andrew "Blake", Alexia, and the group of guys belong to me. Other characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

___

Bella is fifteen years old. One month away from her sixteenth birthday.

_Surfside Beach, Texas. August 2, 1927._

**Bella POV**

"Wake up, Hon'. Charles says it's time for your run." Alexia said while trying to make me wake up.

"No." I said stubbornly. I hate running so early in the morning.

"It's good for you, Sweetheart. Please." Alexia said. Don't open your eyes, Bella! Don't open your eyes!

"No way in hell am I going to run in the woods this early in the morning." I said back. Uh oh.

"Language, Young Lady. You wake up right now. It's a beautiful day!" Alexia exclaimed. My eyes fluttered a little bit before I fully opened them. "Ahhh, you're awake. I was about to dump cold water on you."

"Sure sheep. As if you'd do that, Mom." Her eyes brightened when I said Mom. After Esme (I stopped calling her Mom after what she did to me nine years ago) jumped off the cliff, Dad decided to move back to Texas. He insisted that she come with us since he didn't want her to be alone here and that we would miss her. After a year of living here, Dad and Alexia started dating again. They eventually married when I was nine years old. I had actually started calling her Mom when I was seven.

"You're right, I sure as sheep wouldn't do that." She smiled. Sure sheep was a joke between us. When I was eleven, I had a habit of saying "sure, sure" for everything. I still do, but the second sure is replaced by the sheep. When we went to visit Andrew (he and his family moved to Texas with us) at his farm, Alexia asked me a question. I was about to say "sure, sure" but then I saw a sheep. So I shouted, "Sure…sheep!" It became a joke between us. "But…I would do this!" She started wiggling her fingers and moving them closer to me.

"Don't you dare." An evil smile came up on her face and her fingers started tickling my stomach. I started laughing like crazy and it overpowered the silence that had once filled this room. Alexia's laughter soon joined mine as she tickled me. "Please…stop…I…beg of…you…" I said between laughs.

"Okay, Okay." She flopped down next to me on the bed. She turned towards me and said, "I love you, Baby Girl." She smiled.

Here comes the blush. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Her eyes started to water and she looked down. Aw man. "I didn't mean to make ya cry, Mum. You okay?" I wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned into my embrace. Her short blonde hair clashed with mine on the pillows. "You've grown up so fast. I miss all those times you would come to my room in the middle of the night 'cuz you were afraid the boogie monster was under your bed. I miss all those times you would try to sneak a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner. I miss having to tell you bed time stories. I miss my li" Her eyes watered and the tears started to fall down from her face to my shirt.

"Aw, Mom. I'll always need you." I hugged her tightly. She needs to know that!

"I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have a daughter like you." She kissed my cheek and got off the bed. "Get ready for the run." Wow. We were having such an amazing moment together, but she just had to ruin it with the stupid run. She's good.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Mom." I said with a sour face.

"I love you too, Honey." She kissed my head and left the room. I sat up on my bed and looked at the clock. It was five o' clock in the morning. Why do I have to run so early! Hmmm, maybe I can convince him to let me do the run later in the evening.

I stood up and headed for the bathroom. Daddy is very stubborn, so I'll still have to dress for the run. I took a quick shower and changed into a baggy shirt and shorts. I wore my light blue one piece swimsuit underneath.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at my room. It was huge, about three times the size of a normal bedroom. That's what happens when your father is chief of police and your step-mother a doctor. A few years ago, Alexia decided that she wanted to be a doctor. She became a Neonatologist. Neonatologists treat sick newborn babies. She told me the reason she became a doctor was because of what Esme did to me years ago. Even though she was a nurse at the time, she said there was nothing she could do to help me.

Every year, Dad, Alexia, and I redecorated the house. We made a new theme. The only thing we didn't redecorate was the bathrooms, and the bedrooms. This year, the theme was Serenity. The living room was in neutral shades and soft furniture. Alexia had Daddy install a small pond in the backyard. She also grew roses, freesias, and peonies. It was perfect.

My room was made to look like the beach, or the ocean to be exact. On one wall, a gigantic wave was painted with a girl on a surfboard. The other walls had palm trees and the beach. But what I liked the best were my trophies and pictures.

I picked up the picture with me and Daddy on it. It was black and white and was taken when I was seven years old. I was smiling and Daddy was kissing my cheek. There was a similar one with me and Alexia. Those were the pictures I admired the most. It showed me how lucky I was to have such amazing parents.

Near my bookshelf, was another set of shelves filled with trophies. I am quite athletic; I play soccer, softball, volleyball, track and field (they recently let women join, before I had to compete against men), and I surf. I also have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Judo.

I remember, a few years ago, when I was twelve; the soccer organization wouldn't let a girl play on the team. So I put on a wig and told the coach that my name was Blake Swan and claimed to be a relative of the Swan family. I was one of the best players on the team. So one day, after we won the championship, I took my wig off and told them I was a girl. They were a bit mad at me at first (because they went to me for advice on girls), but forgave me later on and treated me as one of them. Unfortunately, they became the big brothers I never really wanted. They scared off every boy who talked to me and breathed next to me- practically any boy who was in a ten foot radius of me. But that also made a tomboy, which made parents vary of me. But when they found out I was daughter of the Chief, they trusted me.

I put on my running shoes and went downstairs. Alexia was in the kitchen, making pancakes, while Daddy was reading a book about the civil war while drinking coffee.

"Good Morning, Daddy." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and gave me a one-arm hug. "Good Morning, Baby Girl. Now eat up, I want you to run six miles today instead of the usual four." What! Six miles!

"What! Are you serious?" I exclaimed. No way was I going to run that much.

"Your soccer tryouts are coming up and I heard the coaches were going to make it harder for you, Darlin'. I'm only tryin' to help." He said innocently. Innocent my foot.

"Oh, so they're gonna make me run six miles?" I asked.

"No, around four miles. But the drills are going to require a lot of endurance, especially if you're going on the boys team. Remember, this a more competitive team. You're gonna have to work twice as hard." He claimed. He was right about that.

"But can I run later in the evening please. I bet twenty bucks that the guys are gonna be at the beach right now. I miss them and haven't hung out with them in a while." I begged. His eyes hardened a bit. He didn't like me hanging out with the boys- especially Andrew. Around two years ago, Andrew went missing and was found wandering around a year later. He had definitely changed. He was more beautiful, and his eyes were a different color. They used to be the most beautiful shade of blue, but now, they were a weird violet shade. He also became more secluded and refused to go to school, saying that he wasn't used to being around so many people. Once, when I took him to the grocery store with me, his eyes hardened and the light violet color changed to the darkest purple. His fists clenched and his body stiffened. It was quite scary. Oh and he never aged. He hasn't changed since he got back. Andrew's four years older than me, so he should be around nineteen to twenty years old. But he looked only seventeen to eighteen years old (his birthday is in May, so he turned eighteen while I was still thirteen). It was weird.

He also didn't like being in the sun. He said that his captors kept him inside at all times. He wasn't even allowed to turn on the light. He told me that when he escaped, the sun literally burned him. I didn't believe him. Not one bit. He's never been a good liar. But he should be at the beach today. The weather lady said that it would be cloudy all day with no chance of sunshine.

"The boys will be there to 'protect' me." I added for his benefit.

He contemplated it for a second and then nodded. "Fine, but your mother and I will be coming with you."

Seeing as this would be the only way I could hang out with the guys, I said yes. I sat down next to Daddy and quietly ate the pancakes.

"Hey, Lex. Can you make some lemonade and sandwiches for us? We're going the beach with Bella." He said, hugging her behind her waist.

She turned around and giggled, "Only if you give me a kiss." Daddy leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the mouth. Dad and Alexia were the kind of parents who didn't mind hugging or kissing in front of their children. Or, child, in my case. But the making out and other gross stuff, that was when I was gone.

Alexia started making the sandwiches and Daddy got back to reading his book. I put the dishes in the sink and got my bag. It had my towel, sunglasses, flip flops, swimming goggles (I hate the feeling of salt water in my eye), an extra pair of clothes, my pepper spray (Daddy's idea, not mine), and my wallet.

"I'll meet you guys at the beach, kay?" I asked.

"Do you have your pepper spray?" Daddy asked.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He held his hands up in surrender and I climbed over the fence in the backyard. The beach was only three minutes away from here.

As I walked, I realized how happy I was to live in this town. It was different from other places. Here, women had rights. And it wasn't weird for girls to play sports or dress differently. We could wear pants, and…show our ankles! They respected women here and that's why Alexia made us live here instead of in Houston. He he, she could make Daddy do anything.

I finally reached the beach. It was one place I felt comfortable. It was so beautiful here. The ocean was a perfect shade of blue (with a hint of gray and green) and the sand was soft. The sky was filled with clouds, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't rain here. It NEVER rains here. It's completely different from Ohio. Where we lived, it rained there all the time.

I looked around for the guys, but they didn't seem to be here. Disappointed, I took my clothes off and lay down on the towel.

My head perked up as I heard noises from behind me. My hand instinctively reached for the pepper spray in my bag. But before I could do anything, I was tackled from behind.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I grabbed my attackers hand and flipped him over my back and to the ground in front of me. I grabbed my pepper spray and was about to spray it on him.

"Bella, it's me, Austin!" He screamed. My eyes widened. My attacker was one of my "big brothers."

"Oh My Gosh, Austin! I'm so sorry!" The rest of the guys were rolling on the sand, laughing like crazy. I walked over to them with my pepper spray in front of me. They stopped laughing right away and cringed as they stood up.

"Hey, Bells." Austin said, rubbing his arm.

"Silly, silly boy. You think you can win in a fight…against me? Dream on." I said smugly. I got nine years of intense martial arts training on my side.

"Of course not. I was just trying to surprise you." He replied. "I- we- missed you. You've been gone a while now." A frown appeared on his face.

I hate seeing people sad. I gently hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." I rested my cheek against his shoulder. "I miss you too."

"Hey! What about us?" Austin and I broke apart and looked at the rest of the guys. Their arms were across their shoulders and had serious expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, sorry. Now come here you idiots." They sped towards me and wrapped everyone up in a group hug- with me in the middle. At first, I was shocked, that they missed me this much, but soon found myself relaxing in their embrace.

"Don't I get a hug?" A smooth voice asked. We scrambled apart and I looked at the most beautiful man in existence. His hair was dirty blonde and stopped a few inches before his shoulders. Bangs partially covered his violet eyes and his red lips were in the form of a smirk. He usually kept his hair tied back and gelled, but it was five in the morning and we were all alone, so there was no need to do that. He was wearing a long sleeved, tight white shirt showed the contours of his muscles and blue knee length shorts. Andrew.

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at him. Because of Daddy, I haven't seen him in four months. Four very long months.

As if he saw the tears in my eyes, he opened up his arms. I took that as an invitation to hug him. I ran full speed towards him and jumped on him as soon as I reached him. His arms tightened around me and his head disappeared in my hair. My arms wound up around his neck and my tears fell upon his shoulders.

"I'm here now, Darlin'. Don't worry." He soothed me as tears rapidly fell from my eyes. "It's okay, Hon. I'm here now. We're together, and that's all that matters." His fingers went through my hair and his other hand rubbed my back in slow circles.

"I just missed you so much." I said between sobs. I lifted my head up and looked up in his eyes. He gently wiped my tears from my eyes.

"I missed you too, Darlin'." That made me hug him even tighter. We held on to each other for a few minutes until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, it was Adam.

"We understand that ya'll got some catchin' up to do. But if no one interrupted you, you would've been huggin' until Charlie got here…" He didn't dare finish the sentence. Everyone knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Andrew.

"Oh…um, yeah. Sorry." I untangled myself from Andrew's arms.

"Nothin' to be sorry about, Sweetie. We all know how much you missed him." Dylan said. It was true. I was sulking for a majority of the time I couldn't see him.

Andrew is my best friend. And no matter what…he will always be. He knows me better than anyone else in the world. He's helped me through everything. Well…except boys. Whenever I mention a boy other than him and the guys, he gets all angry at me and tell me, and I quote, "No dating. Nope. Not at all. Mention one thing about a boy, even the guys; they will end up six feet under. So remember. NO BOYS. NO DATING." And he said it so seriously…

Anyways; he's always been there for me. Daddy told me, that when Esme…tried to…_kill_…me, he wouldn't let go of my hand. Not at all. He went into the ambulance with me, and stayed next to me the whole time I was at the hospital, never leaving my side. And the thing is…I was in the hospital for three months. After a week of not leaving the room, the nurses eventually set up a bed next to mine for him. They also got him food and delivered his homework from school for him. He told me stories about princesses and tucked me into bed every night. At that time, Daddy was working on the case. Trying to see what Esme had done to me and some other stuff he didn't tell me. Before bed, Andrew would tell me the story about Ellie and Prince Edric. Then he would kiss my head and hug me to his chest before pulling the blanket over us.

"C'mon, Darlin'." He put his arm around my waist and walked with me to the guys. His arm was cold and extremely hard.

"Kay, we got somethin' planned. We're gonna play a small game of Tag." Kyle told everyone.

"Tag? What are we, five?" Dylan said.

"Yes, we're playing tag. C'mon! It's fun!" Kyle exclaimed. "Andrew's it!"

"Wait…why me?" Andrew asked.

"Because you've been gone for a while now." Kyle said.

"I'm it because I've been gone? That doesn't make ANY sense!" Andrew shouted.

"Well…too bad. Live with it. Oh and we're playing freeze tag. But the thing is, that if you're tagged, you're frozen until the end of the game." Kyle said.

"Ummm…okay?" Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Kay, so I'm gonna count till ten, and then start tagging you guys. This game will be over fast." Andrew said cockily. "One…two…three…" Andrew started counting and we all ran off in different directions. "Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I laughed. He sounded like a six year old.

Andrew ran and tagged almost everyone in under ten minutes…except for me!

"Yay! I win the game!" I screamed out loud. I started doing my happy dance.

"The game's not over, Bells. Andrew's gotta tag you, then only will the game be over." Max pointed out. Oh yea….

"I'm gonna get you, Bella!" Andrew screamed. He started running towards me. I screamed and ran as I laughed. I looked behind me and saw that Andrew was getting closer and closer. I started running even faster. Remind me to thank Daddy for making me go on those runs. When is he coming to the beach anyway?

I concentrated on my breathing. Breathe in through the nose, and breathe out of my mouth.

As I ran, I saw a cave in the distance. Perfect! In order to get into the cave, I had to run a bit in the water, but that wasn't a problem.

Oh my god. It's so beautiful. The cave was quite big, but hidden. You had to be in a certain spot on the beach to be able to see it. Inside, the rocks were a pure black and sparkled when exposed to the light. There were rock formations that were big and smooth enough to sit on. The water was a clear blue with a hint of gray. In the water were small plants and a few fish. But I don't think many animals lived in the cave.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Andrew in all his glory. He ran towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Got you." He whispered. I looked into his eyes and immediately melted in his eyes. They were hypnotic and I had to grab Andrew's shirt because of my knees buckling at the intensity of his stare.

Andrew's arms circled around my waist and he gently pulled me closer to him. My hands were resting on his chest, with my right hand over where his heart was. My eyes narrowed. Where was his heartbeat? I looked up at him frantically and put my head on his chest, trying to hear his heart beat. His arms tightened around me as I realized that there was no heartbeat.

How is this possible? I should be able to hear a heartbeat. I looked back at him and put two fingers on the pulse on his neck. A saddened expression came up on his face as I dug my hands deeper into his neck.

I snatched my fingers away as quick as I could. I massaged them with my other hand. His skin was as hard as rock. I quickly shook my hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Bella, stop." One of his hands gently took my hand.

"B-b- but…why don't you have a heartbeat?" I stuttered. It's not possible. He should be dead.

"If I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you." He said. He's just kidding. I'm sure. "I'm serious." He looked at me.

"But-"I was interrupted by Andrew's lips forcefully connecting with mine. I stood there, frozen. But, some sense got knocked into me and I struggled. His arms restrained me against his body

"Give in, Bella. Just…relax and get in the moment. Forget everything that happened." His words were soft and soothing and they put me into a sort of trance. I stopped struggling and broke away from Andrew, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" I said in a small voice. He smiled.

"Forget everything, Bella. Just give in." The minute he said it, I forgot what happened in the past few minutes. He must have known that it happened as his smile got wider and his lips touched mine once again. Instead of standing and doing nothing, or struggling, I kissed him back. "You're still holding back, Bella. Don't do that." His bottom lip caught my teeth. That move undid everything and want overpowered everything. I slid my hands up his back and into his hair. I tugged on it and a groan escaped Andrew's lips.

His hands grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the cave wall. My back ached from the impact, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kiss him. Andrew must have realized that my air supply was running out as he started kissing down my neck. I moaned as his tongue swept across my collar bone.

Suddenly, the sun broke out of the clouds and traveled into the cave. I looked down at the man kissing across my chest and gasped. I felt his lips smirk on my skin. But I didn't gasp at the emotions he was making me feel. I gasped because right when the sun shone down on us, Andrew's skin sparkled. I froze and he immediately stopped kissing. I couldn't stop staring at his skin. It shined like a thousand diamonds.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't respond. "Bella?" He asked again. I still didn't respond. "Bella!" He started shaking my shoulders. "What happened!"

My mouth opened and closed a few times. "Your…your…your…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"My what?" He asked.

"Your skin." I said in amazement. I still couldn't stop looking at it. Two of his fingers went under my chin and made my head look at him.

His eyes widened and he looked at me in fright. "Don't freak out, Bella. Please." He begged.

"I'm not, don't worry. But…your skin." It was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Bella." That's all he said, but what is he sorry for?

"Wait…why are you sor…" I was interrupted by Andrew sucking on my pulse. I moaned once again. What were these feelings he was making me feel? What's happening? "Don't…stop…" I felt his teeth scrape against my skin. That sent my senses into overdrive.

I felt him bite my skin and faintly heard him keep saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. It started off as a tingling at my pulse, but soon turned into a burning pain. I was aware of the same thing happening from my wrists, my ankles, and my heart.

I sensed Andrew pick me up while I struggled against him. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, MAKE THE BURNING GO AWAY. KILL ME, ANDREW!" I screamed in pain. "Please…" I whimpered. The pain was too much for me to bear.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry…" Andrew said. He seemed to be suffering as much as I did.

**Andrew POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I kissed her. On any other day, that would've been a good thing, but now…WHY DID I DO THAT!

I couldn't risk her knowing my secret. If Aro found out, she'd either die or be turned into one of us. Everything was going perfectly fine…until she realized that I had no heartbeat. I had to do something! I just can't believe I kissed the girl I've been in love with since I was five…to distract her. And then, the stupid sun had to come out and make my skin sparkled. That ruined everything and I knew I had to turn her. Aro would be pleased though. Nobody can use powers that have to do with the mind against her. If she can do that while she is human, imagine what she can do as a vampire.

I gently took her into my arms and ran. It would be weird to board a plane with a screaming girl in my arms. I tucked her head into my chest to muffle her screams and cries and ran even faster towards Italy. I looked down at the angel in my arms. She started trashing around and her head landed in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but notice that she fit perfectly into my arms. It was like she was made just for me. We were like two puzzle pieces.

"Shhh, honey. Don't worry, I'm here with you. Try not to move, it will only make things worse." I said as I glided across the road. Her response was clutching my shirt with her fists and putting her head closer to my chest.

We reached Italy in just a day and a half. Bella had been strangely quiet for the rest of the ride. She was very stiff and listened to my advice.

Aro's voice greeted me as I ran through the doors. "Blake, my son. I see you have a guest." When I got turned into a vampire, Aro suggested I call myself a different name so the police couldn't find me. My full name is Andrew Blake Williams. So I decided to be called Blake and had it legally changed to Blake Andrews.

"It's _her._" I said. He knew very well who I was talking about.

"You mean, _the _girl? Bella Evenson. The girl you worship?" Felix taunted from the side. Felix was in the guard for his strength. He was also Heidi's mate.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I'd like to know the girl who has my brother totally gob smacked over her." He retorted. Most vampires don't know this, but the Volturi are not who they seem to be. The Volturi is one big family, who are very dedicated towards keeping the world of vampires safe and hidden.

While Felix and I were bickering, Aro had Heidi take Bella to her new room. He was sure that Bella would stay with us. One; because she has nowhere else to go, and two; I was here.

I looked around and noticed that Demetri wasn't here. "Aro, where is Demetri?"

"He just called. Apparently, a couple got into a car accident and he couldn't control himself." Aro stated.

"What!" I exclaimed. He could've let out the secret. Why was Aro so calm about it?

"Let me finish, son. He was about to drink from them, but he sensed power come from the two of them," Another thing that most people didn't know was that Demetri could sense powers. Like that vampire, Eleazar. That was his main power. His tracking ability was a part of the gift. Using it, he could track the person who was reborn with it. "So he changed them. He'll be gone for a year to be with them, and then he'll come back once they're ready to live on their own."

"Why aren't they coming back here?" I asked. If they had special gifts, why would Aro let them be free?

"He managed to find their drivers licenses. It seems to be that they are Charles and Alexia Evenson, Isabella's father and step- mother." He knew all about what happened to Bella. Even though he doesn't know her, he's extremely protective of her. He always me give updates on her.

Aro explained to me why he didn't want Bella to know that they were alive. Apparently, Charles gift was special. He could erase memories and replace them with others. Demetri told us that he got the gift because of his physical form. He was quite handsome for a human man (his words, not mine) and often made the ladies go in a dream like state when he put on his charm. When I was a kid, he was my idol. He still is, but not as much because he doesn't like me anymore. I know that sounds shallow, but he should know me enough to trust me around Bella.

On the third day, everyone headed into Bella's room. Everyone knew about her in the castle (Felix) and wanted to know her.

We listened closely as her heart sped up and gave its final thump. In a few minutes, she will awaken into a new life.

We watched her as she opened her eyes and went into a battle stance. Aro walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for almost attacking you." Those words were one of the most shocking things I've ever heard from a newborn. Why isn't she baring her teeth at us and being held back by guards? Why is she not a blood crazy newborn!

"Honey, you're supposed to be attacking us right now. It's in your nature, Sweetie." I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"What am I?"

I tried to say it as gently as I could. "Bells, you're a…"

"I'm a what…" She said

"You're a…vampire." I said. I looked at her face. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Oh." That's all she said. She didn't seem to care. But then again, she is Bella. Always does the opposite of what you think she'll do. We all explained to her about vampires and well…how the whole thing worked.

Bella and I stared into each other's eyes. Everyone understood that we needed privacy and left the room.

"Did you only kiss me to make sure I didn't find out the secret?" Bella asked me. Should I lie…or tell her the truth?

"Yes, but…it was something that I've wanted to do for a while now." I said, truthfully. Please don't hurt me…

"Oh."

"Bella," I covered her hand with mine, "I've wanted to kiss you since I was twelve. I love you." I admitted. That was a lot easier than I thought.

"Andrew…" She started to say.

"Blake." I interrupted.

"What?" She said.

"I go by Blake now." I pointed out

"Why?"

"So no one could trace me while I went "missing"." I put air quotes around missing. She seemed to understand why I was gone at that time.

"Blake…I think we should start out as friends. I've always liked you too, but now that you've told me that one of the reasons you kissed me was to distract me…" She didn't finish the sentence. I nodded my head in understanding. I would wait for her for an eternity.

"Okay. Oh and I think we should go meet Aro in the throne room. He has something to ask you." I said. I offered her my arm and she put her hand on it. We walked out the room and headed off to Aro.

**Bella POV**

An- Blake and I stood together in the throne room. The man named Aro took Andrew's hand held on to it for some time. He is one strange man.

"Isabella. Please come forward." Aro said. I walked towards him and looked at him straight in the eye. He chuckled at my actions. I was not the kind of girl to back down. "You are special, my dear. You were born into this world with a gift."

"May you tell me what "gift" I was born with." I stated. I didn't ask, I demanded.

"That is the mystery, my child. Demetri, though gone at the moment, has told us that he sensed a talent in you. He said he was not able to tell what because something seemed to be blocking it. It may be a mental shield. But he says he senses a great deal of power from you." He said.

A mental shield…interesting.

"Here at the Volturi, we can help you master your gift. You will be trained to control it and to be a skilled fighter." I moved my hand in a circular motion to tell him I wanted him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is. Would you like to join the Volturi?"

I looked at Andrew. He was quickly nodding at me to say yes. All the others had hopeful glints in their eyes.

I pondered over the question. I didn't have any place to go and…my best friend/possible lover was here. Well, I guess the answer is obvious.

"I would love to be a part of your family." I said.

Aro smiled. "Welcome to the Volturi, Ms. Evenson."

* * *

**So...how was it? I know it's not as good as my other chapters, but yeah... :P**

**What do you think Blake's power is? Why did Bella react like that with him? Give me your answer in a review :D Teehee :)**

**Oh, and also tell me what you thought of the kissing scene. I personally thought it sucked. I don't think I'm good with this kind of stuff :P**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You won't get a long chapter,  
Unless you give me 40 reviews :D**


	16. Welcome to Forks, Washington

**Hey Hey HEYYYYYYY! Long time no see...huh. Remember, there's gonna be an update only every month. Be lucky, last year, there was an update every two months. I'm trying to make sure that I'm a few chapters ahead (I'm on...hmmm...Chapter 18, or 19 according to the list on the chapters list thing) just in case.**

**I didn't get my 40 reviews! I got 34 reviews, not that bad, but still. Well actually, 33, cuz the 34th one was actually one my readers asking where the chapter was.**

**I'm thinking of changing the bottom poem :P Cuz I can't help but write longer chapters. Instead, I've decided that if I don't get my reviews, I will NOT update. These reviews are keep me going :D I know I sound really stupid, but I LOVE hearing everyone's ideas on my story and how they feel towards the chapter. I love to hear what you think will happen in the next chapter and I need those to feul me on. Thanks to the people who reviewed :D It meant a lot to me :) It still does. **

******There aren't any warnings...except for the fact that the chapter is a bit boring in the begininng. But trust me, it gets interesting :D  
Oh, and there are no Esme and Carlisle in this chapter :D I'm so evil :D **

**Enjoy! Please please please review :D**

**I can't believe I forgot this...DISCLAIMER! I DON'T own Twilight and neither do I want to. The plotline of this and all original characters belong to me (Blake and Alexia...and the other nurses and doctors in this story that have NOT been made up by Stephenie Meyer).**

_

* * *

_

81 years later- January 21_st__, 2010_

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I headed towards my new destination, Forks, Washington. Who names a city after an eating utensil? I looked at the scenery as I drove. For humans, it would be a blur, but…I can see it perfectly.

Forks isn't an ugly town. It's just...well…really green. A lot of people would have liked that, but growing up in a place like mine, you're not used to the overuse of a specific color. As a kid, I grew up with ocean blue, beige, grey, green. But in this town, the only thing that isn't green is the sky and the roads.

I decided to go to Forks this year because of the weather. I've heard that there is no sunshine whatsoever. This town is the perfect place for vampires.

Vampires are different. They are not killed by stakes, they don't have fangs, they don't turn into bats, they don't burn if they go under the sun, and they don't hate garlic (although the smell is absolutely horrible). Vampires actually sparkle in the sun, like a million diamonds. The only way for vampires to die is to be torn apart into pieces and have them thrown into a fire. They don't turn into bats.

Vampires cannot eat human food. Sorry, I meant _digest_ human food. I can eat it, but I would have to throw it back up later. The smell of human food is repulsive. I just don't know how humans can eat this stuff.

Everything about a vampire lures you in. Our looks, our smell, the way we walk, the way we talk. We are built like this for only one reason…to get our prey. At first, it may be amazing to hold such beauty and power over others. But eventually, it isn't a gift, it is a curse.

You can never fit in. Most vampires stay away from humans, only using them for food. But…there are others who try to blend in with the humans. I am one of those few.

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Evenson, and I am a "vegetarian" vampire. A vegetarian vampire is a vampire who chooses to drink the blood of animals, not humans. Most vampires drink the blood of humans. Human blood is more appetizing and it makes the vampire stronger. It is like vitamins for a human. Animal blood, however, doesn't taste as good and makes the vampire slightly weaker.

I stop thinking about my life as a vampire as I reach my new home. It is beautiful. Oh my goodness, Aro really outdid himself this time.

The house was an off white color which gave it a slightly aged look. It had a balcony running through the perimeter of the house and I could faintly hear the rushing waters of a lake coming from the back. The doors were brown and had engravings of flowers and trees on it. I got out of my car and raced straight into the home. It was designed just like I wanted it to be.

Every house of mine looked different. This house was special.

In the living room, there was a large fireplace made of red bricks. On top of the fireplace was a black and white picture of me and my father, Charles Evenson. It was from when I was eight years old. Daddy and I were smiling hugely at the camera with our arms wrapped around each other. I think it was the day I got on the boys soccer team.

Unlike other vampires, I remember my human life perfectly.

The frame on top of the fireplace was a specially made digital frame. It changed pictures every six hours. It was made to look authentic, so it actually looked like as if somebody put the picture in the frame. Plus, they didn't make digital frames this big, so I had to pay a lot.

Under the picture, was a big, fat book. It was blue and purple with sparkles scattered across- it had a…fairy kind of theme to it. The writing was in a very elegant cursive. The book was handmade and written by yours truly.

There was a story my father used to tell me when I was a little girl. It was about a girl named Ellie who found her prince charming. It's practically a rewritten version of Cinderella, but a little more realistic. It has always been my favorite story.

The living room seemed to have a magical theme about it. Not the way it looked like, but the way it made you feel. For me, it was a place of old memories. On the right side of the wall, was a small poem my mother, Esme, had written about me. I found it in her desk just a few days ago after I was released from the hospital. The paper was old and yellow, and the frame was wooden with flowers carved in it. This poem was about the nicest thing she ever did for me.

I had made sure that in all the hallways, there was a painting of hers hung on the wall. She may have been crazy, but her artwork was beautiful.

I headed out of the living room and went upstairs. There is no need to see a kitchen…which is a room I never have to use.

The second floor of the room contained the music room, the media room, the game room, and the human room. Now, the human room isn't what you think it is. It is a room, which is filled with most of the stuff from my human life. It held trophies, pictures, medals, certificates, dresses, furniture, and so many more.

This room reminded me of the life I used to live. Sure, the first six years of my life weren't very nice, but the rest of my human life was amazing.

I went to the music room next. In the center of the room, was the piano I used to have as a little girl. My father and I made many compositions together on it. One wall was decorated by a song Daddy and I wrote. It was, by far, one of my favorite songs. It was based off of the meadow my grandparents found when they were teenagers. It was the place where they admitted they were in love with each other, when my grandfather proposed to my grandmother, the place where my grandmother told my grandfather she was pregnant, and the place where they got secretly married. Esme showed Daddy the meadow when they were dating and Daddy proposed to her there. Esme also told him she was pregnant with me in the meadow. The meadow holds a special place in our hearts.

On the other three walls, there was a painting of the meadow.

Daddy had shown it to me after he showed it to Alexia. There was this one special tree, that had carvings of my grandparents names, Daddy's and Esme's names, and Daddy's and Alexia's names. He told me that I should show it to the one I love the most.

The next room I went to is the media room. It had state of the art sound system with a full wall TV. It also had a bar on the side that served animal blood (Felix's idea). There were comfortable sofa's and a very soft rug on the floor. The walls were sound proof and held at least a million CD's.

On the very corner, was a small table that held a laptop. The laptop was connected to the TV, so you could show anything you wanted on it.

The last room on the floor was the game room. It also had a state of the art sound system and full wall TV, but…it also had every video game known to man, a pool table, one of those mini hockey tables, and a closet full of board games. There were also a few tables for playing cards and games on.

The third floor was one of my favorite floors. Half of the floor contained my closet, and the other half contained my library/ study.

When I was small, one of my dreams was to have a library just like Belle's in Beauty and the Beast. Aro had once heard me talking about it and promised to make me one that looked just like it; except, the library was only one floor long, not two floors. The walls behind the balcony were full wall windows. They gave a magnificent view of the forest. There was also a door connecting the library to the closet.

Aro told me that there was a secret room in the library. All I had to do was pull out a copy of my favorite book. I headed over to the section which held Wuthering Heights and took it out of the shelf. All of a sudden, the shelf moved to the left and revealed a small room. In the room was a painting of the Volturi family and a desk for all my stuff.

I looked at the painting. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting on their thrones with their wives behind them. Aro was in the middle, Marcus was on my left, and Caius was on my right. Next to Marcus, Felix stood behind Heidi with his arms circling her waist and his head on her shoulder. Chelsea and Afton were in a similar position, but they were next Caius instead. Demetri and Renata were embracing each other next to Felix and Heidi, while Alec and Jane had their arms around each other's shoulders next to Chelsea and Afton. Blake and I were sitting on the steps right in front of Aro with his left arm around my waist. My right arm, like his left, was around his waist and the hands that were left free were holding each other in the middle.

I walked out of the room and went to the next room; my closet. Over the years, I've obviously bought many clothes. Instead of throwing them away, I simply kept them locked away in here. All of my clothing was divided into sections by year. Then, types of clothing and accessories were divided into subsections. On the right side of the closet there was a hole in the ceiling; the ceiling lead to my room. This way, I can just jump into my closet. There was a lid type of thing on top of it so I wouldn't accidently fall in my closet. That wouldn't be a pretty site…

The next floor held my room and the guest rooms. There were a total of six rooms on this floor. My room was the third biggest room in the house (the first two being the library and the closet).

As I entered my room, all I could think was AMAZING. The walls were painted a soft blue with dark blue swirls on them. My bed was made of a dark wood that had beautiful roses carved on them. Aro was a big fan of hand carved wood. The bed sheets ranged from different colors of blue. A door on the left side of the room led to the balcony. On the wall opposite of my bed, was a flat screen TV. On the wall behind my bed, was a painting of Blake and me. It was a picture of us dancing at one of the balls Aro had once held. Aro said that nobody could look away from us because we were absolutely enchanting. It was a beautiful picture and like those people, I couldn't help looking away from it.

Near the door to the balcony was a dressing table I had when I was a human. It was pure white with a rounded mirror. On it was a perfume that Alexia used every day. She told me that it was Daddy's favorite smell on her. She bought me the same perfume a few years later as a birthday gift.

On the other side of the room was my bathroom. It had a shower, and next to it was a Jacuzzi tub. There was also a sound system in here in case I wanted to listen to some music.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was six thirty am. I guess it's time to get ready for school.

I opened the lid up and jumped into my closet. I decided to wear extremely ripped skinny jeans (I love ripped jeans) with a plain dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top and a white unbuttoned sweater over it. I grab my worn out blue and white checkered vans and put them on. I jumped back up and sat down in front of my vanity. I brushed my hair and applied a little bit of eyeliner. Otherwise, that's it. No need to dress up overly special today. My hand gently goes on the locket resting on my chest. I never take it off. It was the locket Daddy and Alexia got me for my birthday when I was young. The birthday in which I was abused by Esme.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the garage.

My garage was one of the most…coolest…rooms in the house. It was a twenty car garage (I have a lot of cars) and all ten cars were known to be the fastest cars in the world.

Since it was my first day…why not show off. I looked at the cars again. My eyes widened. MY BABY WAS HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SCREAM ABOUT THIS BEFORE! I ran to my black Lamborghini and hugged her with my life. She was my baby. I love her so much! I am so taking her to school today.

I got in my baby and sped towards the school. This is the…third time I've been to high school- counting the year I went to high school when I was a human. I didn't even get to graduate, as Aro made me go back to Italy before my senior year there.

Aro is very protective of me. I am a pretty young vampire…physically of course. I look fifteen years old, but in reality, I'm…around ninety-eight years old. The sad part is that I'm both physically and realistically younger than Jane and Alec. Just by a few months. So I'm the baby of the guard. I hate being the baby.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, I could see the astonished looks of the students' faces. If any of them come in a ten foot radius of my baby, they will be dead meat. Seriously. Nobody, and I mean nobody touches my baby without my permission.

_Flashback_

_As a cool down from training, I decided to take a ride in one of my cars. Upon entering the garage, my face went from a look of serenity and calmness to anger and irritation._

_Demetri was in my car, pretending that he was in a Nascar race and currently ahead of the people behind him. He was also making sound effects._

"_Whoosh, whoosh." This is pure gold. I got out my phone and stealthily put it on one of the shelves on the wall. He couldn't see me because of __one__ of my powers, invisibility. I made sure the camera was angled towards the car. _

"_DEMETRI!" I screamed from the top of my non functioning lungs. Demetri's eyes widened and his face portrayed pure terror. If only he knew I was just kidding with him. _

"_B-b-b-Bella. What are you doing here?" He stuttered. Poor guy doesn't even know what's going on._

"_I came down to the garage, wanting to go for a ride. Then, I see a two hundred year old vampire pretending to be a Nascar driver in a race. But the worst part is that he was in MY CAR." I said menacingly. I looked terrifying on the outside, but in the inside…I was laughing like crazy. _

"_I'm..s-s-sorry, B-Bella. I didn't..mean t-to." Demetri said. He looked really scared. For a second, I felt bad, but eh, he deserves it. _

"_Three words. You're. Dead. Meat." Demetri screamed and immediately got out of my car. He sped out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded. _

_I got my phone and ran after him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEMETRI!" I ran faster and kept the phone in my breast pocket. The lens was peeking out of the pocket, so it would be able to catch everything on video. Demetri screamed even louder and I hid my snickers. He screams like a girl. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but he's known to be one of the toughest people in the Volturi. Luckily, no one but the Volturi will see and/ or hear this. _

_I followed his scent. I would have easily found him by using the tracking gift I acquired from him, but what would be the fun in that? I want him to suffer. No one touches my little baby. NO ONE. I took the camera out of my pocket and put it in front of me. _

"_Hello. Bonjour. Ciao. Guten Tag. Bla bla bla. Here is a little song I made up. _

"_Today, Demetri will pay,  
for his horrible childish ways.  
When I was afar,  
he went in my car,  
and pretended to be in a race in Nascar. "  
He touched my baby,  
he knew that it was wrong.  
And now he's in trouble,  
which is why I am singing this song.  
Demetri, Demetri, wherever you are,  
Here is a warning,  
No one, and I mean no one,  
Touches Bella Evenson-Volturi's car." _

_Such a stupid song, but it will do. I put the camera back in my pocket and stopped running. He's in the third living room, hiding in the blood bar. The blood bar is in every room. We put blood in bottles with labels on them and keep them stocked up on shelves. There is a high table with stools for us. It was my idea to put them in the rooms. _

_Not a bad hiding place. He's hiding near blood. A normal vampire wouldn't smell his scent there since it's hidden with all the blood. But…sadly (for him), I can. _

_Soon enough, I reached the living room. No one was there except for me and Demetri. Everybody else went shopping for clothes. Heidi, Chelsea, and Jane made everyone go with them. Since I had training with Caius today, I didn't go and Demetri must have snuck off or something. Caius is most likely in his study. _

_Turning invisible, I quietly walked up to Demetri's hidden form. He was in the corner, right next to the bar table and facing the blood packets. _

_I crouched behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Boo." Demetri jumped at least ten feet in the air while screaming like a girl…again. I turned visible and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You can never run away from me, understand?" Demetri nodded and I let go of his shirt. He started running again, but I caught up to him. "Not so fast, big brother."_

_I dragged him over to the feeding room (which is really a hallway of sorts, but whatever) and raised him in the air. _

"_Bella, what the hell are you doing!" Demetri screeched. _

"_Oh, nothing." I reply. _

"_Bella, I know you well enough to know that you're doing something! Let me down!" He screams. _

_I laugh. "Nope." And with that, I plant him on the ceiling, right above where the Volturi (except for me) feeds. "You're going to be on this ceiling for…a week."_

"_WHAT! BUT THIS IS THE WEEK WHEN WE'RE FEEDING EVERYDAY!" He starts to freak out._

"_I know." I say simply._

"_You're evil." _

"_I know." I smile and leave him in the hall._

_End of Flashback_

Those were the days. I may have done that to Demetri, but I love him with all my heart. He's my big brother and will always old a special place in my dead heart. Actually, I love everybody in the Volturi. If I didn't love them, then why would I keep Volturi as my last name? I left because I wanted to see the rest of the world, and because I wanted to come back to the country I was born and raised in.

But there is one person who I will always love the most. Andrew. Well, he goes by Blake now. I've known him since the day I was born, literally. He's special. And I love him. But the sad part is that I don't know how I love him. Do I love him as a brother, a best friend, or a soul mate?

I push those thoughts out of my head and get out of my car. Everyone's attention goes from the car…and to me. I've never liked attention, but you get used to it after a while.

As I reach the front doors of the school, I freeze. Someone is trying to get through my shield. I sniff the air and smell the sweet scent of a vampire.

Oh God. There are vampires in this school. There are five of them and three have powers. I quickly absorb them and use the mind reading power to read their thoughts.

_Who's the hot chick? – Emmett. _Well, thank you, Emmett. Great to know I'm hot.

_Who the hell is she and why is she barging into the school like she owns it? – Rosalie. _What is wrong with her? I was just walking.

_Why can't I see her future? How does she look like? Turn around! – Alice. _Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I get to decide that you little pixie.

_I can't sense any emotions from her. Who is she? – Jasper. _You'll find out soon.

_Why can't I read her mind? Ugh. – Edward. _Too bad, Edward. You'll never get to.

I continued to walk and reached the office. I walked over to the large, red haired lady with glasses, and said, "Hi, I'm Isabella Evenson. I'm new here." I decided not to use Volturi as my last name this time. Apparently, I chose the right thing.

Her eyes glazed over as she looked at me. I read her thoughts. _Oh my, she sure is beautiful. She gives Rosalie Hale a run for her money. Much prettier than her by a long shot. _Why, thank you Mrs. Cope. Not to brag or anything, but my looks surpass the beauty of vampires. Blake told me that as a human, I was often mistaken to be a vampire, but my heartbeat and flowing of blood gave it away.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. She returned back to normal and shuffled around, gathering some papers.

"Sorry, dear. I got distracted for a second."… By me. Ha.

"That's perfectly fine, Mrs. Cope." I say politely.

She looks at the clock as she hands me the papers. "Oh dear, I've made you late. Here, let me sign a note for you." She gets a pen and a post-it and scribbles some words on it before giving it to me along with the other papers. "I've highlighted the best routes for you. And again, I'm sorry I made you late, Honey." Aww, she's too nice- one of the very few humans who are like that.

"Thank you. And it wasn't your fault." I lift my hand as a sign of goodbye and leave the office, and head to my first period class.

The day passes by fast and it the bell rings for lunch. As I walk, I start thinking about what's happened so far.

A fan club has opened, and it all about me. Ha ha, kidding. But, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie won't leave me alone. They constantly help me with my books and walk with me to my classes. This time, I quickly went out of the room and hid myself among the students. Unfortunately, I stick out like crazy.

I walk to the corner and bury my head in some random book from my bag. I stay there until everybody is gone and into the cafeteria. But after doing this, I realize that by walking alone and being the last student to enter the cafeteria, I will be drawing more attention to myself. But at least, those stupid human boys won't be following me.

I slowly go to the closed cafeteria doors and stop right in front of them. It's now or never, Bella. You can do this. I self motivate myself a little more before slamming open the doors and walking to the empty table in the corner.

Everybody's eyes are on me as I walk. Maybe I'll give them something to remember. Another one of my powers is to control the elements. I make the wind from the open windows go my way, blowing my hair as I walk and have some of the light from the hanging lights on the ceiling shine on me, giving me an angel like aura. Gasps fill the room after what I've done and students start to whisper to each other.

One of the conversations went like this.

…"_Oh my god, did you just see her? She's gorgeous."_

"_Ugh, I know. What a slut." _She's lucky that I have the self control not to go over to her and strangle her.

Another one was…

"_She's so damn hot. She'll be mine by the end of the day."_

"_Keep dreaming, Tyler. She'll be mine and you know it." _I am seriously starting to hate those boys.

My eyes wander over to the Cullens. Their eyes follow my every move. I smirk at them as I sit down on the table. I take a "Gatorade" out of my bag and drink. The drink is actually animal blood.

**Edward POV **

_Edward, did you see the new vampire? _Emmett asked from his head. I shook my head. None of us got to see her, except Emmett. He claims to have seen her face, well, part of it anyways.

_Dude…if I didn't have Rosalie…I would've totally hit on that chick. She's so fricken hot, man._

"Great to know, Emmett. Have you even seen her face?" I said.

_Not really, but she has one sexy body. _

"Great to know what, Edward?" Rosalie asked. She started to glare at Emmett, knowing that he must have said something stupid…like he always does.

I was prepared to tell her until the cafeteria doors banged open. Everybody in the cafeteria turned to look at the person walking down the cafeteria.

I looked in that direction. What I saw shocked me and sent me into a daze.

There was an angel in Forks High.

Wind blew her perfect hair and light shined upon her body. She was tall, around 5'9. She was thin, but muscles were apparent along with her luscious curves. Her hair was extraordinary. I could name fifteen different colors in her hair. I started to list them all down in my head.

_Chocolate brown, dark brown, light brown, caramel, golden blonde, honey, red, platinum blonde, strawberry blonde, bronze, mahogany, sandy brown, sandy blonde, wheat blonde, and auburn._

Her eyes were different from the average vampire. They were golden, just like ours. But, surprisingly, they had small blue, green, and violet specks in them. She had long eyelashes and full, pink and pouty lips that just begged to be kissed upon.

She was the most beautiful creature on this earth.

I tuned into my family's thoughts

_Well, damn…I knew she was hot! - Emmett. _He's very lucky that Rosalie can't read minds.

_Oh my god! She's so pretty! We're so gonna be best friends! – Alice. _If she can't see her future, how does she know that they will be best friends?

_Hmm, she's seems to be a "vegetarian" like us. Interesting, don't you think, Edward? – Jasper. _I gave him a slight nod, not being able to look away from the mysterious vampire.

_What the hell. She's prettier than me! She doesn't look to be a day over sixteen and she's behaving like she's the Queen of Spain. – Rosalie. _I should have expected that.

The angel smirked at us as she sat down on the empty table next to ours. She took out a red Gatorade from her bag and started drinking it. All of us looked at her in confusion, but as soon as we smelled it, I realized that it wasn't Gatorade. It was actually animal blood disguised as a sports drink.

_Why didn't I ever think of that? - Jasper. _Yes, Jasper, why didn't you think of that? I laughed at him and he glared at me. The others stared at me like I was crazy. I don't know why I'm laughing, but…I like it.

Soon, their stares turned into open mouths. "What?" I asked.

"You're actually laughing, Edward." Alice said, hugging Jasper from around the waist. He put his arms around her and tenderly kissed her head. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie and saw that Emmett's head was buried in Rosalie's hair. I sensed someone's eyes on me and turned around to look at the vampire sitting on the table next to us. She too was looking at the couples on the table. She seemed to have realized that I was looking at her as she started to look back.

Emmett got his head out of Rosalie's hair and looked between me and the angel.

"Hey, you know, she kinda reminds me of Esme." Emmett said. The others looked at her. Our eyes widened as we looked at her more closely. He was right.

The vampire froze when Emmett said Esme, but shook it off and picked up her back pack and her bottle and walked towards us. Her eyes had a sparkle in them as she sat down next to Jasper and set down her things.

Oh God. The angel is here.

* * *

**So...did ya like it? Also, please remember that I'm human, which means I make make mistakes. I don't have a beta for this story, and I don't really want one. **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
NO UPDATE  
Until I get...37 reviews.**

**Tell me what your thinking :D I don't care what. It could be some sort of memory that popped up when you read this chapter or story. If you wanna rant to me about your personal lives (PM me for that, I'm all open :P). Please, tell me what you thought about this chapter. I really need the reviews to make me all happy and send me on a writing spree :D School has been hard and may make me stop writing (that's why I got extra chapter ready just in case that happens). If you have any ideas, review and I'll see if I can include it in the story. Don't worry, your name will be mentioned in the Authors Note I always put before the chapter. **

**Next update: Around November 26th.**

**Happy early HALLOWEEN and HAPPY BIRTHDAY BFFL! Her birthday is on Halloween :D**


	17. The Cullens

****

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (if there are any guys readin' my story)...HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Man...I've got to say I LOVE YOU GUYS! When I say guys...I mean...both boys and girls :P We got a whooping 71 REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BABYYY! Wow! I asked for 37 and I got...what...71! I love youuuuu :D**

Happy Belated Thanksgiving everybody!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

I've got another message. When I say "haha" or "hehe", I'm not laughing at you guys like one reader decided to point out. I say those 'cuz that is a part of my speech. "Hehe" is a term used in writing for nervousness, and "haha" is a term used for showing your in a good mood, you just want to add it there, you think that something is funny, or you're just tryin' to relieve the tension. I was doing the last one in my author notes. Please, don't over observe things. No one likes that, no offence. If you don't like the way I talk, then don't read my story. It's that simple.

**Also, in no way do I disrespect my readers. I love you guys a lot and I'm so happy for the ones who have stuck by me from the very beginning of this story, till now. I'm also grateful for the ones who have read my story and give me amazing reviews and advice. I love everyone of my readers, even if they don't like me in return. If you find something you don't like about me...then PM me. Don't write a review about it. I love the critique I get about my writing. But I won't tolerate it if it's something against me. I will tell you off. I'm not afraid of you.**

There's another thing I'd like to get across. I WILL ONLY UPDATE ONCE A MONTH...unless I feel like updating more than once. I'm preparing for a high school entrance exam and I'm going to be BUSY! Again...I love you guys and this story, but I have other commitments too. I have a life outside of fanfiction believe it or not. I can't write 6,000 words a week and then update. Good quality chapters take time. I wish I was like those authors who update a lot and write amazing chapters, but unfortunetly, I'm not. And I'm sorry to say this...but you're just going to have to live with that. Plus, when I ask for reviews, if I don't get the amount of reviews I want by the next update date, you won't be getting an update. I'm dead serious. These reviews keep me goin' on with my story and writing.

**Writing this note has made me really sad. Is that really what you guys think of me?**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own Blake Volturi and Alexia Evenson and the story plot.

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"I'm Bella. You must be the Cullens- Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." We all gasped at her voice. It was amazing. It was smooth, angelic, and it was as if she were singing a song.

"How do you know us?" Rosalie demanded. _Ugh. _She thought. What's the deal with her and this vampire.

"One of my powers. I just know stuff." She replied simply. Wait…_one_ of her powers?

"Yes, Edward, _one _of my powers." She said in that silky voice.

"I never said that out loud." I said, shocked. Can she read my mind?

"Yes, yes I can. And I will tell you everything later at your house with your coven leader and his mate." She looked at Jasper and smirked. Alice saw this and grabbed Jasper's arm while glaring at Bella.

"Calm down, Pixie. I'm not checking out your hubbie. He's southern." She said. She seemed to be enjoying this.

"So?" Alice said in a snobbish tone. Her plans of being best friends with Bella were done for.

"I'm southern. Did your tiny little brain make the connection? I'm southern, he's southern. Get it?" She said slowly, as if talking to a little kid.

Alice looked flabbergasted and Rosalie let out a series of loud laughs. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, has made Alice like that. I love you!" Her hatred for her seemed to have disappeared.

"You're not that bad yourself." Bella said. She stood up with her things and moved next to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at this.

Bella looked at Jasper. "Hi, I'm Bella Evenson." She said. Her accent was different now. It was…just like Jasper's.

Jasper looked shocked for a moment, before responding. "I'm Jasper…Whitlock, nice to meet you, Ma'am." He tipped an imaginary hat. Bella giggled a bit at this. She held out her hand across the table for him to shake. Jasper was about to shake her hand, before Alice grabbed it and held on to it tightly.

Bella was about to say something, but Rosalie interrupted. "Stop, Alice. That's enough. What did the poor girl ever do to you? All she wanted was to shake his hand."

Alice ignored her and dragged Jasper away. The bell rang in a few seconds. We all said goodbye to each other and headed to our classes.

As I walked, I noticed that Bella was right behind me. Was she following me?

"Edward," She whispered in a soft tone that only vampires could here, "I also have biology next. I'm not following you." She caught up to me and I smiled sheepishly at her. Is this how my family feels when I respond to their thoughts? I owe them an apology…

"Of course you don't owe them an apology, Edward." She said as we entered the room. I headed over to my desk and she went over to Mr. Banner's table. She handed him a sheet for him to sign.

_She's beautiful…- Mr. Banner. _I tuned out the rest of his thoughts. His were worse than of Mike Newton's. Men these days. In my time, hugging a lady meant that you showed affections for them.

Bella went up to the front of the room and started speaking. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan," She said. "I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona just a few days ago. I was born in Texas and I've lived all over the world. My family currently resides in Italy. I'm an emancipated minor, which means I live alone. Oh and, I'm sixteen years old. I skipped a grade." Mr. Banner pointed out the empty chair beside me and she sat down. We smiled at each other and started doing the lab Mr. Banner assigned us to do.

****

Bella POV

_Flashback_

"_Bella, why don't you come into my study for a moment?" Aro asks. I keep a stoic expression on my face and my hands behind my back as I follow him into the room. "Bella, you can cut the act now." I sighed in relief and sat sideways on one of the chairs on his desk._

"_Finally! I hate being like that. Way to serious for me." I say as I jiggle my legs and arms. _

_Aro's face immediately brightens up and he laughs. "Oh, how happy you make me, my child." I make a curtain out of my hair and hide my smile from him. "I can see you smiling, dear. No need to hide it from me." Aro says softly. _

"_Now, I have some important matters to discuss with you." He crosses his fingers and sits up straight on his chair. He motions for me to do the same, but I just lay there, across the chair. "Isabella…" My eyes widen and I sit up. Nobody calls me my real name unless they are extremely serious about something._

"_Okay, you can start talkin' now, Aro." I say, my southern accent coming out a bit._

"_There is this coven I never told you about; the Olympic Coven." He starts to say._

"_So…" I trail off. I honestly don't understand why I this coven is so important._

"_They are made of up of seven members," Seven! Wow, that's a lot. Aro must really trust them or know them really well for them to be able to keep such a big coven like that. "Carlisle Cullen is the leader of the coven along with his mate, Esme, who obviously influences his decisions on the coven a lot. He poses as the father and Esme poses as the mother to five vampires. Jasper Cullen, and his mate, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, and her mate, Emmett Cullen, and last of all, Edward Cullen, who doesn't have a mate at the moment. They are a very talented "family, as they call themselves._

"_Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions." Wow…powerful gift. "His mate, Alice, can see the future, but only decisions of people. For her, the future isn't set in stone, which means her visions constantly change. Emmett doesn't have a power, but he does have more strength than the average vampire. Rosalie, his mate, isn't the most pleasant woman to be around with. Her looks are better than the average vampire, but she is nowhere as beautiful as you, Mia Stella._

"_Edward is quite powerful, and I find myself being jealous of his gift." No. Fricken. Way. Aro…jealous? Man…this guy must be powerful! "He can read minds…" That's it? "…from a distance." Oh…now I understand. "He doesn't need physical contact for it. But, he can only read the thoughts going through that person's mind at that time. Also, he hears everybody at once. He can't turn his power off, so thoughts are running through his head all the time. He can never get a moment of piece." Aw, poor guy. I know how that feels. _

"_There is one last thing I have to tell you though." He says._

"_And that is…" I say…motioning him to go on._

"_They drink animal blood, like you."_

_End of Flashback_

Aro told me everything I needed to know about them. The rest I figured out today. One of my powers is to see somebody's past.

I still can't trust them though. I need to know and be around them for some time before I can actually trust them. No way am I making that mistake again. But…she was my mother…and I was like, what, five? I shake my head to take all the thoughts out of my head.

I need to get out of here.

* * *

_One Month Later_

**Bella POV**

It's been a month since I've been here in Forks. The Cullens…are pretty…cool. I haven't met the leader, Carlisle and his mate, but I'm sure their wonderful people. Actually, I know Carlisle, of course. I remember him from when I was a human.

Emmett is a protective older brother. He may look tough on the outside, but in the inside, he's a teddy bear.

Rosalie is like a mother, a sister, and a best friend put into one. She's protective, nurturing, and always there for you. We haven't talked much in the past month, but we know what we are to each other.

Jasper is also the protective brother. He and I talk a lot (when Alice isn't there, I make sure to block her) about our lives back in the South. Turns out, we have a lot in common.

Alice and Edward are the two people I haven't talked to at all. Alice hates me, all because of one encounter with Jasper at the lunch table. She can be quite the jealous person. But I can understand why. Edward, on the other hand, I have talked to a little, but I haven't gotten a clear view on his face. Actually, he's been staying with the Denali clan for most of the time. He left a few days after I came, and Emmett told me that he came back early morning today. He should be at the Cullen's house right now. The sad thing is that I don't use many of my powers on this "family" so I don't know what he's thinking, which I absolutely _hate._

A few days ago, I called Aro and the others to see if I could trust the Cullens. I think I'm ready to tell them about everything, but something is holding me back, but I don't know what. The one thing I trust the most is my instinct, but the Cullens are good people…sorry…_vampires_. Maybe I should just ignore my instincts and tell them everything anyway.

Wait…something bad will happen…

Sometimes, when I'm in a bad mood, I love to create chaos. I get that from Jane, but she loves to create madness all the time.

Guess what. I'm in a bad mood today. I'm so showing the Cullens my memories.

Ugh, I have to go to biology now.

* * *

**Emmett POV **

The whole class was stuck listening to the stupid English teacher drone on and on about Shakespeare. Honey, I know more about Shakespeare then you ever will, but too bad I can't tell you off about him.

The bell rung and I shot out of her seat and ran out the door. I gotta make it to Bella. I stop by her door and see her speeding towards History. Confused, I ran after her, in human speed of course. After a few turns, she stopped in front of a classroom. I stood behind her and asked, "Why are we in front of Jasper's classroom?"

"As soon as Jasper gets out, grab his arms and don't let go. Promise?" She asked me with a grave expression on her face.

I nodded, "Okay." I didn't know what was happening, but I listened to her anyway.

Jasper got out of his room, panting. All the other students looked his way, but when Bella glared at them, they scurried off. I grabbed one of Jasper's arms while she grabbed the other. She took us outside the school and stopped him beside Rosalie's convertible.

"Just hold on for a few seconds, okay?" I don't know if she is talking to me or Jasper… "I'm talking to both of you." She reached into her bag and got out…gum? She stuffed one down Jasper's mouth. "Chew." She commanded. Jasper listened and started to bite down on the gum. In a few minutes, his expression changed from blood lust, to disgusted, to relief, and then to wonder. Bella smiled. "When you chew gum, the smell of it distracts you from the smell of blood. Hence, no blood lust."

Jasper looked at her gratefully. "I can't believe I never thought of that! Thank you so much!" He hugged her tightly, but let go just in case Alice was there.

"No problem." Bella responded. "Did you know that your control is one of the strongest in your coven?"

"Are you kidding? I have the worst control!" Jasper exclaimed.

Bella shook her head. "You are an empath. Not only do you feel your own bloodlust, you feel your family's bloodlust. If you are able to control your bloodlust, times seven, then your control can rival Edward's. I've heard that his is greater than Carlisle's." She said.

"Wow…I never really thought of it that way…" He said, amazed.

"You seem to have not thought of anything much." Bella laughed at him. Jasper soon followed after.

"JASPER!" Alice exclaimed. She ran to him in human speed and jumped up on him. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry, Darlin', I'm fine. Bella helped me with my bloodlust."

Alice jumped off Jasper and hugged Bella tightly. "I'm so sorry about what happened in the cafeteria. I tend to be a little possessive over Jasper."

Bella smiled. "Its okay, Alice. By the thoughts of the girls in this school, no wonder you're like that with him. How 'bout we start over."

Alice let go of Bella and smiled back at her. She held her hand out in front of her. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella shook hands with Alice. "I'm Bella Vo- Evenson, nice to meet ya'." She gave Alice a one armed hug. "By the way, should we meet up at your house, or mine?" Why did she stutter when she said her name?

"Mine!" A voice exclaimed. Much to our surprise, it wasn't Alice. We turned around to see my beautiful Rose walking over to us. I go up to her and give her a huge hug and a small kiss on her lips. "You're coming to our house." Rose said after we kissed. She wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and walked to Bella's car with her.

Alice stepped back and stood next to me. "Why does Rose like her all of a sudden?_" _She asked.

I smile at her and shrug. Two of my favorite women are best friends. What could possibly be wrong with that?

**Bella POV**

"Bella, your car is _beautiful_." Rosalie said as she turned towards me.

I laughed. "Thank you! She's my baby." I beamed. Suddenly, an idea came into my head. "Hey, Rosalie, why don't you ride with me? I'm going to your house anyway." I suggested.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she franticly nodded her head. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"You sound like somebody just proposed to you!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie smirked. "I guess I do." Rosalie started running towards my car. "Come on, Bella! Let's go already!"

I turned around. "See you guys in a few minutes." I ran after Rosalie, laughing. From her family's thoughts, she's never been so carefree. I caught up to Rosalie and hugged her. I've only known her for a month and she already feels like family. I've only felt like that with Dad, Alexia, and the Volturi.

Rosalie hugged me back. We stood luck that for a few minutes until she pulled back and looked at me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied. I turned off my- or Edward's- mind reading power. It's giving me a headache.

"I'm sorry about my thoughts before. I can be really judgmental." She said as we got into the car. I backed up out of the parking space and sped out the exit of the school. "Whoa, you drive faster than me, and that's saying a lot."

"I love speed." I replied.

"Again, I'm really sorry about my thoughts. It's just that you're so beautiful and my beauty is the only thing I have. I knew that when I saw you, you'd be the center of attention. I'm just not used to being…looked at." She said with a frown on her face.

I pull over to the side of the road and turn towards Rosalie. I grab her hands and say, "Rosalie, one thing I know is that you are one of the most beautiful women I know. You will always be looked at and thought of. Most importantly, you will always be loved. Don't let me get in the way of you and your life. If you want, after I meet your coven leaders…or parent figures, I will leave you all alone." I say seriously. She really is beautiful. Her long blonde hair flows down her back until her waist and she has an hourglass figure that women would kill for. Plus, she's tall, only an inch or two shorter than me.

Rosalie looks shocked over what I say, but soon, her shock is replaced by fury. "You'll do no such thing! You will stay here in Forks with me and the others. Don't you dare think of leaving. Got it?" She demanded. She and I have gotten really close over the past month. Just like Jane and I, except Jane and I bonded after just a few hours.

It was my turn to be shocked, but I nodded. She smiled softly at me.

"You know, I don't know why, but I see you as my little sister…even a daughter of sorts. I just met you last month and I feel like that. I'm sorry if I sound like a creep. I just wanted to get that out." She said with her head hung down. I bet no one but her mate has seen her like this.

My mouth opens and then closes, and then opens again. "Rosalie, I-I feel like that too. You're like a bi-big sister to me. Maybe a mother- I'll explain this later." I said sincerely, stuttering a little bit. I really did think of her this way. I just have to remember that Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea don't know about this. They can be quite…jealous.

Rosalie reached over and hugged me. "Thank you, Bella. You've made me so happy." She whispered in my ear.

"No problem." I say as I start the car again. I drive at around 200 miles per hour and we reach her house in a span of five minutes. I park into her drive way and Rosalie and I make our way to the front door together.

Her house is huge, almost as big as mine. Like my house, her house also has a glass wall on one whole side of her house. We enter our house and everyone comes rushing to us.

"How come you came so late?"

"Where were you guys?"

"What took you so long?" They all said at the same time.

"Calm down! Bella and I just had a little talk on the way. That's it. Relax." Rosalie told them. They all calmed down and we made our way to the living room.

The inside of their house reminded me of my childhood home in Ohio. Esme was an interior designer so our house was quite beautiful. This house had the same feeling to it. The colors she used to blend everything together were almost the same as the one in my old home.

"You have a beautiful house." I told everyone.

"Yeah, Esme decorated it. She's our mother for all intents and purposes." Esme? No, it can't be. She's dead. She jumped off a cliff for crying out loud!

"Bella, you okay? Your emotions are throwing me of balance here, Darlin'." Jasper said, coming over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Sorry, dozed off for a moment there." I said.

"What are you thinking?" A velvet voice says from behind me. I turn around to see an Adonis standing in front of me. His hair was a mix between red, brown, and blonde- a bronze like color. I guess he's around 6'2 and he has a lean built. His tight V-neck showed his six pack and all of his other muscles. My jaw went slack as I took in his face; full, pink lips that I just had to kiss with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had a straight nose and amazing golden eyes that couldn't make me stop looking at them. I can't believe I didn't notice him like this before.

Oh my god, this is Edward. I know I'm going to sound like a young teenage girl seeing the hottest guy ever…shirtless. Three words can describe him. He. Is. HOT!

I just had to say shirtless, huh. It took all my will power not to march up to him and rip his shirt off his body.

We stood there, just looking at each other, until Rosalie cleared her throat. Oh god, I can't believe I was caught ogling him.

Adonis ignores her and walks over to me. He picks up my hand and gently kisses my knuckles. If I was human, I would've been blushing. "I'm Edward Cullen." He smiles a knee buckling crooked smile which totally undoes me.

"I know. I remember you." I say, biting my lip. Edward's eyes darken for some reason.

"You're Bella right? It means beautiful in Italian, which you _definitely _are." He says huskily. He still hasn't let go of my hand. I don't want him to let go, ever.

"I…um…uh…thanks?" I say, breathlessly. He's so beautiful…

Edward's body shakes in laughter. "No problem. Would you like to sit down?" He asks.

I look around and see that we were the only two standing, while everyone else was immensely watching us. "Oh, sure." I say stupidly.

Edward leads me to an empty sofa and we sit down. He still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Hey, Eddie, we get that you like the chick, but I'm sure she wants her hand back." Emmett says, looking at our joined hands. Edward's eyes widen. I guess he didn't notice that. He takes his hand back as if he doesn't want to let go. No, keep your hand there! I want it there!

"Sorry," Edward says, sheepishly.

I smile softly. "It's okay." I bite my lip again. Edward's eyes darken again. Has he hunted anytime soon?

"Excuse me, I've got to go." Jasper croaks. "Alice, hon', come with me. He grabs her hand and runs vampire speed to the door. That was confusing. I decide not to look into it just in case it's something I don't want to see.

We sit there for a few minutes. Emmett's smirking at the two of us, while Rosalie is glaring at Edward. I wonder what's up between the two of them. I'm not going to use my power on them unless they say it's okay and until they trust me enough. They're nice people. A few minutes later, Jasper and Alice come back in. There are lipstick stains all over Jasper's neck and lips and Alice's hair is all messed up. Oh and their clothes are wrinkled. I try to hide my grin. So that's why they went out…

"Hehe, sorry, we had to go outside for…this thing." Jasper tells everyone. We all burst out laughing. It's obvious why they went out. "Well…it wasn't really our fault. Somebody was feeling a huge amount of lust towards someone in this room." We all look at Emmett.

Emmett holds his hands up in surrender. "Wasn't me…surprisingly." We all laugh.

"It wasn't Emmett. Let me give you a hint. The name starts with and Ed and ends with a ward." Jasper says.

"EDWARD!" We all scream.

Edward's eyes widen and a sheepish grin appears on his face.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Edward's such a bad boy! Lusting towards Bella…tsk tsk tsk." Emmett shouts. Everybody except for me, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward laugh. Jasper and Rosalie come over to the sofa, grab my arms, and take me with them to another empty sofa. They sandwich me between them and I look at them in shock. Actually…everybody looks at them like that.

"What the hell!" I exclaim at them.

* * *

**So...how was it? I'm still kinda sad.**

**Roses are red,**  
**Violets are blue,**  
**No update,**  
**Till I get 65 reviews.**

**If you say that's too much, then how did I get 71 reviews? It would make an awesome Christmas present :DD**

**Next update: Around Christmas :) It would make an awesome present :DDDD**

**Remember, you guys are awesome :)**


	18. Authors Note I BEG OF YOU TO READ IT!

Hey everybody :D It's Mia :) Sorry...but this is an authors note. I got a review that I'm not so happy about...

* * *

Calling all fan fiction readers, please boycott writing her reviews! This girl  
is going down the wrong road, and we have all seen this behavior before. She  
holds up chapters until she gets more reviews, and she will never be satisfied  
with the results. Every chapter the amount will get bigger until we lose  
interest in her stories. And God forbid we not write a good review. She is the  
type to stop writing in a fit of anger! The way this story going, she won't  
finished it to December 2013. They are so many other better writers in  
, that you do not have pander to her ego.

* * *

That is a copy of the review. Now...here's my response.

Okay...what's the deal, bi***? I NEVER hold up any chapters for reviews. Did I do that when I got 33? No. I updated on the date I was supposed to. I want these reviews to help me with my writing. The most helpful reviewer would be _Reluctant Twilight Fan_. I hope you don't mind me mentioning you in the authors note! Also, for my most recent chapter, _TheTrackerJacker _gave me some excellent advice.

Look...what have I done? All I did was ask for some reviews. IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN THAT! I specifically wrote, "IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE". If that doesn't capture your attention, then I don't know what does.

Why should I stop writing this story. Who in the world are you to judge me? Huh? If I were to write a message like that- not that I ever would- I would at least have the decency to write under an account, NOT anonymously.

So what if it takes till December 2013 to write this story? Let it. If my readers are faithful enough to stick with me this far, then I'm sure they'll stick with me till 2013. I love writing. Okay? And I want to improve in it in every way I can. What I don't like is scum like you trying to stop me from doing what I love.

Here's some advice. Stop reading this story if you hate ME and the way I WRITE that much. Why bother even writing that message? Why even bother reading this story? Why take your time to write a message that not only degrades a person's work, but hurts her feelings by judging her with no knowledge of her.

Please, read my authors notes from now on. That is too ALL my readers.

To the other readers, thanks for sticking with me all this time. I'm sorry to disappoint.

Mia

Aka: Tomboy Amy


	19. Long Time No See

**Hey people of fanfiction and beyond (maybe from TWCS or Twilighted) :) Merry merry merry belated christmas to you all :DDD This time, I have a VERY good reason :) I was going to update early for you guys, you know, as a Christmas present. But my friends, I got very sick. From Monday, to yesterday, I was very sick. Yeap, I was sick over Christmas, isn't that great? I was feeling better yesterday, but I still couldn't move at all. I was so sore. When I get sick, my body reacts very strongly. I get bed ridden and weak with the slightest cold. The lil warriors in my immune system like to work very hard apparently. Plus, my parents are going to be selling our house, so we were all packing yesterday. They made me work even though I was still sick =.=**

**I edited the next chapter. The convo between Edward and Bella (when they meet again) has changed :) I have no idea why I had them reintroduce themselves before :PP I guess I can be one messed up chicka :D**

**Well...anyway...this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! **

**Warning: There are going to be some very bad words in this chapter. Sorry if you get offended. When I read stories, and authors write Fu**, F***, or ****, it just spoils the chapter for me. So I typed the words full on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Enjoy my darlings ;)**

* * *

Bella POV

"Hey, nobody can feel like that towards you. Not even my own brother." Jasper says, seriously. Rosalie nods.

"Wait…I thought you were just joking." Emmett says.

"I wasn't." Jasper tells him. Emmett eyes widen and he leans back against the sofa cushion.

Jasper puts an arm around my shoulders and says, "Why don't you tell us a little 'bout yourself, Darlin'." He suggests.

"Uhh…what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Do you remember your human life?" Alice asks…or screams at me. She doesn't seem to mind that his arms are around my shoulders.

"Unfortunately, I remember everything." I say, sullenly.

"You're so lucky! I don't remember anything." Alice replies.

"With what I went through…trust me, I'm not." I tell her.

"How about you tell us all about it, Bella." Rosalie says.

"Actually, how about you guys tell me about your lives first? That way I know I can trust you." I recommend.

"But that's going to take so long!" Alice exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, let's make a compromise. Another one of my powers is to look into people's pasts. I can read all your pasts in around a minute. Want to do that?" I suggest.

"Will you be able to see my past?" Alice asks me excitedly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to."

"Deal!" Everyone says.

I close my eyes and focus on the five of them. Their lives start to flash in my eyes.

Apparently, Jasper was a major in the Civil war. He was on the southern side. Ha ha! That makes sense! He was turned by a vampire named Maria and met Alice in a shop after escaping her.

Emmett lived in a ranch in Tennessee. He was attacked by a bear and found by Rosalie.

Edward was from a wealthy family in Chicago. His father, Edward Sr., was a lawyer and his mother was a housewife. She taught him to play the piano. They all died of the Spanish Influenza. Well…Edward was turned into vampire, who is technically dead.

Rosalie was as pretty as a human as she is a vampire. She was engaged to Royce King, who raped her in front of his friends. She was left to die on the street until Carlisle found her and turned her. She was originally meant to be a mate for Edward, but they only saw each other as brother and sister. Edward was the only one who disregarded her beauty, causing a rivalry between them.

Alice…she had a complicated past. She was a psychic as a human. She was thought to be a witch as a child. Her mother and father, tired of all the gossip and bad opinions about their family, had her shipped off to a mental asylum. There, she met a vampire, who was actually able to withstand drinking from her because of an instant affection he felt towards her. He turned her into a vampire as soon as he learned that another vampire, James, was after her because she was his singer. James killed him immediately while Alice was turning. Her real name is Mary Alice Brandon and she was from Biloxi.

All the images go out of my head and my eyes open up. Many curious faces are looking at me at the moment.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or in private?" I ask. Because around half of them have secrets they haven't exactly mentioned to anyone.

"In private…please." Rosalie begs.

"Okay." I say.

"Tell us about your past now. You know all of ours." Emmett whines. I shake my head and laugh at him.

"My dad was the chief of police, Charles Evenson, and my mother was an interior designer. She hated me…" I begin. As I tell them about my human life, my memories project into a large screen like thing around us. That's another one of my powers. I can display my memories to people in their mind, or out for everyone to see. I stop talking and put my head on Rosalie's shoulder as everyone watches my memories like a movie. I make sure to hide Esme's face and make sure her name is silenced because seeing that monster's face again makes me want to go out and kill somebody.

They see the memory in which I am at the hospital. I hide Carlisle's face and muffle his name (when it's been called), because he's a vampire…and he's their coven leader…

They smile at how cute I was. I found myself smiling too. How innocent and naïve I was. They start laughing when all the nurses get the dazed looked on their faces because of my father and start cooing when the nurses take me in their arms.

But then, everything gets quiet. Suddenly, all the joy goes away and gloom replaces it.

I look at everyone to see their reactions. Alice looks like she's about to cry so Jasper picks her up and puts her on his lap while consoling her. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's hands are in fists, like they want to punch something, and Rosalie's face shows pure anger towards Esme and her grip on my shoulder tightens. I look back at my memories and see that they are seeing the scene in which Esme is stabbing me with the knife. The memory ends into me at the hospital with bandages and wires all over my body, Emmett stands up and punches the wall closest to him. Rosalie rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. I sit on the sofa, alone, and hug my knees to my chest. Tears start to form in my eyes, but they never fall. This is the time I wish I could cry. I wish I never showed them this. Now all I will get is pity.

Edward softly walks over to me and picks me up. He takes me back to his seat and hugs me into him. I make myself comfortable on his lap and put my hands on his chest, putting my head between them. My legs automatically curl up on him.

They also see Andrew lying on his bed next to me in the hospital. How he tells me the story of Ellie and her prince and hugs me when I start crying on his shoulder. I look up at Edward and a small smile comes up on my face. Somebody seems a little jealous.

Things start to get happier again though. They see me running through a field of wheat when I was seven. They also see me dance in "The Meadow" one last time as a kid. After that, they see Daddy and me playing our song to Alexia. They see Alexia and Daddy tell me a story and then tuck me into bed. They see me jumping up in joy when I realize that I made the boys soccer team. They see me posing with the mayor of Surfside after I win a surfing competition. They see me getting my black belts in Tae Kwon Do and Judo.

But then…they see the scene in which I become a vampire- which means they see the kiss…between me and Blake. Instead of glaring at the memory, Rosalie's…smiling? Jasper and Emmett look like they want to kill him (wow…I don't even know them that much and their already protective of me) and Edward looks jealous…again. This family is really confusing.

Suddenly, the memories stop. They don't need to know EVERYTHING about my life. There's something called _privacy_.

A small sob comes from behind us and we all turn around. Carlisle and Esme are standing in the doorway. Esme's crying and Carlisle is comforting her.

Wait…ESME?

I stand up in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE?" I scream.

"Bella, don't talk about Esme that way. She's our mother." Jasper scolds.

I look at him and make sure he feels all my anger. "That woman over there is Esme Platt Evenson. The bitch that made my life hell when I was human! I have every right to say that!"

Esme comes running over to me and gives me a big hug. My eyes widen and my arms hang limp.

"Oh, Bella, my daughter, you're alive." She lets go of me and puts her hands on my face. "My goodness, how beautiful you've become. You look just like your father. But I can see a little bit of me in you too." She says. My hands clench as she continues to talk. I look down at her in disbelief. After all that she has done to me…

The nerve of that woman.

I'm suddenly ripped off of her and put into the arms of Rosalie. "Get away from Bella, you hag. Don't you dare touch her." She says angrily.

"Rosalie, she is my _daughter_, I have more rights towards her than you will _ever_ have." Esme responds.

I gasp. "No you don't. You are _not_ my mother. You lost that right when you almost KILLED me!" I try to stay in control, but I couldn't help but try and attack her. Rosalie grabs both of my arms to stop me from attacking Esme. She's an idiot if she thinks she can stop me. No offense.

"Bella, I was selfish back then. I've changed." Esme says. "I'm sorry."

That's when I explode. "You're…sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! For everything you did to me, all you can say is I'M SORRY!" Rosalie turns me around and keeps puts her arms around me.

"Bella, please, just forgive Esme. She was just human, please." Alice pleads. Jasper shakes his head in agreement. No matter what, he would always side with Alice, so I can't really be mad at him.

Carlisle looks at me sadly. "You've grown so much, dear." He says. I look away from him. "Let's just sort this out. Please, Bella, forgive Esme. She's been so guilty over the years." He knew what she did to me…and he didn't do anything about it? How can he still love her?

I look at him in disgust. "Never." I spit out.

"You all saw what she did to Bella! We were all so sad and angry. And look at you now." Emmett shakes his head. He comes over to us and wraps his arms around the two of us from behind Rosalie. I must look so small and frail against them. Even though I'm taller than Rosalie, I'm still younger.

Emmett seemed to have thought the same thing. "Bella…how old are you? Physically?" He asks.

I put my head on Rosalie's shoulder. "I'm fifteen, I was changed a month before my sixteenth birthday." Everyone gasps.

"Fifteen? You're so young, Honey." Rosalie says softly.

I unwrap myself from Rosalie and Emmett and look at everybody. "I will _never_ forgive Esme. But, you are a very nice family and I won't let my past experience with her get in the way of me being a friend of yours. I will not hurt her…physically…when I am around ya'll. Just don't expect me to make her my mother again. I only have one mother, Alexia, and she's dead. No one can ever take her spot." I say, looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie's head goes down. "Rosalie, you are an amazing person. I see you as a big sister and a little bit as a mother. But with my past, I have trouble trusting people." I say to her kindly.

"I understand." Rosalie sadly smiles at me.

"One thing you need to know is that, you have that mother like aura…and I've always wanted that. You are the second closest thing to a mother I could possibly have. Alexia may not be alive, but she will always be my mother, dead or not." I say. Rosalie's smile gets wider at the mention of me thinking of her as a mother and she hugs me closer.

Esme starts to dry sob into Carlisle's chest.

"Please, don't let this ordeal tear your family apart. I will gladly move away if you want me to. I don't want to break apart your family, even though one of your family members ruined my life." I say to everyone.

"No! Bella, we love you too much to have you go. We haven't known you long, but you already feel like family to us." Alice cries.

"Alice is right, Darlin'. Don't leave us. Stay, please." Jasper says.

"Bella. Don't go. I-we…need you here." Edward begs.

"Bells, you're the little sister I've always wanted." Emmett starts to say.

"Hey!" Alice interrupts.

"Alice, you've never needed me." He replies. He looks at me again. "As I was saying, you're the little sister I've always wanted…and you're the daughter and sister that Rosalie never got the chance to have. We'd be miserable if you left us."

"Okay, I won't leave." I say. Everyone smiles at me, including Carlisle and _Esme_. "Just please, don't expect me to talk to…Esme." I spit out. Esme's eyes water. "I should…leave now. I don't really like being in the same room as _her_."

I hug everybody but…you know who I'm talking about! Edward and I hug for a little longer than usual.

"Ahem." Rosalie clears her throat. We immediately let go of each other. "I like that Blake boy much better." I look at her with wide eyes. Oh…that's why she was glaring at Edward!

I laugh at her and hug her again.

I walk towards the door and wave at them from behind my back as I leave. I get in my car and put the music on full blast.

Today has been…interesting. But seriously, if I that stupid dumbass bitch talks or touches me again…she's going to get it from me.

**Edward POV**

I waited until I heard the tires of Bella's car screech away. We all looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do. As soon as I knew that Bella was away, my eyes narrowed and my hands curled into fists.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA, ESME!" I screamed in her face. Carlisle immediately pushed her behind him with his arms and got into a crouch. He may be my father for all intents and purposes, but it was a vampire's instinct to protect their mate. "Carlisle, I'm not going to hurt her. How could you even _think_ that?" I ask him incredulously.

He straightens up and Esme goes to his side and hugs him. "Edward, don't talk to your mother that way." He scolds.

"Are you serious? Carlisle, she ruined that poor girl's life!" Rosalie exclaimed. She came up and stood next to me. One thing we both agreed on was Bella.

Esme steps up. "I was human back then. My selfishness overcame my love for Bella." She says calmly.

"Love for Bella? Esme, you didn't love Bella at all." Rosalie says, putting her hands on her hip.

"With all due respect, Esme, you really didn't love her. You just thought of her as something in your way. We _saw_ Bella's memories." I talk back at Esme. Expecting to see hatred in Esme's eyes, I only see sadness. This is the one time I wish I had Aro's power. That way, I could see every single thought run through her head. That power would be _great _in this situation.

Esme's eyes watered with tears that would never fall and she fell into my arms. I looked down at her shock and saw that everyone else was too. I slowly hugged her back and ran my hands up and down her back, trying to make her calm down.

Well, that was unexpected.

"I'm…so…sorry…I didn't…mean…to treat her…like that." Esme says while sobbing. Carlisle slowly comes over to the two of us and gently transfers Esme into his arms.

"Why don't we all go into the living room? I think we should have a family meeting." Carlisle suggests. We all nod and follow him into the room. Instead of sitting on the sofas, we sit down on the floor in a circle.

The five of us sit and wait while as Carlisle comforts Esme. After a few minutes, she's calmed down and her head is softly tucked into Carlisle's chest.

"Esme, dear, why don't you start off the meeting." Carlisle says in a soft tone.

Esme lifts up her head from his chest and leans back against the sofa. "I want to start off with what's going on between me and Bella.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to have a son. Not a daughter, a son. One that would run around the house covered in mud and would run away when I would say it's time for a bath. I would always imagine a small little boy playing with toy cars and pretending to be Superman." Esme's face now showed a hint of a smile.

"But then, one day, when my baby was born, my doctor told me I had given birth to a baby girl. The minute I heard that, all my hopes and dreams went away and my hatred for her began. I would constantly ask myself the question, why? I hadn't done anything wrong in my life. I was perfectly happy with how it was, and one small little girl came into the world and ruined it. Just like that.

"When I saw her though, I couldn't help but think that she was easily the most beautiful girl in the world. She had beautiful brown eyes with small flecks of blue and green, like her father. She took after him…a lot. A small little nose with freckles scattered across it adorned her face and she had full, pink and pouty lips. Her hair, I would always make a big deal about. So many colors! I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have hair like that. I would try to find as many flaws as I could on her, but…it was never possible.

"Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but in the inside too. She had such a pure heart. I'm saying everything in past tense because…I don't really know much about her at the moment. She had such good manners and a wonderful personality. One thing that I didn't like _at all_ about her was the way she was. I mean, she was a tomboy! Back in our day, and especially in that city, nobody would like that. She didn't have many friends who were girls. All of them were boys. Charles loved that, unlike most fathers. He wanted her to be strong. He wanted her to be able to stand up for herself. He had always wanted a daughter, and was both a mother and father to her.

"She had such a charm to her. Everybody liked her. She had no enemies…except for me. When she was five years old, I found out I was pregnant again. This time, I asked for the gender before birth. It was a boy. I couldn't have been happier. But in one of my check ups, the doctor told me I had a miscarriage- a really late one at that. My baby died just a month before it was going to be delivered. It was a very rare case.

"On the paper the doctor gave me, the date was September 13th, Bella's birthday. That was when I believed that she was truly the devil sent from hell to ruin my life. After that, you all know what happens…" Esme trailed off.

_That bitch! She was fine with having me and Alice as her "daughters" but not Bella. Something is wrong with that woman. _

My eyes widen as I look at Rosalie. Her hands are crushing the coffee table and her face is mad with rage. The table finally cracks and breaks from her strength and catches everyone's attention.

"Rosalie? Are you alright, dear?" Esme asks.

_Aw man, Esme shouldn't have said that. Edward, what's Rosie gonna do? Help me control her, man._ I nod my head at Emmett, signaling I'll help.

Rosalie stands up, twice as angry as before and makes a move to tackle Esme. Emmett and I jump up and grab both her arms. Jasper tries to calm her down, but that just makes her angrier.

"Stop doing that Jasper!" She screams. She struggles against us and moves her limbs all over the place.

"Rose, honey, please calm down. You'll just make it worse by hitting her." Emmett tells her. He switches the hand holding her right arms and uses his left to rub her back in soothing circles.

"She deserves it! You saw what she did to Bella! How could she do that? She seemed fine with me and Alice being her god damned daughters, why not Bella? Huh! Answer me Emmett!" She shouts in his face. Emmett frowns and takes everything she said to him in consideration.

"Babe, Bella wouldn't want you to do this. This is exactly the opposite of what she wanted to happen. If you do anything to Esme, she'll leave." Emmett says. Rosalie stops struggling and freezes up.

_You can let go of her arm now. Thanks, I owe you one. _I let go of her arm and she curls up into Emmett's arms. He leads her to the sofa and they both sit down with Rosalie in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Rosalie whispers to Emmett. I go over to them and sit on Emmett's left, so Rosalie could see me. All of a sudden, Rosalie and I are close now, only because of Bella.

"It's alright, dear, no one got hurt." Esme says calmly. Emmett and I look at each other in fright. Rosalie wasn't apologizing to Esme- she was apologizing to me and Emmett.

_Well…Esme's being quite idiotic today, don't you think? _

"Uh huh." I say quietly to Emmett. Emmett's arms tighten around Rosalie as her rage builds up again. What is it with Esme today?

"Why'd you say 'uh huh', Edward?" Alice asks from the ground.

My mind drifted over to Bella. Her beautiful face pops in my mind for some reason. I feel a lopsided smile come up on my face. "Emmett thinks that Esme's being really idiotic today. I think he's right." I say in a daze.

Now it's Esme's turn to be angry. She lifts herself off the sofa and marches over to us. Rosalie turns over in Emmett's arms and glares up at Esme.

"Come any closer, and I won't hesitate to attack. This time, no one will stop me." Rosalie threatened. She's right though, nobody except Carlisle would really stop her.

"Look, Rosalie, I've had enough of you today. Why don't you go up to your room, and when you're ready to talk like a mature woman for once in your life, you can come downstairs." She says, frustrated.

Rosalie's eyes flash in fury and she stands up. Emmett makes no move to restrain her- like she said, no one would stop her. We've put up with Esme today long enough.

"How about you go to hell? No one wants you here, you two faced bitch." Rosalie says calmly. Jasper looks at us, worried. She must be really angry.

Esme looks at her, shocked. "You don't know anything, Rosalie. You don't know what I went through as a human."

"I know enough," Rosalie gets closer to her so she's towering over Esme, "You had the most beautiful baby in the world, and you decided to treat her like trash. Who does that? There are many parents out there who wanted baby boy, but instead got a girl. They didn't let that get in the way. They still loved her and cared for her until she was ready to live on her own." She pushes Esme away from her.

"Your life was perfect. So many people were envious of your family, and you ignore them and try to KILL BELLA!" Rosalie shrieks. "You were so lucky. Even though you hated Bella, she still loved you. She made you a birthday card and even wrote her name as Bella Platt for you; yet, you disregarded that and ripped it up to shreds. She was blessed, to have a mother figure like Alexia in her life when you were around. Without Alexia, who knows what would've happened to Bella. She would've been dead for all we know. She would've been dead at only five years of age!

"You don't understand the consequence of your actions, Esme. After stabbing her and abusing her for the first few years of her life, you left her emotionally and physically scarred for the rest of her life. Because of you, she finds it hard to trust people, because she doesn't want to get hurt again." Rosalie shoves Esme back again. Carlisle makes a move to stop her, but decides not to interfere.

Rosalie continues. "Whenever anyone looks at Bella, they see her happy and content. But if you look in her eyes, you can see all the misfortune and loss she's gone through. Her eyes show everything. You know what I found out? The only reason she was able to trust us within a month was because a coven of vampires she was with before assured her that we wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I don't know who this coven is, but I thank them. Because of them, we would never know who you really are. Because of you, there will always be something holding Bella back in something she wants to do. Congratulations, you have finally accomplished your life long goal of ruining Bella's life."

Esme started shaking in anger and in grief. "ROSALIE! HOW DARE-" She suddenly stopped screaming and her eyes widened. Rosalie immediately ran out the door and the rest of us followed. Esme and Carlisle stayed back at the house.

The most heartbreaking scream had been let out. The worst part is that it was Bella who filled up the silence with her pain filled cry.

**Bella POV**

My hands grip the steering wheel as I drive towards my house. Who do they think they are? Asking me to forgive that bitch and her husband?

No…let's not blame them for this. Let me rephrase what I said.

Who does that bitch think she is? Asking me to forgive her- keeping dreamin', hon, nothing is going to make me forgive you.

I mean, come on!

The car jerks as it comes to the stop and the door slam echoes all around me. I march into the house and growl out in anger. In an emotional rage, I grab the vase on the table next to me and throw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Pacing around the living room, I think about what had happened at the Cullen house. I skip over meeting Edward and go straight over to the memory showing and the fake sobs of the bitch who I'm unfortunately related to.

"_Oh, Bella, my daughter, you're alive." She lets go of me and puts her hands on my face. "My goodness, how beautiful you've become. You look just like your father. But I can see a little bit of me in you too." She says._

Oh no she didn't! First off, I'm NOT her daughter. Can't she get that through her thick skull! Geez, and I thought vampires were supposed to be smart. Well…they are…since I'm one. Ha ha, just kidding. Second, she is not my mother. Third, no one, and I mean no one, touches my face. Finally, fourth, I don't look like Esme! I look and act like my father. I have no part of Esme in me, and good thing I don't.

"_Bella, I was selfish back then. I've changed." Esme says. "I'm sorry."_

Bullshit. That's no excuse for stabbing me with a knife. Sure, maybe you've changed in looks, but that doesn't mean the way you think and live have changed. Deep down, you still think that I'm a, and I quote, "devil sent from hell to kill me because of my sins."

"_Rosalie, she is my daughter, I have more rights towards her than you will ever have." Esme responds._

I thought we got this clear before. I. AM. NOT. HER. DAUGHTER! Also, what rights? Esme definitely has no rights over me. Nobody does. I don't know where Esme got the sick idea that I belong to Rosalie or to anybody else. I'm an independent woman and no one can or has the ability to control me or my life.

Many more bits and pieces of memories involving _her _pop into my head and my emotions go into frenzy. Heartbreak, sadness, anger, frustration, and many more emotions go through me.

Why does Esme claim to love me?

Why does Carlisle love a woman capable of almost killing a six year old?

Why does Edward feel attraction towards a girl with too much bad luck and misfortune in her past?

Why do Jasper and Emmett feel the need to be protective over a girl who can kill them with the snap of a finger?

Why does Alice suddenly want to be best friends?

Why does Rosalie want to be my mother?

Well guess what…I know the answer to ALL of these questions. It's quite simple really.

They pity me.

That stupid family pities me. I should have never listened to Aro. I try to trust someone and this is what I get; a coven of seven members who know most of my past and pity me.

My hands clench and unclench. As my anger builds up, small sparks fly out of them. Soon enough, my hands are covered in fire. Tears of venom fall out of my eyes as I relive the pain of when my own mother tried to kill me. The fire slowly spreads around my curled up body on the marble floor.

It takes me a few moments to realize what's going on. Hastily, I get up and look down at the fire covering my whole body. Freaking out, I start running towards the door going to my backyard. A trail of fire follows me as I go through my backyard and clumsily run through a haze of tears into the forest. Thunder booms around me as I run and a brief flash of lightning comes up into the sky. Rain starts to fall to the ground from the dark storm clouds and starts to get heavier and heavier the more I run and think about my past.

I sob as memories of my first few years of life flash like a movie in front of me. I try to stop it, I try to make it go away, but it doesn't. The memories stay there; they keep going on, taunting me with their presence. The worst part is that they are only the bad memories. It's as if all the good memories disappeared, like they never existed.

The pain becomes too much for me to bear and I fall to the soft soil on my knees. The rain falls on my face, acting like tears. As I fall to the ground, the most heartbreaking and tragic scream breaks out of my lips and into the twilight.

Forever goes cherished might  
Forlorn screams filling the long silenced night  
Bliss in front, but pain inside  
Tender rainstorm to hide soft cries.  
Broken branches, broken hearts,  
The world we share has torn apart  
Love, which only the brave can conquer,  
Has us live and fear no longer.  
Shining moon, shining stars,  
Reflect broken skin with unhealed scars.  
Broken mirror fixed together  
Cracks reside its very surface,  
Like a broken heart attached, but gone forever.

* * *

**So...whatcha think? You can all tell me in a review! Advice, criticism, etc. would be appreciated :) But on the criticism, be little less harsh please. You can be harsh, but not too much.**

**I'm not going to list how many reviews I want. I'm sorry, but I just can't. Just increase the number of reviews I got for the last chapter by 10, and we're good :)**

**I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and I hope you guys have a totally awesometastic New Years! PM all about what you guys did on Christmas (and New Years later)! I wanna know :) It's like author-reader bonding :DDD Lol. **

**This is the last update of 2010 :'( See ya'll next year! **

**Btw, I'm not ahead on chappies anymore :( So I havta get writing. Need inspiration! Any good songs you guys know? Please PM me :D Love ya'll.**


	20. NOTE

**Hey everybody...**

**I know, I was supposed to update around this time, but there are a few problems.**

**My laptop crashed while I was writing the chapter. I had 6,000 words down and everything got deleted. The file just dissapeared. It actually happened this Saturday.**

**Another thing, I'm extremely sick at the moment. I have been for some time and don't seem to be getting any better. I was practicing soccer, and almost fainted in my yard. Since then, I've been sick and will hopefully get better this weekend.**

**Now, I am leaving for a week long school trip next week. When I come back, I will try my best to re-write the chapter. I've completely forgotten everything I wrote, so if you guys have any ideas, please review or PM me. **

**One last thing. This is for a note for the reviewer: Lilah. Umm... I'm really sorry that you didn't like the chapter. I really am. If you have any ideas for the next one, they would be appreciated. Also, I write for myself and to improve. Not once have I called my readers my fan. They help me get better. That's why I post. The reviewer whose review I posted up, judged me through my story and made assumptions about me that were not true at all. That's why I posted it. I wanted to talk to her, not tell everyone, "you better review nice things or no update." Again, I'm sorry. Oh and btw, you seem to have mistaken what I wrote. When I updated, it was almost the end of 2010, that's why I wrote that this is the last update of the YEAR. Get it? I'm still updating every month. **

**Wish me luck!**

**Mia **


	21. Is It Time to Say Goodbye?

**Heyyyyy peoples! Man...I missed you guyz sooooooooooo much! I feel horrible for not updating next month. I got sick...again =.= I have gotten sick...what...four times this year? And its only February. I really should start eating healthy :P**

**I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Without you guys, I don't know how this story would be turning out. I love that you give me advice, ideas, good and bad things about my story. Most of all, you guys inspire me to write :D Also, thanks for all the reminders :PP I love that when you guys would ask me when I was going to update you'd say, "but if your sick...then it's okay." ahaha. You guys know me so well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Blake, Alexia, and the Meadow back in Ohio :P**

**Here's the chapter. I hope it's atleast okay :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_What if she got attacked by nomads?_

_What if she felt suicidal and threw herself into a fire?_

_What if all her anger built up inside of her and she exploded? Literally._

_What if she got kidnapped by the Volturi?_

_What if she tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff, hanging herself, trying to cut her wrists or neck, stabbing herself, or by having too many human sleeping pills and finally screamed and emotionally exploded because she forgot that she is a vampire and human methods of killing themselves wouldn't work on her?_

_What if she screamed just because she felt like it and we worried for nothing?_

There are endless possibilities to why she screamed, but I just couldn't stick with one. My face hardens up as I picture all the scenarios.

Bella, all her body parts scattered around an area in the forest, with the nomads smirking down at her.

There is a huge fire with purple smoke rising up above the forest. The scent of freesias everywhere, teasing me with their sweetness.

Body parts scattered randomly everywhere, a few scraps here and there; hanging off tree branches, on top of flowers, under the roots of the trees on the surface.

A small piece of clothing caught on a bush. It's blue, like Bella's shirt. But where is Bella?

_Bella, jumping off a cliff and then angrily swimming back to shore when she realizes she didn't die; Bella, tying a rope around a branch and then putting the end of it around her neck; Bella with an ordinary human knife right above the main artery in her wrist; Bella trying to make the "sharp" knife plunge into her stomach; Bella with at least twenty sleeping pills in her hand. _

_Bella, laughing and screaming in happiness as her lover twirls her around a field of flowers. Blake puts her down on her feet, and slowly brings his head down towards her until their lips finally touch. Her arms winding around his neck and his hands going around her waist, pulling her ever closer…_

My lips quiver as that scene pops up in my head. Please don't be true…

I bite my lips hard like Bella does and keep running. Where could she be?

I constantly look left and right as I run. She has to be here somewhere. We've searched practically the whole forest…except…

Could she be in the meadow?

My breaths get harder and harder as I run. "Please be at the meadow, please." I say out loud desperately. I've only known her for a short amount of time, but my feelings for her get stronger by the minute. I don't know if I love her, but I know that I soon will if she continues to affect me like this.

My eyes widen and I suddenly stop. I can't hear her sobs anymore, but it's not because I'm far away from her.

My long dead heart breaks apart into tiny pieces as I see one of the strongest people I know, silently cry and look up at the sky, as if asking the heavens why this is happening to her.

I take a step towards her, wanting to help, but stop as her sobs get louder. Her hair is all wet, hanging down her petite, but athletic body. The rain acts as tears, almost hiding the small silver lines running down her face along with the streaks of water- venom tears.

Abruptly, her head goes down and her hands now cover her face. She's full out crying now.

I stay there, not knowing what to do. Should I go to her? Or should I stay here, and watch her cry? I would go to her, but I don't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is.

"Bella," I whisper. She ignores me, as if she never even heard me. I wait, looking at her in agony. Maybe I should just go. But before I can, I hear a soft voice ring through the meadow.

"Don't leave, please."

I look at her, anguished. I could see her face now. Her once shining eyes look dull and lifeless. It's like she's lost everything, when instead, she's gained a new family. She takes a good look at my face and starts to cry even harder than before.

I rush towards her, immediately taking her shaking body into my arms. I run my hands through her hair, hoping that it comforts her. Her arms wrap around my waist, while her head rests on my chest.

"Shhhh, everything will be okay, Angel, don't you worry." I say gently.

Bella moves her head to look at me. Her doe like eyes pierce into my soul as she speaks. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

I gasp and my eyes widen in shock, but before I can say anything, Bella rests her head against my shoulder, crying again.

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett, where is she?" I say while squeezing his hand. We stop, giving up on looking for her.

"She must be somewhere. I bet Edward's found her." Emmett replies. He looks back up in sadness, probably worried about her as well.

"I'm scared. I hope nothing back happened to her." I really hope Edward found her. Who knows what the hell happened.

Edward and I have been closer than ever today. We've never helped each other, or even given each other a simple thank you or hug. But today, we seemed to have done all that, and more. I can't believe I used to be so angry at him. I mean, I am quite beautiful, even for vampires, and to see a man, not attracted to me in any way was a little scary. Now, I only hate him because he seems to have fallen for Bella. He doesn't deserve her.

"We're all scared, Rose, it's not only you." A voice comes from behind us. I turn around, and see Jasper and Alice walking our way. They seemed to have given up as well. "We searched half the forest and couldn't find them. I'm guessing you didn't either." Jasper says.

We all look at Alice, hoping that she's gotten a vision about them. She looks at all of us, looking as if she felt guilty about something. "Alice…what's wrong?" I ask cautiously.

"Umm…there's something I didn't tell you guys…" Alice trails off.

"Sweet cheeks, you know you can tell me anything." Jasper assures her. He wraps his arms around her for comfort.

"Uhh…I can't see Bella." She puts out.

"WHAT!" Jasper, Emmett, and I exclaim at the same time.

Jasper, freaking out, pushes Alice away from him and puts his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean you can't see Bella?" Jasper shouts frantically. Usually, when Alice can't see anybody, they're dead or near the damn werewolves.

Crap, crap, crap.

"Calm down!" Alice shrieks. "I've never been able to see her. It must be her mental shield or something. Now let's not focus on that. We need to find Bella and Edward. As Emmett said before, they're most likely to be together." Alice explains.

I was just about to say something, until I heard a soft whisper. We all subconsciously leaned towards the direction the whisper came from.

"_Bella," _A deep voice says. Probably Edward. It sounds so…tormented.

"_Don't leave, please." _A girl replies back. My heart breaks at the sound of her. Oh Bella, what happened to you?

"_Shhhh, everything will be okay, Angel, don't you worry." _Edward says. He's so gentle with her.

Eyes widening, we all run towards the sound.

"Stop! We're here!" Alice whispers to us. We slow down to a human paced walk and hide behind a bulky tree. The branches and leaves cover our faces while the trunk covers our bodies.

"What is this place?" Emmett asks.

"You know how Edward sometimes just disappears for a few hours?" Alice asks us. We all nod; it's happened tons of times.

"Well…this is where he goes off to. It's his…meadow." She tells us. "It's the place where he can be at peace. Most people don't know about this place, so he has no minds to read. This small clearing is the reason he is sane."

I never really realized how hard it is for Edward to read everybody's minds at once. Never did I once think that he is suffering just like me, but in a different way. I can't imagine having a thousand different thoughts running through my mind every single day, hour, minute, and second.

I'm so sorry, Edward.

I take a look around the meadow, capturing its beauty. It's not big, but it's not small either. The trees make a circle around the place and lean in, as if protecting the people in it from the world around them. If you look at the top on a bright day, the sun would shine would always shine on you.

**Third Person POV**

The Cullen's eyes eventually zoom on in the two figures in the middle. A man with carrot like colored hair has his arms locked around a crying girl in the middle. His long, calloused hands run through her hair, and his soft lips are placed near her ear, whispering nothing but sweet things to her.

The girl looks up at him, tears and rain running down her face. Her face looks distressed, but also in adoration at the hunched up form hugging her. She starts nodding her head sideways at him, saying no to something, but he doesn't listen to her.

He softly places his hands on either side of her face, and looks at the girl with such intensity, that it makes you want to look away. But I can't, I'm too engrossed into the pair to be able to avert my eyes from them for a single second. As if reading my mind, the girl tries her best to look away, but the man doesn't let her.

I could see the straining of the muscles in his arms and hands as he tries to make the girl look at him. Quickly, he pulls her face closer to his, causing her to look at him.

The girl starts to sob even harder as she looks him. It's as if she wants to leave his arms, but at the same time, lay in them forever. The boy's face scrunches up in panic, and he lifts her into his lap, cradling her.

"Listen to me," Edward begins to say, "you did nothing wrong. So why are you crying?" He asks.

Hiccupping, Bella looks up at him with doe like eyes and replies back. "It's too much, Edward, too much for me to handle."

Disagreeing with her, Edward shakes his head. "Sweetie, you're the strongest person I've ever known. Nothing is too much for you."

Bella smiles sadly at him. "You don't even know me that well, Edward. How could you say that? I'm weak, helpless, and stupid." Her shoulders sag.

"The first time I saw you was in the school cafeteria a month ago. I couldn't help but think, 'Who is that angel walking towards me?' When I saw your face, I saw a young, determined woman ready to face any challenge that came to her. Not once did I see a shy, weak girl, who just wants to go home and crawl up under her sheets." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Edward continued. "Then, you smiled at me. It was at that moment that I realized that living without a lover was worth it. Because of you, I found the girl I was looking for my whole entire life.

"I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, Bella. But I am saying that you turned my whole world around. You made me happy, and you still do. When I was in Alaska all those months, all I could think of is your beautiful eyes. You changed me for the better by just smiling at me.

"Not only did you change me, but you changed the rest of the family. You gave Emmett and Jasper the little sister they've always wanted, Alice a best friend, and Rosalie a daughter and younger sister that she's craved for her whole life."

Bella looks at him in shock. "Edward…"

**Rosalie POV**

We all look at each other and gasp. This ran much deeper than we thought. It wasn't only about the confrontation we had a few hours ago, it was also about her coming to Forks.

Emmett looks at us in desperation, and steps out of the shadows, looking at Edward and Bella. Edward stands up and holds his hand out to Bella. She puts her hand on top of his and uses it to get up. As soon as she's standing, Edward takes her into his arms.

Bella's eyes widen. "Emmett?" She says out loud. She probably doesn't know that the rest of us are here as well. If she does, well…she's a pretty good actress then.

"How could you think that, Bella?" Emmett exclaims, bewildered. "How could you think that we hate you? Is that what you think?" Where did he get that from?

"I..umm..uhh…" Bella stutters. I can't believe Emmett was right.

"That's what I thought. I thought you knew me-us better than that." Emmett presses. Please, Emmett, don't go too far with this. The poor girl's gone through enough.

Jasper looks at me and gives Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to join Emmett.

Bella looks at Jasper the same way she did when Emmett popped up. "Jasper?"

"Emmett's right, Bella, how could you think that? After all the time we spent together? That's what you think? That we hate you?" Jasper says angrily.

Alice looks at me, scared.

"Alice, are you okay?" I ask.

"I have a feeling that this will not end up the way we hoped it would, just look at Bella. Jasper and Emmett are doing exactly the opposite of what their supposed to do." Alice says.

We both look out at the scene in front of us.

Edward takes his arms off of her and steps in front of her protectively. "Don't talk to her like that. You have no right."

Bella looks at Edward, slightly annoyed, but hurt at the words of the two men she thought of brothers.

"Oh, Bella…" I trail off quietly. Alice nods her head in agreement. We don't know whether to step out or to stay back here.

"Let them talk, Edward." Bella says. The rain suddenly stops, but lightning flashes all around us, particularly Bella.

"First off, how could you think so lowly of us?" Emmett asks, angrily.

"I don't. I love you guys. Why don't you understand that?" Bella says.

"We do understand, Bella!" Jasper shouts, flailing his hands everywhere. "But you don't seem to trust us. After all that we've done together, you still don't trust us." Jasper presses.

Oh no. Why did he bring up that topic? He knows that trust is a sensitive topic to Bella.

"Come on, Alice. This is going to get messy." I demand. I take her hand and drag her to the clearing with me. We both run to our respective mates and try to calm them down.

"Answer me, Bella!" Jasper pressures.

Bella starts to breathe heavily and looks around, most likely wanting to run. Tears run down her eyes as she walks away from Edward. Her arms wrap themselves around her stomach, as if she's trying to hold herself together, but failing.

"Jasper, please, you have to understand. I don't trust anyone. I can't, and I never will." Bella tries to reason.

What does she mean that she can't trust anyone?

"But you trust that other coven you lived with before you came here. Why do you trust them and not us?" Emmett asks harshly. I put my hand on his bicep to calm him down, but he just shrugs it off.

"They helped me…" Bella trails off.

"Helped with you with what? Huh? Esme attacked you when you were five. Did she really hurt you _that bad_ that you could never trust anybody again?" Jasper explains.

**Bella POV**

"JASPER!" Alice screams. She marches over to him to slap him, but before she does, Edward grabs her and pulls her back to him.

Jasper seethes with anger. Oh no, what have I done. Why did I even befriend them? Why? I should have known not to tell them. I'm breaking their family apart.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Mate." Jasper growls at Edward.

Edward's eyes widen. Alice stops struggling and motions to him to let him go. Edward's arms fall down to his sides and he looks right into my eyes. Why does he have to be so beautiful?

He starts to walk in my direction, but I shake my head. I'll just make everything worse.

I look back at Alice and Jasper. Alice seems to be angry at him again.

"How dare you say that, Jasper?" Alice shouts at him. He tries to calm Alice down, but that just makes her angrier. "Don't you dare try to calm me down, Jasper. Now ANSWER ME!"

"We did everything for her. We accepted her as our family even though we barely knew her. And look what we get in return. NOTHING." Jasper starts to get angrier by the minute.

I slowly back away from them, but not enough to not be seen. I gaze at everyone with sad eyes. Why did I ever think that they would just let me be? I should have never tried to get close to them. I am so selfish. It's my fault that their like this. If I hadn't come into their lives, they would have been happy.

"Love never needs to be said out loud. It's a matter of the heart. I thought you knew that, but I guess you didn't." Edward quietly says. He slowly raises his head up and looks at Jasper straight in the eye. "Bella respected and relied on you the most, and all you've done is broken that bond."

"We haven't done anything except help her." Emmett says.

"What exactly did you help her for, Emmett?" Rosalie asks him. She knows perfectly what his answer is going to be. Nothing.

Emmett stays quiet. Rosalie was right.

Suddenly, Emmett's head shoots up and his head goes in my direction. "I would know, if she ever trusted me enough to tell me."

I keep in my sobs as I walk towards him at a human pace.

"I've known you all for a month." I say softly. I refuse to look at any of them, so I pay close attention to the small budding flower in front of my feet. "You can't expect me to tell you my whole life story. You know that I have a lot of problems, and trust is one of them. Yet, you forget that and humiliate me in front of your family by questioning my love for all of you." I turn my head around, now looking at Jasper's feet. "It's true; I do hide my emotions for you. But what I have started to feel towards each and one of you is a type of familial love that I have only felt towards my human family…and my vampire family.

"I let you look through my memories, and you use the memories that I've always wanted to forget and lock away…against me. I've already been hurt and destroyed by my- Esme- when I was a little girl. You're just making it worse." I finish saying. I finally get the courage to look up at the coven. They all hold guilt in their eyes.

My gaze ends up on Edward. His eyes don't show guilt. They show pride. He holds out his arms and I run into them.

"I'm so proud of you, love." He whispers in my ear. Tears form in my eyes as I realize what just happened.

They don't want me anymore.

Edward feels the venom soak up into his shirt and he lifts up his head. It's just an inch or two apart from mine. He brings his head closer and kisses away the tears running down my face. I lean into his gentle lips and close my eyes in comfort. I could feel him smile a little as I lift my hands up and clutch his shirt, not letting him let go of me.

"Shhh, it's alright, love. I won't leave you." His hands rub my back soothingly. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jasper and Emmett walk up to us, but Alice and Rosalie stop them. I look quickly look away. What happened between us today makes me forget all the good times we've had together this past month.

Edward's velvet voice runs through my head. _I won't leave you. I won't leave you. I won't leave you_. But what will he do if I leave him? Is he like this only out of pity?

I should just go away.

"Edward?" I whisper.

"Yes, love?" Edward asks. His face falls a little as he sees tears fall down my face again.

I start to shake as I say, "I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything. Just forget me." I take one last look at everybody and run away into the forest.

I wipe the tears falling down my face and focus on the scenery in front of me. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do, but my main priority is to stay away from that family.

The last thing I hear before I disappear into the mountains is,

"Bella, come back!"

Knowing it's Edward, I ignore him, but the tears start to flow again as I hear him whimper, "Please…"

**Edward POV**

Rosalie continued to hold me back, knowing that I would run away and get her. I struggled, but she still wouldn't let me go.

"Edward, stop. You have to stop struggling." Rosalie says. I can hear her grinding her teeth in anger.

But I don't stop struggling. The minute I stop hearing Bella's quick footsteps, I struggle even harder.

I can see how I look like from Jasper's and Emmett's minds. My body is one of a deranged animal, but my face looks like the one of a lover whose love has gone, leaving him in the dust.

Wait…my_ love_? Am I in love with Bella Evenson?

Jasper comes towards me with regret written all over his face. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I immediately feel myself calming down.

"Let go of me, Rosalie." I say quietly. She lets one of my arms go, but hesitates to remove the other. I turn around to face her. "I'm fine. Please, let go." She sighs and let's go of my arm, but stays near me just in case.

_Go easy on Jasper and Emmett, Edward. _

"Why? They deserve to be shouted at like they did with Bella!" I scream at Rosalie. Emmett comes towards her, but she lifts a hand up in his direction. She continues to look at me, not being able to look at Emmett.

_I know they do. But now is not the time. I think that Bella can still hear us._

"What do you mean?" I ask her. If we can't hear her, she definitely can't hear us.

"Bella has heightened senses, like a newborn, but stronger. All her senses are magnified. She doesn't know by how much, but they are much better than the average vampire's." Rosalie replies nonchalantly.

"So that's why you were talking to me from your head." I say more to myself than to her.

_Exactly; now that you're calm, I think you can talk to Jasper and Emmett about what they have done. _

I nod and turn to glare at Jasper and Emmett. They look calm, but in their heads…they are freaking out.

_I can't believe I drove my little sister away. What was I thinking, talking to her like that? She didn't even do anything. She's right…we've only known her for a month. I just thought that all those moments and all that fun we had together kind of sped things up a bit. She trusted us to see her past, but why was she like that now? If she could show us that much heartbreak…then why can't she show us anything else?_

Emmett decided to voice his thoughts out loud. "If she could show us so much of her past and so much heartbreak…then why is she afraid of showing us another part of her?" He asked everybody. Exasperated, he sat down on the soft grass.

"I think its Esme and Carlisle's…" I stop talking as soon as I hear Emmett's thoughts.

_Yesssssss he forgot about earlier. _

I look at Emmett. He can be so stupid sometimes.

_Crap. Forgot he can read minds. _

"Yes, Emmett. I can read minds. I thought we established that a few days after you got turned into a vampire." I say sarcastically. Rosalie smirks and Jasper has a hint of a smile on his face. Alice for once looks stoic, but I can see that small corner of her mouth going up a bit. "I'll scream at you later. But I think you have a point. As I was saying, it was probably Esme and Carlisle's presence that made her let everything go. I have a feeling that she knew that Carlisle was the 'leader'," I put my hands up and making quotation marks, "of our coven, but decided to let it go."

"You know what. She might have even known that Esme was our mother-like figure. But the shock of seeing her in person was too much for her." Alice says.

"When she saw Esme," Jasper begins to say while sitting down next to Emmett. He motions for us to sit down as well, "she didn't seem angry."

"Wait…what?" Rosalie asks incredulously. "What do you mean she wasn't _angry_?"

"Sorry, I worded that wrong. What I meant to say was that it wasn't the dominant emotion." Jasper explains. "It was confusing. It took all I had not to break down and…do exactly what Bella did. It was the first time I could feel her emotions. I think she knew that it was too much for me to handle…and she covered them up, probably with one of her shields."

We all stay quiet and play around with the flowers and grass.

_She hides a lot from us, doesn't she. _

"She does…" I say softly.

"What does she do?" Rosalie asks.

"Alice was thinking that Bella hides a lot from us." I tell her. Everyone looks at me, silently agreeing with us.

"You know…it was really idiotic of you guys to do what you did." Alice states.

_Wow. Good for you, Alice. You didn't scream or anything. It's like she's starting a conversation or saying that she thinks the weather is good today. Wait…that's weird…_

Rosalie looks up at the sky and the trees and other plants around her.

_There was a storm just twenty minutes ago. It was raining and there was lightning. And now…it's…sunny? Forks weather isn't that weird…_

Rosalie's eyes widen and she looks at me, mystified.

_The storm started when Bella ran out of her house and into the forest. She was crying. That's when the rain started. Lightning followed soon after that. When Jasper and Emmett said all those things to her, the rain stopped and the lightning and thunder became even harder. The lightning was only in one area. Around Bella. _

_And now…it's sunny and bright outside. Today morning, Alice said that it was going to be cold and clouds were going to cover the sun. _

Rosalie was blinking a lot and her breathing got harder. Old human habits die hard. It's either that…or she's around humans a lot. Each way works.

The others were watching Rosalie with worried eyes. Emmett wanted to go comfort Rosalie, but Jasper stopped him. He could probably feel that Rosalie wasn't panicking…but instead…just realized something huge.

"Oh my god. Bella can control the weather." Rosalie says, taken aback.

"She can WHAT!" Everyone except for me and Rosalie shout.

"Look…the storm started when Bella got all sad and angry. When she ran into the forest, she was crying. That's when the rain started. When Jasper and Emmett were being assholes, the rain stopped and the lightning and thunder got harder…especially around Bella.

"This morning, Alice said that the weather was going to be cold and there would be no sun. Well…look around now." Rosalie finished explaining.

"Exactly_ how powerful _is she?" Jasper says, shocked.

"I don't know. But…wow." Alice says, amazed.

"That's just creepy. Like if it was her only power, I would've been shocked and everything, but this isn't her only power." Emmett stands up and walks to Rosalie. He holds his hand out for her. "It's time to go home." He says to us. Rosalie takes his hand and hoists herself up.

We all stand up and start to run.

"You guys got away with it this time. But remember…it's your fault that she left like that." Alice told them.

Emmett's and Jasper's heads hang in shame.

_I can't believe I said all that stuff about my little sister. I don't care if she doesn't trust me. As long as she loves me as her big brother, I'm okay._

I can't believe you said all that stuff either, Emmett. Hope this teaches you a lesson.

_I can't even imagine how hurt she must have been…and I'm the EMPATH! Gosh…I don't deserve her as a little sister. She's never going to come near me again. What have I done?_

Actually…you can imagine how hurt she must have been, since you saw her like that. You just can't _feel _how hurt she felt. I'm guessing a lot.

"Why doesn't she trust us though? Emmett asks out loud.

"Because then…she's vulnerable. She'll have a weakness."

* * *

**Heyy! How as it? Any advice, ideas, questions, etc.? Do all that in a review! Also, if you feel like ranting about something completely random, feel free to PM me!**

**Love ya guys :) **


	22. GlitchNote

Hey everyone. I'm guessing you guys are mad at me. Okay, so you have you guys heard of that problem authors here are having with updating chapters? Well...that happened to me. Unfortunately, my chapter got deleted due to some glitch that was a part of it.

I'm going to try my best in rewriting the chapter and try and finish it as soon as I can. Please, stick with me, I've already lost so many readers because of my chapters getting deleted. This happened last time too. I'm getting tired of constantly rewriting the same chapters over and over again and losing readers because of something that was maybe...partially my fault.

I'm so sorry :(

Mia


	23. Realizations and Decisions

**OMGEEE! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for FOUR FRICKEN MONTHS. Okay...so I have a good excuse...well, not really, but it works :) Kay...so last time I updated was April. It took me around three weeks to come up with this chapter, but then...my grandpa died...so I just couldn't update at that time, you know? And then, after school was over, I went to Singapore. There, I had internet, but my silly uncle kept turning it off =.= And after that, I went to India. There, I had no internet what so ever. I just got back yesterday. I have pre written nine chapters so far, but I will still be updating once every month. I wrote it on purpose so I wouldn't have to write during my school year. **

**Also, I would like to thank lil obsessed :) She has been incredibly nice and understanding :) I'd also like to thank all the reviewers. You all were so supportive and kind...and I honestly don't know what I would do with out you. **

**Now, this is IMPORTANT. I was thinking. Should I make a facebook page for this story? That way, I can update you guys on the story and you'd actually know what's going on. Plus, you'd get notifications! Usually, when my internet is gone, and I get it back. Facebook is the first place I go to. I'll only do it if you guys think it's a good idea. Place your answer in a review or PM me :)**

**Oh...and I have a POLL on my profile page :) It's regarding swear words and how I should write them in my stories...so please vote! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :) If I did...it would be one of the most complicated and idiotic stories ever written :P**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I look down at Esme sobbing in my arms. It must have been too much for her. Bella showing up put a lot of stress on her.

"Esme, are you okay?" I ask gently. She looks at me with those doe like eyes of hers. "Bad question ask...huh. Sorry, sweetie, I'm just worried right now."

Esme's hand caresses my jaw and I lean into it. I smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist and fall down on the sofa with her on my lap.

Esme sighs. "I'm worried too, Carlisle. I was so stupid, thinking that she would forgive me right away. I just expected too much from her." She bites her lip and sighs again.

Thoughts and memories run through my head as I build up courage to ask her the question I've been trying to answer this whole time. It's not that I'm scared of her…it's just that I don't know what she will do. Esme's in one of her unpredictable phases right now. Hurry up, Alice.

"I have to ask you something." I say, quietly. Esme smiles sadly at me, probably knowing what my question is. "Why did Bella react like that?" Over the years, I was able to figure out that there was something going on between Esme and Bella, but was it really as bad as Bella made it out to be?

"What are you thinking so hard about Carlisle? I know there's more to that question than you say." Esme says, soothingly. I smile, she knows me well.

I decide to tell her what I was thinking about a few minutes ago. "I know that there was something going on between you and Bella, but was it truly as bad as Bella says?"

"I think it's time I told you what's going on." Esme squares her shoulders. But a few seconds later, she hunches up and looks dejected. "You'll stop loving me if I tell you." She states.

I shake my head and hug her close to me. She breaths in my scent and nestles her head in my chest. "I will love you no matter what. Always remember that." I put my pointer and middle finger under her chin and lift her head up. "Do you understand that?"

She nods. "Okay. I'll tell you."

She starts to tell me everything. Right from when she met Charles, to when she got pregnant with Bella. She said how much she hated her and that Charles wasn't the man I thought he was. She explained what she did to Bella after her son died in her womb.

So many emotions ran through me while she said all this. Hurt, anger, sympathy, sadness, shock- a little bit of everything actually. I got to see a whole new side of Esme that I've never seen before. I suddenly remembered the time when we met, at the hospital. All those people talking about her. I was so entranced by her; I just couldn't believe those gossiping nurses. That would explain why Bella cried when she saw her mother. The love between her and her father, everything.

I was right though. I remember seeing Bella, and thinking that she would be the most beautiful human in the world. And if she became a vampire, she'd be the most beautiful person in the world. That little girl just amazed me so much, and now…

"…I left them a letter, explaining everything. I didn't mean to be like that. Okay…maybe I did, but it was out of selfishness. I never was able to realize what I did to her." Esme's voice takes me out of my thoughts and I listen intently. "I still haven't realized the consequences. She was only FIVE for God's sake!"

She looks at me, with heartbroken eyes. "You don't love me anymore, do you." She declares.

My eyes widen and I frantically shake my head. "Of course I love you, Esme! I told you. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you. What you told me, changed my perspective of what I thought your human life was, but no, I still love you as much as I did before." I gently kiss her on the lips. "I promised you that I would love and cherish you for the rest of our immortal lives the day we married." I whisper to her. "I intend to keep that promise." I move my lips up to her forehead.

"I love you, Carlisle." Esme whispers back.

"I do too." I sit up and Esme gets off my lap and sits on the empty seat on the sofa next to me. She curls up her legs and leans on my shoulder. I move my arm around her and keep her close. "What do you think of Bella now?" I ask her.

Esme genuinely smiles at me. "She grew up to be a fine girl. I'm so proud of how strong she is."

"She got that from you." I smile.

Esme bites her lip and gently shakes her head. "She takes after Charles a lot. She seems to like that about herself."

"I agree, but I'm serious, I can see a lot of you in her." I tell her.

"How so?"

"For example, she's very determined, and beautiful." My smile gets wider.

"No, no. She gets all her looks from Charles. When she was born, I thought she looked a lot like me, but when she started growing, she started to look exactly like Charles. He was a very handsome man." Esme says out loud.

Jealousy flares through me and I look down at her. "You're mine." I poke her nose with my finger and smirk down at her.

"Always."

"Anyway, another thing she got from you is that she's self conscious." Esme tilts her head, confused. "I'm sorry, dear, but you can be quite unsecure about yourself at times."

"That's not possible, she's perfect. Why would she be worried about what people think about her?" Esme asks. I look at her, sympathy written all over my face. "Oh no. It's my fault. I just seem to ruin her life all the time, don't I."

"You didn't know what you were doing at that time. You've changed, for the better. Bella's probably going to be around here a lot, so maybe you can show her how much you've changed." I suggest. That might be a good idea.

Esme beams. "That's an amazing idea! Then maybe, she'll forgive me."

"You have to be careful though. Remember how she reacted when she realized that you had daughters?" It was an odd thing to say out loud, but it was true. Esme didn't love Bella when she was human because Bella turned out to be a girl. Seeing Esme have two very much loved daughters seemed to have torn her apart.

Esme was about to say something, but then the door slammed open. Edward ran in first, with Alice and Rosalie following him. Jasper and Emmett were last. Emmett closed the door and sat down on the floor in front of us, dejected. Jasper did the same. Rosalie and Alice sat down on the sofa across from us while Edward took the arm chair.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked our children. The question was aimed towards Rosalie, but she just crossed her arms and ignored her.

Alice, Rosalie, and Edward glared at Emmett and Jasper. "Well, these two idiots turned against Bella when she needed them the most." Alice answered.

"I don't get it." I say, confused.

"She's GONE, god damn it." Rosalie growled and hit them both on the heads.

Esme stands up, hurt and in shock. "Where? Is she alright?"

Rosalie scoffs. "As if you would care, Esme."

Esme ignores her, and looks at Edward. "Edward, what happened?" She asks him. She's knows he's the most level headed of our children.

"Exactly what Rosalie and Alice said, Esme. She's GONE." Edward says with a straight face. His jaw clenches along with his hands.

"Does anyone know where?" Esme questions.

"Well, if we did, then we would follow her!" Edward snaps.

My eyes widen in shock. So does everyone else's. "Edward," I gasp.

Rosalie grins in Edwards directions. "Finally, he grew a backbone."

"Excuse me?" Esme says, still in shock.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight." Rosalie tells her. "Edward respects you too much to say anything against you. But now, he's finally realized how thick headed you can be at times."

Esme's eyes darken. "I'm not going to say anything because you are my daughter." She looks at Edward, who stays quiet. "Is Rosalie speaking the truth, Edward?" She says, softly. She's always loved him the most, even though she won't admit it.

Edward fidgets, which is something I haven't seen him do in a long time. His eyes look around at everything in the room except for Esme. "I'm sorry, but it's true." He affirms.

He gets up, and walks in human pace up to his room. I flinch as I see the expression on his face as he walks by me.

Heartbreak.

Rosalie also gets up, grabs Emmett's ear, and drags him up to their room. Alice just pushes him.

"I can only make amends with them if Bella is here." Esme states, "Would you like to garden with me, Carlisle?"

"Of course."

**Bella POV **

What the hell happened? Why did everything I tried to avoid my whole life just pop back out and ruin everything? All the promises I made to myself years ago, were suddenly broken because I saw my long lost mother. Everything I kept hidden for so long just came out and exploded out of me.

What is this family doing to me?

I knew, that if I stayed for a while longer, I'd tell them everything. I already did about my human life. I don't even know why I showed them that. I blame it on Edward- those…amazing topaz eyes of his that look into the deepest parts of me and his angular nose and those…pouty lips that just make want to kiss him for hours and…

What am I thinking?

I stop and sit on a nearby log. My hands cover my face as I shake my head. Was I really just thinking that? What am I doing to myself? I know that if I fall for him, my life will be in chaos. It's not like he'll like me back. I'd be heartbroken. I can't take so much grief in. I may be a vampire, but my body can't handle it. I'd go crazy.

I have to leave. I need to get used to not being near him. I saw him like…a few hours ago and I'm already acting like we're together. I need to forget him and the rest of that damn Cullen family, coven, whatever they call themselves.

I definitely need to leave. Just for some time, two weeks tops?

But where do I go?

I stand up and start pacing around, stepping on twigs and random leaves in my way. I hear a huge cracking sound and realize that I've crushed the log I was sitting on a few minutes ago. As I lift my head up, my eyes seem to zoom on it a small flower in front of the log. I crouch down and place it in my hands.

It's beautiful. It's a shade of blue that you can only see when the light reflects off the ocean at a perfect angle. So perfect, the ocean looks clear and calm; different, from its constantly moving waters with chemicals flowing everywhere. There are five petals, with small white specs on them. It reminds me of the flowers at the meadow back in Ohio.

Ohio! That's where I'll go. I can go back to the place I called home once upon a time. From what I remember, it had an amazing shopping center. I can get new clothes from there. I can go to the meadow and spend a few hours there and then go to Texas.

I stand up and twirl the flower with my fingers a few times before making a small braid in my hair and putting the flower in there.

I must look like a mess right now.

I start running in full out vampire speed to Ohio. I wonder if the Cullen's are wondering about me right now. Do they even care? We spent so much time together in the month that Edward, Carlisle, and _her_ were gone. Edward was off with the Denali coven up in Alaska and Carlisle and…Esme were honeymooning at some island Carlisle named after her. We had decided to get to know each other a little and became extremely close.

Alice had come up with a plan. She said that I would spend time with each of them doing who knows what. Just for a day. It was so much fun. Alice dragged me off to go shopping with her, Emmett made me play video games with him (he lost all of them. He kept saying I cheated), Jasper and I played chess and talked about fighting and strategies, and Rosalie and I just talked up in her room. The best memories during that time were the simple ones.

_Flashback_

"_Bellaaaa!" Emmett shouts. I turn around and Emmett immediately picks me up and twirls me around in the air like a doll._

"_What the hell, Emmett! Put me down, you big goofball." I shout as he throws me up into the air. Instead of catching me, if lets me fall on the ground. Let's just say he was lucky we were in their backyard. "Idiot! I didn't mean like this!"_

"_Whatever. It's not possible for you to get hurt, so why do you care?" Emmett says, sticking his tongue out._

"_I'm wearing the outfit Alice gave me yesterday. She'll kill me if anything happens to it." I tell him, angrily, with a little bit of humor in my voice. _

"_She'll kill you. Not me. So it's all good." Emmett says, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_I like Jasper better." I say with a straight face. I start to run towards his study, but Emmett catches me by the waist. _

"_WHAT! You like HIM BETTER THAN ME!" Emmet shouts at me, pouting. _

"_Yes." I smile wickedly as I hear Jasper shouting yes over and over again in the house. Emmett runs to the house, dragging me behind him. This outfit is definitely ruined. _

"_Oh shut up, Jasper, you know she likes me better. She just said that to get a reaction out of me." Emmett tells him._

_Jasper looks at me and smiles softly. We had gotten quite close these past few weeks. He held out his arms for me and I ran into them, hugging him close to me. He wraps his arms around me and looks at Emmett smugly. "She totally likes me better. So suck it up, Emmett." Jasper says. _

_Emmett pouts at me and widens his eyes. My eyes widen as well. My resolve starts to break a little as I look at him. He looks so cute! Like a little teddy bear. Jasper, sensing my emotions, hugs me closer to him and shields my eyes with his hands. I start to laugh as I hear Emmett scream, "Hey!" and run over to Jasper, trying to pry his hands off my face. _

"_Ow, Emmett! You're pinching my eye, dumbass!" I exclaim as I feel his fingers pull on to my eyelashes._

"_Whoa, Jasper, You got a lot of finger hair." Emmett says genuinely shocked. _

_I feel Jasper's chest vibrate with hidden laughter. Oh Emmett. "You dofus, those are my eyelashes. Not his finger hair." I shake my head at him. He is so stupid sometimes. _

_Jasper removes his hands off my face and wraps his arms around me again. Emmett's staring at his hands. I ignore it, not wanting to know why. _

"_You guys are meanie heads." Emmett tells us. _

"_Since that's established, there's one thing I've got to say." I start to say._

"_What?" Jasper and Emmett ask in unison._

"_For some reason, Jasper, you remind me of spaghetti, and you, Emmett, remind me of meatballs." I tell them. I don't even know why I said that out loud, but it's true. My younger self is coming out. _

"_That is the strangest thing anyone has ever told me." Jasper says, laughing. Emmett joins in and we all hug each other, with me in the middle. I hear clicking sounds in the background, but ignore it._

"_Those can be our new nicknames!" Emmett shouts out in glee. He's the only vampire I know who would get excited at being compared to human food. _

"_Wait, but what's Bella's nickname going to be?" Jasper asks._

_We all look at each other and start thinking. I'm not even thinking about it. I'm just standing in the middle of the Cullen's living room, looking retarded while random flashes of light are coming from the staircase upstairs. _

_Alice._

"_I got it!" Jasper jumps up and shouts. "You can be marinara sauce! It's that really tasty sauce that humans put on the spaghetti and meatballs." _

"_Oh, so I'm tasty now, huh." I state. Wow._

"_It's red! Like some parts of your really weird hair." Emmett says, picking up a dark red strand of my hair. _

"_My hair is not weird! You're just jealous 'cuz it's closer to a rainbow than yours!" I stick my tongue out at him with my thumbs in my ears._

"_Psh. I'm not jealous!" Emmett shouts. Clearly, he's a really bad liar. _

"_Okay," Jasper says after a minute, "so I'm spaghetti, Emmett's meatball, and you're marinara sauce." He looks at me. _

"_Sure." I reply back._

"_Ooooo, Jasper! I say Marinara, you say sauce!" Emmett shouts._

"_Marinara!"_

"_Sauce!"_

"_Marinara!"_

"_Sauce!"_

"_Mari—"_

"_For the love of God, just shut up!" I scream at them. They look at me, frozen in place. "Come and give me a hug." I hold out my arms and they walk into them. We smile gently at each other. "I love you guys." I tell them._

"_We love you too, Bells." Emmett replies for both of them. _

_Emmett and Jasper look at each other, nod, and then tackle me to the ground and start to tickle me hard. I wrap my physical shield around myself and shove it out. It makes Jasper and Emmett fly off me and onto the coffee table. _

"_Yes! I got this on video!" Alice screams from upstairs. I walk over to Emmett and Jasper and help them up. _

_Emmett ruffles my hair and shouts, "Best sister EVER!"_

_End of flashback_

I end up chuckling as I remember that time. I don't know what got over me. I remember a few hours after we nicknamed ourselves, it was getting late and I wanted to go back home. Everyone was going to their rooms with their respective partners. As Emmett was shutting his and Rosalie's door, he said

"_Rosie! It's not fair." _I can imagine him pouting at her.

"_What's not fair, Emmett."_ Rosalie told him, exasperated. By the tone of his voice, Rosalie could tell that it was over something childish.

"_How come Bella got the awesome hair?"_

I never stopped making fun of him after that.

I shake my head. Ever since I met them, I've been slowly changing. The thing is, I don't know if it's for the bad….or for the better.

I can't help but miss them as I cherish the small moments we had together. Familial love runs deep in me. When I see a love similar to the love I shared with my father and step-mother, I can't help but absorb that within me. The simplest things make me smile.

_Flashback_

"_You know what, we should start with a formal introduction." Rosalie looks and me excitedly and flips her hair. I've never seen her like this in front of the others, so this feels different. "Come on! Sit down with me, Bella!" She shouts. I walk over to her and sit down on her four poster bed. _

"_Sure, I guess we could do that. I'll go first." I tell her. She nods. "Okay, well, my name is Isabella Marie Evenson, call me Bella. I love sports, listening and composing music, being around my close friends and family, playing video games, and most importantly, fixing up cars." _

_Rosalie's eyes widen in glee. "Really! You like fixing up cars!" _

"_Yes!" I exclaim._

_Rosalie composes herself. She flips her hair again and sits up straight. "I like you, Bella." A small smile adorns her face._

"_I like you too." But instead of being proper like her, I jump up and hug her close to me. She stiffens up, but returns the hug. I can feel her smile widen as we hug a little longer._

_End of Flashback_

That was the stepping moment. It was how Rosalie and I got so close. Sometimes, I may regret meeting the Cullen's, but when I remember all of these moments, I can't help but smile and go on with my life.

I look at the scenery around me; I should be in Nebraska by now. Its beautiful here; so peaceful, and the sun seems to be shining all the time in this part of the state. It should be spring about now and the flowers are blooming everywhere here. The leaves on the trees are long, leaving a lot of shade, but yet, the wild flowers find a way to grow.

I watch, as the day slowly fades away into the sunset. Colors of all kinds decorate the sky and I slowly see the sun go down, taking the colors with it. The sky is now a dark shade of blue, with twinkling stars embellishing the sky instead. I watch this happen over and over again in the past few days, but don't seem to get tired of it. In fact, the beauty increases every time.

It is evening now, and I am standing in front of the house that I lived in many years ago. It looks the same, which is weird, since it has been nearly a century since anyone has been in it. I walk up the drive way and into the porch. It feels…strange to be standing on these steps. I rummage through the memories in my head to see if I can remember where we kept the spare key. I know it wasn't in an obvious place, like under the doormat or in the potted plant next to the door. I could easily break in, but I don't want anybody to think that I broke in.

An image flashed in and out of my head in half a second. It was a watering pot.

Watering pot, watering pot….I look around and see a small watering pot at the right corner. Leaves are around it with small white flowers on them. Are the keys in there?

I slowly walk towards the pot and stick my hand in. I feel a lot of soft flowers in it along with a small spider web on the bottom. My fingers circle around a long pointed handle and I grab it. I pull my hand out of the pot and see that it is a long, old fashioned key- the kind with the hold at the end with the stick and the two cylindrical things jutting out of it at the top.

I gently put it into the dusty key hole and twist it.

The lock snaps, and the door slowly opens. I step into the house. Tears gather up in my eyes as I walk around. It's dusty, but…everything looks the same. The same furniture, radio, record player…everything. My eyes widen as I see a huge red colored stain on the rug in the living room.

My blood.

I drop down to the ground, and run my fingers over the messy letters scribbled on to the rug.

_I love you Daddy and Lexi. Forev…_

The last part wasn't written. I lean back against the sofa and wrap my arms around my knees, moving them closer to my chest. I had a horrible mother, but I had an amazing father and step-mom. How could I ever think to replace them?

Why did I feel that way towards Rosalie? Towards the Cullen's? I just forgot about my family and made a small place for the Cullen's in my heart. How could I ever forget the Volturi? Blake? What is up with me lately?

So many questions, yet, no answers.

But, seriously, how could I _ever_ think that Rosalie or anybody else could take the place of my family? Why did I let _them_ think that they could replace my former family? I know they're dead, I know that I have to move on, but I completely forgot about them. I thought about them, maybe once or twice, but even those were just passing thoughts.

I need to visit them…or rather, they're _graves_.

Plus, what about Blake? Aro? Heidi, Jane, Chelsea, and the others? How could I forget about them too? Gosh, I am so _stupid. _I forgot everybody. Those idiotic Cullen's ruined everything.

It's time to forget them. They can't be a huge part of my life. For some unknown reason, I let my guard and all my walls down and practically let them control me. When I go back to Forks, I've got to be more careful. I've got to treat them like I've never seen them before. I have to get to know them _before_ I open up to them. I need to know them each individually before I trust them and let them know about everything that has gone on in my life. For Pete's sake, I showed them my whole past.

You know what, I shouldn't even think about them right now. I got away from them, so why should I think about them?

I jump up to my feet, and walk towards the kitchen. I can almost smell the fresh lemonade Esme would make us to drink during lunch every day. I lift myself up on the dining table, sitting cross legged. Daddy and I would always play on the table, singing, dancing, coloring…

I remember whenever Daddy bought a new record from the music shop down town; he would put it on the record player and tell me to sit on the table as he cranked it. Instead, I would go to him and help him crank the radio. It was so much fun. The best part was that I couldn't even reach it. I almost broke it by hanging on it once. Then, when the music started, he'd gather me in his arms, and we would dance together in the living room. In the middle of the song, he would dance over to the family dining table with me and make me stand on it. He would always remind me to take my shoes off first. Esme always ruined the fun whenever she saw me dancing with my shoes on the table. Then, when the fast parts of the song came, I'd pretend to be the singer and sing along, dancing wildly. I don't know what Esme would do during those times, but I would always wonder.

Sometimes, Lexi would join us. After the singing and dancing, she would take Daddy's guitar out and play for us. We would gang up on Daddy together so he would sing along with her. I remember she taught me to play the guitar, but I had to quit when I started to get into sports. She wasn't very happy about that, but I promised her that I would play the guitar with her once in a while. I miss her. She was my one true mother.

I jumped down the table, and walked towards the hallway where all the rooms were. I was met with the gigantic portrait Esme had drawn when I was a little kid. I used to love this painting.

I walked into my room as a kid. It was still princess themed. I had begged Lexi and Daddy to keep it like that. They agreed after a while, saying that if I wanted a new start and a new life, just leave everything behind.

I ran to my bed and plopped down onto it. I pulled the covers out from underneath me and tucked myself in. I felt like a little kid again. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a little three year old girl. It was weird, I felt like I was actually a little girl. I could hear Daddy reading me a bed time story and Lexi sitting on the bed next to my body, gently stroking my hair. I could feel her lips on my head as she kissed me good night. My eyes widened, and I sat up from my little bed. That was weird.

I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. It's five in the morning. Wow, that went by fast.

It's time to go back home.

* * *

**Okay, Okay, I know it's not great...but it's not bad...right? The next few chapters, Bella's character builds up and you see her view things in a completely new perspective- especially when she is in Texas :)**

**Please put your comments in a review!**

**Here is a question for ya'll (Wow...Bella's gettin' to me!): How was your first kiss? Did it feel special? If you haven't kissed anyone yet (like mee!), then how do you want your first kiss to play out? Answer me along with your comments in a review OR PM me :D**


	24. Consequences and Questions

**Hola mis amigos! Como estas? Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to go back to the ye old 24 pattern. It's my lucky number, so I like to update on the 24th of every month :) **

**Anyway, I was slightly dissapointed by the lack of reviews...only 15, but then I thought about it. I was like, "This is what you get for not updating for months. You lose your readers!" I don't really expect many reviews now, mainly because school has started and none of us have any time. I understand that!**

**Anyway, I have missed ya'll a bunch and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Back at the Cullen's House**

"Do you think she is alright?" Rosalie randomly asked as she sat down on the sofa, curling up her knees next to her.

"I don't know, but when she comes back, she has some explaining to do." Carlisle said, moving the newspaper away from his head so that everyone could see him.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the sofa next to his wife. He put his right arm around her body and she leaned against it.

"Why did that happen in the first place? Did she know that Esme was a part of our family? What happened to her that made her behave like that?" Carlisle started to get angrier. "We need answers, Emmett! She can't keep us in the dark for everything!"

Suddenly, a door slammed upstairs. The Cullen's all turned their heads towards the figure walking towards them. She had an angry look on her face and was prepared to talk back against the head of the family.

"Fine, you want answers?" Esme shouted as she stopped in front of her husband. "Well, here they are!" She sat down on the floor next to Carlisle's chair. He made a move for her to get up, but she held up her hand, effectively stopping him from trying to help her.

"I was a crazy…and slightly deranged human." Esme started to say, but was stopped by the whooshing of air next to her. Leaning against the door frame, was her oldest…yet youngest son, Edward, smirking like no tomorrow.

"Keep going, Esme." Is all he said to her. He still kept his wicked smirk on his face. He wasn't usually like this, but it was slightly fun for him to hear his "mother" speak wrongly against herself.

"As I said before, as a human, I was crazy and slightly deranged." Esme said once again. "I had mixed up all my views of right and wrong and used my religion in a very bad way. Somehow, I was able to twist my insight on the existence of angels and demons and connect it to Bella."

"Honey, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as your making it out to be." Carlisle rubbed her shoulder with his hand, putting his newspaper on the small table next to him at the same time.

Esme's face was one of dejection and heartbreak. "Carlisle, I'm not exaggerating it, and neither was Bella. It truly was and is as bad as _we both_ are making it out to be." Esme told him and the others, stressing out the "we both" part.

"Continue." Rosalie whispered from Emmett's shoulder. She was looking at Esme with calculating eyes. Was she really as sorry as she was showing to everyone?

Jasper, sensing Rosalie's confusion, walked towards her from his study, with Alice trailing behind him. He walked behind the sofa she and Emmett were sitting on and tapped her arm. Rosalie looked at him with her piercing gold eyes as he nodded his head.

"She is." He said to her quietly.

Alice walked around her husband to join her sister and brother on the couch. As always, Jasper followed her and sat down next to her.

"It's okay to be confused, Rosalie. You don't always have to be right. Sometimes, being wrong…can also be good." Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie in a comforting embrace. Rosalie hugged her back tightly. Alice softly smiled, as this was the first sisterly moment the two had shared.

Rosalie removed her arms from Alice and stood up. Turning her head towards Esme, she said, "Look, I'm not going to forgive you, but I'm not going to shun you forever either. I will not harbor the same respect I had for you before, though. All of this," Rosalie moved her hands around, "has taught me not to judge appearances. You think you really know a person, until you find out about their bad pasts. We both have horrible pasts, which in a way bring us closer, but they are different too. You had a choice, but I didn't. You could have loved Bella like you would've loved your son. A human female can get pregnant more than once. You know, maybe, if you had accepted Bella, you wouldn't have been overly stressed all the time, and maybe, just maybe, you're baby son would've lived." Rosalie ran to the front door. "I'm going for a hunt. Join me if you want. I'll be back in a few days."

The only thing you could hear in the room was the door closing. It wasn't a hard sound, but a gentle click of the lock instead.

Rosalie wasn't angry anymore.

Edward's smirk had disappeared. "She's right you know." Edward said. "One thing she forgot to say, though, was that even though you are sorry, you still haven't fully understood the consequences of what you did." Edward sat down on the couch and folded his hands together, looking at Esme. "Right now, we are talking about the mind of a five year old girl. I'm sure Carlisle will agree with me, even if he is your mate, and if he does agree, there is nothing wrong with that. When a loved one tells you something that doesn't necessarily make you happy, they are doing it for your own good." Edward's velvet voice flowed through out the room. "I don't have a mate, so I don't exactly understand how it feels, but by reading all your minds and living with mated couples, I have a general knowledge." He explained.

Edward looked at Carlisle. Esme would only understand if Carlisle told her that saying sorry and kissing up to Bella isn't going to make everything alright.

Carlisle looked down at his wife. He was scared of what she might think. They never really had any fights in the time they'd been together.

Immediately, Carlisle felt a rush of confidence running through his body. He switched his gaze to Jasper, who looked at his father figure with motivation. It was the same with Edward and Alice.

"Esme, dear, they are all right." Carlisle stood up from his chair and kneeled down in front of his wife. He grabbed her hands with each of his and caressed them with his thumb. "I love you, but you need to know this." He stood up again, and paced around the room, a billion thoughts ran through his head at the moment.

"The mind of a teenager or a fully grown human being in general can be complicated. The mind of a little child is even more complicated. Little kids have this humongous learning capability from when they are newborns to until they are around four. How else do you think they learn to talk, or walk? It is by copying and looking and hearing the actions and voices of the people around them. Not many know this, but they are very good judges of emotion. Since you weren't…the biggest…fan of Bella, the emotions and things she copied off from you would be life lasting. In addition, from what I recall, Bella was quite the genius as a child, am I right?"

Esme nodded, "Yes, she was very smart for her age."

Carlisle continued. "Because of her IQ level, her learning capability was enhanced, thus explaining the exaggerated emotions to the matter towards you."

"So you're saying that what I did scarred her?" Esme asked.

"In a way, sweetie, yes, you did. For those five years, she grew up without a mother's love, which at the same time caused her to think that all mothers were like this. It wasn't until she met that Lexi woman that she realized that the way you were acting towards her was…wrong." Carlisle paused for a moment, before continuing. "This caused Bella to be very confused. For a long time, Bella thought that a mother was a cruel, heartless person who didn't care about anybody but herself."

Edward smirked as he heard Carlisle say those words out loud. _Finally_. He thought. Carlisle grows a backbone towards Esme.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand. Esme would be quite mad at her if Alice suddenly started laughing out loud. Feeling Alice's spike in emotions, Jasper groaned and hid his face in Alice's neck.

"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed. She was truly shocked. Carlisle had never spoken to her like that before.

"I'm sorry, dear, but the truth hurts. I had the sudden urge to say that out loud." Carlisle straightened his tie. "I'm actually glad I did."

Esme so badly wanted to glare at all of them, but she had a feeling that if she did, it would break out into chaos. "I'm going to ignore all that just happened. Please, continue on about what you were saying before." She said monotonously.

Carlisle cleared his throat, a human trait he seemed to have acquired from his coworkers back at the hospital. "Yes, um, I was talking about….."

"Bella being confused." Edward reminded his father figure.

Edward pondered upon this for a moment. It was strange seeing Carlisle forget something. It was strange seeing a _vampire_ forget something. As a part of their transformation, vampires are blessed with an amazing brain capacity. It was amazing on how much information a vampire can hold in his head. They were also given the gift of photographic memory.

"Right." Carlisle thought out loud. "There is nothing much I can really say about it anymore except for the fact that it would be a miracle if Bella forgave you."

**Bella POV**

The fresh scent of jasmine filled my mind as I stepped onto the doorstep of the house I grew up in. As I walked, my hands grazed the tender flowers on the side of the walkway. I remembered how Lexi, dad, and I spent hours planting all of them here. I found it quite shocking that they still survived all these years.

How _did_ they manage to survive?

I shook the thought out of my head and looked up at the big tree next to the house. As a child, I would spend hours with that tree. We used to have an old swing attached to it, but Blake broke it when he pushed me too hard. Unfortunately, I landed on top of Lexi's rose bush. The kind with thorns.

I was so angry at him! I chased him around all day. He was so scared of me at that time. We ran all the way to his house and into his backyard. To hide from me, he ran to his father who was feeding the sheep at the time. But he didn't make it to his father. On the ten feet there, I managed to stick my foot out and cause him to trip…into the sheep's poop.

I laughed like crazy, and so did his dad. Blake was so mad at me that when I stuck my hand out for him to grab, he pulled me down next to him and I landed face first into the crap. I didn't talk to him for two weeks. He being the stubborn boy he was, wanted _me _to say sorry, to _him_ of all people. I told him that until he apologized to me, I wouldn't talk to him.

He caved in three days and said sorry, but I still wouldn't talk to him. For the next eleven days, he sent me various gifts. He sent me flowers, chocolate, ice cream, and so much more. My favorite gift was the one he gave to me on the fourteenth day. It was a book. More specifically, it was _Wuthering Heights_. He stole it from his mother's library. I was so surprised that she hadn't caught him.

I tried to read it at first, but I couldn't understand a single word. I really wanted to go to Blake, but I couldn't. As a child, my pride and my stubbornness were two things I grew up to admire about myself. Even though they landed me into some tricky situations, I would never do anything to hurt or belittle them. But one day, our parents are organized a family picnic at the beach together. Not thinking, I stuffed the book in my beach bag to read at the picnic. I never imagined that Blake's mother would find it. I thought I was so smart then.

Yeah right.

_After eating, I ran to the tide pools and set up a towel onto the dry sand. I knew I was alone when the loud chattering of my parents soon became a dull buzz. I took the book out of my bag and flipped to the first page. _

_**I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name. (Directly copied from Wuthering Heights)**_

_I was so confused as I read the first paragraph. "Desolation? What kind of a word is that? Who uses desolation these days?" The little me complained. I would usually go to Blake for help, but I didn't want to talk to him and was sure that he didn't want to talk to me. _

_I imagined him next to me, his arms around my shoulders and his body crouched so he could talk to me face to face. He looked happy in my head, so why couldn't he be that happy in reality? Is it because I'm four years younger than him? Is that why he isn't as nice to me?_

"_Desolation, to put it simple, it means empty, alone, or gloomy, Bella." A smooth voice said. I turned around and saw Blake's thin and gangly form. He wore a loose dress shirt and pants that ended at his knee._

"_Andrew!" I exclaimed. I was about to stand and run up to him, but I stopped myself. He doesn't want to be your friend anymore, remember?_

Why did the idiot have to change his name? Personally, I like Blake better, it suits him, but…seriously?

"_What was that, Bella?" Blake asked. His voice suddenly sounded different, it was as if he was angry. _

"_What? I didn't say anything…" I scratched my head in confusion. I don't think I said anything…_

"_Why wouldn't I want to be your friend anymore?" Blake moved so that he was glaring right down at me. _

_Wow, did I seriously just say that out loud? With my luck, of course I did. _

All these years, and the bad luck still hasn't left me.

"_I-I-I didn't m-mean to say that o-o-out loud." I whispered to myself. _

_Blake's face softened as I tried to explain myself. He kneeled down and lifted my head up with his fingers. "Bella, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. It doesn't matter if we fight or hate each other with a passion. I will always be there for you, remember that, okay?" _

_I smiled, but quickly closed my mouth. My front two teeth were missing and I didn't want him to see it. I blushed and looked up at Blake from under my eyelashes. _

"_Now, Bella, let's start reading." He gently took the book from my hands and started reading from the start. His soothing voice washed over me and suddenly made me tired. I put my head on his shoulder and his free hand went around my small frame and he started to run his fingers through my hair. "Now, I usually don't understand this kind of stuff, I'm only eleven after all, but mother has read it to me so many times, that I practically know this story by heart." He looked at me. "So don't start thinking I'm smart." He smiled as I giggled. He looked up and he looked scared. _

"_Andrew, you okay?" I asked him. _

Again with the stupid name thing!

"_Andrew!" I shouted. He lifted his finger and pointed to something behind me. I turned around and soon, my expression matched his. _

_It was his mother. _

Surprisingly, his mother wasn't mad. Well, she was at first, but when we told her the full story, she became one of those gushy people. She constantly would say, "Awwwwww," when she saw us read _Wuthering Heights_ together. It soon became a tradition of us reading together. Any book really, but _Wuthering Heights_ was special to us. I don't have the book anymore, sadly. I think it's in the Volturi Castle.

The Volturi. They must be so angry at me. They probably hate me now. I haven't talked to them ever since I left, and it has been a while since I did. Sure, Aro gave me the house, but that was years ago. I just never used it until a few months ago.

The Volturi and I have had our differences and fights, but we overcame them together. I know that they don't like me having animal blood instead of human blood, the feeling is mutual, but the other way. I hate hearing the screams of innocent humans being sucked dry. It makes me cringe every time I think about it. But I accept it because they are my family.

I can proudly say that I've never had human blood, but the urge to have it has, especially when I haven't had blood for a while. When I'm thirsty, I can hear the sweet scent of their blood run through their veins. I can hear their blood rushing as the adrenaline kicks in. I can smell the salt from their sweat as they realize that something bad is about to happen.

I feel myself get thirstier and thirstier as I think about the sweet scent of strawberries…and vanilla- my favorite scent. I shake my head and erase all the thoughts from my head. Just because I've never had human blood before doesn't mean I've never been tempted by it. I used to have a horrible aversion of blood as a human. I was able to smell it. I remember it smelling like rust. It's only when I'm thirsty does it actually smell good to me.

I need to hunt. Fast.

I look around again and realize that I've been standing in front of the door more ten minutes now, staring off into space. Good thing it's two in the morning.

I put my hand on the doorknob. There are only three keys to the house. Daddy had one, Lexi had the second pair, and I had the last. Daddy and Lexi died in a car crash the same day I died, so their keys are gone. Mine…are somewhere. They are probably in that old beach bag of mine that I took with me that day, but somebody probably took it.

I turn the doorknob to check if this was the one that was locked. Surprisingly, the door opened along with it. My eyes widen. _How the hell is the door unlocked?_ Dad was the police chief for crying out loud! He _never_ left the house unlocked and neither did me and Lexi.

As I walked through the familiar hallway, more and more memories came flooding over to me. It looked the same as it did in 1927.

I stopped to look at the table beside me. It held a billion little wooden frames with pictures in them. They were all surrounding a dead flower in a glass case. It looked like the one in Beauty and the Beast, except the flower was…dead. This was the flower my father gave Lexi when he proposed to her. Lexi didn't care that the flower was dead. She was all about preserving memories. I smiled as I ran my fingers down the case. Oddly enough, there was no dust on it. Now that I mention it, there isn't a single speck of dust anywhere in this house.

How strange.

* * *

**I think I'm going to start putting a review thingamabob for the chapters now. First off, I quite liked writing those cute 'lil poems and second, I'd really like more feedback on my chapters :)**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,The chapters will be super short,  
Unless I get...30 reviews :) **

**I don't care if you don't like the review thing. It's my story and if I want more feedback, whether it be positive, negative, or just a random comment, I have a right to ask for it.**

**Also, thanks to the people who reviewed their first kisses for me :) It will really help...in real life AND the story :) **

**Question: What was your favorite part to read or just talk about or imagine about in the Twilight series? Why did you like it? PM me about it, mention it in a review, etc. :)**


	25. Discoveries

**Hey, guys! I can't wait for you to read this chapter! Personally, I loved writing it. It was a lot of fun :) **

**I am super duper excited :DDD Homecoming week! If you guys don't know what homecoming is, feel free to ask me and I will gladly explain what it is to ya'll :D**

**Okie dokie, just want to tell you all that there is a poll up on my profile :)**

**Ooo and also...for the reviewer who mentioned the pepper spray in a very very early chapter. Pepper spray was invented by the Chinese in the ancient Chinese era :) It doesn't look like the modern pepper spray, but I just wanted to say that pepper spray was there in the 1920's :)**

**Disclaimer: For God's sake...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ignored it and turned around. I came face to face with a wooden door. On it, in beautiful gold cursive, was written _Library_. I pushed open the door and went in. The library was a huge room with a large desk in the middle. The desk held a decent sized type writer. As I looked at it, I saw that the sentence was unfinished. It was a report, on a woman who had gone missing a month before I was turned. Apparently, she had been found in an alley…with no blood in her body. Stupid Blake should have been more careful when feeding. Idiot.

I looked around the study, smiling as I remembered this room from my childhood. My fingers softly caressed the books on the shelves as I walked around, looking at the pictures on the wall. There were only three pictures, but each of them were special.

One was of my father and Esme on the day of their wedding. They looked so happy. They were around my age...in the physical prospect of it of course. I couldn't imagine getting married at such a young age. Anyway, they looked so much in love. It wasn't a formal picture, instead, it was a close up of them. They had huge smiles on their faces and happiness shined in their eyes. I bet my father stole the photographer's camera and snuck in a picture before he noticed.

The second picture was of me and my father at an ice cream stand on the side of an old, deserted road. Not many people went at that part of town as it was quite unknown. My father knew of it because my grandparents had grown up there.

There was an old man, Liam, who had owned that ice scream stand since my dad was a little boy. He watched him grow up and I remember when I met him for the first time. The memory is a bit blurry, since I was four, but my turning into a vampire had a strange effect on my brain. Instead of forgetting most of my human life, I remembered it completely and practically everything.

_Flashback  
_

_"Daddy, Daddy!" I screamed as I pulled my father's hand. "Look! It's a candy stand!"  
__  
My father's face suddenly looked excited. "Really, honey? Where?" He asked curiously._

_"Right there," I pointed my finger straight out to the left. My father's face followed along the direction of my finger._

_"Sweetie, I don't see anything." My father looked dejected. I guess he wanted candy too. I remember thinking to myself._

_"DADDY! I can see it!" I shouted. He shook his head, not agreeing with me. I ignored him and grabbed his hand. I forcibly pulled him through the wide alley and let go once we were through. He stumbled and when he looked up, he fell down on the ground in shock. Right there, ten feet away, was the candy stand I said was there._

_"I think you need glasses, daddy." I looked at him with smug smile on my face._

_Daddy got up and wiped his shirt and trousers clean of dirt. "Take that smirk off your face or you ain't gettin' any candy." He threatened. Too bad I was already one step ahead of him._

_"You don't have any money, daddy." I tried to look innocent, but a wicked grin appeared on my face instead._

_"What are you talkin' bout? I got money, and you ain't."_

_"Check your pockets." Crossing my arms confidently, I watched my dad look for his missing wallet._

_His hands scrambled wildly on his coat and pants. "Where the hell is my wallet?" He exclaimed._

_Slyly, I reached into my jacket pocket and took out his wallets. Twirling my fingers, I showed it to him._

_He glared at me. "Give it back, Bella."_

_I stuck my tongue out him. "Nany nany poo poo," I taunted to him in gibberish. "Never!" I ran towards the candy stand with my father chasing after me. When I reached, I couldn't see anybody there, but I did hear some rustling. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked politely._

_A short man came up from behind the stand and smiled at me. "Why, you look quite familiar, little lady." He said. _

_"Really? I don't think I've been here before." I declared, confused. The man's smile became wider as he heard me ramble on about all the ice scream stands I've been to. "Then there was the one at the mall…" I continued on. _

_"Whoa there, little lady, you might have been to a thousand ice cream stands, but mine is the best." He boasted. I was about to reply, but then my father interrupted me. _

_"BELLA!" He screamed, panting. "There you are!" He ran over to me and grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing? I told you not to talk to strangers!"_

_"Daddy—" He didn't let me finish. _

_"No, Bella, stop. I usually don't get mad at you, but seriously? You need to be more careful!" Daddy scolded me. My eyes started to water. Daddy never talked to me like this._

_"Daddy—" I tried to say, but again, he interrupted me. _

_"Stop, please, Bella. We're leaving. No ice cream for you." He started to drag me over in the other direction, but I struggled._

_"Daddy! Please, you're hurting me." I said, but he didn't listen. He just kept going. "Stop," I whimpered. He finally stopped, sensing that I was about to cry._

_"Bella?" Daddy questioned. Usually, I never cry when I'm around him. _

_"You're just like mom," is all I said before I went running back towards the ice cream stand. The man saw me crying and kneeled in front of me, wiping the tears from my face. _

_"Now, little lady, what is the problem?" He asked. I looked at him incredulously, wondering if he even heard us. "Okay, never mind then." He said quietly. "You know, your daddy was just lookin' after you." _

_"No! He was being a meanie-head." I sniffed._

_The man gently picked up my small hands and put them in his palm. "He's scared. You're such a pretty little lady and someone might take you away from him if he doesn't be careful with you. If you were my daughter, I'd be with you all the time. I'd be too afraid to lose you." He said softly, looking into my eyes. _

_"I guess I never thought of it that way." _

_"Okay, let's do this. You go to him and give him a BIG hug, then come back and I'll give you some ice cream." He said._

_"Really!" I happily exclaimed._

_"Yes, really." The man smiled at me and stood up, still holding my hands. We started to walk towards my father, who was just standing at a distance, watching us with sad eyes._

_"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky. _

_"Pinky promise," He replied back, connecting his pinky with mine. _

_"By the way, what is your name?" I inquired. _

_"Liam, Liam Walker, and your name is Bella Evenson, am I correct?" He said, looking at my daddy. _

_"How did you know that!" I shouted excitedly. _

_"Well, I know your first name 'cuz your daddy over there was saying it a lot, and I know your last name because I knew your daddy as a kid. He just needs to see my face closely and he'll recognize me." He told me. He knew my daddy when he was a little boy!_

_"Oh my goodness! That is so cool!" I jumped up and down. "Was he an ugly kid? I've always thought he was." I said the last party quietly, but animatedly, for I was quite happy at the moment. _

_"It is, isn't it." He smiled at me again and stopped. "Now go to your daddy and give him a big 'ole hug." He gently pushed me towards him. _

_"Thank you, Liam." I gave him a quick hug before running to my dad. "Daddy!" I screamed. _

_"Bella!" He held out his arms and I ran into them. He twirled me around a few times before holding me in front of him. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." A tear slipped down._

_I awkwardly moved my arm and wiped his tear. "Silly daddy, don't cry. I love you, okay?" I reassured him. _

_"I love you too, baby girl."  
_

_End of Flashback_

It was an incredibly cliché moment. I'm sure my dad was thinking the same thing. But hey, he got three things that day.

1. He didn't have to pay for my ice cream

2. He met Liam after many years

3. He got free ice cream as well.

He was extremely happy after that. We made sure to go get ice cream every other day together. Liam would also join us for dinner almost every weekend. One day, he surprised us with buying a house two houses away from us. He would be my babysitter along with Lexi whenever Daddy was out of the house. It made Daddy happy AND it made Esme happy. If Esme was happy, then everything was alright.

When we moved to Texas, I was devastated. I didn't want to leave Liam. We asked him to come with us, but he refused. He said that Ohio was his home and that he could never leave it. After all, how could he ever leave his beloved ice cream stand? So, we came upon an agreement. It was simple: visit each other as much as we could.

It wasn't as hard as I thought. I saw Liam every month for a week. He would come down to us, or we would go to him.

The week I turned eleven, we got a call saying that Liam had died in a car crash. I cried for weeks. Along with Lexi, Dad, and Blake, he was my best friend. I blamed myself for his death. He was driving to the airport to see us for the week...for my birthday. If he didn't, he would still be alive. My daddy told me that it was his time. After all, Liam was seventy-two years old. The doctor told us that his death was instant, so he didn't feel any pain before he died.

Of course, the minute we found out, we went to Ohio immediately. The day before his funeral, we were contacted by his lawyer. Liam left everything he had to us. His house, money, belongings…it was all ours. He did leave me one extra thing though; a charm. It wasn't much, but it held so much value to me. It was an ice cream cone. With chocolate ice cream as the flavor- my favorite. I cried even more when I got the charm. Inside the box it was in, there was a little note. It said:

_By the time you get this, little lady, I will no longer be on this beautiful place I call Earth. I got this charm made the day after I met you, making a note to myself saying that I would leave it for you in my will. Bella, please stop crying, you are a strong little lady and I don't want you to cry over such a petty thing. _

I laughed when I read this, he knew me too well.

_I am so glad I met you. I watched both you and your father grow up, and that, my dear, is a wonderful gift I got to cherish throughout my life. I hope you remember all our times together and the beautiful memories we shared. I am never going to forget the little four year old princess who came running up to me, asking for ice cream. She only demanded one flavor, chocolate, which I didn't have that day. Just for you, I ran all the way across the town, and bought it for you. Everything that I did for you was worth it. In the end, I saw that amazing smile come up on your face. _

_I don't want you to mourn my death, but I don't want you to forget me either. I have left you one more gift. It might be a little too big for you now, but once you're older, it should fit perfectly. _

_I love you, little lady. Thank you for making my life worth living._

The last thing he gave me was a ring. Around it, it said, "carpe diem," which means, "seize the day," in Latin. Every time he saw me, he would say, "Carpe diem, little lady, carpe diem."

Lexi put the charm for me on the bracelet she had made for my fifth birthday. It already had a few charms, such as the family crest, the letters A, B, and C (we loved the fact that the first letters of our name formed that), a shell, and a flower. She also made the ring a temporary charm, but when it fit me, she removed it and replaced it with a small charm that said carpe diem. I don't know where they are, I haven't had it since the day I was turned.

I looked at the picture sadly before moving on to the third picture. It was a beautiful black and white picture of Dad and Lexi as teenagers. They were in a wheat field (the same one we went to when I was a child) with their arms around each other. They were smiling widely at the camera, the sun shining behind them. As a little girl, I would always find myself staring at this picture for hours. No one, not even me, understood why I liked this picture. I still don't know why, even after so many years.

With one last glance, I left the room, making a mental note to make a copy of these pictures to keep with me. I could easily take it, but I didn't want to change a thing about this house. I want to leave it as it was before I touched it.

My next stop was my old room. It's amazing how much a person can change. As a human, I was described to be crazy, loud, but also extremely shy. I was probably the most contradictory person anybody could ever meet. Well, actually, that part of me hasn't changed, but the rest definitely has. I've just matured a little since I was a human, not that that's surprising, it has been almost a century since.

God, my old room is a _mess_.

There were clothes everywhere. There was a bra hanging off my surfboard, a corset was on top of one of my trophies, a pair of panties in front of a picture of me with the mayor, black pants on my desk, and junk was practically everywhere!

But I loved everything about it.

This room basically defined me as a person. It had a little bit of everything. The wall was painted a vibrant ocean blue to remind me of the place I used to love the most. A sun was painted on the ceiling, to show my love for the sun. Next to my desk was a book case. It held all my favorites…not including my study books. There were pictures stuck to the walls everywhere. They were mostly of me and the guys, or me and the family.

I walked over to where my bra was, there wasn't a size written on it, but it should be around a 34 A. I looked down on my chest, it felt a bit awkward, but hey, I'm curious. I looked back at my bra, my breasts have _definitely _grown.

Man…I had small boobs for a sixteen year old.

I shake my head, what the _hell_ am I thinking. My life is so complicated right now and I'm comparing my human breasts and my vampire ones? Plus, I said _boobs._ It's such an awkward word.

Boobs. Boobs. Boobs.

Shaking my head again, I go over to my bed and see that on the other side of it, there is a bag.

My beach bag.

I run towards it, reaching there at a time impossible for a human. I go through the bag- flip flops, clothes, sunglasses, towel, swimming goggles, my pepper spray, and my wallet. These were the things I would always take to the beach with me. _How __is __this __here?_ From what I was told, I was in a cave when Blake bit me. We were playing freeze tag and I ran towards the cave, so my bag couldn't have been there. And, my parents died were hit by a car on the way to the beach, so they couldn't have taken it back home. Aro told me that our house was left alone after that day, no one dared to go in. Not even the Volturi.

What is _going __on_?

Suddenly, it's like I have no control of my mind or feet. As I walk, I find myself going back to the study. I open the door and walk in once more, this time, heading towards the desk. I stop right before the set of drawers. My hand twitches slightly to the left, as if pointing to something. I follow my fingers and see that they are pointing towards the middle drawer, which coincidently is the only one with a lock. What's happening? Why did I walk all the way here…and just for a locked drawer? What is my mind trying to tell me? My hands go to the handle and pull, but the drawer remains closed. Hmm…now, where is the key?

I look around, trying to find the key. A small sparkle catches my eye. I walk across the room to the book the key is dangling from. I pull out the book and take the key out. I take in the title of the book, _Comparing __and __Contrasting __between __Old __and __Modern __Vampire __Myths. _I smile at this- this was Demetri's favorite book. I remember how excited he was when he found out that his favorite author was writing a book about this. He was so excited, he asked Aro if he could fly to New York to get the first edition of the book, personally given and signed by the author. But that was a while ago- I think it was 2003.

_2003?_

Frantic, I open up the book and look at the publication date. Sure enough, it says 2003. On the page next to it is the author's autograph, _Carlos __Hen __VII_.

"Carlos Hen the seventh." I said slowly. Something about this name sounds vaguely familiar. I flip to the back, reading Carlos Hen's biography. He was raised in Texas and this was the first and only book he had written. "If this was the first book he ever wrote, then how was he Demetri's favorite author?" I thought out loud. What is this book even doing here? How in the world did it get here in the first place?

I keep this in my mind as I go back to the desk with the key and book in hand. I put the book on the table as I insert the key in the lock, hearing it click as I turn the key in the slot. I pull the key out and open the drawer, only finding one thing inside. I remember my father making me promise to never open this drawer…I guess I just broke my promise. Why did he even ask me to anyway? All there is in here is an envelope.

I sit down on the antique chair as I stare at the envelope. Reaching into the first drawer, I take out a small butter knife my father would keep in there for this specific reason. I carefully slide it under the wax seal, trying to separate it from the paper. After a few minutes, I successfully detach the seal and look inside. The only thing I see in is a letter, but the lump showing up on the outside says otherwise. I reach into it and feel cold metal.

It's my charm bracelet! Excited, I stash the envelope and letter in my back pocket, and put on the bracelet. I can't believe it's here!

My happiness quickly dims down as a thought pops up in my head. I had been wearing this bracelet on the day I was turned. I wore it every day. The only time I would take it off is before I ran and before I took a shower. I don't think I went on a run that day, but I had taken it off in the morning, thinking I would. I would always keep it in a large shell I found on my bedside table, so how did it get in here? Dad and Lexi hated the mess I made in my room and hardly ever came in.

So how did it end up being in the study, locked in the drawer my dad told me not to touch, in an envelope…that was sealed with wax?

The flowers outside our house, the unlocked door, absolutely no dust in the house- not even the average amount for humans- except for my room, my beach bag, a book from 2003, and my bracelet.

A million ideas and scenarios formulate in my head as I run to the living room and kitchen. It looks different from when I was a human, but I can't remember why. Anxious, I run to the back yard, noticing that instead of all the plants being dead, they are all alive and well.

But that's not what made me paralyzed with shock.

The pond.

I hyperventilated- a human reaction I seemed to have caught- as I looked at it. In it, was fresh water and living, breathing fish. How in the world is that possible? It should have been dried out by now. It has been almost eighty-two years. My eyes widen as I take in a deep breath. How could I not have noticed this before? _Someone __has __been __living __here __…__and __for __a __while __now._

I snap about of my shock and back in. Now I know why it's different.

To make sure that we didn't repeat a theme, we kept a book of it. Sort of like a children's illustrated book. Lexi would draw the living room on the page and I would color it. On the top of the page, the name of the theme was written along with the date we decorated the living room and the date of the day we would change the theme to something else. The last theme we had was _Serenity_. We actually redecorated the living room the week before I was changed. From what I remember, we would always keep the book on the coffee table.

I bend down on my knees to be even with the coffee table, not only is there one book, there are _two_. Each book had a hundred pages in it. We made the theme changing a tradition in our house when I was twelve. That means eighty-four years have passed. If you multiply eighty-four by two- we changed the theme every six months- then that equals one hundred and sixty eight. Not quite two hundred.

Someone has _definitely_ been living here. While the first book looks like it is about to fall apart, the second one has been purchased from the local pharmacy about five minutes away.

I carefully open the first book. I land on the page of serenity, dated July 7, 1927 to January 3, 1928.

1. We always wrote the last day of the theme the day we changed the theme.

2. My parents, Charles Evenson and Alexia Whitman Evenson, died on August 2, 1927.

I close the book, not wanting to look any further, but curiosity fills me up as my gaze goes to the second book. The people living here must have caught on to our tradition. I open it- inside, are drawings and names of different themes. What's strange is that none of the illustrations are colored. Apparently, the current theme is _Warmth_. Now, why would the current "owners" keep all our stuff intact?

I walk towards the living room, expecting it to smell disgusting- because of the human food- but find the smell to be oddly _pleasant_. I slowly inch towards the refrigerator, wanting to see what's inside, but scared for some reason. Before I walk away, I yank open the door, causing it to fall off its hinges and on to the floor.

I gasp as the fresh smell of blood fills the room. I look down at the floor and see red liquid spreading onto the tiles.

_Vampires_ live in this house.

* * *

**So...did you like it? HUH! Tell me all about it in a review :DD**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I will not update,  
'Till I get 30 reviews!**

**Come on, guys, we can do this!**

**Question: Has a guy done anything special to ask you out? Special can be defined in many ways :)**


	26. Reminiscing

**Hey guys! To all you Americans out there, I'd like to wish ya'll a very very Happy Thanksgiving! Hope your having an amazing time being out of school and hope you guys have a terrific thanksgiving dinner :) **

**So...please answer the poll on my profile! Also, I have got an important message down after you read the chapter :)**

**How was breaking dawn, btw? Was it any good?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. Vampires? Seriously? VAMPIRES? Out of all the people who could have lived in this house, it had to be VAMPIRES? And…why this house? I get it, it's quite beautiful, but if you want to keep yourself hidden, then why hide or live in a house that attracts a lot of attention. And why would you live in a place with a lot of sun?

Here I thought vampires were smart.

Gosh, I've got to leave. I'll find out who these idiots are later. I've got more important matters at hand.

I speed towards the door, but not before looking at the theme books I left open on the coffee table. Both of them are open and are side by side. I stop and my head leans to the right in confusion. As I look closer to the books, only one thing stands out for me.

How similar the writing is. It's a little _too_ similar. It had to be written by the same person.

No, no, that is _not_ possible. My parents are _buried_ for God's sake. I went to their grave years ago to pay my respects. Maybe it's time to go again…I haven't seen them for a while, and it would be nice to get closure.

But first, I'm going to go to the wheat field.

I run out the door, careful to leave it unlocked. It's evening time here, so I don't have to worry about the sun. It might be sunny here, but if you live really close to the beach, you are often shadowed by clouds. You still have to be careful with the sun though. It's extremely unpredictable, especially in this city.

The wheat field is only a few minutes away from here. It's close to the cave at the beach. After the wheat field, I can go to the cave, and after that, run to the cemetery, which so happens to be on the hills on the other side of the beach. Seems like everything is up and ready.

Lost in my thoughts, I realize that I'm in the wheat field. One thing about this field is that it always has light. Whether from the moon or sun, it always has light. It's sunset time right now and I'm still sparkling. A smile reaches up my face as I walk through the golden field. Daddy and I would always tell Lexi that when we were in this field, we could never find her, since her hair was the same exact shade as the wheat around us. One time, we seriously couldn't find her, we go so worried.

"_Bella! Lexi! We should leave, it's almost dinner time!" Daddy shouts. I turn around and barely see his hat. "Hurry up! They have garlic chicken wings as a special at the diner today and I don't want to miss it!" _

"_Leave it to you to think about food, daddy." I say as I run towards him. _

"_They there, baby girl, where's Lexi?" Daddy asks. I look at him, confused. _

"_I don't know." _

"_I thought she was with you?" Daddy ponders; he looks around, standing on his tippy toes. _

"_Lexi!" I scream. "Lexi!" _

"_Okay, this is what we'll do." Daddy gestures with his hands. "You go left, I go right. If we don't find your mother in fifteen minutes, meet at the big tree where we had our picnic today. If you get confused or lost, just look for a red and white checkered blanket and wait there, okay?" Daddy says, holding my hands. _

"_Got it." I run to the left side, screaming out Lexi's name, but not finding her. Time passes by and it's already been ten minutes. "Lexi? Where are you?" I say to myself. I turn around to go to the tree, but spot something from the corner of my eye. It looks like…hair? I run towards it, keeping my eye on it so I don't lose it amongst all this wheat. "Lexi?"_

"_Oh, hey there, baby girl," Lexi looks up at me, "I heard ya' lookin' for me, but I couldn't reply back." She still didn't stand up. I stood there, patiently, waiting for her. _

"_What happened, Lexi?"_

"_Well, I was runnin' through, going to the picnic basket, but I tripped on that stupid rock over there." Lexi pointed at the rock. "When I fell, my throat landed right on top of my water bottle. I lost my voice from there." Lexi explained._

"_So why aren't you getting up?" I ask her._

"_Oh, I twisted my ankle while falling." _

_I put my hands on her arms and tried to lift her up. I failed. So instead, I just called out my daddy. _

"_Daddy! I found Lexi, but I need help!" I screamed. I said it over and over again until he finally came. _

"_I'm…here." Daddy panted._

"_Lexi fell and hurt her ankle. She lost her voice 'cuz she landed on her water bottle." I told him. He nodded and went to Lexi. Daddy picked her up bridal style and together, we walked to the picnic basket. _

"_Alright, let's get you home and we'll fix you up there."_

Since then, we made fun of her, calling her Goldilocks and Wheathead. In return, Lexi called me Rainbowbrain and daddy Chocolocks. The names didn't stick for long, but the story did.

I looked up at the sky. Sunset was over and the stars soon crowed the midnight sky. I started to run in the wheat field. I jumped, skipped, twirled, and frolicked through. I felt like a little kid again. I loved how the wheat felt on my finger tips as I skimmed through the field. It was like silk. The kind they would sell at the markets for hundreds of dollars. The moon was right above the field, the light illuminating the field and giving it an unearthly glow. Tree's surrounded the area and acted as a sort of barrier.

I soon reached the end of the field. Disheartened, I promised myself to have a small picnic here sometime in the future. I found it surprising that this field still existed. I thought that it might have been run down so that houses or a shopping center could be built here.

I walked out of the wheat field, but before I left it completely, I noticed a sign on the side. It said:

**Do NOT Trespass. Property owned by ACE. **

Whoever these _ACE _people are, I should be thankful to them. They are the reason this place is the same as it was a century ago. In looks at least.

I ran until I reached the main road. The beach was on the right side of the road, which meant I would be running against traffic. Hiding myself in the trees, I sprinted to the beach. When I reached, I realized I would stick out even more, for there were at least a billion people there. I looked down at my ripped jeans and blue v-neck top. I'd stick out like anything wearing this.

I run deeper into the small forest. I stop and think. There was only one way to the cave, which was through the main part of the beach. I look around the tree and see there is a huge group of students having a party. I sit down on a nearby log and take off my pants. Finding a good length, I rip a part of the leg off. I do the same with the other leg. I put my jeans back on. They are now ripped short shorts. I take my shirt off and look at it. Now, what should I do with this? If I rip the sleeves off, the straps will be too thick for a tank top. If I make rip the shirt halfway horizontally, it'll look just plain weird. An idea randomly pops out of my head. All I can say is that thank God I'm wearing a strapless bra.

I rip the shirt half way through, so if I tried it on, it would be a few inches underneath my breasts. I rip the shirt along the neck line, so now, it looks like…gosh…I don't know what the name is! It's like, in the middle, two strings are made and they reach out in different directions. Then you tie them around your neck.

I put on the "shirt" and look down. Luckily, my shirt was _extremely_ form fitting, so the top clings to my body. I look down. Overall, I look like a tramp. I take my hair out of its braid and spread it out over my body. This way, a lot of my upper body is covered up. I comb through my hair a little and saunter over to the beach.

I walk along the sea, enjoying the breeze and the warmth that the tiki torches give me. I'm halfway to the cave. Hmph. Maybe I didn't have to "dress up" after all.

"Hey, sexy!" A boy screams. I turn around, but a girl is running towards me.

Hesitantly, I say, "Are you...err…talking to me?"

"Well, duh." She says. "I'm Emily," she holds out her hand for me to shake, "and you are?"

I put my in hers and shake it. "Bella Evenson- nice to meet you," I reply.

Emily smirks, "likewise,"

I look around awkwardly, wanting to escape this girl quickly. I start walking towards the cave, but before I take my second step, she exclaims, "Bella! You doing anything tonight?"

Did she just ask me out? "Actually, yes, I am. Why?" I try to ask her innocently.

"Okay, what about tomorrow?"

Oh God, how am I supposed to tell her this? "Listen, Emily, I'm just visiting."

_Smart, __Bella, __smart __thing __to __say._ I internally slap myself on the forehead.

"Oh," Is all she says.

I put my hand on her arm. She ignores the coldness. "Emily, you're an amazing girl, but I'm…straight." I have never had to use that repulsive term before.

Emily starts laughing out loud. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you just- that you thought- Oh my gosh!" She rambles. I look at her confused. I swear, she was asking _me __out_. "Bella, you seem to have this all wrong, and now that I think about it, the way I was talking could have been mistaken- oh wow."

"I don't get it…"

She points towards the party- at a small log fire. "You see that guy giving out marshmallows?" I nod. "He saw you and wanted me to talk to you. He's really sweet, Bella."

I let out a huff of hair. For a human, he's pretty cute- tall, tan, and with long black hair. Actually, now that I look at all of the people there, they all look like that. I look back at Emily, and try not to look at the scars running down her face. She's beautiful, but the scars make a side of her mouth go down in a frown- a permanent scowl.

"His name is Jacob." Emily tells me. "We're visiting too. We live in Washington, in a town you've probably never heard of." She smiles at me.

I look at her, shocked. "I live in Washington as well."

Emily squeals. "Really! That is so cool! Now you and Jacob can totally be together!" She grabs my hand and drags me to the bonfire.

"Emily, Emily," I repeat her name as I struggle against her, trying to be as human as possible.

"Bella, just come with us, please. For a few minutes, okay?" She asks. I stop struggling, knowing immediately that she won't take no for an answer.

We go over to the fire and she stops us in front of the guy she called Jacob. Being this close to him, I realize he smells pretty bad. I see him wrinkling is nose as well. "Not to be offensive or anything, but you smell really bad." I say bluntly.

Jacob looks at me for a minute before he breaks out into laughter. "I was just about to say the same thing- except you smell _really_ sweet. Like seriously, what perfume do you use?" He asks.

"None."

"Okay then," Jacob laughs.

We look around the beach, trying to avoid each other's eyes. I decide to be straight with him. "Jacob, from the few seconds I've known you, you seem like a really cool guy, but my life is already very complicated and I just want to be friends."

Jacob nods. "Yeah, after you said I smell bad, I decided the same thing." He smiled. "Friends?" He holds out his hand.

I shake it. "Friends."

Emily goes to Jacob and whispers in his ear. _She __lives __in __Washington __too_. She tells him. His eyes widen. He whispers back. _What __are __the __chances __she __lives __in __Forks?_

No way. Not thinking, I exclaim, "You live in Forks too?"

Befuddled, Jacob looks at me. "No, but I live in La Push, it's a Quileute reservation." He explains. "How did you hear that?" He asks.

Quickly, I say, "You weren't really whispering."

"Whatever," Jacob mutters. "Hey! You look like Charlie!"

I tilt my head to the right in confusion. "Charlie?"

"Charlie Swan, chief of police at Forks. He's a close family friend." Jacob enlightens. "I'll introduce you to him if we see each other in Washington."

A small grin sneaks up on my face. "Deal." I say. "I really should be going now. It was really nice to meet you." I look at Emily. "You too, Emily."

I turn around to walk back to the shoreline. I hear a brief bye and I wave as I go the cave. When I'm a distance away from them, I quietly say, "Quileute, huh."

I remember reading about them. From what I remember, Quileute's are best known about their legends revolving around vampires and werewolves. I didn't delve too much into their topic, but I remember from when Aro had me do an essay on vampire legends.

_Vampire __legends-_I need to find more about that book and the author, Carlos Hen VII.

The cave is pretty close now, just about a few yards away. Excitedly, I run to the cave in vampire speed. When I reach, a flashback of the day I was turned comes back to me.

"_Bella!" I turned around and saw Andrew in all his glory. He ran towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Got you." He whispered. I looked into his eyes and immediately melted in his eyes. They were hypnotic and I had to grab Blake's shirt because of my knees buckling at the intensity of his stare._

A small tear runs down my face. Curse my ability to cry. It makes me look weak. But I can't help it. I fall down onto the water and lean against the gray rock wall. It's been so long since I've talked to him. I took him for granted. I promised everybody that I would call, write letters, email, video chat, text, and facebook them. But I got too caught up in myself to even think about them. Then, I went to Forks, and the Cullen's…

The _Cullen__'__s_. They ruined everything. I ran away from them because I become too _trusting._ And then, I find out that their _mother_ was _Esme_. How is it that, when I want to get away from my past, it all has to come back to me? Esme was supposed to be _dead_. Actually dead. But no- she's a _vampire_.

What am I going to do back home? I know, that right now, I say that I hate them, but when I go back to Forks, I will want to be with the Cullen's. One thing I have always craved is for everything to be the same as before. I want to be happy for once, but that will never happen. I always make things worse for myself.

I will just go back home and ignore the Cullen's. Or at least, not become buddy-buddy with them the second I see them. I have to get to know them better. They are the kinds of people you just know you can trust. But if you're like me, then it's hard to find out that you did exactly that and got stabbed in the face afterwards.

I shake my head of these thoughts and get up. The reason I came to this place was to forget everything for a while and just relax, but as the memories come flooding back to me, I can't help but compare my feelings for Blake and my feelings for Edward.

Unlike Edward, I've known Blake my whole life, so there isn't a part when I suddenly see Blake and feel an attraction for him. The relationship Blake and I have- had- was built over time. What Edward and I had- have- just blew up in my face. It was like BAM!

When Blake kissed me, right here, in this spot, was the moment I knew that there was something between us. All those years, I had ignored what I felt towards him. But when he kissed me, it was like, "You're my soul mate."

"_Forget everything, Bella. Just give in." The minute he said it, I forgot what happened in the past few minutes. He must have known that it happened as his smile got wider and his lips touched mine once again. Instead of standing and doing nothing, or struggling, I kissed him back. "You're still holding back, Bella. Don't do that." His bottom lip caught my teeth. That move undid everything and want overpowered everything. I slid my hands up his back and into his hair. I tugged on it and a groan escaped Blake's lips._

Those words, completely undid me. I wanted nothing more, but to kiss him senseless. I wanted to keep kissing him until the end of time- never wanting to stop. My fingers touch my lips- I still remember the feeling of his lips on mine- so soft, so kind, but at the same time, _hungry_, wanting more and more.

But when I saw Edward, I was like a normal, human teenage girl.

"_What are you thinking?" A velvet voice says from behind me. I turn around to see an Adonis standing in front of me. His hair was a mix between red, brown, and blonde, a bronze like color. I guess he's around 6'2 and he has a lean built. His tight V-neck showed his six pack and all of his other muscles. My jaw went slack as I took in his face; full, pink lips that I just had to kiss with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had a straight nose and amazing golden eyes that couldn't make me stop looking at them. _

It was amazing; the attraction between us was instant- faster than the snap of a finger, as quick as sound. The minute I saw him, I wanted to rip his clothes off.

While Blake made me feel like a _normal_ girl, Edward made me feel like a _human_.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! So...how was the chapter? Tell me all about it in a review :)**

**'Kay, here is the deal. If you give me 30 reviews, I will post the chapter. Not in a month (unless it takes that long), but right after I get the 30th review. I promise. If I don't get 30 reviews by the next month, I'll post, but it'll be disappointing to me and to you. I am presenting you guys with a chance of getting to read a chapter much earlier than usual. **


	27. Heart to Heart

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Merry Christmas, everybody! I hope you're having a wonderful day and hope you guys got extremely awesome presents! I know I did :)**

**This is probably one of my most FAVORITE chapters in the story. We finally meet the Volturi for a bit! It's a little emotional, but not so bad as some of the chapters have been in CTTH :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot, Lexi, and Blake :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Here's the deal. I get 40 reviews, and you'll get a new chapter right away AND a Christmas one-shot posted here. It's your Christmas gift if you chose to take it :)**

**Also...PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I take one last look at the cave before I run out. I look over to the right side of the beach and see that no one is there. I must have been in the cave for a long time, as it is deathly quiet, and the sky is slowly turning into a light blue instead of the dark midnight color it was before.

I run as I fast as I can to the cemetery. I need to get there before people start showing up. This is something I need to do alone- something by myself.

I run along the beach instead of going across the wild blue sea. It gives me time to think and to just be at peace. I look up- at every step I run, the grave stones and statues get bigger and bigger until I was finally there. The entrance was beautifully decorated with long wines of leaves and flowers that were wrapped around a huge iron gate. There was no lock there, so I pushed open the door and let myself in.

The cemetery was filled with statues of confederate soldiers, angels, and crosses. There weren't many gravestones alone. Each resting place had a wreath of flowers on it. The walkway in, out, and through the cemetery was composed of purple and black flowers crossing each other, as if they were woven. The only graves that didn't have a statue were of my parents and that was because we all died on the same day. Instead, their gravestones were placed under a big willow tree.

* * *

_Charles Alexander Evenson_

_September 31, 1895- August 2, 1927_

_Beloved son, father, brother, husband, and friend_

* * *

_Alexia Elizabeth Whitman-Evenson_

_August 24, 1895- August 2, 1927_

_Beloved daughter, mother, sister, wife, and friend_

* * *

My eyes went over the words repeatedly. I might have come here before, but I never got closure. I fall down to my knees and hug my father and step-mother's graves. All the emotions that were bottled up inside of me came out. Hugging their graves felt like I was hugging my parents themselves.

I sit down between their graves, feeling like a little kid again. I feel a button on my phone click as I make myself comfortable. I ignore it, not caring about it. Let me call someone, why do I care? They'll hang up anyway, it's not like anyone cares about me right now. The minute they see my name on their caller ID, they'll close it.

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face. "Hi," I said quietly, talking to the stones, "it's me, Bella." Tears started to run down my face again, except this time, I didn't stop them. "I know that I've-I've been away for-for a while, but I'm-I'm back n-now." I stuttered. "I'm so sorry for n-not come-coming here s-sooner, but this felt like the r-right time to come." I paused for a minute. "My life, it-it's horrible right n-now. Everybody hates me."

**Alec POV **

"Hold on, Jane, I'll be there in a few minutes! I just need to get some blood bags for Demetri and Felix from the bar!" I scream. Tonight, is Volturi movie night, a tradition that _Bella _had started.

It was hard to think about her. We couldn't even say her name. Someone would scream, scowl, or start to weep a little. Bella promised us that she would keep in contact, but nobody has heard from her in the past _fifteen_ years. It's like she threw us out of her life.

But why?

I take the blood bags out and get a few glasses. I grab a few extra bags for everybody put them all in a tray from the cupboard and walk to the movie room, not wanting to spill them.

"Hey, guys. What movie are we watching?" I ask as I enter the room. I put the tray on the table and joined Jane on the couch.

"We're watching Romeo and Juliet, the 1968 version." Heidi said as the Volturi brothers and their wives came in the room. We all straightened up in our seats and bowed our heads as they sat on the floor with their respective mates.

We kept our heads down as Aro broke the silence. "No one is here other than us, you can kill the act." The minute he said that, we all relaxed and sat messily in our spots.

"Sweet," Felix said as he poured himself a glass of blood.

"Chelsea, dear, would you play the movie?" Athenadora said from Caius's side.

"Sure," Chelsea stood up and got the remote. She pressed play and sat down next to Afton on the love seat. For many years, Jane and I have been asked why we haven't mated with anyone. We always give them the same answer. We don't want to be. We have a wonderful family and a very good relationship with each other. We don't want to ruin that with two other people in our lives. They would separate us.

When Jane and I love, we are very loyal. If we got mates, we would forget everything and have our lives revolve around only our mates. So, we just chose to be with our family instead. We are very happy with this decision.

A shrill ring rang from my phone. We all looked each other, our eyes wide and our mouths open.

The Meadow.

It was the song Bella had composed with her father when she was a human. She had set it as her contact ringtone on my phone.

"I haven't heard that melody in years." Renata said from behind Aro.

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the name and picture flashing on the front of my iPhone.

Bella E. Volturi was on the screen along with her Volturi portrait picture. I continued to stare at it from my hand. There was only one time she called us ever since she left—to ask about the Olympic coven—the Cullen's. She didn't even talk to us. She just talked to Aro for a few minutes before hanging up the phone. All she said was, "Are you sure the Cullen's can be trusted?" and, "Thanks, bye."

"Answer it, you idiot!" Jane screamed. She snatched the phone from my hand and pressed answer. A sudden intake of breath occurred in the room and we listened intently to the phone.

"…_it's me, Bella." _

Suddenly, the room had become smaller as everyone crowded around me and Jane.

Jane put it on speaker and whispered, "Bella?"

Instead of getting a direct response back, we heard, _"I know that I've-I've been away for-for a while, but I'm-I'm back n-now."_

Demetri's eyes watered with venom. "She's here?" He whispered with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"_I'm so sorry for n-not come-coming here s-sooner, but this felt like the r-right time to come."_

"Where are you, Bella, are you at the castle?" Heidi said. We didn't talk directly into the phone; we were too shocked that she actually called us.

Heidi didn't get an answer.

The door opened and in walked a tall figure in a cloak. For a second, we all froze, thinking it was Bella, but when we smelled the scent, we knew it wasn't her.

"Sorry I was late, guys, Gianna was flirting with me again."

Sulpicia stood up and gave her adoptive son a hug. "I missed you, Blake."

Blake laughed, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "I missed you too, mom." Sulpicia smiled at that—Blake only called her mom sometimes, and every time he did, it was special to her.

"Can you shut up? We're trying to listen here." Jane said abruptly. Sulpicia sat back down next to Aro and put her face near Jane's hand.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

The room was suddenly quiet. None of us had the heart to tell him that it was Bella.

"_My life, it-it's horrible right n-now. Everybody hates me."_

Bella's voice was loud and clear for Blake to hear. Blake suddenly frowned. He walked towards us and to the phone. He saw her face and name on the cover of my phone and whispered, "Bella?"

"_For once in my life, I trusted someone the minute I met them, but it ended up making everything a shamble."_

Bella had stopped stuttering, but continued to whisper. If a human was talking to her, they wouldn't be able to hear her as she was talking so quietly.

"Her voice sounds muffled." Marcus said, suspicious.

My eyes widened in realization. "As if her phone is in her pocket…." I trailed off.

Jane continued on for me. "As if she sat down, and accidently…."

"…called us." Blake finished. He swallowed his venom in frustration. "Hang up. It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to us." He said.

"No!" Jane exclaimed, hugging the phone to her chest. "I haven't heard Bella's voice in fifteen years. I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to us, but I want to know what's going on with her right now. It's obvious she needs someone with her."

"She doesn't even know she's on a call right now!" Blake shouted, waving his hands around.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Jane yelled back. "We're still there, listening to her!"

"Shut up!" Felix shrieked. "We can't shout or she'll hear us!"

Blake crossed his arms angrily, but didn't leave the room. Bella's leaving affected him the most out of all of us.

"_It's the Cullen's."_

We leaned closer to the phone.

"_When I met them, something snapped inside of me. I don't know what and I don't know why."_

Small splattering noises joined Bella's voice on the phone. It was raining.

"_I just trusted them—I went against everything I believed in. I know Aro said that they were a good coven, but he didn't know…"_ Bella trailed off.

"I didn't know what?" Aro asked out of nowhere.

As if Bella heard him, she said, _"He didn't know that Carlisle's wife was my mother."_

We all gasped. "No fucking way," Felix said.

"_No, not you, Lexi, it was Esme."_ Bella said, sounding extremely angry, but sad at the same time. _"The one coven I decide to trust and I find out that Esme is their leader's wife."_

"Wait, who is she talking to?" I asked, confused. "Lexi was her step-mother, who is dead."

Demetri gulps.

"Poor, dear," Sulpicia sadly says. Aro puts his arm around her.

"_I was showing them my past- my PAST, and she shows up. Obviously, I blow up at all of them, and run away. You know what's worse? I get a new power."_

"What power?" Aro asks, curiously.

"Shut up, Aro, our daughter is in misery and you're wondering what power she acquired." Sulipicia scolds.

"_To get closure, I go back to Ohio and to our old house. It's the exact same, you know? Nothing's changed. But what's weird, is that our house, here, in Texas- someone lives there."_

"Shit." Demetri swears.

"_Vampires live in our house."_

"Double shit." Demetri says again.

"_It's so weird, because it's the same exact house. My room is the same; our study is the same, the pictures, furniture…" _Bella trails off.

"_The weirdest part is that Demetri's favorite book is in the house."_

"Triple shit."

"_I swear! It's his book. I remember the day it came out, Demetri was so excited."_ Bella laughed. _"Carlos Hen the seventh was his favorite author."_

We all looked at Demetri. "Carlos Hen…the seventh?" I asked incredulously.

"I have never heard such a weird name before. Always knew you were an odd one." Blake said, laughing a little.

"_I get that his book could be there. He must have gone in the house after I was turned and accidently left it there."_

"Phew." Demetri said, relieved.

"_But I wasn't turned in 2003."_

"SHIT!" Demetri yelled as he stood up.

"_I don't know why I'm so confused. It probably belongs to the new owners of the house."_

Demetri's eyes narrowed in confusion as he back down next to Aro.

"_But then, I looked closer to the book, and I saw that it had Demetri's name written on the back."_

"Shit, Aro, what do I do now?" Demetri questioned. We looked at the two of them, confused.

"_The worst part, how in the world was Carlos Hen his favorite author? He only wrote one book and this book was that."_

"We're dead." Aro told him.

"_Enough about that- I'm not here to rant about some stupid author and dumb Demetri—" _Bella paused and slightly snickered. _"Dumb Demetri—gosh, I miss him, I miss all of them so much."_

"You do?" Jane whispered. Other than Blake, Jane was the closest to Bella.

"_I would have gone to them, but they must not even want to see my face."_

"We love you, Bella! You're family! How could you even _think_ that?"

"_Especially Blake."_

Blake reached over and took the phone from Jane's hand. He stroked Bella's picture, as if she was right in front of him.

"_You know, the Cullen's? When I got to know them better, I forgot about everyone and everything. Especially you two and my family back in Italy. If I had stayed with the Cullen's, I would have never talked or remembered the Volturi again."_

"What!" Caius screamed. "I always hated that coven." He turned towards Aro. "I told you there is something wrong with them! I told you!"

Aro looked at him, his face a stoic mask.

"_If I stayed with them, I would have ended up with Edward."_

Blake looked down at the phone, almost crushing it with his fingers. He stopped and controlled himself, raggedly breathing in and out like a human.

"_Edward is probably one of the most beautiful creatures anyone could have seen. He has the looks of a Greek God and such a beautiful voice…just like velvet…or an angel."_

"Here," Blake's voice rasped out. "Take your phone before I break it." He threw the phone at me and I caught it.

"_When I saw him….gosh, I felt like a human again."_

Jane smiled, regardless of herself.

"_Blake and Edward are so different, yet they are so similar. I went to the cave before I came here to visit you, and..." _Bella paused. _"I think I'm in love with Blake."_

Everybody broke out into cheers and slapped Blake on the back, who apparently experienced a dramatic mood change, was smiling dreamily.

"_But I have a feeling that I'm going to fall in love with Edward."_

We stopped our celebration and sat still, not wanting to see Blake's face.

"_Blake makes me feel like I'm a normal girl, but Edward makes me feel like a human. I don't know which one is better. Normal is so overrated, but it's the one thing I crave for the most. Feeling human shows weakness, especially if you feel like that all the time…but isn't that the kind of normal I crave for?"_

We continued to listen in silence.

"_I'm not too sure about my feelings for Edward, but my feelings towards Blake…"_

We listened intently.

"_You know what, before, when I said that I thought I was in love with Blake, I was wrong."_

"What?" Blake whispered heartbreakingly. "How can you change your mind so quickly?"

Bella let out a small laugh._ "I definitely am in love with Blake Volturi."_

"You are?" Blake murmured.

"Yes, you dumb ass! She loves you!" Jane screamed and tackled Blake to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Jane exclaimed. Blake stood up and twirled Jane around.

"_But he probably h-hates me."_

Blake stopped twirling Jane and gently put her on the floor. Blake was about to say something, but Bella beat him to it.

"_And what about Edward? I'm sure, that when I go back to Forks, he will look at me in the eyes, and I will fall for him."_

Blake's face hardened.

"_I keep promising myself to distance myself from them, but I know that when I go back, I will want it to be the same."_

Blake glared at the phone.

"_I guess I just have to get to know them better."_

"No…." Blake trailed off.

"_But that bitch is going to get it from me if it's the last thing I do."_

Blake pressed _end call_ on the phone. "That's it. We're catching the next flight up to Washington."

**Bella POV**

"It's so funny. You both are dead, but when I talk to you, I feel so much better." I said to the grave stones. "It's like I'm human again, and you two are alive, and we're in a circle in the living room, talking about how our week was and giving each other advice." I smiled, remembering the weekly family meetings Lexi made us have.

I stood up. "I'll be back in ten minutes; I just need to go over to the guys graves."

I looked up at the sky and realized that it's raining, I guess talking to your dead parents makes you forget about everything around you.

I walked down the hill and looked at the names on the graves, looking for any familiar ones. This particular section of the grave was for the years 1921 to 1930. I don't think they died at an early age, so I head down towards the 1961 to 1970's.

Reading each grave carefully, I don't find their names, so I go down to 1971 to 1980. I walked along the path, looking for an Adam. From what I remember, the way they organized the graves was by the year of death, and then by alphabetical order by first name. Since this system was developed in the 1940's, the years before were organized by family name.

* * *

_Adam Tyler Dougherty _

_January 21, 1911- July 25, 1975_

_Beloved father, grandfather, brother, husband, and friend_

* * *

"Adam," I whisper. I stroke the cross on his grave and smile. He lived a long and healthy life. Sixty-four was a very good and old age to die in my time. "Hey there, big bro, I missed ya' tons." I said.

I looked around the cemetery, looking for anyplace they sold flowers to put on the graves. I found one at the very bottom of the hill. Since nobody was there, I grabbed a handful and placed money on the table, putting it under a pencil holder to make sure it wouldn't fly away because of stray wind.

I went back to Adam's grave and placed a white lily over the place his coffin should be. "I hope you had the most beautiful life, Adam." I said with emotion. "You're kids must have been really amazing. I wish I got to know them." I bite my lip awkwardly. "I love you, big bro, may you rest in peace."

* * *

_Austin Trevor _

_March 25, 1912- November 12, 1979_

_Beloved father, grandfather, husband, and friend_

* * *

_Dylan Smithson Taylor_

_March 24, 1911- March 21, 1980_

_Beloved father, grandfather, brother, husband, and friend_

* * *

_Kyle Tennyson-Smith_

_December 3, 1911- May 24, 1976_

_Beloved father, grandfather, brother, husband, and friend_

* * *

_Max Zachary Thomson _

_July 24, 1912- June 23, 1978_

_Beloved father, grandfather, husband, and friend_

* * *

I went over to each of my friend's graves and placed flowers on them. I talked to them about all our old memories and the funny stories that we would always share together. I talked about how my life was now, leaving out the bad details, not wanting to leave them with a sad note- weird, I know, but I guess I'm selfless when it comes to my friends and family- whether they are dead or alive.

* * *

**So...how was it? How about you tell me this in a review :) I really need to know how my writing is doing, you guys!**

**Also, I'm super sorry about the annoying line break thingies between the headstones. Fanfiction wouldn't let me separate them by anything! No extra spaces or stars. SO ANNOYING. **

**If you guys have any ideas for the story, please feel free to PM me or leave it in a review :)**

**Question: What gifts did you guys get! How was your Christmas :) Tell me all of it in a PM or a review :)**


	28. Memoirs of the Past

**Heyyy! I am SO SO SO sorry that I am a few days late. I totally didn't realize it was the 27th. I've been SO BUSY. Tests, homework, SOCCER. Oh, plus, I got this injury that had me on crutches for a while. I just have a brace/cast thingie now...soo...yea :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :)**

**P.S. Forty reviews by next Friday and I'll give you the next TWO chapters right away :)**

* * *

I headed to Blake's grave, but not before kissing each of my friend's graves and leaving with an, "I love you."

* * *

_Andrew Blake Williams_

_September 11, 1908- August 2, 1927_

_Beloved son and friend_

* * *

"Hey, Blake," I said awkwardly, putting a red rose on his grave. "I feel so stupid right now." I told him, plopping down on the ground. "You know why?" I asked. "Because, you are _alive_ and here I am, talking to your _grave_." I shook my head. "I am such a chicken!" I exclaimed while standing. "You know what? I shouldn't even be here right now. I should be with you, or at least in contact with you! I don't care if you hate me. I just need to hear your _voice._"

I take my phone out and go over to my contacts, but not before I see my recent calls.

_Alec Volturi_

Wait…what? I haven't called them in fifteen years. I might not use my phone much, but I'm pretty sure I used it two weeks ago. Plus, I got this phone just a few months ago.

Confused, I press on his name and it goes to dial.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

"_Hi, you've reached Alec Volturi; sorry I couldn't answer the phone, but just leave your name and message after the beep. Talk to you later." _Alec's voice said in Italian.

My face breaks out into a frown, but I don't cry. I expected this. I shouldn't have tried in the first place. The Volturi hate me, and I don't blame them. All those promises to keep in touch…were broken. Not by them- but by me. I would hate me too, but you can't blame a girl for trying.

I think about leaving a message, so I bring the phone back to my ear. I hear the soft beep come from the speakers, but I hesitate— instead, closing the phone off. He must have seen my name on his phone before, but why did he let it last for so long? The time shows that it lasted for an hour. Maybe he didn't have his phone with him. But…he always takes his phone with him, I remembered- unless he's completely changed in the past fifteen years.

Why did I stop talking to them? That's what I don't understand. What happened? Did I get too caught up in a life of solitude?

I clear my head of these thoughts; I will deal with all of this when I go back to Forks.

I move to put my phone in my pocket, but not before I feel the letter I took from my house. Curious, I take it out and open the first fold. I look at it, confused. This letter is addressed not only to dad and Lexi, but also to me…

My eyes skim over it once more before I open the next to folds. I skip the body paragraph and freeze at the name of the person who wrote this letter.

_I wish you all the best of luck in life, _

_Esme Platt_

It's from…Esme.

I go back up to the beginning of the letter and read from the first word, to the very end.

…_all my dreams crashed on September 13th, 1912, the day our daughter, Isabella Marie Platt- Evenson was born. I was so sad, that I didn't get my little boy. And because of that, I despised the little angel in my arms. As she grew up, my hatred for her increased. But, a few months ago, I got the greatest news of my life, that I was pregnant again. I don't know how that happened, but I assure you, that it was your child. _

A few of the words stood out for me. First off, she said _our _daughter, which was strange, as she referred to me as the devil as I was told…and then she called me an _angel?_ Second, she said that she didn't get her little _boy_.

Did she hate me because I was a _girl_?

And how the hell did she get pregnant again? There is no way it was my dad's baby.

_A few months after, I learned that it was a boy, and all my dreams had come true. Unfortunately, on the day of Bella's sixth birthday, I learned that I had gone through a missed miscarriage. That is when the body doesn't know that the baby growing inside has gone, and thinks that a baby is still forming. My case was rare, as it wasn't found out until the seventh month that my little Tom had perished._

Wow, that's my luck. The baby died on the day of her devil daughter's birth. Worst part, it was a boy. What would she have done if it was a girl?

_When you left me at home with Bella, I was still distressed. So…I went to your stash of beer in the closet and…well…got drunk. And when I went to my room, I saw that Bella was there and got extremely angry. Sadly, she was the victim of the anger I've kept hidden inside for six years now. I didn't realize my mistake until after I hurt her. That she wasn't in my room…she was in her own and I was mistaken. I tried to tend to her, but was too late. I realized that I was a monster. Who would harm such an innocent angel?_

Okay, now I'm confused. It's okay that she got drunk, but she almost killed me because she thought that I was in her room? What kind of a person wants to kill their child because they were in their room? And I wasn't even in her room! She was drunk for crying out loud! Oh my god.

Humans say that when you are drunk, you do and say everything that is in your mind. So in her mind, she wanted to kill me…and she almost succeeded. Well, she must have been shocked when she saw me at her house that day.

_You became a mother figure to Bella and a best friend to Charles, and for that, I thank you. Because of my selfish needs, Bella never got to have a mother she deserved. Because of me, her view on mothers got twisted and my actions made her scared._

I smiled at that. At least she's got her facts right.

_The last person this letter is dedicated to is Bella. Hi, honey. I am very sorry, for everything. You've grown up with a mother who hates you. I've ruined your life. I slapped you, disrespected you, hit you, kicked you, tried to embarrass you, and stabbed you in the stomach, but yet, you still say that you love me. I'm sure after recent events, you hate me. I don't blame you. Only a monster could have done what I did to you. _

Honey? Did she seriously call me…_honey_?

Yes, I did grow up with a mother who hated me, but only for a while. Then I got a _real_ mother—someone who loved me for me, no matter what gender I was. She was the one who read me bed time stories, who tucked me into bed, made me soup when I was sick, but most of all, she was there for me when I needed her and when I didn't.

I'm not trying to compliment myself, but I really was an innocent, little girl. Even when my own mother— my own flesh and blood— hit me, I still loved her. And yes, I did hate her—but not after she hurt me, but after a few years, when I was told the full story.

_Even though I've hated you over these years, I couldn't help but be happy with the person you're becoming. Being only six, you're very responsible and mature and everybody loves you. I used to hate that about you, but then I thought about it. You are Charles daughter after all. _

I smiled at the last sentence. I am my daddy's daughter, and proud.

_I've told you lies over the years. You're not ugly. You are actually the most beautiful girl I know. You have your father's eyes and mouth, with my nose and face shape. Your hair…though unusual…is amazing. I've always been jealous of it. You're tall, something I've always wanted, and you are a pure, innocent little southern girl. You take after your father…a lot…and I love that about you. Your beauty shines everywhere. _

Now, that is something I _definitely _know—stupid, perverted boys calling themselves men…with those horrible thoughts flowing around in their heads. Those idiots are lucky that not everyone can read minds.

Good thing I can turn this power off.

_You're very smart. Charles is always telling everybody about your IQ. And when I…did...that thing today…you wrote how much you loved Charles and Alexia. I don't know if you did it thinking you were going to die, or because you wanted them to know who your attacker was, or both. Just by reading that little incomplete message, Charles will be able to figure out that it was me. _

My IQ? I know that I'm smart, but…IQ? I'll have to ask somebody about that. And I thought I remembered everything.

I don't remember why I wrote that message, but I'm sure it was to tell my father and Lexi that I loved them, not to tell them that it was you- Esme- who tried to kill me.

_Charles and I are very lucky to have you, but sadly, I never realized that, and I don't think I ever will. I can't stop hating you. Because you did…unintentionally, ruin my life. Because of my previous pregnancy (you), I lost the child I always wanted. Also because of stress…caused by you. _

_And…don't worry…you can never be a devil's child. You're just a misunderstood angel._

I skipped the sentence before that first paragraph; I don't need to boost my ego further.

Well, at least she admitted that no matter what, she'll hate me. Join the club, girl, 'cause I will hate you forever, and for me, forever literally is _forever_.

I get why my father and Lexi hid this from me. This letter didn't make me love—or even _like_ Esme, it made me _hate _her even more than before. But, it did help me sympathize towards her. She did lose a kid, but she didn't blame herself, she blamed _me. _It was all her fault! I thought as thunder rumbled from behind me.

I looked up at the sky and all around me. I never even noticed that it was raining. My already form fitting clothes were glued to my body, and water ran down my pale stomach and down my legs. My hair was wet and hanging limp down my body. Water droplets were going down on the letter and spreading out the ink. I folded up the letter until it was a small square. I kept it in my hand as I walked down the dark green hill.

In just a few minutes, I reached the downtown shopping area. I went to a clothing store and discreetly picked the lock with a random bobby pin I found in my pocket. Lucky for me, this town didn't keep security cameras—there was no need to.

I picked out a pair of mildly ripped jeans and a white Polo sweater. I grabbed a black coat that went down to my upper thighs and some tan, heeled boots. I grabbed a purple scarf and a long beaded necklace for the heck of it. I quickly got a bra and underwear and to hide my hands, I took thin black gloves. I took a purse from one of the racks, and as I put items inside of it, I booked a ticket to Port Angeles from the closest airport, which happened to be only twenty minutes away.

I called the local cab company while I was changing in a corner of the wall. Knowing Texas, I took out a pair of aviators to hide my face. The sun comes out at the most random times.

A honk from outside brought me out of my thoughts, the car was waiting for in front of the block of houses, thinking I lived there. I ran out of the store and tried to make it seem like I came from the backdoor of a house.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked as I got in.

"The closest airport please," I told him.

"Sure thing," He started the car and drove west of the town.

In just a few minutes, the beautiful beach from my childhood faded away and turned into a highway. I looked out the window and at the scenery. The rain still hadn't stopped, but it had gotten lighter. As the sun came up, hints of a rainbow showed up in the sky.

"We're here, ma'am. The total will be ten dollars and thirty cents." The cab driver said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes, thank you." I gave him the money and got out of the car. I got one of those mini umbrellas out of my purse and opened it as I walked over to the terminal in which my flight was departing.

I went over to the counter and had the worker print out my ticket. I waited impatiently, continuously tapping my foot up and down and moving my fingers in a piano playing-like motion on the desk.

"Here you go, hope you have a nice flight." The attendant told me as she handed me my ticket and boarding pass.

I go through security and sit down in the waiting area. I watch multiple planes land and take off. My eyes travel over to the plane labeled _Italian Airlines_ and I stare at it. If I wanted, I could always book a flight to Italy….

No. I can't. They don't want to talk to me. You have to forget them, Bella, for their sake. Even if you don't want to, just leave them alone, it's what they're doing to you.

An announcement on the intercom jolts me out of my thoughts. I get up and stand in the line to get in the plane. I hand the man my boarding pass. He looks at it, rips it in half, and gives it back to me. He doesn't look at me, he just looks down, and does the same thing over and over again.

I sit down on my seat and put my elbow on the table-like thing that you pop out from the seat in front of you. This wasn't an international flight, so there was no TV screen on the seat. I sigh, oh well, I think, as I take out a book from my purse. I put my sunglasses on top of my head as I open the first page of _Romeo and Juliet_.

The hours pass by and soon enough, we've landed in Port Angeles. I put my sunglasses back on, because for once, the sun is actually shining down here—just my luck.

I walk out the airport, and stand in line for the airport taxi. I tell the driver to take me to Forks.

The landscape changes fast, going from highways and huge buildings to small roads and a lot of greenery. When we are a mile away from the Cullen's house, I tell the driver to stop.

"But, ma'am, you're asking me to stop on the side of a road. At least let me take you to your house." She says as I get the money out to pay her.

"I've been traveling for hours, I'd like to walk there, I'll pay you for the entire journey, though, so don't worry." I hand her the money and get out of the car before she says anything.

I watch her leave as I walk towards the Cullen's house. I walk past the high school, hiding myself from the students outside. I forgot today was a school day, but I've been gone for a week or so, so it's not surprising. I'll go there to get some stuff after I go to the Cullen's.

As soon as she's gone, I run vampire speed to their house. Breathing in deeply, I walk through their front door, not bothering to knock.

"Bella! You're back!" Rosalie exclaims. She runs up to me to hug me, but I dodge her and go to Esme, who was watching TV with everyone else in the living room. "Bella?" Rosalie questions, confused. I ignore her.

Wanting to make this quick, I walk up to Esme. I take her hand, and put the letter in it. I look at her straight in the eyes, then turn around and walk away from this house.

Thinking quickly, I take a detour to the high school, wanting to avoid the Cullen's. I hear their voices, begging me to stay, but I pay no attention to them, and run away as fast as I can.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! Tell me what you think in a review :) Also, if you have ANY IDEAS, please feel free to mention that in a PM or review :DD**

**Remember, if I get forty reviews for this chapter by next Friday, I'll give you TWO CHAPTERS right away. **


	29. Back to a New Life

**Hola! Hey, guys! Sorry for updating so late today. My friend is sleeping over and we were hanging out all day :) She's right next to me and says hi! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) The story is slowly fitting into Twilight now! It took 29 chapters to do so, but we did it!**

**Guess what! I'm actually working on two new stories! I wrote the first chapters for both of them :) I'm not sure which one to finish first, though :P One is a Mortal Instruments story (if you haven't read this series...READ THEM!) and the other is obviously Twilight :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Within minutes, I reach the school. I walk up to the front office and am immediately greeted by Mrs. Cope.

"Bella, dear!" She says sweetly as I come up to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope," I reply, "I know I've been gone for a few days, so I was wondering if I could collect my work for the week I wasn't here."

Her eyes widen in remembrance. "Oh, yes, yes, do you mind telling me why you were gone?" She asks.

"Oh," I think of an excuse, "um, there was a…family emergency and I had to fly to my parent's house to take care of everything." I explain.

"You live alone?" She asks. Shoot. I forgot about that.

"Oh, err, yes," I stutter, "I do. I have all the paper work and everything if you need to see it." I clarify. After I visit the Cullen's, I need to call up Jenks to get the documents.

"That would be helpful, dear." Mrs. Cope says, getting some paper out of her desk. "Are you going to be staying for the day?" She questions.

I shake my head, "No, I just came from the airport and I'm tired. I still need to do some arrangements regarding the emergency. I should be back tomorrow or the day after. I'll try to finish all the work today."

"No, no, it's fine dear. Just explain what happened to your teachers and I'm sure they'll give you an extension." Mrs. Cope hands me the paper and a pass to get all my work. She points her pen on the pink paper. "I need you to fill this out since you've been gone for a week. It's just for district purposes." She moves her pen over to the pass. "This pass is so you can get all you work from your classes. It lets you roam around, collecting stuff." She hands me another paper. "This is a permission slip." Way to state the obvious, Mrs. Cope. "We're going to be doing a small fair here at the school, and this is to let your parents or legal guardians know about it. If they want to help out, they just need to sign here. If they don't, then just recycle it." She explains. Wasn't she listening before? I live _alone_.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I turn around to go to first period, but she stops me.

"You know, dear, I've just noticed this, but you remind me a lot of Chief Swan."

My eyebrows go up. "You're not the only person to have said that." I tell her. "I've never even seen him before."

"Well, you will if you stay here for another hour. He's coming in for an assembly about drugs." Mrs. Cope says. "You don't have to go to your classes. Just hang out here for an hour or so and stay for the assembly. It won't do you any harm."

I was about to say no, but the way Mrs. Cope said it made me want to listen. "Okay, fine, I'll stay. But I'm going to have to leave at the end of the assembly. There is just so much to do."

"Completely understandable," She says. "I'll write you a day pass, so if anybody asks, you can just show them this slip." She pulls out another pass and writes some stuff on it before giving it to me.

I turn around to leave and head to AP English. I walk and realize that no one is there. I smile at the teacher when she lifts her head to look at me. "Bella!" She exclaims. I've always liked her—she's quite nice.

"Hi," I reply back. "I'm here to get my work from last week." I tell her.

"Oh! Right, right!" She walks over to a basket at the end of the room and brings out some papers. "We didn't do much last week. We were just reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and analyzing the content. We're almost done with the book, but knowing you, you've probably read it a billion times."

I flash a smile at her, indicating that she was right. "Yes, I have, you know me so well." I laugh. "Do I need to make notes or something?" I ask.

"Nope, just be ready for a test on Friday. This is the study material." She gives the papers to me. "Do you need the class copy of the book as well?"

I reach into my purse and take my copy of the book out. "No need, I've got my own." I grin.

"Of course you do." She laughs. "It was good having you come here, dear. When are you coming back?" She asks.

"I should be back either tomorrow, or on Wednesday." I respond.

"Okay, so just in case, let me tell you what we're doing tomorrow." She goes back to her desk. "Sit down, you must be tired." She says, quickly skimming over my day pass. "Tomorrow, we are going to be helping the dance committee with the decorations. Prom is coming up, you know."

"Right," I think out loud.

"You're not going to be missing anything, so it's all good." She tells me, leaning back on her chair. An idea seems to have popped up in her head since she puts her arms on the table and looks at me. "Do you just want to take the test today, Bella?" She asks.

"What?"

"You've already read the book multiple times, so why not take the test now? You're staying here for an hour—it says so on your day pass—so why don't you just get the test over with?" She recommends.

"Sure," I reply.

"Really? I mean, you haven't gone over it with the class, so there might be some details you've missed." She says.

I shake my head. "No need, I'll just take it now."

She leans her head back in surprise. "Okay then. Just go over to the desk. I'll give you the paper and pen."

I go over to the desk closest to her table and sit down. She gives me a packet of three papers and a pen. "It's long, so it might take a while." She says.

I grin wickedly. "It won't take me long." I say as I begin the test.

Forty multiple choice questions, five essay questions, and nine short answers later, I finish the test. I look up at the clock and see that it has only been twenty minutes. I stand up and walk over to my gaping teacher. "Finished," I say as I hand over the test.

"Th-that fast?" She stutters. "Are you sure you want to turn this in without checking it over?"

"Who says I didn't revise?" I state, smirking.

She puts herself together and looks at me. "Come back after the assembly and I should have your test graded."

I nod my head in thanks and walk to the door. Before I open it, stampedes of students rush in and sit down. "Sorry we're late; it took a while for us to clean everything up." Mike says to the teacher.

"That's fine, Mike. Everybody sit down and I'll tell you the schedule for the week." She says to the class. They look up at her and see me standing beside her.

"Bella?" Jessica says from the back.

I smile at her, "hey!"

"You're back?" She asks.

"Yup, I was just here to collect my work and finish the test." I explain.

"Test? What test?" She asks.

I look at my English teacher, and she walks to her desk. "This Friday, we will be having a test on Romeo and Juliet."

The class groans in disagreement. "We haven't even finished the book! And how did Bella take it, she hasn't been here for a week!" Mike exclaims.

"Bella has already read the book multiple times and knows her stuff. I've graded a part of her test and everything is correct so far." The teacher says. Of course everything is right—I have the whole book memorized.

"Is it hard?" A random boy screams.

Laughing, I say, "Not telling you, ha ha ha."

"It must be easy, Bella must have come after we left, which was half-an-hour ago—it must be short and easy." Mike said, thinking he was smart. Jessica and the others nodded their heads, agreeing with him. The test was pretty long…and hard as well. It wasn't hard for me—it was actually really easy, but this is coming from a girl who has read _Romeo and Juliet_ multiple times a year for eighty years.

I snickered along with the teacher, "Sure, whatever you say." I tell him as I head out. "See you guys later."

I go over to the rest of my classes and collect my work. There wasn't much to do. I had to read four chapters in History and write a summary for each chapter, in math, I had to do only three days of math homework and had to study for the math test on Thursday. For science, I just needed to write a hypothesis and final result on lab they did on Tuesday, last week. I didn't have to do anything in PF and just had to read over a few scripts for drama.

I walked to the library and sat down after waving to the librarian. It was almost two o'clock—meaning that the assembly was about to begin. I sped read the four chapters and when the librarian wasn't looking, I quickly wrote the summaries for the chapters in my phone—emailing them to my teacher after I was done. Suspecting the librarian was watching me, I took the math book I borrowed to the classic section of the library—which happened to be on the opposite side of the room. I sat down amidst the books and did the math homework—vampire speed. Looking up at the clock, I saw that it was five minutes to two. I checked in the math and history textbooks and stuffed all the papers in my purse, deciding to do the rest of the homework later.

I head on over to the gym, which was also used as an assembly hall.

"Bella! Come sit with us!" Mike screamed from the middle of the bleachers. I walked over to him, climbing past many irritated people—well, they weren't irritated after they found out it was me.

"Hey, Mike." I said as I sat down next to him and Jessica. "Hey, Jessica."

Michael aka Mike Newton reminded me of a golden retriever—very loyal, but a follower. He was sweet, but he kept asking me out, which was annoying…to me _and_ Jessica. After weeks of asking me out, he finally figured out that I would always say no, and asked Jessica out, who obviously said no.

Just kidding, she said yes.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica was much nicer to me now that Mike was her boyfriend. "How come you were gone last week?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah, how come you were gone? We missed you." Angela said, smiling. I always liked Angela. She was very sweet and caring, unlike Jessica and Lauren.

"There was a family emergency back home, so I had to fly there immediately." I answered. I had this whole thing down.

"Texas, right?" Mike asked. I nodded my head up and down, indicating a yes.

"Hey, umm, where are the Cullen's?" I asked, curiously. Why weren't they in school?

"We were waiting for you to ask that." Lauren said from next to Tyler.

"The Cullen's never come on sunny days, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen take them out for camping. I tried to convince my parents to do the same, but they didn't even listen." Jessica enlightened.

"That's why we were surprised you came today—the Cullen's were absent last week too, so we thought you went with them. They should be gone until tomorrow. The weather report says it's going to be overcast." Ben said.

I was about to say something else, but the principal stepped up on the podium in the middle of the room. "Okay, be quiet now, our assembly is beginning." He stepped down and out from the hallway came a man of good height, a mustache, and dark reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Chief Swan, and I'm here to talk to you guys about drugs." He said. As he started talking, I could see why people thought I was like him. He had slightly wavy hair like I did. Even though my hair had a lot of blonde in it, one of the main colors was mahogany, which to humans looked similar to dark reddish-brown hair. He was pretty tall, around 5'11 or 6'0 and the way he held himself was a bit like me—shy at first, but with a fierce personality.

An hour had passed by and the assembly was soon over. I was talking to Mike and Angela in the front of the school when the principal came by to us. "Hello, Mike, Angela; I'm going to borrow Bella for a while, that okay with you?" He asked—no, demanded.

Mike and Angela said bye and went down the steps to the parking lot. I was the only one here other than the principal and the chief.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Mrs. Cope told me to get you. She needs to talk to you about your schedule." He explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said as I walked over to Mrs. Cope. "Hey, Mrs. Cope."

"Hello, dear." She said. "I got a call from your history teacher. She wants you to be moved up to AP history." Mrs. Cope replied.

I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" I asked

"She read over your summaries of the chapters and said that your analysis and understanding of the content was outstanding. She finds it too easy for you apparently and wants you to move up to the senior class." Mrs. Cope explained. She looked over my shoulder. "Oh, hello, Chief Swan," She said.

I turned around to see him in the office, reading over the school guidelines. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Cope." He walked over to where I was standing. "And…" He trailed off.

"…Bella Evenson—nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He looked over at me, his eyes widening. I decided to read his mind real quick.

_Wow, you don't see many teenagers with manners—or beautiful ones actually wearing proper clothing_.

I laughed at this. Mrs. Cope and Chief Swan looked at me strangely. "Sorry, I just remembered something."

Mrs. Cope went back to talking to me about my classes. "So do you want me to move you up to AP history?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, why not?" I muttered. I didn't really care what classes I was in. I already did this a million times before.

"You sure, sweetie? You're already in AP English, math, and science—won't history become too much for your work load?" It was nice of her to think of that.

"I'm fine with it, looks better on applications anyway." I said.

Chief Swan was looking at me admirably. "Smart kid. You're parents must be proud." He said.

"I guess so, ha ha." Mrs. Cope handed me my new schedule. The only thing that had changed was that my PF and history periods were switched. I now had PF fourth period instead of second and history was second instead of fourth."

"Oh, and Bella, could you email me the paperwork by the end of the week? I just need it for your folder." She asked.

"Sure, I can have my parents mail it to me."

"What?" Chief Swan asked. "I'm a little confused."

I chuckled. "I live alone. My parents live in Texas…kind of…and I live here." I told him.

"But you're not eighteen yet, are you?" He questioned.

"Bella's sixteen, not even seventeen yet." Mrs. Cope answered for me.

"Wait…your sixteen, but a junior, and your taking senior classes?" Chief Swan listed. I nodded my head. "Wow, you really are a smart kid. But that's not the important part. Why are you living alone? It's against the law, you know."

I smirked. "I have the paperwork for it; it's just with my parents. My parents travel a lot. We were planning on settling here, but my mom got a promotion, so we couldn't. We bought the house and everything. I didn't want to move so my parents and I had an agreement and I am going to be living here until high school ends." I lied.

"No, I don't care if you have the paper work for it; I'm not going to allow you to live alone. You need a proper parental authority at your house. You seem like an amazing girl, but I can't believe your parents let you live alone like this." Chief Swan said. I sighed. Now what am I going to do?

"Are you going to force me to move back or something?" I said monotonously.

"No, of course not." Chief Swan said. "Why don't you come and live with me?" He asked. I stared at him, surprised. That was really random. What's going on in his head?

_I can't believe I just said that. Stupid, Charlie, stupid. As if she'll say yes. She looks like the daughter I always wanted, but never had. God, Charlie, just say never mind to her and quickly leave the room. She's going to say no anyways. What kind of a teenager will want to live with the chief of police? _

I looked at him with a sad smile. It's obvious he's always wanted a family, but never had the chance to start one. He married his girlfriend when she got pregnant, but they divorced after she got a miscarriage. Poor guy was so excited about the baby. He made a nursery for her and everything. He still loves his ex-wife, Renee, but she's happily married to a minor league baseball player and lives in a grand house in Jacksonville, Florida.

I turn my power off, not wanting more. The more I use the acquired powers, the longer I keep them.

"Bella?" Mrs. Cope said. Chief Swan was no longer in front of me—he was in the parking lot, leaving. "I'm so sorry, I zoned out. Can you email me whatever you're supposed to give me, I need to go." I rush out of the school and sprint to Chief Swan's car.

"Chief Swan?" I say as he's about to get in.

"Yes?" He asks, his face going red.

"I'd love to live with you."

"What?" He asks, surprised.

"I said—I'd love to live with you!" I laughed.

Chief Swan looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're lying."

"You're the chief here; do you really think I'm lying?" I question him with a grin on my face.

"No…you're not." He sighed. Then he smiled. "You really want to live with me, don't you?"

I giggled at how happy he was. Poor guy was all alone. "You seem really nice and you could use a troubled kid to scold in your life." I said, saying the last few words sarcastically. He looked at me and started laughing along with me.

"Okay, get in the car. I'll take you home." He said, holding the door out for me. I got in and as we drove down the road, he asked, "Where do you live and when do you want to move in?"

"I live a few miles away from your house, just turn right on the road you live on and keep driving. When you reach the stone path, take another right. When we get to the fork, take a left and if you keep driving, you should be at my house." I explain. He nods his head in understanding. "Well, can you tell me the dimensions of the room I'll be staying in, and I'll pack accordingly. Is this weekend fine?" I ask.

"Yeah, definitely. I actually have some family friends coming over on Saturday, I'm sure they'll be willing to help you unpack." He said.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed. I don't need the help, but I don't need him to be constantly suspicious of me.

"Did you say to take a left at the fork?" He asked. I nodded. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Evenson and I was born in Texas. I've lived practically everywhere. I love sports, but due to an injury I got, I can't play them much anymore. I do go on daily runs, however. Umm…my favorite color is blue and I love watching TV. I also love to camp." I finish.

"Well then, you and I will get along well, I watch sports a lot. What's your favorite?" He asks.

"I used to play practically everything. My favorite to watch, however, is football and baseball."

"Yup, we're definitely going to get along well." His eyes widened. I looked forward and saw that we had reached my house. "Th-this is your h-house?" He stammered.

I snickered. "Yes, and don't worry, your reaction to my house is normal." I smiled at him.

He looked at me, confused. "Are you _sure_ you want to live with me? With a house like this…." He trailed off.

"I stand by what I said before. I'd love to live with you. But will it be okay if I go in between houses sometimes? This house is very special to me. It holds a lot of important stuff that I need to make sure is safe." I ask him. I don't really need to ask—I can always sneak out when he's sleeping, but I ask just in case.

"Of course, just tell me when you're going and we'll be good."

"Thanks, Chief Swan." I get out of the car. I shut it and start to walk up to my house.

"Bella!" I turn around. "Please, call me Charlie."

I smile at him. "I'll see you on Saturday, Charlie."

* * *

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
****The next chapter will suck  
****Unless I get 35 reviews :)**

**Please, guys, I really need reviews! I haven't been getting that many :( **


	30. Quite the Nice Life

**Hello, everybody!**** Here is the update :) Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter by far is one of my favorites because of its...normalness :) Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Oh, it's my birthday tomorrow, the 24th :) So reviews as a birthday present would be quite nice :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Esme POV**

We all turn our heads towards the door and stand up to face whoever is coming in. It has to be a vampire we know, because no one would dare walk in our home without knocking. Most humans don't even know where our house is, and even if they did, they would never come here. They'd be too scared.

I look up to see that it is a tall figure wearing designer clothes. She lifts her hand and takes her sunglasses off her face, placing them on the top of her head.

It's Bella.

Excited, Rosalie runs over to her. "Bella!" She cries out. She widens her arms to hug Bella, but Bella just ignores her and continues to walk…in my direction. I hear Rosalie vaguely say Bella's name, but again, she is ignored. Dejected, she walks back to Emmett, wondering what is going at the moment.

She looks at me, with those beautiful, deep golden eyes of hers. All of us have the same eyes as hers, except that she has small flecks of green and blue in them. The only thing that looks familiar to me is her face shape and nose, which are exactly like mine. Otherwise, the rest is her father's.

Her eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher. I look at Jasper, who happened to be standing a few feet behind her. He looks confused as well. No one knows what is going on with her. According to Alice, just a month ago, she was running around the house, screaming, "Spaghetti, Meatball!" Now, she is standing there with a blank face, completely void of any emotion.

My gaze returns to person I once hated with all my being. I brought all of this upon us. If I appreciated her like she deserved to be, we would all be sitting on the floor, laughing together.

Wordlessly, she comes closer to me and gently grabs my hand. She takes a small piece of paper out of her purse and delicately puts the dirty, folded up paper in my hand. She looks at me one more time with her piercing gaze, and leaves the house, leaving us to stand there and stare at her in wonder.

"Esme," Carlisle walks up to me, "what did she give you?" He asks.

"I-I don't know…" I trail off, looking at the small, folded up paper in my hand.

"Well, open it!" Rosalie snaps from the sofa. She's sour about Bella not paying any attention to her.

Gently, I unfold the paper. To my surprise, it's the letter I wrote to Charles, Alexia, and Bella before I decided to jump off the cliff.

I read over it—when I wrote it, I thought it was a good way to apologize, thinking that my words were comforting, but instead, I sound…how would Bella describe it?

"I think she would describe you as a bipolar, gender biased freak." Edward said out loud.

I glared at him, thinking the way he put it was incredibly childish. I expect Emmett to say that, not him.

"Emmett did say it—well, actually, he thought it." Edward retorted.

"Enough, Edward, what does the letter say, Esme?" Carlisle put his arm around me.

"She didn't write it," I explained, "I did."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "When?" He asked.

"Before I tried to kill myself, I wrote Charles, Alexia—his second wife—and Bella a letter. It was a sort of apology. I thought it was written pretty well, but now…." I trailed off

"It makes it seem like you're a bipolar, gender biased freak!" Emmett exclaimed, happy that he beat Edward to the punch. Rosalie slapped him on the head, but not before chuckling at what he said. "Ouch! Gosh, Rosie, can't you be nice to me for once!" Emmett yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean…why can't you hit me all the time?" Emmett said, stammering to come up with something.

"Better." Rosalie sat back down and leaned into Emmett. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her long blonde hair. "To be honest, Esme, your letter sucks."

I looked at her, confused. "When did you read the letter? I've been holding it the whole time."

Rosalie looked at me as if I was a monkey who didn't like banana's—nice analogy, Esme, I thought. "You seem to have forgotten we're vampires. We just looked at the letter, read it in a second, and then went back to whatever we were doing before."

I sighed. "Whatever." I put the letter on the coffee table and sat down. "I'm just curious, but what's up with Bella?" I asked out loud. I didn't expect any response, but everybody seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, why did she act like that? She could have said hi at least." Alice said, sitting down on the sofa next to Edward and Jasper.

"She totally ignored me." Rosalie said bitterly.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her. "Aw, it's okay, Rosie, she must be having a bad day, that's all."

"But it's as if she doesn't want to be with us anymore." Alice whined.

"You know what, we'll find out at school tomorrow. How's the weather tomorrow, Alice?" Emmett asks.

Alice suddenly has a blank look in her eyes. Her mouth opens slightly as she figures out the future. Rapidly, she snaps out of her daze and says, "Over cast. It's not going to be raining, though, so we'll have to be slightly careful. I'll pick out the clothes for everybody tomorrow." Alice states.

We go back to watching the movie on the TV—except, my mind isn't on the movie, but on Edward. He was just sitting there, next to Alice with his arms crossed and his mouth in a tight, thin line. I soon realized that he had kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He hadn't said a single word.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask quietly. I have got to be as nice to him as possible. Out of all the people I hurt in this family, I hurt Edward the most. I saw that hopeful glint in his eyes go away the minute Bella ignored Rosalie. He was so happy when he saw her face, but his happiness had suddenly dimmed down when she ignored the person she was the closest to out of all the Cullen's—Rosalie.

Edward glares at me. "What do you think?" He says with disdain in his voice. "I lo—never mind." He suddenly looks at the TV and the TV only—as if an immediate interest has built up between him and the movie Blue Crush 2.

Emmett opens his mouth to say something, but Rosalie pulls him back, shaking her head. We're all thinking the same thing.

With only one glance, he started to fall in love with the girl who he called an angel upon first sight.

**Third Person POV**

"It's seven-thirty, school begins in forty-five minutes!" A shrill voice exclaims from the upper floor. Emmett and Jasper press pause on their video game to look up at Jasper's mate, Alice. "I laid out everyone's clothes on their beds! C'mon people, this is the first time we're going to school in a week and a half! We have to make a statement!"

"Alice, honey, we're vampires. We've made a statement by being that alone." Jasper says calmly to his wife.

"Oh, Jasper, you have so much to learn. You really need to come with me to my shopping trips more often. You'll finally get a sense of fashion and understand what I'm talking about." Alice tells him. "You know what, I'm going shopping on Saturday, and you should come with me." Alice gets a blank look in her eyes. "Never mind, you_ are_ coming with me." Alice makes a little humph sound and marches back into her room.

Jasper looks at Emmett solemnly while Emmett laughs loudly in his face. "Dude, you just signed your death warranty." Emmett declares.

"Shut up." Is all Jasper says before he trudges up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Emmett laughs at Jasper's antics and goes back to playing his video game. But he doesn't play for long.

"Emmett, I need to you to get me my purse from the car. I left it there before we went hunting." Rosalie shouts from her room. Emmett shakes his head as he runs to his car. Being around humans gave them a lot of unnecessary habits—such as screaming at each other, even though they can hear a whisper from a mile away.

Emmett grabs Rosalie's Prada purse and goes back into the house. "I got your purse, Rosie! It's on the dining table." He shouts as he goes to his room.

Rosalie is sitting on her dressing table, applying make-up when she sees her husband enter the room. "Thanks, Emmy." She says softly as he undresses and puts on the clothes Alice laid out for him.

Emmett looks at Rosalie sadly, knowing that she was brought down by the events that took place just yesterday. His favorite little sister had come back to Forks, and she didn't even bother to say a quick hi. She didn't bother to do anything at all. He couldn't help but be a little angry at Bella for ignoring his wife, but who is he to talk? The first time Rosalie saw Bella, she practically called her a slut, never imagining that they would end up having a bond that only sisters could have.

"What happened, Emmett?" Rosalie runs a brush down her long, blonde hair.

Emmett looks at Rosalie with even more sorrow in his eyes. "I don't know, Rosalie, I don't know."

Rosalie sighs and stands up from her chair. "How do I look?" Rosalie twirls around.

Emmett smiles from the bed. "You look perfect."

Rosalie smiles back and him and gives him a soft peck on his lips. "Let's go." She grabs his hand and he follows her out of the room and downstairs.

Alice and Jasper come out of their room a few minutes after Rosalie and Emmett. They all sit in the living room, waiting for Edward. Jasper looks down at his watch. "It's seven-fifty. We should get going." He tells everyone. "Where's Edward? We've been sitting here, waiting for him for ten minutes now." Jasper ponders. "He's usually the first to get ready…"

Jasper stops talking—Edward is here. Alice stands up and gives him a quick hug. "Gosh, you took ages to get ready!" She gasps. "You're not wearing the clothes I laid out for you!" Alice had picked out a gray Armani sweater, dark blue jeans, and formal dress shoes for him, but instead of that, Edward was wearing a navy, long sleeved shirt, jeans with small, random rips in them, and black converse.

"I felt like wearing this today, Alice. I'll wear what you picked out for me tomorrow, promise." Edward told her softly. Edward was in no mood to dress up, and Alice understood that.

"Well, you look really cute, so it's fine." Alice smiled up at him. Holding on to his elbow, she dragged him out the front door. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper followed after saying a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

"Whose car are we going in?" Jasper leaned against Edward's Ashton Martin.

"Mine, like we always do." Rosalie said, already sitting in her cherry red BMW.

"Can we take my Jeep, please?" Emmett pleaded. "I haven't driven my baby in a while. She's getting cramped up in this garage."

"Sure, whatever," Edward said. "We can take your BMW tomorrow, Rosalie, is that okay?" Edward asked.

Rosalie got out from her car and stood next to Edward. "Fine, but tomorrow, it's my turn." She told everybody. They all piled into Emmett's jeep and drove towards school. Due to Emmett's speeding, they got there in five minutes, when it reality, it was a fifteen minute drive from their house to the school.

"Do you see Bella's car anywhere?" Rosalie asked everyone as they got out of Emmett's Jeep.

"Nope," Alice said.

Just as Alice replied, a car came into the school. It stopped right in the front, and out came Bella. But she wasn't the one driving—it wasn't even her car.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Charlie." She said into the window.

"No problem, Bella. By the way, what time are you coming on Saturday?" Charlie inquired.

"Umm, I'll come early morning on Saturday. By the way, expect a total home makeover. I'm going shopping on Friday and by Sunday, it should look completely different and brand new." Bella told him.

Charlie started laughing. "Fine, fine, I should have expected that. Your house is absolutely amazing and my house doesn't compare." He said, jokingly.

Bella looked at him sternly. "I love your house! But it's a bit dirty and a little too old fashioned. We just need to update the furniture and do some remodeling and that's it." Bella assured him. Today morning, her car had broken down halfway through school. It was Charlie's turn to do the morning rounds around Forks and he saw her under the hood of her car on the side of the road, trying to fix it. When he saw her, he instantly asked her if she needed a ride. When Charlie realized they were only a few minutes away from the high school, he asked her if she wanted a quick tour of his house. She agreed and for the past ten minutes, Bella explored her soon to be house.

Right as Charlie parked in the drive way, Bella noticed that the house needed a small make-over. It needed to be repainted and redecorated. This was a trait that she had gotten from Esme, who was an interior designer. As she walked around the house, billions of ideas popped up into her head.

"You should go in now—your teachers must be expecting you to hand in your late homework." Charlie said from within his car. His heart swelled. He had never gotten the chance to say that before.

"Fine," Bella sighed, "I'll go. Bye, Charlie!" She exclaimed before going into the school.

The Cullen's stared at her, trying to make sense of the conversation she just had with the chief of police. Why was she fixing up his house? How did she even meet him? Sure, they met this morning while he dropped her to school, but in those few minutes, a person doesn't invite a random teenager to his house to redecorate it.

"What was that all about?"Alice asked her siblings as they walked into the school.

"Who knows?" Jasper said, opening up his locker and taking his textbooks out.

"Bella!" A loud, nasally voice screamed from the end of the hallway. It was Jessica. "Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what Mike just asked me!" The Cullen's turned around to see Bella walking down the hallway towards her locker, which happened to be right next to theirs.

Bella hugged the screaming girl and slightly pushed her, so that she was an arm's length away. "Jessica, before you tell me anything, why don't you calm down?" She said calmly. Bella looked at the girl in front of her. Jessica might be a total gossip queen, but she was a very good friend. She just cared about popularity a little bit too much.

Jessica breathed in an out about five times before she started blabbering. "Mike just asked me if I wanted to go to prom with him!"

Bella marveled at the curly haired girl in front of her. "Isn't it a _girl's _choice dance?" She asked Jessica.

Jessica hesitated, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Mike. "Well, yes—"

"Or is there something Mike isn't telling us…" Bella joked, trying to make Jessica feel better.

Jessica laughed. "You certainly know how to make me feel better, Bella. But…why did he ask me? Oh, God, is it because he thought that I was too gutless to ask him?" Jessica's body shook in alarm.

Bella grabbed Jessica's arms and steadied her quivering friend. "No, no! You know what? I bet he asked you because he thought that you'd ask someone else, or that some idiotic boy would ask you." Bella told her. "You are absolutely beautiful, Jessica, and there are so many boys in this school who lust after you."

Jessica smiled warmly at Bella, but with a jealous glint in her eyes. She would never be as stunning, or sweet, as Bella was. Bella was the epitome of beauty and she surpassed the meaning of kind. "You really think so?" Jessica looked down at her hands, not wanting to look up.

"God, Jessica—yes!" Bella squealed. "You know what—you should come shopping with me this Friday. I'm going to the furniture gallery in Port Angeles anyway. We could stop by a clothing store and get you stuff for the dance." Bella offered. As long as Jessica wasn't too annoying about it, she was glad to have someone come with her.

"Really? I would love to!" Jessica exclaimed, hugging Bella.

Alice quickly looked at Jasper and told him to look down on her hand. She had written: _let's go shopping on Friday instead._ Jasper nodded, knowing the reason why she had said that.

Bella made a quick note to hunt after school on Thursday. "Great! We can go straight after school." Bella walked towards her locker, with Jessica following closely behind. She discreetly noticed the Cullen's paying close attention to her, but disregarded it.

"That would be awesome." Jessica replied. "Hey, Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Bella took her textbooks out of her locker and turned to face Jessica.

"Can you show me how you make your make-up look so natural?" Jessica requested.

Bella started to laugh really hard. So hard, that she almost dropped her books. Did Jessica seriously just ask her that?

"What? What's so funny?" Jessica fidgeted around—she should have never asked Bella that question.

"Jessica! Stop that!" Jessica looked up at Bella, knowing what she was talking about. "I'm sorry about laughing, but I wasn't laughing at you. I was just laughing at what you said." Bella made clear. "I'm not wearing any make-up!"

Jessica sputtered. "Wh-What? How's that possible?" She looked at Bella incredulously. There was no way she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"I swear! Look closer," Bella put her face close to Jessica's. Jessica took a moment to survey Bella's face. From far away, it looked as if Bella's eye lashes were black, but instead, they were a very dark red. They were so thick—it looked as if she was wearing an intensive amount of mascara and eyeliner, but in the most natural way as possible. Jessica looked down at Bella's cheeks. At first, she thought it was blush and bronzer—she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Bella's skin was extremely pale—but with a small glow on it. She couldn't possibly have been wearing any of that. She quickly looked at Bella's lips, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Bella's lips were an amazing rose red—like Sleeping Beauty's—but it was a color that could never be imitated by lipstick or any other lip coloring sort of make-up.

The Cullen's watched Jessica as she took in Bella's face. Bella was exceedingly beautiful, even by vampire standards. If vampires couldn't handle Bella's splendor, then how could humans?

"So, what's your verdict?" Bella asked as Jessica looked at Bella in the eyes. Even her eyes are beautiful, Jessica thought, like burned, liquid amber with small emeralds and aquamarines thrown into it.

"No make-up whatsoever. How are you so pretty?" A vulnerable side of Jessica's was coming out, Bella realized.

"Everyone is beautiful in their own way, Jessica, don't you ever forget that. Every person has something that makes them stand out—whether it is inside or out. Its how you chose to show it is what matters." Bella advised. "Also, remember this—make-up isn't used to make you beautiful—it is used to show off the features that already stand out. I'll show you how to do that on Friday, okay?"

Jessica nodded, listening to every word that Bella said. She would do anything to be even half as beautiful as Bella. "Should I say yes to Mike?" She suddenly asked.

Bella giggled. "Yes!" She grabbed a hold of Jessica's hand and steered them towards first period. "By the way, I think that when you tell Mike about your decision, you should ask him to seriously check if he's a girl or not. I'm starting to doubt his sexuality and gender." She snickered, looking at Mike.

Jessica followed Bella's line of gaze. Her mouth set out in a straight line. "Seriously, Mike?" She looked back at Bella. "Honestly, he can be so stupid sometimes." She said as they sat down on their desks.

Outside of the room, Michael aka Mike Newton was staring at Tyler Crowley's ass…again.

What Jessica didn't know what that a few minutes before, Mike had stuck a post-it that said _Kiss my ass, Lauren _on Tyler's shorts. Bella chuckled, looking straight at the whiteboard, deciding to keep that fact hidden from her extremely confused and disgusted friend.

* * *

**How was it? Pretty normal, huh :P**

**Reviews! I'm turning 15 tomorrow!**

**Tell me a joke :) And if i like it, I'll make a shout out the next chapter :)**


	31. A Whole New Life

**Hiii! Sorry for updating a few days late, I've been so busy with school! Anyway, this chapter is very light and nothing much goes on, which I did on purpose. The is about to end in maybe errrr 8 chapters? Around that :) I'll also be updating more in the summer! So that's exciting news :) I hate the whole monthly thing =.=.=**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought in a review :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Charlie!" Bella exclaimed. "Get out of the kitchen before you blow it up!" Bella jumped over the bubble wrapped sofa and ran to the kitchen. She looked down at the pasta—or what used to be pasta—and shook her head amusedly at Charlie. She walked up to him and picked up the pan. She went to the trash can to throw the junk away, but she couldn't.

"Charlie…what did you do?"

Charlie shrugged and blushed. "I was trying to make peanut-butter pasta…" He defended.

Bella looked at him skeptically. "Charlie…first off, when you make peanut-butter pasta, you put the peanut butter AFTER you make it, not while you make it!" She exclaimed. "God, Charlie, this is going to take ages to clean." She put the pan down on the dining table. "No more cooking for you." She declared. Good thing she had watched those cooking shows on TV during the week. She had heard that Charlie constantly ordered pizza or went to the local diner—poor guy never had a home cooked meal, and now she knew why.

"Sorry, Bella, I just wanted to be a little helpful. You've been doing nothing but work all day and you haven't eaten either!" Charlie reprimanded as he sat down on the sofa. He cringed when Bella glared at him when all the bubbles from the bubble wrap popped. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Charlie, I'm okay, so don't worry! I ate a lot before I came." Bella replied. She wasn't lying—she had gone hunting before she drove up to Charlie's house in a moving truck.

"Fine, fine, but tell me when you're hungry, 'kay? I'll give you something to eat—"

"No!" Bella interrupted. Charlie looked at her confused. "I mean, you don't have anything to eat or drink here except for a bunch of fish and beer. I'll go to the grocery store and grab us some things." Bella suddenly remembered something. "Oh, by the way, you're friend, Billy, called. He said he couldn't make it this weekend, but he said he'll come next Saturday." She told him.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he called again an hour later. You were outside, getting furniture."

"Oh, okay." It became quiet. "Charlie, help me move the sofa to that wall over there." Bella said. Charlie got up and helped her heave it over to the wall opposite the TV. Charlie looked around, and had to admit that his house looked much better than before. At the moment, everything was wrapped since Bella and a few workers were painting the interior and exterior of the house. The paint outside the house had dried over an hour ago, but the workers said that the inside would take another hour.

Bella had really outdone herself. She repainted the kitchen cabinets white and had painted the kitchen blue while with the living room, she had painted it a soft purple color and even bought new furniture to replace the ones before. Good thing she did, Charlie thought, because they were all ragged and torn up. Charlie didn't like it when she told him, but she said it was least she could do since she was living in his house for free.

Bella had also gotten the bathrooms and her bedroom painted. Charlie didn't want to change his room, so she left it alone.

After two hours, Bella and Charlie plopped down to the floor and leaned against the sofa. Charlie quickly noted that Bella wasn't sweating a bit, unlike Charlie, who was sweating like a pig.

"You don't look the least bit tired, Bells." He said, panting slightly.

Bella smiled at the nickname. "My family is huge on being fit and healthy. We would have daily training sessions that would last hours every day. I have a ton of stamina and strength." Bella informed him. This was also true—they had to do a lot of training in Volterra.

Charlie looked at her muscular arms and legs. "Well, they sure paid off—you're very muscular."

Bella laughed. "I know." She stood up. "Let's go outside and do some grocery shopping. For once, it's not raining and we could use the fresh air." Bella held a hand out for Charlie. He grabbed it and stood up, staggering at her strength.

"Those must have been some hard sessions." He said as he got the keys for the cruiser.

Bella shook her head at him. "We are _not_ going in the cruiser, Charlie, it's embarrassing. Let's take my car. "

Confused, Charlie said, "You didn't come in a car…."

"I had one of the movers bring it over here. It's just over the corner. I'll go run and get it." And with that, Bella sprinted to her car.

Charlie impatiently waited outside, tapping his foot annoyingly. But his face softened when he remembered her saying, _"We are not going in the cruiser, Charlie, it's embarrassing."_ She sounded just how he imagined his daughter to sound like.

Charlie's thoughts were broken by the squeals of a white, Mercedes convertible parking in front of his drive way. His eyes popped out when he saw that it belonged to Bella. He tried to speak, but no words came out.

Bella chuckled at Charlie's expression. "I'm guessing you like it?"

Charlie frantically nodded. He wasn't much of a car person, but he had to admit that this car was a beauty.

"Well, get in!"

Charlie gingerly opened the car door and sat in seat next to Bella's. "Drive within the speed limit." Charlie warned. Bella's face turned sour. One thing she hated was driving slowly.

"Fine."

Normally, it would have taken Bella five minutes to reach the grocery store, but it took Bella fifteen minutes instead—all because she had to _drive within the speed limit_.

Bella got out of the car and Charlie followed. She gave him the list of junk food, knowing it was his specialty, and went to get the "healthy food". She quickly loaded the items in the cart and as she walked over to the counter, she saw that Charlie was paying for the things he bought. She watched in disdain as she realized that he had gotten many packs of beer and chips.

"Charlie!" She screamed from behind him. He turned around with his hand on top of where his heart should be.

"You scared me there, kiddo." He said, relieved that it was her.

"Charlie…" She warned. "You have every right to be scared right now." Bella walked up to the snickering check out girl and said, "I'd like to return these please." She told her, handing her the beer and chips.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Charlie reached for the beer, but Bella stopped him with her arm. He pulled back quickly, noticing how hard and cold her arm was—even though she was wearing a sweatshirt.

"This is your punishment for buying all of this. No beer or chips or pizza for a month—unless I say it's okay." Bella declared, smirking at his pouting face.

The girl behind the counter started to laugh out loud. When Bella and Charlie looked at her, she hid her chuckles with her hand. "I'm so sorry!" The girl said. "But I never thought I'd ever see the chief behave like that." She handed out the money to Bella.

Bella took the money and looked at Charlie's frozen face. "Okay, I'll lower it down to three weeks—I just publicly humiliated you." She paid for her groceries and grabbed Charlie's arm. "C'mon, let's go."

Before they knew it, they had already come one. Charlie's frown had suddenly changed to a surprise as he looked at his house. _The workers must have cleaned up while they were at the store_, Charlie thought. His house looked brand new. It looked amazing.

He couldn't help but notice his new front yard as he walked up to the porch. Bella had gotten grass planted along with many multi-colored flowers. She had gotten the walk-way redone, replacing it with tan colored tile-like stones instead of hard cement. Bella quickly caught up to him and covered his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Charlie inquired as she guided him to the front door.

"Well, I want this to be a surprise. I had the workers clean up the stuff in the house and move all the stuff in. I don't know how it looks like either, but I designed the house, so I have an idea." Bella explained. She opened the front door and had Charlie stand at an angle at which he could look at everything comfortably. "Ready?" Charlie nodded. "Okay…one…two…" Bella trailed off. "Three!" She removed her hands from Charlie's eyes and laughed at his reaction.

Charlie was staring at the house with wide eyes and an open mouth. There was an entertainment system installed—he already had it, but never bothered to put it up—and all the furniture matched with the coloring of the room. The sofas were comfortable leather—the same color as Charlie's eyes. There were two love seats and a recliner with a dark purple blanket folded on it. They all had purple pillows on them and purple flowers were put in a vase on the glass coffee table. The rug beneath the sofa's and coffee table was a tan color and was one of those furry kinds.

"This…this is amazing, Bella." He told her in awe. Bella merely smiled at this and lead him to the kitchen. The kitchen seemed to have been slightly decorated as well. Bella had gotten blue covers for the utensils to avoid them getting dusty. The table cover was a light blue and the glasses set on it were dark blue and transparent. The napkins were blue as well, Charlie noted. There was a blue water jug with swirls on the counter along with a small, sky colored butter holder. "Everything matches…how'd you do that?" He asked her curiously.

"Well…" Bella started off sarcastically. "I went to the shop…and I got stuff in the same color!" She squealed mockingly.

Charlie laughed at her antics. "This place is truly amazing—thank you." He gave her an awkward one arm hug and walked to his room.

As Charlie climbed up the stairs, he noticed she had decorated this as well. She had painted the narrow hallway a golden brown and had placed a painting at the end of the hallway. Bella walked up behind him. She quickly noticed that the layout of this hallway was just like her house back in Ohio.

Charlie walked to the painting, admiring its work. The painting was of a wheat field— golden colored wheat was popping up from the ground, almost reaching up to the beautiful clouded sky that surrounded the shining sun. "This painting—it's so realistic. It looks as if it could be a picture." He stated.

Bella looked at him, surprised. Many people just thought of it as a picture. "How do you know it's not?" She asked him mysteriously.

"The texture—it's ruff. The stuff painted here pops out." He informed. He gingerly moved his hand along the painting until he reached a small signature at the bottom of the page. He bent down to read it. "I…M…E," he read out loud. "What do you think it stands for?" He asked her.

Bella smiled softly. "Isabella Marie Evenson."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Y-you made this?" He stuttered.

Bella's face lifted up into a bright smile. "Yes, yes I did." She said. Before he could say anything else, she steered him into his room and went into hers. She looked at her room…mournfully. Charlie had taken the liberty to decorate the rooms. Her walls were painted a mucky forest green and her bed spread was a plain purple with black flowers across it. There was a giant board across her bed and an empty desk next to it. Over all, it was a very plain room, but she could fix that. Of course, she wouldn't change anything—she didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings—but she could add some touches of her own to it to make it seem livelier. She made a mental note to get some things from her house later when Charlie would be sleeping. Or…she could just do it now.

Bella quickly went to the bathroom, screaming, "I'm going to take a shower, Charlie!" She turned the shower on and swiftly sneaked out the bathroom and back into her room. She opened the window and jumped through it, running through the forest and to her house. Along the way, she saw the Cullen's house. She almost stopped, but didn't give into the temptation and continued on.

In no time, she was at her house. She ran in and got her backpack, laptop, and a small cardboard box she packed for her toiletries. She went down to the storage space in her basement, grabbed a few things, and sprinted back to Charlie's house. Since Charlie was locked up in his room, she tip-toed up the stairs and put the stuff in her room. She looked up at the clock. She was only gone for five minutes.

She went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into some yoga pants, and a white t-shirt. When she went downstairs, she saw that Charlie was lounging around, watching TV.

"I'm going to make dinner, okay?" She said. It was already six o'clock, so she had to work fast.

"You can cook?" He asked as she took all the ingredients out for spaghetti.

"Of course I can." She replied. As she made the spaghetti, she couldn't help but think of the Cullen's. She smiled at how Jasper and Emmett would call her marinara sauce, and she would call them spaghetti and meatball. Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. "Wonder who that is?" She thought out loud as she opened the door. There was a delivery man outside, with a large package near his feet.

"Umm, is this Charles Swan's house?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." She answered. He handed her over the clipboard to sign for him and said goodbye as she went inside with the big package.

"Charlie?" She asked. He looked at her. "What is this?"

"Think of it as a welcome home gift." He said, looking back at the TV.

Bella shrugged and walked up the stairs wondering what was in the package. When she reached her room, she tore through the large package, noticing a box inside of it. She removed cut through it and to her shock, it was a dressing table…and a very pretty one at that.

"Do you like it?" Charlie said from the doorway.

Bella stood up and hugged Charlie. He stood still for a moment, but awkwardly hugged her back. "I love it."

Charlie went a step back. "Do you want me to fix it up for you?" He asked.

"No, I can do it myself after dinner." She said. The both of them went down to the kitchen and Bella saw that her pasta was finally ready. She placed the foul smelling stuff on the table and filled Charlie's glass up with water. She went back upstairs and got her bottle of "Gatorade". As Charlie sat down on the table, she poured the animal blood in her glass. Charlie looked at her confusedly.

Bella tried to think of an excuse. "Err—I have this…umm…condition." She said stupidly. "I have to drink this every week to keep it stabilized."

"How does Gatorade help? It's basically sugar and water." Charlie said, slurping up his spaghetti.

"I just keep it in a Gatorade bottle to avoid too many questions." Bella explained. Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Why aren't you eating?" Charlie asked. Bella looked down at her food disgustedly. She twirled the foul smelling noodles around her fork and put them in her mouth. Her eyes watered with venom as the noodles went straight down in her nonfunctioning stomach. "By the way, Bella, this is really good spaghetti."

They quickly finished their dinner and loaded everything in the dishwasher, Bella went upstairs, saying that she'll be doing homework and fixing up the dressing table. Charlie grunted in response, already into the baseball game on TV.

Bella stopped by the bathroom and threw up the horrible noodles into the toilet. As soon as she was done, she went into her room, collapsing on the bed. Bella thought about the last couple of weeks. But only one thing stood out.

Blake or Edward?

She knew she loved Blake, heck, she had loved him since she was twelve! He was handome, kind, and overall an amazing person, but the question was whether is was _in_ love with him.

What about Edward? His beautiful bronze hair, sparkling golden eyes, selfless personality, an amazing velvet-like voice…

She stood up and starting to fix the dressing table—vampire speed. In a few quick minutes, she was done and had it set up against the bed. It really was quite pretty. It was a soothing pearly white with one main mirror and to smaller ones on its side. There were delicate carvings around the mirrors that gave it a vintage type of look. Bella put make-up and personal care accessories on it along with a picture of her parents. She had a mini bookshelf set up on the wall next to her desk, so she put her reading books there and left a shelf for her textbooks and binders. She also put some hanging lanterns on her ceiling and colorful Christmas lights were hung on each wall.

The last thing she pulled out was a copy of the Volturi coven portrait. She hung it right behind her bed and gazed sadly at it. She missed them like anything. With sudden determination, Bella stood up and climbed through her window. She looked at the time on her phone and realized that it was almost midnight.

When she landed down, she decided that if she ran forward, there would be no going back. Bella didn't care, though. The only way to find out if she and Edward could ever be together was to be with his family. She would never truly forgive them, but she needed to be on speaking turns with them at least.

She ran forward.

Soon enough, she was standing in the long driveway of the Cullen mansion. She almost ran away as there were many memories hidden in the house, but her feet were rooted to the ground. She felt as if she was stuck, not being able to do anything. Bella heard footsteps from inside, wanting to open the door. Bella panicked and put her shield up while hiding behind Edward's Volvo. From the window, she could see it was Rosalie.

_I was so sure it was Bella. _Rosalie thought as she headed back inside the house. Bella sighed in relief, but then gave herself a smack on the forehead. She was acting so childish when so many problems were resurfacing.

Bella stood up and fixed up her messed up clothes. She tucked in her white blouse into her jeans and cleaned the dirt on top of her checkered vans. Walking with her physical and mental shield around her, she went up to the front door of the Cullen's house—and knocked.

It was again Rosalie who opened the door. Without a single word, Bella went in and Rosalie trailed behind her. Rosalie looked at Bella, wondering why she came. It was clear that Bella didn't exactly like them when she came earlier this week.

Bella sat down on the sofa as the Cullen members rushed into the sitting room. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Sorry for coming so suddenly." Bella said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked her.

"Look," Bella addressed to everyone, "whatever happened that day…was stupid…to you. Do you think it's fair? The first few years of my life—I grew up with a psychotic mother who hated me with a passion." Bella glared at Esme. "And, the only reason why she hated me was because I was—am—a _girl_. Imagine how I felt when I found out that Esme was a mother to the boys _and _girls. You all probably read that letter, so you should know what's been going on." Bella paused, and then started to speak again. "I was a little too trusting towards you guys. I practically showed you my whole life…which was wrong is so many ways. I shared some pretty personal stuff with ya'll. I only knew Edward for an hour or something before I showed my memories and I'd only known you all for a month. I find it hard to trust people because of Esme...and knowing that she is your coven leader's wife…that just broke the ties we built up." Bella finished.

Rosalie looked up at her with a heavy frown, but her eyes showed sadness. "So why did you come here?"

Bella breathed in. "A new start."

* * *

**As I promised, it was a pretty light chapter with a important, but not heavy ending :) It explains why Bella was so stupid in the earlier chapters, but it also expresses her desire for a true family. Again, the whole Blake vs. Edward thing was brought up. **

**Blake and Bella? Or Edward and Bella? Tell me in a review!**


	32. A Day Out

**Heyyy! I present to you the next chapter of CTTH! This is just a filler chapter and honestly, I wrote this a while ago. I'm not as enthusiastic about it now, but it's carefree and light, just what this story needs at the moment :) The drama will probably start after this :) If you have any ideas or comments, please review! The more the better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :) Even though Bella in this story is pretty different from the one in the books :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Alice walked around her room, looking for the cutest jeans and shirt she could find. Of course, it was hard, since all of her clothes were cute. She wanted to look good today. Alice knew that she could never as confident as Rosalie or as beautiful as Bella, but she had to try anyway. Alice soon settled for a red sweater and dark skinny jeans. She paired it off with some Jimmy Choo stilettos and a white scarf and she was ready to go spend the day with Bella.

Alice ran downstairs and lay down on the soft carpet in front of the TV, waiting for Bella to come. As she waited, she noticed Rosalie come out of the garage, covered in oil. Alice looked at her enviously. She was so dirty, but still managed to look amazing.

What she hated the most was how quickly Bella and Rosalie became friends. The first day, they were calling each other sluts. Then, a week later, they were practically sisters, always joined at the hip. It was not fair how Rosalie got everything she wanted. Rosalie was beautiful, strong, had an amazing husband—not that Alice didn't—and had amazing family values. What more can you look for in a person? And now, she got Bella.

Alice really wanted to be Bella's friend. In fact, she wanted her and Bella to be sisters. Rosalie wouldn't let that happen though.

"_Alice!" Rosalie shouted from behind her. Alice turned around to see Rosalie walking towards her. _

"_What now?" Alice said, exasperated. "I'm sorting out the clothes I got for Bella. I think it'll make her feel better when she comes back from Texas." Alice folded a blue sweater and put it in a small suitcase. _

"_Alice, please, just leave her the hell alone!" Rosalie reprimanded. Alice ignored her._

"_Why should I? She's also my friend." Alice answered back. Suddenly, Alice's back was against the wall and Rosalie's hands were around Alice's neck. "What are you doing?" Alice said. "Put me down!" Alice struggled against her, but soon gave up. Rosalie was almost a foot taller than her and had some serious strength in her arms. _

"_Look, Alice, Bella is not one of your projects!" Rosalie shouted in her face. "She is a real human being who is going through some tough times. She is not a Barbie, Alice. So please, just LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_Alice scoffed at Rosalie's words. "You are such a hypocrite, Rosalie!" She retaliated. "Bella is not a baby doll to play with and then throw it away! You are treating her as if she is your daughter!" Alice screamed. "Face it, sister," she snapped her fingers, "she hates you now." _

"_Take. That. Back." Rosalie said menacingly. _

"_No, what are you going to do? Call your darling husband, Emmett? Everyone is out hunting right now. There is nothing you can do." Alice smiled wickedly. _

Today, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were supposed to hang out—as a part of the bonding time. Except…Rosalie didn't know about it. Alice smiled in her head. It would be just us two. Watch out, Rosalie, out you go, and in I come. Bella will have forgotten Rosalie by the end of the day.

"Alice!" Rosalie shrieked. "I'm going hunting for a few hours; I'll be back by ten PM."

Alice smirked and turned on the TV. This was just too easy.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell had rung. Alice ran to it and opened the door. "Bella!" Alice gave Bella a tight hug that Bella slightly returned. Alice's smile became bigger. We haven't even done anything yet and we're making progress. "I love your outfit, by the way." Alice lied. It was okay, but not what Alice would've picked for Bella. Bella was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue shirt and ripped jeans. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing her signature shoes—vans. Bella was more of a plain dresser, but Alice understood why. She had no need to flaunt her beauty anymore. That was the difference between Bella and Rosalie.

"Thanks, umm, we should get going. What are we doing today?" Bella asked as they headed towards her Lamborghini.

"Well, we're shopping for a few hours, and after that, let's head back here and do crazy stuff. I usually see visions of this kind of stuff, so I never really have to plan anything. Let's just go along with what we feel like doing." Alice told her.

**Bella POV**

Bella laughed as she got out of her car. The story Alice just told her about Edward in the 60's was just too hilarious. Alice linked arms with Bella and together, they walked into the mall. Once they were in, they were bombarded by people and shops. Both Alice and Bella's noses wrinkled as they smelled the foul food coming from the cafeteria.

Bella let Alice do all the talking, she felt like she revealed her past more than what was sufficient.

"Oh my gosh! Victoria's Secret has a sale going on! Come on!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into the store. There, Bella was instantly hit by bras, underwear, the word PINK, and a ton of lingerie.

"Alice, what exactly are we going to buy?" Bella asked Alice timidly. Sure, she wore thongs and lacey bra's, but compared to the stuff in this store, wearing a lacey bra and plain thong seemed conservative.

"Anything!" Alice squealed and picked a handful of clothes out form each shelf. "Here," she said, dumping them into her arms. "We're going to go try all this on."

Bella looked at the pile of clothes they were both holding and looked at them in disdain. This is why she hated shopping.

Alice pushed Bella into the changing room and locked the door behind them. "Why are we in the same cubical?" Bella asked.

"First of all, I know you're not going to come out in a thong and thin bra, so if we change together, we can just tell each other our opinions in here."

Bella looked at Alice crazily. "Alice, this would be fine if we were changing into dresses or clothes, but we'll be fully naked." Bella stated.

"We can just close our eyes or turn around to face the wall while we change."

Bella and Alice finally finished picking out the undergarments and then went straight to pajamas. As they changed, Alice's eyes bugged out as she took in Bella's body. Not only was Bella curvy, Alice thought, she was quite muscular. Not in the body builder type of way, but in an OMG-girl-you-look-so-good kind of way.

"Holy shit, Bella," Alice said in awe. "Your body is amazing!"

Bella laughed and put on the nightdress. "I've been told that many times by many people, it's not much of a surprise."

"But—oh my gosh, you have abs!" Alice exclaimed. "And it's not one of those creepy types. They look so cool! How'd you end up so muscular?"

"I played a lot of sports as a human, that's how." Bella twirled around. "How do I look?" She asked. Just because she didn't want to be too close to the Cullen's didn't mean she couldn't laugh or have fun with them.

Alice immediately said, "Blue is totally your color."

They changed back into their clothes and went up to the counter to buy there things. The lady behind looked at Bella and didn't stop staring. Puzzled, Alice and Bella looked at each other. They stood there uncomfortably until Alice waved her hands in front of what's-her-name's face.

The lady stopped gawking and took a quick look at Alice.

_Both are beautiful, but the taller one is absolutely gorgeous!_ She thought. Bella snickered in her head, used to this type of reaction.

"I'm sorry, here, give me your things." The lady said.

"Thanks…" Bella looked at her name tag, "Nina."

"Are you looking for a job?" Nina asked abruptly. Bella stared at her, surprised at such a question.

Ten minutes later, Bella and Alice were heading out the store, laughing like crazy. The sales lady had seen Bella and instantly asked Bella if she wanted to be a Victoria's Secret model. When Bella said no, the woman pleaded, saying that if they had her as a model, Victoria's Secret would be booming with business—even though they already were.

"She wouldn't stop!" Bella said in between laughs.

"Gosh, that was just too funny. I'm so happy I got it on video." Alice said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Wait…WHAT!" Bella screamed at reached for the phone, but Alice had already put it away. Not wanting to look like an idiot, Bella kept on walking, planning on stealing the phone later.

While walking, they passed by _Sports Authority_. Thinking fast, Bella said, "Alice, can we stop here? I need to buy some stuff." Bella remembered telling Charlie that she went out for runs…but she didn't have any running shoes or clothes.

"Ew, no!" Alice took Bella's hand and tried to steer her out of the store, but Bella wouldn't budge.

"Alice, I need to buy some running clothes." Bella let go of Alice's hand and went in the store, knowing that Alice would follow her in.

"Why do you need to buy running clothes? You're a VAMPIRE." Alice boldly stated before realizing she said that aloud. Bella looked at her alarmingly, but calmed down once she realized no one heard.

"I told Charlie that I go running daily, so I need to keep up the act. I'll just hunt or hang out at my house for an hour, and then go back to his house." Bella said, looking at some sports bras and spandex shorts. Bella picked up a few and put them in the cart. Alice threw in a few neon sports bras and Bella looked at her skeptically.

"What…their cute." Alice said innocently. Bella narrowed her eyes at her before laughing at Alice's antics. Alice wasn't that bad after all.

"What do you think of these shorts?" Bella held up short, black sprinting shorts with blue lines running down the sides.

"Well, I don't like them, but based on their length…you'll have Edward falling at your feet in no time." Alice declared as she went back into the racks. Bella looked at her confusedly, but didn't say anything. "By the way…wouldn't it be weird for you to be running in shorts…in Forks?" Alice pointed out.

Crap! Bella forgot about that. "But I really, really like these shorts." Bella whined, pouting.

Alice laughed. "Then buy them! It's not like your broke or anything." Alice said, but she didn't know for sure, she was living at Charlie's. Alice had never seen Bella's house. Bella was obviously rich, based on her cars and clothes, but exactly how rich was she?

"Good point. I'm going to go and get some sweats, just wait here." Bella jogged over to the sweats. She bought two tight, running ones with matching jackets and one baggy one to wear around home.

Alice stood with the cart, looking around the store with disdain. Usually, Alice would never get caught being in a store like this. She usually shopped at Chanel, Prada, Louis Vatton—the really expensive stores. Bella probably shopped there too, but Alice noticed that Bella didn't care about what she wore. She'd look good in anything.

"'Kay, I'm back." Bella dumped the bundles of clothes she got into the cart. "Let's get some shoes!"

Alice squealed. "Finally! Let's go to Prada, I hear their having a sale!"

Bella looked at Alice for a second before she started laughing. "I meant running shoes! But we can go to the Prada store afterwards, alright?" Bella suggested as they walked over to the shoe section. On the way there, they saw Mike, Tyler, and Eric trying on some Adidas shoes. Not wanting to be seen, Bella and Alice walked faster, but, unfortunately, were caught.

"Bella!" They exclaimed. "And Alice!" They said with less enthusiasm. The Cullen's never talked to anyone but themselves, so why should they talk to them? On the other hand, Bella socialized with everyone. Many people thought that the Cullen's thought themselves to be at a higher "rank" then the rest, which was true…they were gifted with amazing good looks. They expected Bella to act the same, but she surprised everyone by interacting with all the students—even though she was at an even higher league than the Cullen's…according to the students and teachers at Forks High. Bella would never think of herself like that.

"Hey, guys!" Bella shouted with fake enthusiasm. She thought these guys were nice—but they were a little _too_ persistent at times.

"Never struck you as the type to shop here, eh, Bella?" Mike said, standing up in the Adidas shoes he was trying on. "Especially Alice."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." Bella laughed along with the others. "Alice is just here 'cause I forced her to be. She hates these kinds of shops." Alice crossed her arms as she waited impatiently for Bella.

"Oh, okay, that explains it." Tyler said. He stood up at quickly hugged her. Mike and Eric soon followed and did the same.

"Umm, what are some good running shoes?" Bella asked as she sat down on a bench. "C'mon here, Alice." She patted the seat next to her.

"You go running?" Mike took a quick look at Bella. "Never mind, it's obvious you work out

"Lately, people have been making a huge deal out of my body." Bella laughed. Mike stood up and walked over to the Nike's. He picked out a blue and white shoe and handed it to Bella. "These are good for running. They are good for hard ground. You can't really run anywhere in forks other than the forest or the beach down at La Push, so these shoes are good for that."

Bella looked at him, stunned. He clearly knew what he was talking about. "Thanks, Mike." Bella tried on the shoes and realized that they were exactly her size. "Wow, these are my size. Good guess."

Alice whined. "Can we go now!"

Bella, exasperated, said, "Sure, why not." She smiled and stood up. "Thanks, guys, I'll see ya'll later." Bella quickly paid for her stuff and soon enough, they were on their way to the Prada store.

Bella, in one of her playful moods, walked up to the lady and showed her her unlimited black card. The woman, Tricia, looked at it with wide eyes. "How, how can I help, help you miss?" She stuttered. Bella and Alice looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces.

"Can you bring me the silver shoes on the right please?" Alice said, sweetly. "I'm a size four."

"Of course."

"Oh, and can you get me the brown boots on the bottom left as well? I'm a size eight." Bella asked. Tricia nodded and scampered over to get the shoes. She grabbed them and brought them over to Bella and Alice.

"What are these!" Alice exclaimed in anger. "You got us the wrong sizes! I'm a size five, and Bella is a size seven!"

"I'm s-sorry, I thought you said your sizes were four and eight. I'll get the correct shoes right away, ma'am." Tricia said, afraid. She couldn't mess up this time, not with people with so much money. It was her first day working here. She brought the shoes over to the two sitting women and watched them get angry…again. "Ma'am?" She asked timidly.

"What is this? I believe I asked for the golden stilettos!" Bella screamed furiously.

"Wh-what? I assure you, you asked for the brown boots!" Tricia shouted, getting angry.

"That was the first time. After you got me the wrong size, I asked for the golden stilettos!" Bella retorted.

"And…you got me the wrong size! I'm a size five and a half, not a size five!" Alice screamed.

"Excuse me, but I'm sure that you said brown boots that were a size eight and silver heels that were a size four." Tricia said, trying to be calm.

Bella crossed her arms. "Well then, you, my dear, clearly have a hearing problem." She smirked.

"JUST GET OUT! I can't deal with you two anymore!" Trica shouted, losing control.

Bella and Alice looked at each other, grinned, and stood up. They walked over to the shoe rack. Bella got brown boots that were a size eight and a half and Alice grabbed the size four and a half silver heels. They went over to the counter, paid, and walked out of the store.

"Wait here, Alice, I need to do something." Bella walked over to Tricia. Laughing, Bella apologized. "I'm so sorry—we were just trying to have a bit of fun."

Tricia continued to stare at her.

"C'mon, weren't you a teenage girl once?" Bella urged.

Tricia wavered.

"Like you didn't do this when you were sixteen or eighteen," Bella said.

Tricia's resolve broke—she did the same exact thing. "You got me there…sorry I screamed in your face. That was uncalled for." She said.

Bella chuckled. "From what I remember, it was two against one." She said. She took two hundred dollars out of her purse and gave them to Tricia. "Here, for the trouble we caused you." Tricia tried to give it back, not wanting to accept it, but Bella stood stubborn. "Please, take it," Bella said. "You deserve it." She folded Tricia's hands over the money. "By the way, keep in mind that I'm a size eight and a half and Alice," she pointed to Alice, who was standing next to the door, "is four and a half. I'm definitely coming back here." Bella said. "Oh, and my name is Bella, it was nice to meet you, Tricia." With that being said, she left the store with Alice.

Walking down the crowded path, Alice said, "That was awesome."

Bella smiled. "I know right. We should do that more often." Bella smacked her head. "Aw man! We should have gotten that on video!"

"Who said we didn't?" Alice grinned.

"No way," Bella said as they continued on walking.

"Yes way!" Alice exclaimed with her.

Bella looked to her left and shrieked, making Alice jump up with fright. "What happened?" Alice said, worriedly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Bella screamed. "It's a vintage clothing store!"

Skeptic, Alice said, "You like these? The clothes in here aren't really worth anything."

Bella's eyes bugged out at her short little companion. "What are you talking about? I get most of my accessories from these kinds of stores! You'd be surprised by how cute the stuff from vintage stores is!" Bella dragged Alice inside. She quickly said hi to the shop keeper and showed Alice around. "They have awesome stuff here." She told her.

Bella picked up a large, fluffy hat and put it on with a pair of jeweled glasses. She grabbed a tie-dye scarf and cat-walked across the aisle. Alice laughed and took a picture with the camera she brought along. Bella posed for the pictures, squealing. Alice softly smiled at Bella. She was acting like a carefree sixteen year old girl instead of the mature and sophisticated girl she usually was. Alice had only seen Bella like this a few times, and each time, it made her smile. Bella might have been through a lot more than most people did, but she would always be a young teenage girl at heart.

"Alice, try some stuff on!" Bella exclaimed, taking of the hat, glasses, and scarf she was wearing. Alice giggled and went grabbed a bunch of random things. As she was putting them on, she nearly fell over to the ground in laughter. Bella had popped out from the middle of a clothing rack, wearing an oversized suit and a wig with the hair slicked back. She had a constipated expression on her face as she oh-so-cockily walked down to Alice, her hands shaped around to look like a gun. "Who's your daddy?" Bella said in a low, wannabe husky voice before laughing along with Alice at the joke she made. "That's the spirit, Alice!" Bella said to Alice as she looked at what she was wearing. Alice took a quick picture of them and walked up to the snickering shop keeper.

"Can you take some pictures of us, please?" Alice asked the kind old lady, handing her the camera.

"Of course, dear, but only on one condition," She said. "You have to let me post these pictures on the wall. Nobody really comes here, and if they see them, maybe they'll want to come." She said, sadly.

"Yes! You have to, then!" Bella exclaimed, talking in her "gangster" voice. They all laughed. Bella and Alice posed for the camera and let her take the picture. "What's your name?" Bella asked.

"Delia, Delia Hart," She replied. "What about you two? What are your names?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Bella Evenson," Bella stuck out her hand as well. "It's nice to meet you." Bella excitedly ran off to try some more clothes on.

Alice looked at Delia, laughed, and ran after her. For an hour, Alice and Bella were trying clothes on, having Delia take pictures, and soon, had her join in as well. Delia wasn't as young—physically—as the two girls were, but she tried to keep up.

"Okay, girls, I'm tired. I'm going to sit down." Delia said, panting. She went behind the counter and sat down on her chair.

"Awwww…." Bella whined. Alice looked at her, surprised, but didn't say anything. Bella sighed. "It has been an hour since we've been here, so I can understand why." She laughed.

"Alice, dear, I'm going to give you my email so you can give me the pictures. Is that fine?" Delia asked, turning to Alice.

"Yeah! Sure." Alice wrote Delia's email down on her hand and said, "We should be going home now. We've been in the mall for hours." Alice said.

"I promise I'll come back here the next time I come to the mall. This place is awesome!" Bella assured. "Wait, I want to buy some stuff!" Bella ran over to the clothing rack and started to look through them.

"Energetic girl—isn't she." Delia said to Alice.

"She is, even more than me. It feels nice to see her like this." Alice told her.

"Are you two sisters? Or just friends?" Delia asked.

"We're friends," Alice answered, "we don't look a thing alike…apart from the eyes."

"That's true. Are you two the same age?" Delia inquired.

"Nope—Bella's sixteen and I'm eighteen. She's two years younger than me." Alice replied.

"How do you know each other then? You must go to the same school…obviously…but she's two grades lower than you. "

"Actually, Bella skipped a grade, making her a junior. I'm a junior as well—I, along with my boyfriend, Jasper, his sister, Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett, had to take a year off from school due to a family emergency when we were younger." Alice told her.

"Wait…_family_? I thought you had a boyfriend…" Delia trailed off.

Alice freaked and said, "No! We're all adopted. Only Jasper and Rosalie are related, but other than that, we have no blood relation to each other at all."

"Oh, okay." Delia said, relieved.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are seniors, while my brother, Edward, and I are juniors." Alice explained.

Delia looked at Alice with critical eyes. "You know…you look familiar…"

Alice's eyes widened in surprise, "I know I've never been to this store before." Even Alice—who practically knew everything—was confused at Delia's words.

"No…" Delia argued. "I saw you! You did come here!" She exclaimed. "Forty years ago! In 1970!"

Alice started to freak out internally. _She had been here_, back when it _hadn't_ been a vintage store. She quickly laughed to hide her shock filled face. "What are you talking about?" She said discretely.

"Don't try to lie to me, missy. And don't say it wasn't you. I swear…that girl looked exactly like you. And she said her name was Alice!" Delia shouted. "I remember now! A short, spiky haired girl came into my store looking for a suit to wear to a dinner party her parents were hosting. She had the same eyes and everything!"

Bella, getting tired of the shouting, ran to them, her arms full of jewelry and clothing items. "Here's my stuff. I'd like to buy all this please." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Delia, I think you're a little tired. You should close up the shop after we leave and get some rest." Alice suggested to her, wanting to get out of the store as fast as possible.

Delia checked out the items. "I'm not tired!" She screamed. She looked at Bella and spoke to her kindly, "here is your stuff, dear. The total is $456 dollars." She punched some numbers in the register as she took Bella's credit card. "But for making my day so much fun, I'm going to give you a discount. Your total is now $342 dollars." Delia told her, handing over the receipt.

"Oh, Delia, that's too much of a discount, please accept the money!" Bella countered, handing over her credit card again. She was surprised at how fast Delia's mood changed. From angry to calm in just a second.

Delia shook it away. "No, please, for me!"

At these words, Bella drew back and sighed. "Fine."

"No problem, honey." She turned and glared at Alice. "What are you?" She asked abruptly. "How do you look so young?"

Bella, intervening, said, "Delia, you've got it all wrong—"

"You see, when I was born, I was named Mary Alice, after my mother, Alice, because of how much I looked like her. She gave me up when I was six years old and after that, I was adopted by the Cullen's. I don't like the name Mary, so I go by Alice, just like my mother did." She lied.

Delia continued to glare at Alice, but refrained from saying anything. "I'm sorry." She said unconvincingly. "I behaved inappropriately."

Alice smiled at her, cursing at her in her head. "It's fine." She grabbed Bella's hand. "We should get going now. I'll email the pictures to you once I get home."

Bella quickly said goodbye and ran out the store with Alice. Delia looked at the two of them and sighed. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a small, black and white picture.

It was of her, back when she was just twenty years old, with her arms around a young, spiky haired woman with what seemed to be gold eyes.

* * *

**Uh oh! Didn't expect that now, did we? XD **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you have some thoughts about the chapter,  
Leave a review!  
**

**I'd love to hear what ya'll thought :)**


	33. Important

Hello people of fanfiction and beyond! I do apologize, but this is NOT a chapter. It is, in fact, a petition.

Word has it that there is a group of people on fanfiction and they are reporting stories with lemons or age inappropriate conduct (for the M rating, anyway). This is not acceptable. What makes it worse is that the authors are not given any indication that their story is to be removed from the site. This is wrong and unjust.

I personally do not read M stories due to the fact that they have lemons and are not for my age, but if I do, I skip the lemons and continue to read the story. I also do not write lemons or scenes that go over the age limit I write for. Many authors on this website do write lemons. For them to have their wonderful stories deleted without notice is extremely unfair. Especially since most of these stories have great plots. Just because a story has a lemon in it does not mean it should be deleted! I don't mind lemons, so neither should anyone else! If a reader is offended by one, they should send a message to the author, not fanfiction. An author should have more control over what they write and they should not write in fear that their story will be deleted.

An answer to this predicament is simple. There are many options to consider, but I will list the two most probable and best solutions I could think of at this short moment.

1. Fanfiction should change the way they delete stories. They should at least send an email to the author with an exact excerpt from the reader saying why they reported it and when they will be deleting the story. This way, authors can save their work, adjust it, and repost again.

2. Get an MA rating! I think that this is the best solution. This way, a writer's creative ability is not interrupted with regulations and rules that they have to follow. If fanfiction is truly a place where an author can express themselves, they should add this rating.

Fanfiction administrators, if you happen to be reading this, please consider these ideas.

Please, copy paste this message (or write one of your own like I did) and put this as a temporary chapter in your stories. Spread the word around! If you are not a writer, but have an account, post this on your profile! If you are not a writer and don't have an account, send an email! Anything to stop this mutiny would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'll have a chapter posted soon!

With much love,

Mia (Tomboy Amy)

P.S. One more thing. If you are reading this right now and would like to add your name to the petition, please send me a review or a PM and I'll gladly add it for you. If you would like, I could also add a quoted message from you stating a reason why or what your opinion on this is. These messages will be copied above the petitioned names :)

* * *

MikkiRoseHale:

_"I don't really write FF, but I do love reading them and to hear that stories are being taken down doesn't set well with me. I am all for the petition to get, at the least, a specific reason for why the story has to be removed, an option to remove some of the more mature content, and a date for when it needs to be done by. But, honestly, if the rating is M and you know that M will include content not meant for younger readers, why read it? If you know the story, based on the rating, isn't meant for you, don't read it and then report it because you read something that you didn't like. And if you are old enough to read the M content, then you should have no problem with what it says. And if you know you will, like I said before, don't read it."_

littledancer101

_"I [don't] write them but I love reading them and to think that some of these WONDERFUL stories are gettin taken down bacause they have the teensiest but of lemon in them is unfair!"_

Kirbs85

_"Having an MA rating would be the best way to go and if the people are offended by lemons then stop reading the story! It is completely unjust for people to 'unleash your imagination' only to have it cut back or completely deleted because a few choice people are offended. Grow up and stop acting like children because you read something that the majority of people like but you dont."_

Bookloverstar

_"I wrote a lemon story, only one too_ _and there's a chance it could be feared? Hell no! Authors should be as creative as they want without rules because then it will just be how well we write THEIR rules."_

MissAvidReader

_"M stands for Mature which includes but is not limited to stories containing: sex, rape, abuse, offensive language or any combination of these. I hate the great authors might possible have their work taken down because some ppl are butt-hurt! If you don't like a story, don't read it. I read mostly M stories and have come across a few that a but too much for even me to handle. Did I report them? Hell no! I clicked the little x in the corner of my screen and made a mental note to be cautious of reading that author's work!"_

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night

_"I think it's unfair that good stories are being deleted just cuz some people doesn't like stories with lemons. But if they think about it, if a story has an M rating and you don't like lemons. Then here's a funny thought: don't read it!"_

Winter Windwhisper

_"I just want to say that the most reviewed twilight story on fanfiction is an M rated story that was published and is now on the New York Times Best Sellers List under the title name as "Fifty Shades of Grey". It had lemon scences in it alot and was viewed as a beautiful and amazing story that obviously someone fell in love with. If that isn't proof that lemon stuff is not all bad and that people enjoy it, I don't know what is and I don't know what their problem is. Having scences like these are only showing a natural part of life. Everyone does it, if they didn't then none of us would be here. It's completely childish to try and stop someone from expressing a natural thing. And for the people who are doing this you are obviously not mature enough do talk to the authors and readers of fanfiction for their opinion on this and what we want. The situation that authors are being put in is something that could have been avoided if these people would have just gave notice or put a notice up. Taking down a person's story without the permission of the respective author is just as bad as stealing something because you are taking away something that people think is beautiful. It's also a violation of the freedom of speech. Be mature and at the very least tell the author your legit reason and let them take their own actions. Let them have a voice!"_

* * *

**Petition**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen

Tomboy Amy

MikkiRoseHale

littledancer101

Kirbs85

Terrabith

Annabelle Callaway

PassionIsKey

Bookloverstar

BurningTopaz

MissAvidReader

Mytical-Mist-Devil

mione03

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night

princessabbie10

black rose a.k.a jane longley

Fern Hathaway97

SARAHlovesMADDY

tyra8888

Winter Windwhisper


	34. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Hey guys! I'm super duper sorry for the late update, but I had to rewrite the chapter due to complications =.= It was speed written, so the quality isn't as good as I hoped, but it's still a chapter and it gets the point across :)**

**I'm going to try and get updates in more this summer. The chapters might be a bit shorter than usual, but you'll be getting the chapters at a much faster rate :)**

**The story, I think, will be coming to an end in some chapters. It makes me sad, but we finally have an end to this story :( **

**This chapter is not all that eventful, but it is a build-up to the ruckus that will be following up. **

**There are two parts, one from Bella's and from the Volturi :) They are going to be making an appearance soon :)**

**Btw, I do not own Twilight. I am merely borrowing the characters :)**

**Enjoy and hope you all are having an amazing summer!**

* * *

Bella and Alice flopped down on the sofa, laughing their heads off at nothing in particular. They dumped their numerous shopping bags on the side and held their stomachs—a human habit of theirs—and laughed until they were gasping for unneeded air.

"That was the best fun I've had in a while." Bella managed to get through. She was finally able to stop laughing, but the second she looked at Alice, a whole new round of giggles erupted out of her.

"Oh gosh, Bella, please, shut up. I—" Alice tried to talk, but laughter seemed to pore off of her. For some reason, she had the urge to keep laughing even though she was in complete control of herself.

Tired of sitting in one spot, Bella clumsily sat upside down on the sofa, her legs dangling over the top of it and touching the back while her upper body rested on the cushion and her head hung from edge. "I-I can't," Bella managed to get through, "I can't," She paused, giggling yet again, "stop."

Alice collapsed, her head lying on Bella's stomach. "This is too much. I don't even know what we're laughing at." Alice was finally able to stop her uncontrollable laughter, but she lay gasping, as if she was tired.

Bella was able to stop as well. Her mind was completely blank and calm while her body was acting as if it were going through what humans would call a sugar rush. Bella reached up and wiped some strands of hair off her face. Looking around, she managed to catch a pair of jean-clad legs sticking out from the side of a door. Her eyes narrowed and immediately, the legs moved. Bella knew someone was there.

She quickly got up. Alice, not anticipating this, fell with a loud thump to the ground, effectively breaking Esme's coffee table….again. Alice sighed, knowing she'd get in trouble, but at the same time, she pondered, she could always blame Emmett. It's not like he hasn't done it before. In fact, he's probably broken over a hundred throughout his vampire life.

Bella ran to the door, reaching it in about a second. She grabbed the stranger by the ear and harshly pulled him over to where Alice was sitting. She looked at the coffee table and looked back at Alice, who held a sheepish look on her face. Bella smiled and threw the blonde man towards Alice.

"JAZZY! What are you doing here?" Alice exclaimed in surprise. She tackled her husband and sat on top of his stomach.

Jasper put his hands on his wife's hips and smiled at her. "Hey, darlin'," he got up and gave her a quick peck on the lips before lying on the floor again. Jasper looked at his wife with adoring eyes and back at Bella, who glared at him.

"Your lil' Texan dumbass was the reason we kept laughing." Bella explained. She set her steely gold eyes on the blonde man. "What was the point of that anyway?" She asked.

Jasper took his wife off his stomach and gently placed her on the sofa before getting up and standing up in front of Bella. "I didn't want your fun time to stop." He explained with a small smile. "My Alycat hasn't smiled for weeks. The only time she did was when you agreed to go with her on a shopping trip."

Bella cast her eyes on the floor, but knowing it was against her nature, brought them back up to Jasper's slightly dark eyes. "Hey, no hard feelings, okay? I understand everyone is going through a tough time and I'm the cause of it. I apologize, but it had to be done." Her eyes narrowed at him. "This is the last time I'm apologizing. I was only a part of it."

Jasper raised his hands in surrender and was about to talk, but Bella cut him off. "Just…don't." She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Crap, she thought, she had to make dinner for Charlie. "Look, I have to go." She said to Jasper. She turned to Alice and gave her a gentle smile. "I had a great time today. I'll stop by again tomorrow for a couple of hours to say hi to Emmett and Rosalie." Waving goodbye, she ran out the door and got in her car. She sped off with the speakers blaring out music.

Jasper and Alice waited until they could no longer hear Bella's car to talk. "She didn't mention Edward." Alice noted.

Her husband silently agreed, not saying anything and just nodding. He turned towards her and smirked. Grabbing Alice, he made a quick dash into their room, where he placed her on the bed and kissed her, showing her how much he missed her.

Alice kissed him back with the same amount of passion, but unfortunately, the slam of a door coming from downstairs shook the whole house and interrupted their time together.

Jasper sighed. "Rosalie's home and it looks like she's not too happy."

* * *

Everyone buzzed around with excitement. Ever since Blake made that announcement, they all went to pack up their bags and get ready for the trip. One by one, each member of the Volturi ran down the stairs, through the castle and out into the front lobby.

Heidi took it upon herself to put a large CLOSED sign at the front, to ensure that there would be no tourists today. She glared at the pathetic human receptionist. "It's your job to do that, got it?" She snapped at the human. Not bothering to hear or look at Gianna, she held her head up high and walked to the front, where the members were meeting up.

Heidi was talking to Felix when she felt a scent come in the room. She turned around and knew that her assumptions were correct. It was Blake.

His face held a look of surprise. "What are you all doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"We're going to the United States…" Heidi replied, confused. "I thought it was obvious when you said, 'We're all going to the United States.'"

Blake put his bags down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Technically, I said, 'we're catching the next flight up to Washington.'"

"You're not helping yourself here." Heidi scoffed.

"Look, I didn't expect everyone to come. When I said 'we're', I meant me and a couple other people. Not the whole main guard!" Blake exclaimed in exasperation.

Jane stepped up next to Heidi and glared at Blake. "Well, suck it up. We're all going. Don't make me use my power on you." Jane suddenly smiled…wickedly. "Or, you can. You know how much I love to use it."

"Jane, enough." A deep, yet young voice bellowed from the corner. "If Bella finds out, she'll use your power against you. If you don't like the pain you cause others, then don't cause it."

Jane looked at her brother and grudgingly lowered her head. "Stupid…powerful…idiot….Bella…." She mumbled so fast that not even a vampire could decipher what she was saying. The only thing they understood was those four words.

Blake couldn't believe that they all were coming. He knew that they all loved Bella, but she hadn't seen any one of them in the last fifteen years. They couldn't just bombard her with their presence. She didn't even know that she was "talking" to them. "Look. We can't just all go there. It'll be too much for her to handle." He said to everyone. "I don't want her to run away again."

Demetri walked up to Blake and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, when we go there, we'll run around the area to make them familiar to our scents. At least Bella will expect us when we visit." He offered. Blake gave him a meager smile indicating that he was alright with the idea.

"Plus, don't the Cullen's have a clairvoyant in their 'family'." Heidi mentioned, making air-quotes with her finger when she said family. She considered the Volturi to be as close as a family, but not a family. They were vampires, not humans. In the end, vampires were still alone. The one they trust the most, is themselves and their mates.

"How about, we skip all the details and leave the place before we miss our flight." Felix suggested. He picked up his bags and walked out the front door with Heidi trailing behind him. One-by-one, the guard followed him.

"Wait…" Demetri spoke. "How can we be late when we own the plane…"

Everyone rolled their eyes. They were used to the behavior by now.

"Honestly, Demetri, you are the stupidest vampire alive." Blake said, loading the bags into the plane.

"No, you are." Demetri retaliated. "You just said vampires are alive."

Blake narrowed his eyes. "Just get in the plane, Demetri."

Demetri laughed and slapped Blake's back. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

**So...are you guys ready for the upcoming drama? I sure am!**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Here's an idea :)  
Review!**

**Also, I'd like some help here :) How would you like the meeting to occur? Volturi and Cullens? I'd love ideas :)**


	35. It is a Pleasure to Meet You

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter :) **

**I just wanted to apologize about the previous chapter. It was terrible and I didn't like it at all. No wonder I barely got reviews =.=.=**

**Anyway, this chapter is much better and hopefully, you'll enjoy it :) I quite like writing in this format (one scene back at Forks and one with the Volturi). **

**I think you'll like the end of this chapter :)**

**Please, review and leave back some critique and ideas! I'm on the line between "I think I know what to write" and "Crap. I have writer's block". **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was filled with a deafening silence as an angry Rosalie stormed into the room, the anger apparent on her face. A look of horror could be seen on Alice's face as she and her husband dashed down the staircase and into the living room.

The livid blonde was barely able to control her emotions until Jasper sent out a wave of calm towards her. It affected her for about a second until it was replaced with a level of rage so high that if possible, it could have created a nuclear bomb.

"Alice." Rosalie seethed. "I. Know. What. You. Did."

Alice cringed and hid behind her husband, who was more than happy to stand guard in front of her, though not knowing for what.

Jasper looked at Rosalie in confusion and turned his head to his wife. "What is going on?" He asked.

Both the girls ignored him as they glared at each other. Jasper shrugged to himself, knowing that his wife wasn't in any real danger. Rosalie wouldn't dare hurt her physically. As angry as she was, Rosalie valued family and whether she liked it or not, Alice was family.

Jasper turned to his wife and said, "I'm to leave this room and leave you two to figure out your problems." Alice looked like she was going to disagree, but Jasper shushed her. "I might be your mate, but I'm not your father. I don't tell you what to do and I don't fix your problems for you. You've got to do this on your own. I'm going to hunt." He told her. Leaving no room for argument, he quickly kissed her head and sped out of the house.

Alice's seemingly innocent face turned into one of hidden wrath. Rosalie looked back equally, except her anger was not hidden from anybody. Suddenly, Rosalie flew forward and threw Alice against the wall, pinning her on both sides with her arms.

"Just one day. That's all I asked for!" Rosalie exclaimed in frustration.

Alice glowered at the girl she called her sister. "You've spent enough time with her." She hissed. "I never got to. You got what you deserved."

Rosalie's eyes widened. Surprise and anger coursed through her, anger being the dominant emotion. "I'm not mad that you didn't include me." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that. What I do care about is that you lied to me. If you didn't want to include me, all you had to do was say so. I would have preferred it anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Alice. You're my sister, but that doesn't mean that I have to necessarily like you." Rosalie said. "I think you're annoying and so does everyone else."

Alice's jaw dropped. She knew that they all thought that, but they never said it out loud. "Well," Alice started, "you're vain and only care about yourself."

Rosalie waved her off with one hand before placing it back to where it was. "I know that already. You don't need to state the obvious, Alice." Rosalie nonchalantly said. "Look, this is between the two of us. Let's not drag anyone else into this, okay?"

"But you're here because Bella—"

"No, I'm not here because you spent the day together. I already told you that!" Rosalie screeched in annoyance. "Don't lie to me! Okay? We've never lied to each other before and let's not start now. That small amount of trust I held towards you, is gone." Rosalie let go of Alice. "Have fun getting it back."

Rosalie went upstairs and took off her messed up clothes. Instead of wearing what she usually did, she went with a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. She didn't even know she owned these things. Grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs and left the house, putting on an old pair of sneakers that she found on the way out. She got into her car and started driving to the destination.

For some reason, she was nervous as she stepped out of the car. Smoothing her sweater and shirt, she walked up the small driveway and to the front door of the house. Instead of ringing the door bell, she simply stood outside. Why was she nervous? Why was she scared? This wasn't like her. In fact, she was the complete opposite. Even what she was wearing was different. It was like she was changing herself to keep a friend. Her hand reached out to ring the doorbell, but before she did, she turned around and ran back to her house, leaving her car in the driveway.

She quickly opened the door and dashed to her room, ignoring Alice's questions. Looking at herself, she realized where she got the outfit. It wasn't even hers, it was Bella's. She remembered the outfit when Bella came over a while ago. She had asked why Bella dressed so plainly when she could look so much better in designer. Bella answered, "Because I don't feel the need to. Girls wear them to feel beautiful, but I already feel that way without them." Maybe that was why Rosalie wore Bella's clothes. Not to be like Bella, but to feel like Bella. Rosalie knew she was beautiful, more than beautiful in fact, but she always made a statement about it. Bella did the opposite. She didn't try to hide it or deny it, but she treated it with normality. Rosalie wasn't like that. She liked to broadcast her beauty and she loved attention. That was who she was. Rosalie smiled. Maybe that was why Bella left her clothes here. Vampires don't just forget things.

Rosalie took Bella's clothes and shoes off and placed them in a bag. She went into her closet and took out one of her favorite outfits—a black, long sleeved v-neck with small sequins that showed a lot of cleavage, cream colored jeans, and red pumps. She threw on a black trench-coat and put some makeup on her face- specifically, red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara. She left her hair down in their natural, old Hollywood waves stepped back to look at herself in the mirror.

There was the Rosalie she knew and loved.

She ran back to the house. The difference was that this time, she had a confident smile and stride. Rosalie glided to the front door of the small house again, and this time, he did not hesitate to ring the door bell. She could hear a faint, "I got it," come from within the house.

The door opened and Rosalie was met with the sight of a tall and awkward man with a dazed look on his face. Once he shook out of it, he asked, "Who are you?"

Rosalie held out her glove-covered hand. "Hello," she said, "my name is Rosalie Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chief Swan. Bella has told me so much about you."

* * *

Felix sat back on the seat. He was all alone in the pilot's cabin. These days, humans were turning smarter and smarter, as he didn't have to do anything. The plane drove itself. "Got to love autopilot." He mumbled to himself. He looked down at the small map on the control board and saw that they were about to reach.

He leaned into the microphone and pressed the button. "Hey, guys. We're just about to reach, so get all your stuff ready." He said.

"Why'd you speak into that? We could hear you just fine like this!" Demetri exclaimed from the back.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Let me do my thing, idiot. Now get ready."

Felix flicked a couple of buttons and turned off autopilot, driving the plane himself. He let go of the wheel for a second and the whole plane plummeted. He quickly grabbed hold of it and laughed as he heard the disgruntled coven curse. Suddenly, he reached an epiphany and spoke into the microphone again. "Hey…umm…where do I land the plane…"

The whole plane screamed out his name in unison. Felix looked back at the map and realized that they were near the place they were landing. Behind him, a door opened and the Volturi Leader sat beside him.

"There is a wheat field near the house. It's owned by a group called _ACE_. Land there." Aro told him.

Felix nodded and slowly started to descend the plane. Soon enough, he could see the wheat field. It appeared to be close to a beach and forest. "There, right?" He asked Aro.

Aro nodded and leaned back on the seat. "Yes, right there."

Felix started to push down on a lever and push down more buttons. Quickly thinking, he spoke into the microphone for a third time. "This is going to be a bumpy landing, so be careful and make sure you are holding on to your belongings tightly."

Felix gripped the wheel with careful strength as the plane roughly moved down the wheat field. The plane itself wasn't that big, so it had enough space to move freely. As soon as the plane stopped, Felix grabbed his and Aro's bags and stepped out of the plane along with the other Volturi members.

Demetri walked up to Aro and they separated themselves from the group, walking quite ahead of them.

"Aro, why are we here?" Heidi asked. She looked around the place and noticed something strange. The field was covered in sunshine, but once you left it, the entire town was overcast by clouds and fog.

"We have to pick up something. Don't worry, we'll be in Forks soon." Aro replied.

Caius and Marcus walked up to him and walked alongside him. The rest of the Volturi wondered why Demetri was with them.

"Why aren't we just running, Aro?" Demetri asked him. The others nodded in agreement with him.

Aro narrowed his eyes at him. "We just stepped out of a claustrophobic plane. Walking feels quite nice, don't you think?" Aro answered. Even though his sentence ended with a question, he left no room for a reply.

They walked for around an hour before they reached a beautiful house surrounded by a plethora of plants. A giant tree in front of the house gave even more shade to the group walking towards it.

"Who's house is this?" Renata asked. She smelled vampires and put her hand on Aro, surrounding him with a shield.

Aro took Renata's hand of his shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. We aren't in any danger." Aro strode forward and knocked on the vintage door.

A melodious voice came from behind the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." Aro replied.

A few clicking noises filled the air and a beautiful woman with short blonde hair was seen. "Aro! How are you? Long time no see." She gave him a quick hug. "And Demetri! Come here, ya loon!" She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug.

Demetri laughed and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too."

Suddenly, a tall man appeared behind Lexi. All the women in the group swooned. He was easily one of the best looking men they had ever seen. His hair was a magnificent shade of mahogany and fell down around his head in waves. His eyes were a dark red and seemed to have blue, green, and gold flecks in them.

Felix looked at them closely—especially the man. He looked extremely familiar.

Aro turned to the gorgeous couple and said. "You already know Demetri, Caius, and Marcus." He pointed to them. "The rest of them are the personal guard."

Felix walked up and held out his hand. "I'm Felix, it's nice to meet you."

The blonde woman waved them off. "I already know who you are! Demetri has told me so much about you!"

"Don't believe a word that he says." Felix warned.

She laughed. "He told me you'd say that."

The tall, handsome man behind her stepped forward so that he was next to her. "It is an pleasure to meet you all. I'm Charles Evenson, and this is my wife and mate, Alexia, but you may call her Lexi."

* * *

**So...did ya like it :D**

**I'd love it if you guys would review with ideas and critique on my writing! I need to know that some people are still out there, reading my story! For the people who did review, thank you so much :)**

**Btdubs, I don't own Twilight, but I do own Alexia :)**


	36. A New Beginning

**Hello everybody! As promised, a new chapter! This is a continuation of Bella and Charlie's section of the chapter from the last chapter :) **

**Important: So I had you guys make a small little petition here as a chapter, right? Well...there is an official petition on this website! ** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net** :) Just replace the "." with an actual "." :) Please sign! Oh, and if you are hesitant about the whole address thing, just make some random one up, it accepts it :)**

**Today is the first day of the Olympics! I am SO excited :D**

**OH AND ALSO IMPORTANT. Here is a competition :) A lot of people were surprised about Charles and Alexia being alive. BUT, it was hinted all along in some chapters. If you can find me all the hints, I will give you a preview (a long one) of the next chapter, which is the Volturi POV :) Just put them all in a review! I'll also give all of you shout-outs next chapter!**

* * *

_The door opened and Rosalie was met with the sight of a tall and awkward man with a dazed look on his face. Once he shook out of it, he asked, "Who are you?"_

_Rosalie held out her glove-covered hand. "Hello," she said, "my name is Rosalie Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chief Swan. Bella has told me so much about you."_

Charlie stuttered as the beautiful blonde held out her hand for him to shake. He continued to stare at her before he realized that he still hadn't shaken her hand. "I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what has gotten over me." He said as he frantically reached for her hand.

The blonde, Rosalie, laughed. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Swan." She waved her hand off in the air at him and he nervously laughed along with her.

"Charlie!" A voice from inside called out. "Is everything alright? What's taking you so long? The food is getting cold!"

By now, Charlie had regained his mind and body. "Everything is fine, Bella." He said normally, not bothering to shout because he knew that she could hear him. It actually kind of annoyed him…in a good way. She seemed to know everything that was going on. He could never get past her. "A girl," _Woman_, he thought, "showed up saying she's your friend."

From inside the house, Bella walked to the door. She already knew it was Rosalie, but she had to keep up her pretenses for Charlie's sake. She soon reached Charlie's side and put on a look of confusion on her face. The confusion wasn't a pretense. _Why is she here?_ Bella thought to herself. It had been quite a while since she saw Rosalie. Bella distinctly remembered Alice telling her that Rosalie was too busy to come. That and the fact that Bella totally blew Rosalie off when she had come back from Texas with that damned letter of Esme's.

"Oh, Rosalie! Hi!" Bella exclaimed. She reached forward and hugged the blonde. "How are you? I haven't seen you in some time." She said. "Oh my gosh, I feel terrible. Please, come in. I can't believe Charlie kept you out here in this cold!" Bella gave Charlie a sour look and ushered Rosalie in.

Charlie responded with a shrug and a look of innocence. "Sorry." He said, not really meaning it and hoping that Bella wouldn't realize that.

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed as Bella's sour look turned to a glare. "We both know you're not sorry, Charlie." She chided. "You're doing the dishes tonight. Oh, and no beer." She turned to Rosalie and smirked. She loved teasing Charlie.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Charlie exclaimed. "The game's on tonight, Bells!"

Bella moved her head side to side. "Nope. Not listening. You're doing the dishes and that is final."

Rosalie's head constantly went from looking at the Chief to Bella. She found their banter amusing. She also took the time to look at Bella. She was in a large, blue sweatshirt with a giant logo of the Forks Police Department and faded black yoga pants. She had her hair down straight and Rosalie could see that she had put on a lot of makeup to make it seem like she was cold and more human.

Charlie grumbled, but nodded in agreement. Rosalie could see that while he wasn't actually angry. He truly liked Bella and thought of her as his own daughter.

"So, Rosalie," Bella said, "what exactly are you doing here?" She inquired.

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out, for she had no answer. So, she simply stuck with, "I have no idea."

Bella smiled, knowing what Rosalie was going through. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I have more than enough food made." She asked.

Rosalie's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no, I shouldn't intrude."

"You're not! You should join us! Right, Charlie?" Bella asked. She elbowed Charlie in the ribs.

"Ow!" He cried out before he said, "Oh, yes, of course you should join us." He looked at Bella hesitantly. "The more the merrier?"

Bella's face fell straight. "Very convincing, Charlie, very convincing." She said, laughing in the inside.

Charlie caught on. "Doing my best to help, Bells." A cheeky smiled appeared on his face. "But seriously, Rosalie, you should have dinner with us."

"Fine," Rosalie sighed, knowing she couldn't beat Bella. "I'll stay."

Bella jumped up in joy and grabbed Rosalie's hand, steering them to the small dining table. Charlie heartily chuckled at Bella's enthusiasm and sat down on the wooden chair while Bella set up a plate and knife, spoon, and fork for Rosalie.

"Today for dinner," Bella said as she filled up everyone's plates, "we are having French bread with olive oil and balsamic vinegar, Greek Salad and tomato soup with croutons, and for desert, I baked apple pie and made some whipped cream." Bella smiled. "How does that sound?"

Charlie looked excited. "Everything smells so good, Bella." He practically moaned. "Can we start?"

"Dig in!"

Charlie immediately dug in while Bella and Rosalie took it slow. As Bella sipped her tomato soup, she internally laughed as she saw Rosalie grimace at the concoction in front of her. Rosalie shakily lifted up the spoon and put in her mouth, swallowing the soup with a loud gulp. Rosalie's eyes twitched as the soup fell through her non working organs. She could feel it move around in her body, which disgusted her. How did Bella do this every day?

Charlie noticed Rosalie's eye twitching. He looked at Bella really quickly and back at Rosalie. "You both have the same eye color!"

Rosalie's eyes widened upon his realization while Bella merely nodded. Rosalie was freaking out. She didn't know how to explain her eye to anybody. No one had the guts to even talk to them.

"It's actually how I became acquainted with the Cullens." Bella said. "We all have the same eyes."

Charlie let out a small laugh. "What are the chances of that happening? Gold eyes, I've never even heard of them."

"A very low chance," Bella replied. "It's one of the rarest eye colors…and one of the most complicated."

"How so?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Bella," Rosalie said, curious to know what she would say. "How so?"

Bella smirked. "The correct term, Charlie, would be amber eyes. People with amber eyes are known to have a lot of a pigment called lipochrome, which is the yellow pigment in the eye. In order to have amber eyes, you basically need to have members in your direct family line to have had a large number of green eyes along with blue eyes and a small quantity of brown eyes. Eventually, if a person with green eyes has a child with a man with similarly light pigmented eyes, there is a chance that their child will have amber eyes." Bella explained. "You probably won't see many people with amber eyes as light as mine and the Cullens, though. We just got lucky."

Rosalie was impressed. Bella had clearly thought this through.

The three of them quickly finished their dinner. Bella went to grab the dishes, but Rosalie beat her to it. "I'll do it, it's fine." She said.

Bella looked at Rosalie incredulously. Rosalie seemed like the kind of person who had never worked in her life. "Don't worry about it, I'll do it." She went to get the plates from Rosalie's hands, but Rosalie pulled them away just in time.

"You invited me to have dinner with you. It's the least I can do."

Bella sighed. "Fine." She turned around to Charlie, who had taken the liberty to try and sneak away. "You should just stop trying, Charlie." Bella laughed. "Just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll do them later. Enjoy the game." She affectionately smiled at Charlie and messed up his hair. "Rosalie and I are going to my room to catch up, alright?"

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie smiled at Bella and patted her shoulder before going to the sofa. "Have fun, you two."

Bella and Rosalie walked up to Bella's room in silence. When they reached, Rosalie was shocked. She was expecting Bella's room to be much more…different. It certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

The walls were a dark, mucky green and the bed spread was purple with black flowers. She could already tell that it was Chief Swan who decorated the room. Rosalie noticed the Christmas lights and lanterns hanging around the room. It must have been Bella's way to try and make the room look a tiny bit better. One thing that Rosalie loved, though, was the dressing table. It was an amazing ivory shade and had roses carved onto it.

"What are you _really_ doing here, Rosalie?" Bella asked as she sat down on her bed.

Rosalie sat next to her. "It truly has been a while, Bella. I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Of course we're okay, Rosalie." Bella reassured. "Wait, actually we're not…" She trailed off.

Rosalie's face showed alarm. "Why not?"

"We will seriously regret it if we don't puke out this dinner." And with that, the two girls jumped out of Bella's window and puked into the bushes before climbing the tree back up into her room. "That's better."

"Much."

The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. They giggled for a few minutes before lying down on Bella's bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Are we seriously okay?" Rosalie hesitantly asked. "I just want to be sure…."

Bella turned to her side and held her head up with one arm. "We're fine, Rosalie. I was a mess that day. Just ignore it."

Rosalie squealed and hugged Bella, which turned out to be awkward as Bella was on her side. "Sorry, sorry." Rosalie half-heartedly apologized. "I'm just happy we're back to normal."

Bella had a sheepish look on her face as she sat up and turned towards Rosalie. "Actually…not completely normal," Bella said slowly.

"What?" Rosalie gasped and sat up next to Bella. "Why? Is it something I did?"

Bella looked alarmed at Rosalie's question. "No!" Bella practically shouted. "It's not you, it's me!" Bella got a constipated look on her face for a second. "I can't believe I just said that." She shook herself out of her stupor. "I'm sorry, just ignore that little tid-bit, I don't know what got over me."

"Bella, you're sixteen." Rosalie softly smiled. "It's totally normal."

"I know, I know." Bella muttered. "Anyway, back to what I was saying before. I think we were going a little fast. I mean, we went from 'you're a slut' to 'HEY THERE GIRLFRIEND' in a month. I just want to slow it down a bit and start over." She explained. Bella had a hopeful look on her face as she waited for Rosalie's answer.

Rosalie didn't look too happy about Bella's suggestion, but she said, "Alright. We can start over." Suddenly, a random thought popped into Rosalie's head and she got an idea. "Bella…" She had a deadly smirk on her face.

Bella looked at her suspiciously. "What?" She answered, wondering what Rosalie was going to say.

"We can start over…on one condition." Rosalie told her.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she calculatingly stared at Rosalie. "And that condition is…."

Rosalie's smirk broadened. "Go talk to Edward." Her smirk went away and her face held on to a serious tone. "You haven't talked for a long time and he really wants to see you."

Bella looked confused. "Why are you saying this? I thought you hated him." Bella said, voicing her thoughts.

Rosalie hesitated. "I don't _hate_ him, I just dislike him. Recently, though, we have started to agree more on things. Plus, he's got that annoying pout on face all the time." Rosalie paused. "Like Alice's when she doesn't get something she wants. Now that, Bella, is a dangerous smirk." She said, making a joke about the situation.

"Fine. I'll go." Bella sighed. "I kind of want to talk to him, too. I think I owe him that."

Rosalie smiled. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "It means a lot."

Bella smiled back and nodded in agreement. "So…what do you want to do?" She asked. "Well…we can't really do anything. It's after dinner…"

Rosalie stood up. "I think I should go now." Rosalie hugged Bella and they went downstairs together. As Rosalie got in her car, she said. "You should come over tomorrow after school. It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it." Bella replied. "It'll be a new start; hopefully a good one this time." She laughed.

Rosalie chuckled along with her. "Hopefully." She put the key in the ignition and drove off, screaming a goodbye to Bella.

Bella screamed back in response and headed back inside, ready to finally watch the game with Charlie.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it! Last chapter, we got 20 reviews! Thank you all SO MUCH :) It means a lot :) Hopefully, we can do 25 this time! Please take the time to tell me your ideas, tell me if you liked the chapter or not, and/or writing help :) I'd appreciate it A LOT :)**

**What was your favorite part about the opening ceremony for the Olympics? It hasn't showed up here in US yet, but it is in less than an hour :)**


	37. Knowledge and a Plan

**I'm back to my long chapters! This the Volturi's View in Texas. Here you get to find a bit more out. **

**Please review! I really really really want to put up the next to chapters, I'm EXTREMELY excited about them! The second I get 25 reviews, I'll post up the next chapter. **

**I haven't been getting much contructive criticizm or feedback in general...I know I've not been delivering well, but the chapters after this...I'm writing normally again! They are huge chapters and I really want you guys to read them. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The faces of the Volturi's highest guard were ones filled with surprise and shock. Vampires were creatures who typically did not get astonished or stunned at anything, yet this revelation seemed to have.

Out of all of them, Blake Volturi was the most surprised. Looking back at Charles, he suddenly remembered an instance from when Bella was turning into a vampire.

_I looked around and noticed that Demetri wasn't here. "Aro, where is Demetri?"_

_"He just called. Apparently, a couple got into a car accident and he couldn't control himself." Aro stated. "He was about to drink from them, but he sensed power come from the two of them, so he changed them. He'll be gone for a year to be with them, and then he'll come back once they're ready to live on their own."_

_"Why aren't they coming back here?" I asked. If they had special gifts, why would Aro let them be free?_

_"He managed to find their drivers licenses. It seems to be that they are Charles and Alexia Evenson, Isabella's father and step- mother."_

The question is, he thought, why didn't he remember until now?

"Wait, wait, wait…" Blake stepped forward to look at two of the people he once worshipped as a child. "I remember Aro saying that you two became vampires, but I didn't until I saw you." He said, repeating his thoughts. "What did you do to me?" He accused angrily.

Lexi's eyes were wide as she turned her head towards her husband. Charles face was the complete opposite, though. He didn't look frightened. Instead, he merely smiled at the young man in front of him.

Charles shifted his gaze so that he could look at everyone at once. "Why don't you come in and we can explain everything going on." He suggested. He put his arm around his mate and moved them to the side so the Volturi could step in.

One by one, each member got inside and took the chance to marvel at the inside of the house. Heidi took a breath and smiled at the familiar smell.

"Jasmine," she stated. "This was Bella's favorite scent. She always said it reminded her of home." A peaceful look had overtaken Heidi. She hadn't felt this calm in decades.

Lexi smiled from the side of her husband. "It's my signature scent." She told her. "When Bella was young, whenever she was in a bad mood, she would sit outside on the walkway, next to the jasmines. It always made her feel better." Lexi's mind was now filled with memories of the past. She missed her daughter very much. All these years, she knew that Bella was alive, yet, she couldn't go to her. It was far too dangerous.

From behind Heidi, Jane Volturi and her brother, Alec, were looking at the pictures on a table. In the middle of the wooden-framed pictures was dead flower covered with a glass case. "What is this?" Jane asked. "Why in the world would you put a dead flower as a display?"

This time, it was Charles who spoke. "That was the flower I proposed to my Lexi with 87 years ago." He told them. He gently caressed the case with his free arm before dropping it back to his side. "Would you like a tour?" He asked the crowd.

They replied with a yes and Charles and Lexi showed them around. They were particularly impressed with the library, which was massive and contained a large selection of books. They walked past the living room, family room, and the dining room before they finally reached the last place.

Bella's room.

Charles reached forward and opened the door. The first thing the Volturi saw was a big. Fat. Mess.

_There were clothes everywhere. There was a bra hanging off a surfboard, a corset was on top of one of some trophies, a pair of panties in front of a picture of Bella and a man who seemed to be the mayor, black pants on a desk, and junk._ A lot of junk.

It screamed Bella and at the same time, it didn't.

"Bella was what we called an organized mess." Lexi said woefully. "Her things were everywhere and yet, she knew where all of her stuff exactly was. I don't know how she did it, but she did." Lexi walked around the room with a small smile on her face. "We haven't done anything to her room since the day she left. Well, except clean the dust off, of course. It's been like this for nearly a century." Suddenly, a dark look overcame her face. "Somebody broke into the house not too long ago. It was a vampire. We don't know who or why, but they did. They took Bella's charm bracelet and spilled blood all over our kitchen." She explained angrily. "When we got back, the scent was washing away, meaning that they had come several days before."

"That's awful." Renata pitched in. "Why would they break in for a mere bracelet?"

"That's what we're wondering." Lexi replied. "That bracelet was special to us. It had so many memories from our human life and we didn't want to forget a single thing." Clearly distraught, she leaned on to her husband's side.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "How about we commence to the living room? I can tell ya'll have questions and we'd be glad to answer them for you."

In a couple of seconds, they were all sitting together in the Evenson's formal living room. The last ones to enter were the hosts themselves.

"Would you like any blood? We've stocked up." Lexi offered. "It's human blood from the hospital. They recently had a blood drive and we took it upon ourselves to get some." Lexi's eyebrows went up and down. "They taste quite good." She said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"We're good," Alex said. "We just fed a few days ago."

Lexi nodded and sat next to Charles on the sofa. "So…now that we're here," she told the group, "ask away."

Blake was the first person to speak. "What did you do to me?" He glared at the two, anger evident in his eyes.

Charles sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We didn't want Bella to know that we were vampires." He said bluntly. "Simple as that."

"Why not!"

"Because we're dangerous!" Charles exclaimed. "Lexi and I have powerful abilities that are hard to control. I can barely control mine right now!"

"What are they?" Blake interrogated. He was about to say something else, but a noise stopped him. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. It was a thumping. Almost like…a heartbeat. "Why do you have a human here?"

"All will be explained. But first, just look at the female members of your guard, son." Charles said. He put his fingers on his forehead as if he had a headache.

Blake took the time to look at Heidi, Renata, and Jane. They all had dazed looks on their faces that were pointed towards Charles. "What did you do to them?!" He shouted, standing up in anger. That seemed to bring them out of their trance and look around confusedly.

"What's going on?"

"What just happened?"

"I am so confused…"

The women all spoke at once, not having the slightest inkling.

"Basically, my power is charm." Charles rolled his eyes. "When I was human, I often joked that I was the God's gift to women." He explained, making quotation marks out of his fingers when he said "God's gift to women". "I was able to put them in a daze just by looking at them. That ability of mine as a human manifested when I became a vampire. I now can incapacitate both genders. With the women, it's an extremely uncontrollable thing. When I'm in the room, they all go in a sort of trance. I can also erase memories and replace them with others."

"Oh." Was all Felix could say. "Just wow."

Demetri was more excited. "I know right! I love his gift. He's a walking panty dropper!" He exclaimed. "He can get any girl he wants!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Now you can see why I'm dangerous. This ability is extremely hard to control." Charles brought up. "Believe me, this ability is pretty amazing, but a lot of bad stuff has happened because of it. The first time I walked out after a year of solitude, we were in the supermarket. Everyone was standing still with their eyes were clouded. I couldn't bring them out of the trance. Eventually, after a couple of weeks, they all died because they didn't eat, drink, or move. They were in one spot. It started with the women and eventually happened to the men. We had to run and hide for some months before we came back." He clarified. He sat back on the sofa and Alexia stroked his arm, soothing him immediately.

"What about you, Alexia?" Jane asked. "Do you have any powers?"

"I give off the illusion of being human. I am also immune to my husband's gift, but that I probably because I'm already in love with him." She rested her head on his shoulder with a content smile on her face. "I can cry and blush. I can also change my eye color to the one I has as a human, but it takes a lot of energy and blood. I also have a heartbeat and humans are not afraid of me. I give off the feeling of safety, when I am actually dangerous. I'm very good at luring people in, but obviously not as good as my husband." She changed the subject. "What about all of you? Why are you here?"

The Volturi guard was impressed. Bella's step-mother and father were very powerful. In total, they made a very powerful family. Bella had a mental shield that could absorb talents, though it lost them quickly if they were not often used, Charles could dazzle men and women so much that he could remove and replace their memories and place them in a trance, and Alexia was the ultimate predator.

"We are paying Bella a visit. She is currently in Washington, masquerading as a high school student." Aro told the couple. "We haven't talked to her in about fifteen years."

Both Charles and Lexi sprung up from the couch. "You're supposed to be watching her for us!" They screamed at the same time. Quickly realizing what they did, they sat back down.

"We're sorry," Alexia said. "We didn't mean to scream at you. We're just worried about our daughter."

Aro merely waved them off. "It is fine. I can understand." He replied. "Anyway, Bella wanted to explore the world and we had to let her. Eventually, she stopped calling us and sending us pictures. Something must have happened."

Caius growled. "It's those damn Cullens. We heard her say that if it she stayed with the Cullens, she would soon forget about us."

"What?" Charles said incredulously. "You're her family. She could never forget you."

Aro's face was one of a grim man's. "I guess after years of traveling and seeing new places and meeting new people, she forgot about us." He told him scornfully.

Alexia worriedly sat up straighter and clutched her husband's arm. "Honey, does that mean she forgot about us?"

Aro was just about to answer before Alex stood up angrily. "Of course she didn't! She remembers all of us and misses us!" He exclaimed furiously. "She visits your grave all the time. That's actually why we're here!"

Everyone looked at him, confused. Jane stood up next to her brother and held his hand. "What he means is," she said stiffly, "is that when Bella was at the graveyard, she accidently called us. She was _talking _to you two in a way." She stretched out 'talking', as if trying to find a way to explain it. "She said she regretted not calling us and talked about Blake and that vegetarian, Edward Cullen. When she said that she would forget about us if she would have stayed with the coven, she was meaning to say that she would be so preoccupied with Edward, everyone but her love and his family wouldn't matter." She explained. "I don't know how it feels, but if you have a mate, you only care about them. She was saying that she would have fallen in love with Edward if she stayed. She's just trying to deny that."

Blake growled from where he was sitting. He looked angry, bitter, sad, and tired. All of this commotion and taken a toll on him. He was a vampire, but there is a limit to how much turmoil he can go through.

Alexia nodded while Charles stole a look towards Blake. "Andrew—"

"It's Blake now, sir. I was forced to change my name in case there were authorities looking for me."

Charles nodded in understanding. "_Blake_," he stressed, "why isn't my daughter with you? After all, you two would make a wonderful pair."

Blake's eyes widened and his jaw was about to slack before he realized what he was doing. He unnecessarily cleared his throat and straightened up. "Thank you, sir, but as you know, we didn't have much contact with your daughter."

"It's a two way thing, son."

Blake sighed, exasperated. "I didn't want to trouble her, okay? She seemed content all by herself. She's like you. She doesn't like to be in a small town. She likes to be out in the open, in a big city with bustling people walking around her." A small smile appeared on his face. "As long as she's happy, then I'm happy, sir."

"I know we had a small misunderstanding form between us back when we were humans." Charles told him. "Now that I know why, I can't see why we can't go past that and talk normally. Don't go callin' me 'sir' now, young man. The name is Charles and that is what you shall call me. Understand?" The question at the end was more of a statement, so he continued by saying, "It's painfully obvious that you are in love with my daughter. So what are you doing here? Go on, off to wherever and win her love."

Blake stuttered. "Y-your giving m-me permission?"

Charles smiled. "I was in love too, son. I still am." He gazed affectionately at his wife. "There is no better man for my daughter than you. Alexia and I," he pointed towards himself and his wife, "have known you all your life. I speak for the both of us when I say I want you to be with Bella."

"He's right." Alexia said to Blake. Then, she turned to Aro. "Why did you come here, Aro?" She asked. This question was apparent in everyone's minds.

"We are going to Forks, Washington after all." Aro told the pair. "I figured, why not join us? You'd get to see your daughter again and help us in case we need to fight."

Caius's eyes lit up when he heard Aro say the words. He had been hoping for this moment for quite some time now. He never liked the Cullens and now, he had a reason and a chance to kill them all. "Please do come." He said. "It would be nice to have Charles officially in the guard."

Charles shifted his gaze over to Caius. "I am part of the Volturi. I owe ya'll my life. But I'm not going to Italy once this is over." He stated. "You are more than welcome to stay here with us, although the living space is too small for the lot of you, but we will not be relocating back to Italy. I would like to spend some time with my daughter and wife as a family." Alexia nodded in agreement.

Aro sighed, a glum look on his face. "You are a good friend, Charles, and you are valuable to the guard, so I will not force you and your mate to stay with us. But, how about you come to Volterra for…." he trailed off, thinking, "a month. Stay with us for a month with Bella so that we can all be with her, and come back here with her."

"What makes you so sure that Bella will go back with you?" Charles asked.

A wicked grin came up on Aro's face. "That's one of the reasons we came here. You and your wife. What else? She thought you were dead. She would give anything to be with you." He said. "Plus, Blake will be there, too. This is something she wouldn't be able to resist."

Alexia and Charles wore smirks that matched Aro's. "An offer like yours is hard to resist." Alexia said. "Count us in."

"So when do we leave for Washington?" Charles questioned.

Aro stood up and the guard and his brothers mimicked his actions. "Soon. We need to give her some time to adjust. She just got back and is in the process of healing. We shouldn't go and make it worse for her."

Charles tenderly grabbed his wife's hand and pulled them up from the sofa. "Thank you for putting my daughter's state of mind into consideration. We are both open to any suggestions as to how we will proceed with this."

"I agree." Alexia added. "All I care about is Bella. I want her to be happy. If you feel that she is not, then I trust you." She told Aro. "We should come up with a plan before we do anything. How long are we going to wait until we go to Forks?"

"Let's not haste into this." Marcus said. Everyone turned to him. He was not the kind to talk. This whole time, he had been sitting in peace, staring off into the distance. "I say that we wait at least a month." Loud protests followed his suggestion. "Enough!" He exclaimed. "I proclaim that we wait a month. She needs time and so do we."

Felix flopped back down on the sofa. It creaked under the pressure and weight. "So what do we do?"

Alexia smirked. "It's quite simple, Felix Volturi." She raised her eyebrows, though not in confusion. "We need to find out everything about these Cullens. Everything. That way, we can get Bella out of there without any problems."

"How will we do that?" Renata acquired. Like Marcus, she was a quiet one.

Charles leaned forward. "I have the perfect plan."

* * *

**So, this chapter, you guys got some insight on the Volturi and Evensons :) I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Remember, the second I get 25 reviews, I'm updating :)**

**Anyone watching the Olympics? :)**


	38. Butterflies and Second Chances

**Heyyy! As promised, a new chapter! I just wanted you to know that the 25 reviews thing was just an excuse to hopefully get in an update faster. I'm super excited about the chapters that are coming up!**

**Also, do you guys want me to post a timeline of dates and stuff so that you aren't confused?**

**Also, for WARNING: Bella and Edward shippers and haters, there is a moment between them in the cafeteria. So be warned!**

**For the record, I wanted to clear something up for you guys. PLEASE READ: REGARDING BELLA, BLAKE, AND EDWARD. Bella and Edward's love...it's how I interpreted the love while reading the books. I thought it was extremely sudden and it was like BAM! That's why their relationship seems so fast. Because it is. For Bella and Blake shippers. I believe that Blake and Bella's love is more old fashioned and there is a lot of history behind it. They are moving slowly, but they will have moments of hot passion. Plus, you guys don't even know Blake! You know cute moments between them from when they were kids and a steaming hot kiss before Bella was changed. But you don't know Blake himself. Which you will soon! Anyway, it's obvious that Blake loves Bella, but I will tell you that there are going to be a lot of Edward/Bella moments because I am giving each guy a chance. **

**Blake will be showing up in flashbacks soon :) I am writing this one chapter...which is HUGE and Blake and Bella are just like...oohhhh :) **

* * *

_"I tell of hearts and souls and dances..._  
_ Butterflies and second chances;_  
_ Desperate ones and dreamers bound,_  
_ Seeking life from barren ground,_  
_ Who suffer on in earthly fate_  
_ The bitter pain of agony hate,_  
_ Might but they stop and here forgive_  
_ Would break the bonds to breathe and live_  
_ And find that God in goodness brings_  
_ A chance for change, the hope of wings_  
_ To rest in Him, and self to die_  
_ And so become a butterfly."_

_~Karen Kingsbury~_

* * *

_Monday, March 22, 2010_

The shrill sound of the alarm clock shook the girl out of her stupor. Slamming the damn thing, a sheepish look harbored her face as it went from a rectangular object blazing red numbers to a crushed mess. Bella quickly cleaned up the mess and threw the now broken alarm clock into the bin, hiding it under previously recycled paper so that Charlie wouldn't notice. That thought made her scoff. As if Charlie would ever take out the trash.

Laughing internally to herself, Bella grabbed a random set of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. As she stripped off her clothes, Bella couldn't help but go back to the last few days. Alice and her had started to become friends and Bella's relationship with Rosalie had grown as well. The only people she needed to connect with were Jasper, Emmett, and….Edward.

Bella stepped into the steaming shower and grabbed some soap. Running it over her body, Bella thought about how she and Edward hadn't exactly talked since that embarrassing night in the forest. That girl with the Cullens…that wasn't the Bella she knew and took pride in being. She was a weak, emotional creature who went too far and trusted people without hesitation. But, for some reason, Bella was glad it happened. That way, she learned from her mistakes and made sure that it would never happen again. Realizing she had been in the shower for a while, she shampooed and conditioned her hair in a pace slightly faster than a human's and dried herself off in a couple of seconds. Throwing on her clothes, she ran downstairs and proceeded to put a bowl and a soup in the sink, making sure to add in some cereal crumbs so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious.

Bella looked at the clock again and saw that it was a thirty minutes to seven. Grumbling to herself about how she always ended up ready too early, she headed back upstairs to read _Pride and Prejudice_. Time flew by and Bella grew more and more entranced into the world written by Jane Austen. Before she knew it, she was locking up the house and on her way to school.

Bella's tires squealed as she sped down the road and to Forks High. Due to her speed, she reached in five minutes as opposed to the usual ten minutes if she had been driving within the law. Right after she parked her car, she grabbed her book bag and stepped outside.

Her eyes suddenly got wide and she ran into the school as fast as a human could. How could she be so stupid? It was snowing outside and she wasn't wearing a coat. Obviously, she wasn't feeling cold, but she had to keep up the façade. _Hmm_, she thought to herself, _Maybe I can get away with it. Might need to do a little more razzle-dazzle on the humans, but that shouldn't be a problem. _Shrugging, Bella walked to her locker and put in her books

"Hey, Bella!" Angela said, popping up next to Bella and pulling her into a hug. When she let go, she turned around to a group of boys. "Stop playing around! Class starts soon!" She screamed at them, something that was completely uncharacteristic of her.

The boys stopped roughhousing each other and came towards the two brunettes.

"Hey, Bella! Angela!" Mike exclaimed. He looked at Bella with a confused expression. "Bella, why aren't you wearing a coat?" He asked. "You must be freezing!" He shrugged off his jacket and gave it to Bella.

Bella waved her hands in protest. "It's fine, Mike." She said. "We're inside anyway."

Mike didn't listen. He held the jacket out to Bella. "Please, take it. You'll get sick."

Bella thought it was sweet of Mike to offer, so she came up with a solution. "I don't get cold as easily. Give me the sweatshirt you're wearing and I'll be good." She told him.

Mike pursed his lips, but said, "Okay," before taking off his Seattle Mariners sweatshirt and handing it over to her.

Bella didn't particularly enjoy the smell of Mike's cologne, but she smiled through it and gave Mike a quick thank you hug. "Where's Jessica?" She asked.

"I think she's already in homeroom." Tyler answered from the side. "Which, we should go to." He suggested. The other four nodded and they walked to homeroom. As they stepped inside, they were met with the sight of Jessica and Lauren in the first row, fixing their make-up.

Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Bella all grabbed seats around the two girls and started talking amongst each other. In the midst of the group, Bella remembered that she hadn't spent much time on her appearance this morning. Although she was a vampire, Bella liked to look decent and human when she went to school.

Jessica seemed to notice this as she turned around to face Bella. "Bella, are you feeling okay?" She asked her friend. "You look really pale."

One of the things Bella would do in the morning is apply foundation and blush on her face and neck so that she wouldn't look sick and pale. Since it was Forks, the rest of her body was covered anyway, so she didn't have to worry about anything else. She racked her brain for an excuse and blurted the first thing out. "Oh, well, I haven't been in the sun for a while, so my skin came back to its natural color." She said. That seemed like a plausible excuse.

"Man…." Mike stated. "You're as pale as the Cullens."

"You look a lot like them, Bella." Tyler said. "Is there some particular place you have to be from to be as lucky as you all did in the gene pool?" He asked jokingly.

Bella laughed in return. "I have no idea. I was adopted, too." She told them. "I guess we will never know."

"Don't you think that's kind of…strange?" Angela turned her chair so it was facing the group. "You guys all look alike, act alike, and yet, none of you are related."

Mike stopped fiddling around with his pencil and put it on his desk. "You got one thing wrong, Angela. Bella doesn't act like them. The Cullens are self-centered jerks." He spit out. The rest of the group, excluding Bella, nodded in agreement. Cruel words about the Cullens floated around until Bella got tired of it.

"Hey, hey, hey." Bella held up her hands, her palms facing them. "I know they aren't exactly the warmest people alive," she internally smirked at that last part, "but they are good people. They just like to keep to themselves."

"But what did we do wrong?" Jessica intervened. "We tried to befriend them when they moved here and they completely ignored us. You didn't."

Bella smiled. "Ya'll need to stop comparing me to the Cullens. I'm not a Cullen." She told them. "The Cullens each had a rough past and have trust issues. That's why they keep to themselves." She lied. What better reason was there? Sadly, Bella had to act as an ambassador between the humans and the Cullens. Mike was about to retaliate, but Bella threw him a look that had Charlie cringing. Now imagine how Mike would react to it.

Lauren, finally looking up from the mirror, decided to change the subject. "Did you guys hear about new club opening up? I think it's a fashion club….." And from there, the Cullens were completely forgotten.

The school bell rang and the teacher stood up from her desk. She was just about to address the class before her gaze landed on the group of seven teenagers before her. Her gaze lingered on Bella the longest, probably astounded by her looks, before she cleared her throat and said, "Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Benjamin Cheney, and Isabella Swan, the office just called requesting your appearance."

They all looked at each other in confusion before they stood and walked out the classroom.

"Why couldn't they call us at like second period or something?" Mike whined. "I'd be excused from work. But no," he extended the 'o' sound on the 'no', "we had to be excused from homeroom. You don't even do anything in homeroom! Why do they even have homeroom? It's useless! I could've been sleeping right now." He ranted. "Stupid teachers."

The rest of the group laughed and nodded at Mike while he yammered. Soon enough, they reached the office and were met with the sight of Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope." Lauren smiled sarcastically. "We were called here?"

Mrs. Cope grimaced at the sound of Lauren's voice. "Yes. The principal has requested your presence." She looked over at them and saw Bella. Her lights lit up a little bit. Bella was a sweet girl. She was good looking, but she didn't rely on her beauty to get what she wanted. "Hello, Bella dear. How have you been? Are all of your family issues settled?"

Bella grinned towards the old woman. "I've been doing great, thank you, and yes, it was resolved." She answered.

Mrs. Cope gave Bella a small smile and went back to working. "That's great, Bella. I'm glad everything worked out." She looked up from her computer. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the problem, dear? You were gone for quite a while."

Bella searched around in her head for a good enough excuse. She had already done it earlier this morning, so she could do it again. "Family death." She said simply. It was the truth….sort of. She just let out the fact that her family died around a century ago.

Mrs. Cope looked at Bella sympathetically and so did her friends. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked."

Bella waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

From behind them, a man cleared his throat. "Please step into my office." He announced to Bella and the others. They followed him in and stood in front of his desk. "Please, sit down." He said. The group all looked at each other. There were seven of them and two chairs. Immediately, Mike and Tyler wrestled for a chair.

"Oh my gosh." Lauren spoke out loud. "You two are such idiots. There are two chairs and two of you, so why the hell are you fighting for a chair?" She asked sarcastically.

Mike and Tyler looked at each other and the girls awkwardly before Mike spoke up. "We thought one of you would want the chair…"

Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Bella stared at them with flat faces. "We honestly care." Bella said plainly. Tyler shuffled over to the remaining seat and sat down across from the now annoyed principal.

"Anyway," the principal said, "the reason you have been called here today is that you have been chosen to be a part of a new curriculum at Forks High." He explained. "We have looked at each student's transcript with great precision and have noticed that you all excel in multiple things. This class insures that your talents are used wisely and help you determine future careers. In this class, you will learn about different subjects every day. I insure you, that you will be relatively interested in the lessons due to the fact that they apply to your strengths. That is the overview of the program. Any questions?"

Mike hesitantly raised his hand and then looked around and put it down immediately. _I guess we don't have to raise our hands, then. Awkward_. He thought. "Are we the only people in this class?" He asked.

"No," the principal answered. "There are seven others in the class with you. They have already been notified."

Understanding dawned among the teenagers. They all had a feeling as to who those seven people were.

"Is it…the _Cullens_?" Tyler hissed. The rest of them looked at him surprisingly. _What is it with these people and the Cullens?_ Bella thought. _It's not like they did anything wrong._

"Yes."

Before Tyler or anyone else could say anything, the bell indicating the end of homeroom rang. "I think we should leave now, Mr. Green." Bella said. "Thank you for telling us about it. What period is it?"

"Last period." Mr. Green replied.

Classes passed by and brunch already happened and now, it was lunchtime. While Bella went to her locker, she was met with the sight of her human friends. She sighed quietly to herself. They were nice people, but she didn't want to get too attached. They would all grow old and die while she stayed sixteen forever. Nevertheless, what would life be with no entertaining humans?

"Hi, ya'll." She gave a small wave to them and put away her books and got the three books and binders for the next three classes out.

"Hey, girl." Jessica said. "We were thinking about eating out today."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "In this snow? We won't make it back in time." She told them.

They all sighed. "Bella has a point, guys. Maybe next week or something? Yeah?" Jessica asked around. They all nodded their heads in agreement and she smiled.

"How do you think this new class will be?" Angela questioned. "And how are they going to make it interesting for all of us?"

Bella giggled. "I can't believe they thought Mike and Tyler were talented." Her giggles turned into laughter and the girls joined her, leaving the boys to sulk.

"I'll have you know that I'm very talented." Mike retaliated.

"At what?" Bella said. "Gelling your hair?" Bella high fived Jessica and bumped shoulders with Angela. Even Lauren looked like she was having fun around them.

Mike glared at Bella and lunged for her. "Give me my sweatshirt back." He jokingly said. He lunged again, but Bella dodged him.

"You're never going to catch me!" Bella chuckled.

Mike tried again several times before he gave up. He panted for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arm around Jessica's shoulders, who now looked like she entered ultimate bliss. Together, they all walked to the cafeteria together and got lunch. Just as they were about to sit down, the "pixie" Cullen, as Mike liked to call her, came over and tapped Bella on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Alice." A bewildered Bella said, wondering what Alice was doing here. "Do you need something?"

Alice smiled. "You haven't sat with us for some time. Would you like to join us at our table today?" She asked her. Alice already knew she was going to say yes, but she stayed for her answer.

Bella looked around her table group. "I'm already sitting with these guys, Alice. How about tomorrow?"

"Please, Bella." Alice pouted. "Just today." She held her hands out and clasped them together as if she were praying.

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, guys." She said to Mike and the others. "She won't stop and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. What a Cullen wants, a Cullen gets." Mike grumbled from his seat.

"I'm not ditching you guys!" Bella exclaimed. She stood up and grabbed her lunch tray and bag. "I promise when we go out to eat, I'll pay." She smiled. "Does that make it up?"

Angela stood up. "Thanks, but no thanks." She told her. "We don't like you for your money, we like you because you are our friend." The rest of the group said a yes in agreement. "Don't have too much fun without us. We'll see you soon."

Bella hugged Angela and was dragged away by Alice, who was steering her towards the secluded Cullen table. Bella roughly was put between Edward and Rosalie.

"Hi." Was all Bella could say. She awkwardly got out her Gatorade bottle and took a drink.

Rosalie put an arm around the younger girl and hugged her close to her side. "It's been a while." She laughed.

Bella chuckled as well. "Definitely. I totally didn't see you this weekend." Bella put an arm around Rosalie as well and they snickered for a few more seconds before they stopped.

"Well, it's been a while for me." Emmett announced. "Come give Emmy a big hug." He said with a large smile. He looked at Bella's fidgeting hands and solemn face before standing up and grabbing her into a big bear-hug for everyone to see.

Bella opened her eyes in shock and struggled in his arms, unable to get out. "Emmett," she struggled to say. "If I were a human, I'd be dust by now."

He put her down and pulled her into a soft hug. "I missed you. I know you said you wanted to start over, but this hug was long overdue."

Bella let go and legitimately smiled up at the man she considered to be a teddy bear. "It was." She agreed. She went to sit back down, but was stopped by Jasper.

"What about me?" He mocked.

Bella tightly hugged him before whispering, "Hey, Jazz." She sat down again and took a bite out of her apple.

"You never said hi to me." A velvet voice next to Bella's said.

Bella hesitated before she looked to her side. She was struck by Edward's ethereal beauty once again. His amazing gold eyes gazed down at her at full intensity, making Bella's head spin, which she didn't know was possible for a vampire. Noticing Bella's dazed expression, Edward let out a dazzling crooked smile in her direction. Bella's eyes widened before she bit her lip. That action alone was able to make Edward's eyes darken in desire. He wanted nothing more to kiss her, but he controlled himself. If they were to kiss, it wouldn't be in the disgusting cafeteria of Forks High.

"Hi-i." Bella stuttered. Edward's smile got bigger in response and Bella's eyes clouded over even more. Bella's eyes traveled down to his smiling lips, holding her gaze a second longer before moving down to his chest. Her eyes looked to the sides at his lean biceps and her eyes traveled downwards again. His jacket wasn't' zipped up, so she could see his very pronounced six-pack hiding behind his tight white sweater.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward asked, his smile never going away.

Bella ripped her eyes away from him. She moved her hair over her shoulder so that it was between them and went back to eating her apple, which made her want to throw up the more she ate.

Edward reached up and put his long, lithe fingers in her hair. He ran them through her hair before gently putting it behind her back. He put his fingers under her chin and said, "don't look away from me."

Bella gulped down the apple in her mouth and grabbed his fingers, stroking hers over his. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it, but she had gotten a sudden interest in his hand. She looked up and saw smiles plastered on the faces of the vampires around her. "So…" She trailed off. "What's new?"

The Cullens and Bella got talking and their discussion on various topics continued and never slowed down through the rest of lunch. As Edward talked to his family and Bella, he noticed that Bella never let go of his hand. He caught the gaze of Alice and she winked at him, thinking: _I told you the lunch would help. I would recommend asking her after school, though. Let her get a bit more comfortable around you. _She squealed in her head._ It's finally happening!_ Edward heard her thought. He softly smiled and rubbed his thumb on top of Bella's palm. She continued talking to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, so Edward continued to trace small circles on her hand.

The bell rang and Bella let go of Edward's hand to throw away the rest of her lunch and to put back the tray. Edward followed her and together, they walked to fifth period biology.

* * *

Bella walked out of sixth period and went to her locker to meet up with Mike and the group. She gathered all her books and put them in her backpack and leaned against the lockers, waiting for them. In a few minutes, the whole group emerged and walked to Bella. They all threw out a few hello's and headed over to their new class.

"This class better be worth it." Tyler said. "I had seventh free, so I was able to go home early."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it better be good. It was nice getting my homework done by five." She lied. She finished her homework in less than ten minutes. Her brain worked faster than any human and vampire and she had vampire speed.

Checking to see if the room number was right, Mike opened the door for them and they walked in.

"Wow."

The walls had a mural of an ocean and cliff during sunset painting on it, giving the room a calm feeling. It was a big room. There was a giant book case on the corner next to the window and sofa's were scattered around. Instead of the usual rows of desks, there were two circular tables with seven seats each. Colored lanterns hung from the top of the ceiling and Christmas lights were put on the perimeter of the walls. The only thing that indicated that this was a classroom was a dark, wooden table with an elaborate lamp on it and a whiteboard in the front of the room.

"Please take a seat." The teacher said, her back towards them. Bella, Mike, and the rest sat down on the table on the right side. Right as they sat down, the Cullens came in and sat down on the other table.

Alice waved excitedly towards Bella and mouthed _Hi!_ Bella grinned in return and waved back to the Cullens, not missing the dangerous smirk on Edward's face followed by a wink. That action alone made Bella close in on herself in embarrassment.

Since the bell hadn't rung yet, Mike said, "You and Cullen have something going on?" When he said Cullen, Bella knew he meant Edward.

Bella shrugged and bit her lip. "I don't know…" She answered truthfully. From the corner of her eye, she saw her teacher tense for a moment and then go back to writing on the board.

"Look," Jessica started, "it's nice how you're becoming close to the Cullens again and all, but last time, you completely ignored us." She stated.

Bella looked down on her hands. "I know and I'm so sorry. I was stupid and…." She railed off, not knowing what else to say. She put her hands on her face and rubbed her fingers on her temple, another habit acquired from being around humans so much. "I told the Cullens that I needed to start over. I realized sooner than later how terrible I was being to everyone around me." Bella sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jessica frowned sympathetically. "Hey, I didn't mean to be rough. I'm sorry, too." The rest of the group said their sorry's as well.

Bella shook her head. "No, no, you're right. I promise, that I won't ignore you or forget. I told the Cullens that you were my friends and I couldn't drop everything just to be with them." Bella smiled. "Besides, you guys are way more awesome than them." Bella's smile got wider as she got glares from the other table. They soon turned to smiles when they realized she was kidding. An idea struck Bella. "To make it up, you guys should come to my house for the weekend. We can have a giant slumber party." She glared over at the boys. "No funny business, though."

Mike gave her an odd look. "No offense, Bella, but I kinda don't want to hang around the Chief's house for the weekend."

Bella laughed. "Idiot, I might live with Charlie, but I still have my old house. We're going there." Everyone had interested looks on their faces. "We'll be miles away from people, in an awesome house if I do say so myself, and we'll be in the woods." She explained.

"But my parents will never say yes." Jessica whined.

"Just tell them we're going camping." Bella suggested. "I'll tell Charlie the same and if your parents want, he can give them a call."

Tyler looked at Bella doubtfully. "You can't lie to the Chief. He's trained to know if you're lying."

"Trust me, he won't know." Bella chuckled. "Come on, it'll be fun. You'll love my house. Promise."

"Prove it."

Bella gave them a flat look and pulled out her phone. She put in her password and headed to the icon labeled Photos. They pressed on it and scrolled down the pictures. She found a picture of her house that she took when she first moved here and showed it to the group.

"Oh my God." Lauren gasped. "It's huge."

"Yup." Bella said proudly. "All three stories of it. Did I mention that I have an entertainment area that is the size of half a floor? Oh, and girls, you're going to have fun in my closet. It's huge."

"OMG, I'm going. I'll tell my parents about it after school today." Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm so going."

"This is so exciting!"

The bell rang and just as soon as she was about to put her phone away, the teacher abruptly took it away from her. "No texting." She rasped. Before Bella could see her face, the teacher walked away and sneaked a look at the picture displayed. _So this is her house. _The woman thought. _Good to know._

Bella's jaw dropped as the teacher walked back. "What a…" She didn't dare say the word.

"Bi*ch?" Lauren offered.

Bella quietly laughed. "Yeah, exactly that."

Bella turned to look at the teacher. When Bella first had come in, the woman was heavily decked out in coats and wore a wool beanie that made her hair cover most of her face. The teacher seemed to have stripped that off and was now left in a stylish jacket, a black infinity scarf, and warm looking gloves. Bella also noticed that she and her teacher were wearing the same brown-wool boots.

The woman turned around. She, along with the rest of the people in the room, tensed. The teacher was beautiful for a human. In fact, if it wasn't for the heartbeat she could hear coming form her, Bella would have thought that her new teacher was a vampire. She had long, layered brown hair and brown eyes. She was indeed beautiful, but Bella could see the many layers of makeup put on her face. She looked to be around in her late twenties, but Bella could tell that she was much older.

The teacher smiled as she noticed she had the attention of her students. "Hi, ya'll," She said in a southern accent. "My name is Livi Lockson and I'm your new teacher."

* * *

The clock indicated that seventh period was close to an end. The young teacher looked up at the clock on top of the whiteboard to see if she had enough time to hand out the paperwork. "Before ya'll leave," she said, "I need you to take some papers home with you." She walked around and passed a stack to each table. "Give me the extras. Anyway, as you take the necessary sheets, you will see that you have been presented with a pamphlet describing this program. Ya'll have already been told what it is about, but I felt that instead of you explaining it to your parents, the school should do it themselves. Each pamphlet is made to suit the student. If you have access to a pamphlet, please look on the bottom of the cover page to see if your name is written there, if it isn't please acquire on that does."

"Tyler, I have yours." Bella said, handing it over to him.

"I have Edward Cullen's." Tyler mumbled. Bella waited for him to make a move to their table, but he sat still.

Sighing, Bella stood up. "Everyone, hand me your pamphlet, I'll pass them out." Her table group handed her theirs and the Cullen's did the same as well. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to get all the papers to the right people.

Once the teacher saw that they were settled, she continued to speak. "The information covered in the pamphlet is basically telling you and your parents what this program is, how it works, and why we do it. Along with that, we have the strengths of each and one of you listed. Even though you all have different attributes that make you, well…different, everything you learn in this program _will be beneficial_." She paused for a moment and turned to look back at the clock. "Okay, the bell is going to ring any time now. If you have any questions, my contact information is in the pamphlet. Also have your parents sign the permission slips for the movies and field trips. Also tell them that if they are still doubtful of the program, they can arrange a meeting with me and if they really want to, they can take you out of this class as well." The bell rang and the students sprung out of their seats. "Don't forget to get them back by the end of the week! Have a great day and see ya'll tomorrow."

Bella was about to leave the room before she remembered that the teacher had her phone. She walked to the desk and stood in front of it. "Um..Miss Lockson, I—"

"You mean…." Livi interrupted.

"_Livi_," Bella emphasized, "can you give me my phone back? School is over."

Livi smiled and reached into the already open drawer. "Of course." She said. She pulled out Bella's iPhone and was about to hand it to her before she snatched it away again. "Don't let me see you use it in class again." She put the phone in Bella's hand and resumed working on her laptop.

Bella was about to retaliate, but chose not to, not wanting to have a bad impression on the first day. Without saying a word, she left the room and ran outside the high school, happy to be out. She caught up with her friends and hugged Angela from behind.

Angela laughed merrily. "What was that!"

Bella chuckled along with her. "I have no idea. I just felt like doing it." Bella told her, speaking the truth. Bella had a sudden sense of freedom overcome her. She felt happy for no reason. She felt like she could jump off the roof and land on her pinky and be okay…well she would be, but that poor pinky wouldn't. Unexpectedly, Bella broke out into a series of cartwheels until she reached her car. As she sprung up from her last cartwheel, she threw her hands in the air and screamed, "Ta Daa!"

Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and even Lauren clapped happily, seemingly in the same mood as Bella. They ran to her and each had a look of surprise and giddiness.

"Girl," Jessica said, elongating the word, "what has gotten into you?"

A wide smile appeared on Bella's face. "I have absolutely no idea. I just suddenly felt like doing it." She explained. She opened her car door and threw her bag in. "Well, I've got to go home and fax these papers over to Charlie. He's not going to be home until tomorrow due to some important case and I just want to get these stupid papers done with." She gave each person a quick hug. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow, kay?"

They all left one by one, but one stayed. "Do you need something, Lauren?" Bella asked.

"Um…okay, look. This isn't like me, but I'd like to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you." Lauren said.

Bella looked at the blonde girl in shock. Lauren was speaking the truth…this was unlike her. "It's fine, honestly."

"It's not." Lauren disagreed. "I have a tendency to get jealous. You're smart, pretty, and nice. I wish I could be those things, but I'm not. Heck, everyone wants to be like that, but its only a few who are gifted enough to get it." She said wisely.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out because of the shock filtering through her. She had never experienced such a drastic change from someone…ever. _I wonder what's going on_.

"Look, Bella. All I want to say is that you're extremely lucky. You've been given an extraordinary chance to change things." She said, the topic changing. "But because of this, you are the one who has to initiate the change, not anyone else." Lauren advised. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but…unlike me, you can actually make things right."

"I-I don't know what to say."

Lauren shook her head. "Then don't say anything. You've been given a second chance. Use it well." Lauren gave Bella a small smile and walked away. "Not everyone get's second chances."

Bella stared confusedly at the retreating girl before slowly stepping into her car. "What was that all about?" She mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to start the car, she was interrupted yet again, but not by Lauren. "Alice?"

"You're coming to our house, remember?" Alice stated rather bluntly through the open window.

Bella's mouth circled in remembrance. "Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." She rolled up the window and put her turned her keys into the ignition. She blasted out of her parking spot and out of the school, leaving the Cullens stranded.

She turned on the radio, which screamed out some Brittney Spears song. Curling her lips inward in irritation, she jammed a CD into the slot and waited for the calming tunes of classical come out.

The ride to the Cullens house was thoroughly pleasant as she listened to Mozart and Beethoven. The song ended in an abrupt note as she parked into the Cullens' driveway, as if it were foreshadowing something. She harshly stepped out of the car and marched towards the mansion, ignoring the fact that she was here before everyone else.

Bella barged into the home and made her self at home by sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. She could hear some rustling from the kitchen, but she paid no attention to it, knowing who it was. Bella bit her lip and contemplated what to do. Lauren's words whispered along in her head, but she didn't want to listen to them. It was Esme's fault, so Esme should fix it. It was common sense. Wasn't it?

She could hear footsteps behind her, so she increased the volume. Some show about a sponge and a starfish was going on. The voices annoyed Bella to an extent, but they worked in distracting her. A hand gingerly touched her shoulder and Bella rapidly turned around, automatically knocking the hand of her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Bella spat out at the woman.

Esme looked at her with confusion written all over her face. "What are you doing here, Bella?" She asked. "It's been a while."

Bella grinned sarcastically. "Waiting for your _children_ to come home." She answered. "I'm not doing anything wrong…am I?" Bella blinked furiously, mocking girls who fluttered their eyelashes to get out of trouble.

Esme's smile twitched at the corners. Bella had to admit that this woman was _good_—at hiding her emotions, of course. _ I guess that's what happens when you spend an eternity playing housewife_, Bella thought._ Of course, she never bothered to do anything like that when she had me as a kid_.

Esme kept the smile on her face, but clenched her jaw. "Look, Isabella. For my family's sake, let's keep our fight between ourselves. I don't want the kids or Carlisle involved."

Bella could hear doors slamming and gravel being crunched outside. The Cullens were home. She stood up angrily and hissed, "You involved them the second you said, 'I do' to Carlisle." She glared at the woman.

"Honestly, sweetie, when are you going to let this go?" Esme asked innocently, but Bella knew it was fake. She wasn't stupid. This was her mother after all. Bella knew how Esme thought, even if she didn't grow up with her.

"Never." Bella promised. Lauren's words continued to float around her ear, but she ignored them yet again. "Any mother who tries to kill her child—_on their birthday_—can never get forgiveness, let alone ask for it!"

Esme waved her arms around angrily. "Why can't you just forgive me? That's all I'm asking for! I've never asked anything of you!" She exclaimed.

"The only reason you've never asked anything of me is because you despised me! You didn't expect anything from me! You treated me like trash!" Bella screamed in Esme's face. "You are so stupid! You never appreciated what you had! You had a loving husband and…a good daughter, but you let all that go just because I was a _girl_!

"You don't know pain, Esme." Bella whispered. "I lost my entire family. My mother hated me and killed herself and my father and stepmother died in a car crash the day I got turned. The only thing you lost was a little boy…at least you never knew him."

Esme gasped. "I…I'm sorry…" She said dejectedly. "I didn't know."

Bella let out a harsh laugh. "Of course you didn't." Bella closed her eyes and a tear of venom fell out. "Look," she murmured, "I'm not trying to separate you from your family. I know how that feels like, and I would never want to instill that upon anyone. I just want you to know that what you did…was more than wrong. I might have been young, but I remember everything. The years with you are the years I remember the most. I remember them with such clarity, that when the memories make an appearance in my head, it's…it's like I'm there all over again, experiencing it." A small smiled appeared on Bella's face, but not out of happiness, but of rejection. Of all people, Lauren was right.

_"You've been given an extraordinary chance to change things. But because of this, you are the one who has to initiate the change, not anyone else."_

_"You've been given a second chance. Use it well."_

_"Not everyone get's second chances."_

"I thought I should tell you about it instead of some stupid scientific explanation from Carlisle." She sniffed out a laugh. "You've got a great family, Esme. Be happy. I don't forgive you…and I probably never will, but I'm not going to get in the way of you being with people you love." Bella hung down her head and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I just did that_, Bella thought, _I hate her so much…UGH. I'll just make her life a living hell when the Cullens aren't around. That'll be fun_.

The door opened and the rest of the Cullen clan, except for Carlisle came in the house. Bella wiped her face so that it was clear of any tears. "Thanks for waiting." Bella put a big smile on her face. "So what are we going to do today?"

Alice twirled around her husband and latched onto Bella's arm. "No problem, and before we do anything, I have a question."

Bella sighed. "Yes, Alice?" She asked more out of compulsion than curiosity.

"Why the hell," Alice paused, "did you invite those icky humans to your house?" Alice asked sweetly, sugarcoating her disdain.

"Because," Bella tapped the short girl's nose, "they are my friends. Plus, I felt like having some fun." She smiled. "And before you ask, no, you are not invited." Bella took Alice's fingers off Mike's sweatshirt—which she forgot to give back—and skipped over to the loveseat, where she flopped herself down so that her head was on the armrest and her legs on the other. "This is a small sofa."

"Or you're just big." Edward smiled and sat down on the other end, lifting up Bella's legs and placing them on top of his thighs after he sat down.

Bella made a random face and shrugged. "Got a point there, I am a pretty big person."

Emmett sat down with Rosalie on the sofa across from them. "I thought we're starting over…" He trailed off. "So why are you treating us like you did during that month?"

Bella looked up, trying to think of an answer. "Well…" She started. "I thought of you guys as family, and dropped everything else. That wasn't right. So now, you aren't family, you're friends, and I haven't forgotten anyone." Bella said simply. "Sorry," Bella sighed, "that was harsh."

"No, no, it's fine. We understand." Emmett grinned. "We can still do pranks, right!" He exclaimed.

"Of course!" Bella sat up. "What kind of life would we live with no pranks?" She yelled out. Suddenly, her and Emmett started to chuckle earnestly, earning a few looks from the others.

"I see what you did there!" Emmett gasped out. "We're not alive!" He burst out in laughter again.

Bella nodded merrily and continued to laugh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately—bursting out into laughter with people. With that revelation, she stopped laughing and got up from the sofa. She went over to Jasper and pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, OWWWW!" He screamed.

Bella dragged him over to the open window and threw him out, making him land in a mud puddle. "That's what you get for influencing my emotions, jerk. I can't believe you thought I'd never notice." She giggled. "I was more hyper than Alice, and we all know that that isn't possible." Bella heard a loud whine come from behind her and new it was Alice.

Jasper got up and climbed back in the house. Esme angrily marched towards the window and Jasper. "Jasper!" She screamed. "I just cleaned the house!"

Jasper gasped and opened his mouth in shock. "It was Bella's fault!" He blamed, pointing over to her.

Esme leaned over the window and saw her crushed flowers. "My flowers!" She cried out loud.

A sheepish look filled up Bella's face as she walked backwards slowly, not wanting to be near the angry vampire. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and plus, she was already on Esme's bad side. No need to get in even more trouble.

Bella bumped into something hard and turned around, finding out it was Edward. He grabbed her upper arms and leaned into her ear. "How about we go on a run?" He suggested, his minty breath making Bella's head spin.

Bella nodded frantically and they both flew out of the house, screaming that they were going on a run even though everyone knew. Together, they ran into the woods, speeding past trees and laughing in happiness.

"This is nice." Bella said as they ran. She liked the feeling of wind in her hair and the sight of the trees as she ran.

"It is." Edward smiled. "I always run when something is on my mind. It helps me calm down."

"Thanks, Edward." Bella looked over at him gracefully.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter. If it seems a bit rushed from the middle onwards, it's because this chapter was originally two chapters that I decided to combine right before posting. There was an Edward/Bella moment in there, but I found that it would be better in another chapter. **

**I expect a lot of commentary on this chapter! Oh, and the Volturi's plan is taking place ;) A preview of any kind to people who figure out the plan and tell me! (Preview of any kind meaning a Bella/Edward moment or Bella/Blake moment, your choice!)**

**OH MY GOSH. This chapter is almost 8000 words long...I EXPECT A LOT OF COMMENTS GUYS! :)**


	39. The New and the Old

**There are no excuses. I'm so sorry, everyone. I meant to update three weeks ago, when school started, but everything went calm and lazy to chaotic and busy. **

**As a way to apologize, here is the longest chapter ever :)**

**Enjoy and please take the time to review :) I'd like it :)**

**Btdubs, Edward and Bella action along with Blake and Bella action, just like I promised :)**

* * *

It had been four weeks. Each day of my life was filled with friends and family. After school, I would go over to the Cullens house and spend the day with them until it was time for dinner. At that time, I would leave and make supper for Charlie, a man who had taken a place in my heart. On the weekends, I would go "camping" with my human friends, whose parents were more than happy to let them spend the weekend with me, due to the fact I was apparently a good influence and also because I lived with the Chief of Police. My life was finally getting back on track. I was back to the person I prided myself in being in. It seems that my mistake, of letting people in too much, was the best mistake of my life. Without it, I wouldn't know how much agony I had caused myself and people dear to me.

I was finally beginning to like school as well. After a few days, Mrs. Lockson had taken a liking to me. We would joke around before, during, and after class for a few minutes. She wasn't a teacher, she was a friend. Plus, the lessons she taught were amazing. Although I already knew what she was teaching, I learned something new every day. Whether it was something about the world, about me, or someone else.

Edward didn't give up. He didn't give up at all. In fact, every day, he would ride with me in my car and we would listen to music while he played twenty questions with me, asked me out on a date, stared at me, asked me out on a date, talked about music, asked me out on a date, or…. asked me out on a date.

I didn't know how I felt towards him. Slowly, Blake and Edward made their way into my head. I couldn't let them go. I couldn't forget that beautiful smile of Blake's, but I couldn't forget that crooked grin of Edward's that had me in a daze every time. It was amazing how I still loved Blake, even after all these years. It's strange how hard it is, choosing between two people. While Edward was _extremely _irritating in his constant pleadings for a day out with me, he had become my best friend. My confidant. I constantly would say how I was falling in love with him, but I don't know if I truly mean it. When I thought I was in love with him before…I was wrong. But now, I know how it feels like, and I am definite that the feelings I am experiencing because of him are making me slowly love him.

Being a teenager for all of eternity, I have to say, is terrible. My mind is always thinking like a hormone-controlled adolescent…even though I don't have hormones anymore. I think. It is so hard to grow up when you are stuck in the body of a sixteen year old for…well, forever. I don't even know if people expect me to grow up. I was always told I was born middle aged. But I was also told that when I let myself go, I _really_ let myself go. Me acting my age was foreign concept to many people. Sometimes, I feel like I'm split between two people. The sixteen year old me, the girl who I am stuck being forever, or the girl whose body stopped aging, but her mind didn't. I don't know who I am, which teenager does? Unfortunately for me, being a teenager forever means that I'm stuck in that stage for a quite a while. I just have to figure out how to move on.

I can't stop thinking about them. They are in my head all the time. I remember many wonderful moments with my dear, sweet Blake. When I reminisce in them, I feel like the sixteen year old me. When I am with Edward, I feel like the girl whose body has simply gotten lost in time. But sometimes, the roles switch over. There are times in which Edward makes me be a vulnerable sixteen year old human again and times in which Blake would treat me more like someone his own age rather than a little girl. What I have to figure out is which boy makes me feel both without overbearing me. Which one of them balances me out? Which one is my best friend and which one is the one I am destined to be with?

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago – Thursday, April 1st, 2010_

"That sounds hilarious! I can't believe that actually happened!" Bella exclaimed, laughing hard at the story Mrs. Lockson was telling her.

"It's true!" She exclaimed. "Some boy played a prank on him. I still can't believe he got stuck to his plane seat." She shook her head, gasping for air while laughing hard.

Bella laughed even more. "He," gasp, "delayed the," giggle, "entire flight." Bella gasped for air one more time before going into a fit of laughter. While throwing her head back, she was able to get a glimpse of the clock. Realizing that the Cullens were probably waiting for he outside, she clutched her stomach, pretending that it hurt due to the laughter for her teacher's sake, and stood up. She giggled again. "Thank you so much for the story. I'd love to stay and talk more, but my friends are waiting for me outside."

Mrs. Lockson stood up and gave Bella a hug. "Don't forget your backpack, dear." She said, handing Bella her bag. "And feel free to drop in any time. It's nice to meet a person I can have an actual conversation with." She sniffed out a laugh. "It's hard to find people like that, especially in a high school."

Bella hugged the woman back. "I might just take you up on that offer, Mrs. Lockson." She let go and put her bag on her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Livi?" Livi reprimanded. "When you say Mrs. Lockson I feel so old…"

Bella smiled. "Alright, _Livi_, are you happy now?"

The teacher grinned. "Very," she said cheekily. "Now, shoo! Your friends are waiting for you! Don't let me hold you up." She walked to her desk and sat down.

"Bye." Bella waved goodbye and left the room. She finally reached the parking lot and put her bag in her car. Right as she was about to get in, the whole Cullen crew showed up. "Hey, ya'll. I was just about to drive to your house."

"We know." Edward tapped his temple, indicating his ability.

"It doesn't work on me, stupid." Bella slapped the back of his head, smirking at the painful groan from Edward following soon after.

"You don't have to rub it in my face, you know." Edward grumbled. He looked sideways and look at Alice for a while in confusion. Suddenly, a bright smile lit up his face and Bella couldn't help but stare.

She couldn't help it. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't get close to Edward Cullen. She couldn't. Not after last time. I was an idiot, that's what I was. Going on and on about those stupid muscles, and those eyes, and that hair….

Bella was shaken out of her thoughts with the sound of a door slamming. Her car door slamming. She peeked in through the window and saw Edward going through her CD's.

"I like your collection. Very similar to mine." Edward noted. "I don't know many people who share the same likes and dislikes with me in music."

"What are you doing in my car?" Bella demanded, ignoring his comments on her music. She quickly sat down and snatched the CD's for him, putting them back in their proper place. She turned to look at him and put her arms on her chest, glaring at him.

"I felt like riding with you." Edward said nonchalantly, leaning back into the leather chair. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is."

"How so?" Edward asked. "Please…explain."

Bella opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again and the same thing happened. "Well…for one, you are a redhead." She said randomly. She mentally hit herself. _That's the best you could come up with? He's a redhead? Idiot._

Edward looked at her strangely. He reached over and grabbed a few pieces of her hair. "Last time I checked, I'm not the only person with red hair in the car." He retaliated.

Bella cleared her throat and leaned back, tucking in her loose pieces of hair. "I'm just partially one while you are a full time redhead."

"Technically," he clarified, "I have reddish brown hair. So I am partially one as well."

"That doesn't help your point at all." Bella stated, blinking twice. "Anyway, we're late anyway, so you can ride with me."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at her. "Thanks," he told her. He held her gaze for another second before looking forward. Bella just sat there, looking his way. Noticing this, Edward laughed. "Aren't you going to drive?" He jokingly asked.

Bella gulped. "Right." She put her hands on the wheel. "I'm in the driving seat…" She said. "So I should drive."

Edward smirked in her direction. "Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

Bella gave him a blank look before driving out of the parking lot and to Edward's house. On the way there, it was quiet and peaceful, the only noise between them was the soft sound of Debussy playing from the speakers.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked out of the blue. "Yesterday, you destroyed Esme's flowers, covered Jasper in mud, and went hunting." He reminded her. "How about we do something less…destructive?"

Not turning her eyes from the rode, Bella said, "How is hunting destructive?"

"It is to the animal."

"Right." She stated, not knowing what else to say. "Any ideas?"

"Not particularly." Edward put his arms between his head. "Something in the house would be nice, though." He said lazily. "I'm not in the mood for much moving."

"You're acting strange." Bella quirked her mouth to the side and turned her head to the side. "You're more…relaxed."

"So?" Edward wondered.

"You're never relaxed." Bella's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Edwared merely smiled. "Maybe I've found a reason to be." He looked out the window. "We're here." He opened the door and dashed around the car, opening Bella's door for her. "Milady," he swept his hand in a bow and bent down slightly.

Bella chuckled at his antics and ruffled his hair. "Thank you, kind sir."

Edward straightened up and held out his arm. "Shall we continue to the house, miss?"

Bella put her arm on his elbow. "We shall." In silence, they walked up the long driveway towards the Cullen house. Bella took in the fresh air and the chirping of the birds with a smile. One of the few wonderful things about Forks was the forest that was in it. It was truly beautiful with the tall trees and wildlife.

"Just for the record," Edward said as he opened up the door to his house, "I am not a little boy. So please don't ruffle my hair again."

Bella held in a laugh as she ruffled my hair. "I guess you're a little boy, then."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not a little boy." He grumbled towards her.

Bella scoffed. "I agree. You're very little." She winked in his direction.

Edward's mouth opened at her comment. "I am not little. I'll have you know that I'm very big."

"Sure you are." Bella smirked. She walked to the sofa and flopped down on it, which was nothing new as she did it every day. "What are we going to do, Edward?" She asked. "I'm bored."

Edward walked over to her and lifted her head so he could sit down. He put her head on his lap. "We just got here, Bella." He said, exasperated. "I'm sure we have plenty of time to think of what to do."

"No we don't!" Bella exclaimed. "It's Thursday! We have homework to finish and stuff to do." She pointed out.

Edward looked at her, confused. "Since when do you care about homework?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't."

"Then why…" Edward trailed off. "Never mind, I shouldn't ask." He shook his head. "Plus, no school tomorrow."

Bella sat up in surprise. "Since when?!"

Edward put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed Bella back down. "All the teachers in Washington are required to go to a conference in Spokane. It's staff learning day for everybody." He explained.

"How did you…"

"I read Mr. Green's mind. He forgot to tell everybody, but all the students will be receiving voicemails and emails by the end of the day today." He told her.

"So we have a whole day and tomorrow to do anything we want, huh." Bella stated. "Edward, go on the Internet and look for things to do." She sat up and commanded.

"But, Bella," Edward argued. "It isn't that easy."

Bella held up a hand. "No buts, Edward. Now go!" She got off the sofa and pushed him until he relented.

"Fine, fine, woman!" He shouted. "I'll do it." He ran upstairs and got his laptop. "What are you going to do?"

Bella squealed. "There is this show I found on this TV show, Nickelodeon, called Spongebob Squarepants." She told him excitedly. "It's about this sponge, Spongebob Squarepants. It's so interesting, Edward. There is a starfish named Patrick and a squid named Squidward. Oh! There is also this crab, Mr. Krabbs, who is Spongebob and Squidward's boss at this restaurant called The Krusty Krab. He also has a daughter, Pearl, who is a whale and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Edward interrupted, "how does a crab have a whale for a daughter?" He asked. He wasn't interested in this so-called show at all, but he was quite curious….

"I honestly have no idea. But this show is so cool!" She shrieked. "Did I mention that Spongebob lives in a pineapple and Patrick lives under a rock? Squidward plays the clarinet, but I've got to say he is quite awful." She rambled.

Edward shook his head from her antics. "I think you've gone crazy, Bella."

Bella ignored him and continued to yammer. "Oh my gosh. I just had the greatest revelation." She said, hanging upside down on the sofa.

Edward sighed. "Which is…?"

"Your name is Edward. His name is Squidward." Bella affirmed. "You play the piano, he plays the clarinet. He thinks he is extremely good looking, and you think you are extremely good looking…" Bella went on and on with this list of hers. "And finally, you both have big noses."

"Yup," Edward muttered, "definitely crazy." He narrowed his eyes and looked around. "I don't have a big nose, Bella!" He argued. He wasn't getting anywhere with Bella or any activities happening near Forks.

"Yes you do." Bella sang from beside him.

"No, I don't." Edward turned so he was facing her. "I have a nice nose."

Bella smiled sweetly. "I never said it wasn't nice." She leaned over and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "In fact, it is a very nice nose." Before Edward could say or do anything, she pushed off the sofa and danced around the living room. "Have you found anything?" She asked from across the room.

"Umm…" Edward's eyes raked over the contents on his laptop. "I think there is a carnival near a beach in Port Angeles starting in an hour. We could go there." He suggested. It seemed like fun. By the time they would reach Port Angeles, it would be sunset, so there would be no problems regarding the sun.

"Perfect!" Bella beamed. She rushed across the room and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "I've never been to a carnival before! Do I have to wear something specific?"

"I don't…think so?" Edward replied, his answer being more of a question than something definite. "I've never been to one either."

"Hmm…." Bella mumbled before her eyes lit up. "Oh! I remember!" She exclaimed. "There was this movie I once watched, I think it was called the Notebook. There was this scene, when the guy sees the girl he falls in love with the first time. She was wearing a dress! So…I guess girls wear dresses to carnivals." Bella told him. "So I shall wear a dress."

The weather in Forks and cities around it had been quite nice this week. It was strange because for the last few weeks, there had been a terrible snowstorm raging through out the state.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, you don't have to dress up…."

"But I must, Edward!" Bella told him. "I wouldn't want to look like an idiot…" She trailed off.

"Why are you so nervous?" Edward inquired.

Bella looked taken aback at this question. "I-I'm not nervous." She scoffed. "I…I'm not."

Without thinking, Edward reached over and put his hands on Bella's waist. For a moment, his hands shook. He wasn't sure if he should take them off or keep them on, but before he did the first option, he spoke. "There is no reason to be nervous, Bella." He said, reassuring her.

Bella's lips rolled inwards into her mouth. "I'm not nervous, Edward. I just…I want to look good…" Bella huffed and put her hands on her waist, right on top of Edward's. She made no move to take them off, though. "Don't I have the right to look good, Edward?" She patronized.

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times in shock before responding. "Of course you do, I just—"

"Just what, Edward." Bella glared down at him mockingly, but he didn't catch her amused tone.

"I—I…" Edward trailed off. "Never mind," he sighed in defeat. "Just…get ready."

Bella scrunched her face. "So now you think you're the boss of me?" She yanked Edward's hands off her waist and tried not to laugh. His reaction to her was hilarious. She would have thought that he knew a thing or two about women since he lived with three, but he was clueless.

Edward stammered. "I, no, I…I don't. I was just…." He stopped in the middle of his stuttering and said, "I'm sorry?"

Bella bent down and patted his cheek twice. "Now you've got it." She smiled. "I'll just run really quickly to my house and get ready there. I'll be back in like…five minutes."

Edward was extremely confused now. He had never experienced such mood swings from anybody, much less Bella, who now days seemed to have a tight control over her emotions. "Um…okay?" He said, not knowing anything else to say.

Bella gave him a quick smile and dashed out the door, leaving him down. He leaned back against the couch, casting the laptop aside and ran his hand over his face and hair. To say he was puzzled was an understatement. _How can anybody go from talking about Squidbob or Spongeward to being sweet, then excited, then nervous, and not to forget demanding…and after that sweet again?_ He thought to himself. _Women._ In a short moment, Edward's eyes widened. He was going to a carnival…with Bella…who was getting ready…for the carnival…and was excited…about going to the carnival…with Edward…she was nervous…and excited…and getting ready…and was going to the carnival…with Edward…

_Oh my gosh, I have a date with Bella Evenson._

* * *

Bella giggled. They had finally reached the carnival. Bella had talked so much throughout the ride, mostly asking him whether they were there yet. It was more of a test for Edward than anything else. Bella wanted to see how he would react to her childish behavior. To Bella's surprise, he was rather sweet about it and often tried to get her mind occupied by talking about common interests.

Currently, they were in the parking lot. Edward had just parked and was stepping outside. Bella was about to open her door before Edward appeared in front of it, opening it for her.

Bella smiled and stepped out of the car, accepting his extended hand. "Why thank you, sir." She said in a faux British accent.

"It was my pleasure, madam." Edward replied back with a smile and an accent as well. He closed the door and they walked to the entrance of the carnival together. As Bella was about to pay, Edward stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Paying for my ticket…" Bella said, confused. She gave him a strange look before turning to the man in the booth. "How much for unlimited rides?"

"Twenty bucks."

Bella reached into her pocket to get the money out, but when she looked back up with the money in hand, the man in the booth was already giving out two tickets to the pair. "Edward." She said angrily. "You didn't have to pay for me." She told him.

"I know I didn't have to pay for you." He said to her. He handed held out her arm and put the wristband on it. "But I wanted to." He flashed her a quick grin and walked into the carnival with her.

"I'll pay you back." Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Promise."

"Bella," Edward reprimanded. "No you won't. Besides, it was only twenty dollars per ticket. That's barely anything."

"Still."

"I'm going to ignore you now." Edward looked down at her. "What do you want to do?"

Instead of answering his question, Bella ran towards a game booth. She gave the guy inside some money and he handed her a ball. Edward ran in her direction and saw that she was about to throw the ball at the stack of glasses.

"Five bucks that you won't be able to knock them down." Edward bet.

"You doubt my skills?" Bella gasped. "Your on."

Edward snickered inside his head. The angrier the Bella, the worse she would do. Edward already had an idea as to how this would play out.

Bella pulled back the arm holding the ball and threw it forward with amazing speed. She was expecting the glasses to break, but the exact opposite happened. The ball was so fast and precise that it had gone through a glass, not breaking it, but leaving a hole in it. It went through a teddy bear on a shelf and through the tent as well.

Edward knew this would happen. Luckily, the boy in charge of the booth was preoccupied with another group of people.

"You owe my five dollars, Bella." Edward laughed. He held his hand out and Bella begrudgingly gave him the money. Edward made a mental note to sneak it back into her purse during the evening. He grabbed another ball in front of them. "Let me show you how it's done." He said cockily. He threw the ball, not nearly as fast as Bella's, but with good aim. The ball hit all the bottles, causing them to fall to the ground. "See?"

Bella glared at him and scrunched her nose. "Amateur." She mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "What do you want? We can take anything." He asked her.

Bella's eyes lit up. "You'll let me have it?!" She exclaimed. Edward nodded and she pointed towards the giant bear. "I want that one, please." She said to the man. He went over and handed it to her. "Thank you." She smiled and walked out the booth with Edward. She hugged the bear close to her chest. It was huge and white colored. It held a big, red heart in its arms and Bella thought it was adorable. "Thank you, Edward."

"No need to thank me. I just wanted you to keep it so you never forget how terrible you are at this game." He told her, holding back laughter.

"Take that back." Bella growled mockingly.

"Or what?" Edward taunted. "You'll attack me? Oh no, I'm so scared."

"You better run." Bella narrowed her eyes. "You're dead." She lunged towards him and he stepped back, snorting when laughter left his mouth.

He started running, sniggering as Bella chased him. They both ran in human speed, but that didn't spoil their fun.

XXX

"Thanks, Edward." Bella said as they walked to Charlie's porch together. "I had fun today."

Edward beamed. "I'm glad." He told her. "I had fun today, too. We should do it again some time." He offered at the end.

"I'd love that, actually." Bella smiled at him. She reached in for a hug, which he wholeheartedly returned. The hug lasted longer than most and they only separated when they saw a light turn on from the window.

Edward leaned forward and gingerly kissed Bella's cheek. He was about to say something, but the door opened. They both turned around and were met with Charlie's shocked face. He looked at Edward, then at Bella, and back at Edward.

"What's going on here?" Charlie inquired. He crossed his arms over his chest and Edward noticed how similar he looked to Bella when he did that even though they weren't related.

Bella stuttered. "Um…Charlie, this is Edward Cullen." She pointed to Edward. "And Edward, this is Charlie."

Edward held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan."

Charlie looked at the hand and narrowed his eyes. He kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you take Bella out on a date?" He asked bluntly.

Bella's eyes widened and she quickly went over to Charlie's side. Grabbing his arm, she said, "Well, today has been a great day. It was nice hanging out with you, Edward, but we really must go. Bye!" She dragged Charlie inside and closed the door.

Edward could hear Bella reprimanding Charlie over what he did and he quietly snickered. _Oh, Bella_. He thought affectionately. He turned around to leave, but heard the door open. Before he knew it, Bella kissed him on the cheek. She whispered him a goodbye and said she'll see him next week. She ran back inside and left Edward standing out there with his hand touching the spot where Bella kissed him.

* * *

_Volturi Castle—77 years ago. June 21, 1933_

XXX

_Dear Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to the centennial Volturi Summer Solstice Ball, an event held on the day of June 21st. For humans, it is a day of enjoyment and adventure in the open world, but for vampires, it is a day of keeping in the shadows. We hold this ball every one hundred years not only to unite our kind in peace and harmony, but also to celebrate our very existence instead of hiding it. We would be honored if you could take the time to come and mingle with vampires from all around the world and experience new things. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Volturi Coven_

XXX

The whole castle was bursting with excitement. There were vampires everywhere, speaking animatedly and accomplishing tasks. The hallways were littered with furniture and objects while the walls were stripped of paintings and color. The entire place was a mess and it gave Bella a headache, an unfortunate pain in the head experienced by a human. Somehow, it had transferred from the human, to the young vampire.

Her eye twitched in annoyance as she stomped pass the decorators and the females in her coven holding clipboards. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her. "Aro!" She screamed in annoyance. "What the hell is going on?!" She was gone for a mission and this is what happened. The castle got a makeover.

A man with long black hair and hazy red eyes stood up from his throne, which happened to be in the middle of the three thrones situated in the room. "Bella, dear," he said affectionately. "You're back." He held his arms out for a hug, but was rewarded with a glare instead.

"I asked, " Bella paused for a moment, "what is going on?"

"Don't talk to him like that, young lady." A light blonde haired man demanded from the throne. "He is older than you and is above you. Talk to him with respect."

Bella waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, Caius. Hi to you, too." She looked at Aro in the face. "What is this?"

Aro smiled at the young girl in front of him. _I shouldn't send her on so many missions_. He thought. _She is gaining more human habits_. "Every one hundred years, we hold a ball." Aro explained. "Vampires from all over world come and join each other for a night of festivities. It is a night of excitement and celebration of our lives." Aro clapped merrily.

A door opened from behind Bella. She turned around and was met with the sight of her best friend, Andrew. _It's Blake now. _She thought to herself. _You need to get in the habit of saying Blake. Blake. Blake. Blake_.

"You left me stranded at the airport, honey." Blake reprimanded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. "We were supposed to come together."

Bella hugged him back. "Shut up." She said. "I did not leave you stranded. It's not my fault my car is much faster than yours."

Blake laughed instead of arguing. "Oh, and don't believe the crap that Aro says about the ball. We just have the ball to show those vampires whose boss." He shrugged. "Night of festivities and excitement. Bullshit. Aro is just messing with you."

Bella turned around in Blake's arms to glare over at the leader of their coven and all the vampires in the world. Under anyone else's glare, Aro Volturi would have had them executed or reprimanded for such disrespect, but since it was coming from Bella, he simply ignored it and smiled back innocently, hoping to avoid another lecture.

"Is it formal?" She muttered. She wasn't a big fan of parties…or dresses.

"Yes, dear." Aro answered, sitting back on his throne. "Here in the Volturi, we dress to impress, as the humans say. We are always the best dressed and we hope you live up to that expectation." He smiled at her again. It reminded Bella of her father's smile. Sweet and true, but always hiding something. "You are an extraordinary young woman, Bella. It is time to show the world who you are."

Blake gently spun Bella around so that she was facing him. He stepped back and grabbed her hands, holding them softly in his. "He's right, you know?" He told her. "You are beautiful, Isabella Volturi. Stop hiding behind those hideous glasses." He made no move to take them off, so he continued. "And stop hiding behind my pants and shirts." You are better than that. Being a vampire, you are already breathtaking. But in addition to that, you are Bella. Not only are you lovely on the outside, but in the inside too and everyone knows that. If you make it a point to show everyone your character, then why do you hide your beauty?" He slightly shook Bella's hands. "I want to see the Bella I grew up with again. What happened to her?"

Bella's face scrunched up and she yanked her hands out of Blake's and fled the area, immediately going to her room. She threw herself on her bed and screamed into the pillow. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? All she wanted was to be human. Make no mistake, she loved being a vampire, but masquerading as a human made her feel closer to her old life, which was something she never wanted to let go of. She didn't want to let go of her parents and her friends. They were the only things that mattered to her.

_But you've got a new family now. A chance at a new life_. She thought._ Not many people get second chances_.

When Bella was officially initiated into the Volturi Clan, she was welcomed with opened arms. It had seemed that Blake had taken the courtesy to tell them all everyone about her. Bella was fine with that, though. This way, she didn't have to tell them anything herself. They had accepted her so easily without any explanation. Soon enough, Bella had done the same. She let herself go and became their family as much as they were to her. But a while after, Bella remembered her human family and friends. Feeling regret, she went into a sort of depression. That was when she made the decision to revert herself to her old life as much as possible.

Bella went back to her old wardrobe. She also bought brown contacts and fake glasses. She always kept her hair in a tight bun and every morning, she went on a slow, human run.

Bella knew that this wasn't right. Changes happen over time and this was one of the changes. She pulled her a pillow and rested her head on it. The question was whether she did it for her family or herself.

Why was Bella so afraid? Why couldn't she except the fact that she was different now? Her life was different now. She had been given another chance, and she wasn't willing to take it! She didn't have to forget her old family in order to be with her new one. They would always be with her. Not physically, of course, but the memories and good times would be. They would always be there, in her head.

Bella sat back up and tucked her knees into her chest. Her arms went around her legs and locked together in the front. Blake and Aro were right, this ball was a chance to show everyone who she truly was. But was she ready? Could she do it?

Bella stood up. "Yes, I can." She said to herself. She couldn't believe it had taken a few simple words from Blake and Aro to get her to her senses.

Bella looked at the clock on her wall and realized she had an hour to get ready. _Was I really on the bed for three hours? _She thought. She shook her head and raced to the closet. She threw clothes around everywhere, not finding a single dress she could wear to the ball. Since she was in the castle most of the time, she usually wore Blake's clothes because she thought that the stupid dresses were too damn annoying.

In an instant, her eyes lit up. Bella ran to the opposite end of the room and opened up an old trunk. It was filled with miscellaneous things from her human life. Reaching deep into it, her hand came in contact with a zipper and she immediately yanked it up. She took out the hanger and put the dress cover on her bed. Unzipping the cover, she whispered, "Perfect."

In a hurry, Bella put the dress on. Her mother, Lexi, had it specifically made for Bella as a birthday present. Lexi knew that Bella never wore dresses, but she also knew that Bella would need a dress one day. In case that day came any time soon, she got the dress made. After she got the dress on, Bella went to her vanity table. Slowly, she untied her bun and let her hair fall down to her waist. Bella's eyes widened in surprise, she had no idea how her hair looked like after her change until now.

Her hair had many more colors and was completely straight, even after being put in a bun all the time. Bella had side bangs and layers as well. After she got out of her shock, she applied makeup and made her hair before she walked back to her closet and pulled out her formal Volturi robe, which was black with a gold trim.

Bella noticed, as she put on the robe, that it highly complimented her dress. With some final touches, Bella put on her heels and raised the hood up, covering her face entirely.

Walking slowly, Bella made her way to the entrance. The large, carved wooden doors were closed, sealing her from the party below. The last time Bella had been in the ballroom was when she first joined the Volturi and was touring the castle, getting to know her way around it. From what she remembered, upon opening the doors, the person would be met with a railing several feet away. The space in between formed a walkway stretching from one side of the ballroom to the other. At the end at each side of the walkway was a staircase, allowing the person to be with his or her fellow guests. There were large windows on the walls that showed the massive Volturi garden and the small town of Volterra. It also showed the rolling hills that surrounded the province.

Bella rested her hand on the knob, but hesitated to twist it. It was her first time being in the presence of so many vampires. The only vampires she had ever met were the ones in the Volturi. She didn't know any others and at the moment, she was certain that she didn't want to. Some of the things they were talking about were just plain gruesome. Bella let go of the knob and took a step back. Unfortunately, she bumped into a wall, but suddenly got into a defensive stance remembering that it wasn't possible for a wall to be there.

"Alec?" She asked out loud as she straightened up. She looked at the man she considered a brother and noticed that he didn't look too different. He usually wore suits anyway. He was wearing his robe, but it wasn't closed off in the front and he wasn't wearing his hood unlike her.

Alec sighed. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Blake is on the other side of the doors, waiting for you in front of the stair case." He told her. Although Alec could not see Bella, he had reason to believe that she would surprise everyone at the ball. The Volturi with her change in dress and the rest of the vampires with her beauty, that is, if she chose to remove that darned robe of hers.

Bella fiddled around with her hands. Alec wasn't certain if she was looking down at the ground as well due to the hood, but it seemed like she was.

"I'm nervous." Bella stated, still playing with her fingers.

Alec stepped forward and took each of her hands and put them to her side. "Bella Volturi. Nervous? Who would have thought?" He chuckled sarcastically. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Go out there and have a blast. I promise it won't be too terrible." He smiled and guided her to the door. "I don't care if you're nervous. I will push you out there if I have to."

Bella gasped. "You wouldn't."

Alec smiled wickedly and said, "Oh, I would."

Bella clenched her jaw from within her hood and nodded. "Fine. I'll go out." She stood in front of the door with her chest puffed out. _ I can do this. I can do this_, she chanted in her head. _All you have to do is go out there, walk down the staircase with good 'ole Blake and mingle. That's it._

"As you wish," was all Alec said as he twisted the knob and pushed open the doors.

Bella was met with a sudden bright light. The source was from a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As Bella stepped forward, she realized that she remembered right. The ballroom looked exactly how she thought it would, except for a few changes, of course. The curtains had been changed for the ball, now being a subtle gold color instead of the usual blood red. In front of the windows were long tables with glasses filled with blood in them. At the corner was a table for the animal blood drinkers, but Bella was the only one here. She knew that the Denalis wouldn't come because of bad history between them and the Volturi. Bella had wanted to meet the Cullens, but was told they could not make for a reason she bothered not to remember.

"Bella?" Alec said from behind her. "You might want to step out. You're kind of looking like a fool." He muttered.

Bella's eyes widened slightly. "Right, right," she said. She stepped out of the shadows and into the brilliant light. She looked to her right and saw that Blake was waiting for her in front of the staircase, just like Alec said.

Bella gulped as she took in his appearance. Blake was wearing a black suit with and a tie that matched the color of her dress. On his right arm was an expensive looking watch. His hair had been gelled to perfection, now sporting a quiff instead of the usual messiness.

_Is it hot in here?_ She thought. Blake looked…she was speechless. She couldn't think, she couldn't talk…all she could do is stare.

Bella walked towards Blake and extended her hand towards his, forgetting that she was still wearing her robes. She felt her breath quicken as Blake went behind her. She could feel his minty breath on her neck even through the robes.

Bella reached to take off her robes, but Blake stopped her, whispering, "Let me help you take it off," in a seductive tone that made her body tingle all over. Blake and Bella were not together, but they acted like they were with the soft touches and whispers that went between them. Everyone in the castle believed they would join as one at one point.

He reached his arms around her, landing on right under her bust before moving down to her waist and unbuttoning the first button. His hands slowly moved over her, undoing each button before reaching her breast. He took his hands off immediately and instead of laying them flat, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He quickly tore off the last button, causing the robe to widen and split. The arms of her robe slipped from her and the only thing left on was the hood.

Bella's head leaned back onto Blake shoulders as his soft hands ran over her stomach. Not only did she feel safe in his arms, she felt a sort of adrenaline rush go through her body as his fingers unfastened the buttons. Each time he did, a small spark crept up on Bella in addition, making her mind haze over and her body complying and going in the direction of his hands, wanting him to never stop. She had felt this way only once—the day of her change. He had kissed her with such hurry, but so much passion. She knew it was to distract her, but that distraction turned into _so much more_.

Blake put his head on her shoulder. "Ready?" He said to her. Bella gave a quick nod and he gingerly removed the hood from her head, causing the robe to fall to the floor. He turned her around and took a step back to appraise her.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Bella looked _absolutely wonderful_. She was wearing a long, dark blue strapless dress that shimmered slightly under the lights. Behind the dress, were a sparkling fabric and was pinned loosely on each side of her back before gracefully falling down and trailing behind her. Her hair was tied, as usual, but in a different style. A French braid from the side of her head trailed off into a messy side bun. It had appeared that Bella had slightly curled her hair to give it some texture for the hairstyle. There were tendrils of hair falling down from random spots of the braid, but Blake loved that. It made the look more…Bella-like. A beautiful diamond necklace adorned her neck and on her wrist was a simple silver clasp with a rose in the middle. Her long, lithe fingers were clasped together, but Blake was able to make out a ring on her right hand with the Volturi crest on it.

"Blake?" Bella asked nervously.

Blake shook from his ogling and smiled at her now confused face. "I'm sorry," he said. "You just look so…_beautiful_. I can't take my eyes off of you." He was speechless. He couldn't possibly fathom the vision of the woman in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and only a single thought, a single word, was reoccurring in his mind. _Bella_.

A small smile crept up on Bella. "Thanks," she replied. If she were human, she would be blushing right now.

Blake straightened up, but never took his eyes off the exquisite woman. He held out his elbow for her. "Shall we?"

Bella smiled enchantingly and put her hand in the crook of his elbow. "We shall."

Blake made a move to walk down the staircase, but Bella stayed where she was, a frightful expression on her face. Blake was aware of the fact that she was afraid, and as much as he didn't want to, he decided he would use his power to make her relax a little.

"_Mia Bella,"_ he put his mouth on her ear and whispered. _"Everything will be fine." _He could almost feel Bella's eyes cloud over. His power was not a mental one, but a physical one, so it affected her. It didn't affect her as well as it did on others, but it still left an impression.

Bella licked her lips and muttered, "Did you just use your power on me?"

Blake pursed his lips, which were still next to her ear and murmured, "Yes…and did it work?" Bella nodded in response and Blake smiled. He kissed the skin underneath her ear and then kissed her lobe. "Let it work to its fullest this time." Bella nodded once again and put her head on his shoulder once again.

"_Relax."_

The words caressed Bella with their soft waves. She let them run through her and she could feel her body and mind start to relax. It also helped that Blake was nuzzling her neck, his nose near her pulse, which was her weakest and most sensitive spot and was running one of his hands up and down her arm. She kept her shield away from his power, making sure that it would work on her. Soon enough, she couldn't even remember why she was nervous. She leaned her head further on Blake's shoulder and a serene smile subdued her nervousness.

Blake put his hand on Bella's back and straightened her up. He got his free hand and used his pointer and middle finger to lift her head up from her chin. She looked at him with hooded eyes as he removed his hand from her back bent his arm, using his other hand to place her hand back on the crook of his elbow.

The couple slowly descended the staircase, not once looking at the scene in front of them, but instead in each other's eyes. They didn't know that the entire audience was discreetly looking at them from the moment Bella stepped out. They didn't know that during their moments of intimate stares and embraces, everyone was watching them.

Bella's smile got wider as she paid more attention to his eyes once her own eyes cleared up once more. Blake preferred to drink human blood, but was slowly switching over to animal blood. He still had a glass of human blood once every week, though, so that he wouldn't be in bloodlust all the time. Nevertheless, Bella appreciated his efforts. She usually ignored the fact that her family killed humans to survive knowing that there was an alternative option, but she couldn't blame them. If she were human, and she had the option of eating chocolate cake all the time and everyday, she would.

Blake gazed into Bella's golden eyes, noticing the small specks of brown, green, gold, and a hint of violet. He had never seen a vampire with any other color but gold or red in their eyes. Bella was truly magnificent in that way. She was unique, inside and out, and Blake knew that he was tremendously lucky to have her as a companion and hopefully one day…a lover.

They had finally reached the end of the staircase. Vampires in all shapes and sizes were scattered around the room, all wearing formal wear and carrying a glass of blood. Everyone was mingling and seemed to be having a great time. Soft music played in the background and Bella saw that they had set up a space in the middle of the ballroom for everyone to dance.

Blake led the young woman to the rest of the Volturi, who at the moment were talking amongst themselves.

Demetri looked up from his spot and his eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Bella?" He said incredulously. "…Holy crap you're hot."

Chuckles reverberated from the group, but they each nodded a little in agreement.

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's me alright."

Blake wrapped his arm around her waist. "Doesn't she look breathtaking?" He spoke to his comrades.

Aro stepped up from the side of his wife and grabbed Bella into a hug. "She does, indeed."

The group talked to a while, never letting Bella forget how amazing she looked. The group of talented individuals separated after an hour of talking to meet with the other covens and nomads. Bella and Blake, however, made their way to the table with animal blood.

Blake leaned against the table, Bella's hand in his left hand and a glass of blood on his right. "Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" He asked her.

Bella smiled from behind the glass of blood. "I am, surprisingly."

Blake smiled as well and pulled her closer to him. "Well, I'm glad." He gulped down the glass and set it down on the table. "Would you like to dance with me, milady?"

"You know I don't like to dance, Blake." She glared at him. He knew it very well that she didn't…even though she was very good at it.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Blake warned.

"Do what?" Bella inquired. Her eyes widened in realization. "You wouldn't. Don't."

A sly smirk came up on Blake's face as he held up Bella's hand in front of him. _"Will you,"_ he murmured, kissing her hand, "_dance with me?_"

Bella's jaw tightened as she tried to fight off Blake's power. "I…uh…UGH FINE." She exclaimed in frustration. "I'll dance with you." She glowered at him. "I hate it when you use your power." She paused. "And stop being all…all…"

"Being all…what?"

"You!" She screamed, gaining the momentary attention of all the vampires before they turned back to talk to their colleagues.

Blake leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You know you love it." He kept the deathly smirk on his face as they walked towards the dance floor. He twirled her around one time before he pulled her to him, the both of them already in perfect form.

The music started and they both glided across the floor, immersed in their own world. The only thing Bella could see was Blake. The rest of the world was a blur around them. They were moving slowly, but each minute felt a second to them.

Blake watched as they both danced to the melody, Bella's gold eyes sparkled from in front of him and her smile threw him off. It was soft and gentle, but the most beautiful thing in the world. Bella's dress, although not seeming like it, floating across the room with them, creating an affect that looked like they were gliding on water. It didn't even seem like they were dancing. It felt more like flying. Blake couldn't be any happier. Being with Bella was all he ever wanted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and offer me your feedback. It would be so sweet :) I'm taking honors chemistry and I swear I failed my test, I'd love it if guys could make me feel a little better by putting in a review :) But if you don't want to...then it's fine :)**


End file.
